Noms de code Ran et Eikichi
by iriahime
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Kakashi et Sakura, à présent tous deux des anbus, sont envoyés pour enquêter sur une série de disparitions. Elle n'est plus une fillette et il n'est plus son sensei. Ils endossent l'identité de Ran et Eikichi et vont devoir travailler ensemble avec cette nouvelle distribution des cartes. Je vous propose un KakaSaku ! Rating M pour sexe explicite à partir du chap 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé : **Cinq ans après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, Sakura a mis de côté son métier de médic-nin. Elle a suivi un dur entraînement pour pouvoir intégrer les anbus. Son but est maintenant atteint, mais la jolie kunoichi cherche encore la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Tsunade (qui est restée Hokage) l'envoie en mission avec son ancien sensei Kakashi, lui-même de retour dans cette brigade d'élite. Pour cette mission, ils sont Ran et Eikichi.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et sont empruntés à l'univers de Naruto.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une fanfic qui sera un KakaSaku avec par la suite un rating M comprenant des scènes de sexe explicites, mais pas avant d'avoir un peu développé l'histoire et la relation entre ces deux protagonistes. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que j'aurais vos encouragements sous forme de review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Les deux anbus sont perchés sur un arbre en amont du campement ennemi. Ils observent calmement les sept hommes qui se reposent, inconscients du danger qui les menace. Debout sur une branche se tient une jeune femme dont le visage est caché derrière un masque de chat. Ses longs cheveux roses sont attachés en chignon dont s'échappent quelques mèches bercées par le vent. A ses côtés se trouve un homme accroupi sur la même branche. Ses cheveux argentés sont ébouriffés autour de son masque de loup. Pour cette mission, ils endossent l'identité de Ran et Eikichi.

_\- Laissez-moi m'occuper d'eux Eikichi_, demanda la kunoichi.

_\- Comme tu voudras. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il nous les faut vivant, Ran._

_\- C'est comme si c'était fait._

La jeune femme se laisse alors tomber gracieusement de son perchoir les bras en croix, un kunaï dans chaque main. Après une pirouette, elle atterrit avec souplesse au milieu de cette foule médusée. Plus personne n'ose faire le moindre mouvement, ni émettre un seul son. En un instant la tension est à son paroxysme. Ils la jaugent, essayant de mesurer l'ampleur de la menace qu'elle représente. Elle relève doucement la tête et fait pivoter ses kunaïs avec dextérité avant d'adopter sa position de combat. En une seconde, le silence et le calme laissent la place à la discorde tandis que tous s'élancent vers elle. C'est alors que sa danse commence... Ses mains agiles s'agitent pour parer les vaines attaques. Ses kunaïs caressent des peaux en laissant des traînées rouges vermeil derrière son passage. Avec souplesse, la anbu évite un homme grâce à une fente à droite, puis effectue un soleil en arrière et poignarde un autre ennemi en prenant soin d'éviter ses points vitaux. Ils sont incapables de la saisir ou de la toucher malgré toutes leurs tentatives. La frustration puis la peur s'empare de ceux qui sont encore debout. Tel un félin, elle enchaîne les pas et cabriole avec légèreté. Le spectacle est sublime sous le chant de douleur de ses victimes. Un coup derrière la nuque du dernier ennemi et la jeune femme salue son public. Des applaudissements se font entendre tandis que son compagnon descend la rejoindre.

_\- Magnifique Ran ! Avec toi, le taijutsu mérite vraiment son titre d'art._

_\- Merci sensei_, lui répond-elle avec un ton qui se veut neutre.

Elle sourit derrière son masque. Elle a à cœur d'impressionner son ancien professeur, surtout qu'elle a l'impression qu'il n'a pas complètement confiance en elle. Ça ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment d'infériorité, mais elle compte bien sur cette mission pour prouver sa valeur une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle se dirige vers un des blessés et commence à l'interroger :

_\- Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur la disparition d'Ayumi Kudo !_

_\- Je ne sais rien, laissez-moi je vous en prie !_

L'homme, un jeune blondinet qui semble à peine sorti des couches, paraît terrorisé. La jeune kunoichi continue son interrogatoire en usant de la menace. Cette mission patauge sérieusement et elle commence à craindre le pire pour les cinq jeunes femmes qui ont disparues. Elles se sont volatilisées sans laisser la moindre trace en deux jours d'intervalle. Aucun motif de fugue connu. Aucun ennemi évident n'a été identifié. De plus, elles vivaient toutes dans des villes différentes dans le sud du pays du feu et rien ne semble les relier entre-elles. Le seul point commun est qu'elles étaient toutes jeunes et très belles. La police locale est complètement désemparée et la famille d'Ayumi Kudo, assez influente dans la région, a fait pression sur le Daimyô du feu pour qu'il agisse. Immédiatement, Tsunade a été sommée d'envoyer des anbus pour s'occuper de l'affaire. A peine quelques heures plus tard, Kakashi et Sakura quittaient Konoha pour rejoindre le sud en direction du village où Ayumi Kudo résidait avant sa disparition.

Le seul renseignement qu'ils ont réussi à glaner, concerne ce groupe de malfrats. Ils ne sont pas regardant sur les tâches à effectuer tant que la paye est bonne et ont apparemment été aperçus près des villages où ont eu lieu les disparitions. Ils représentent donc la seule piste qu'il leur reste. Sakura empoigne donc le blondinet par le col pour lui soutirer les informations nécessaires.

Soudain, elle sent une perturbation dans l'air ambiant. Elle relève la tête et voit des dizaines de petites boules foncer sur elle. "_Des explosifs !_" Elle effectue plusieurs rondades en arrière, mais le souffle des multiples explosions la projette plusieurs mètres au loin.

L'anbu aux cheveux d'argent s'élance en direction de leur agresseur pour se battre contre lui. Celui-ci semble bien plus coriace que les autres. C'est assurément un ninja confirmé. Sakura vient prêter main forte à son coéquipier. Cette fois, pas le temps de danser, elle fonce en préparant un coup de poing surpuissant. Quand il l'aperçoit, l'homme réalise quelques mudras pour invoquer un Katon. Une flopée de boules de feu surgit de sa bouche et la jeune femme prépare sa riposte, quand elle se fait violemment repousser par son collègue.

_\- Laisse-moi faire, Ran !_

Elle serre les dents. Elle allait effectuer la technique de la vague du chaos, mais son ancien professeur n'a apparemment pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour la laisser se débrouiller. Elle peut s'occuper du menu fretin, mais pas du gros gibier. "_C'est injuste !_".

Kakashi fait appel au chidori et perfore le ventre de leur agresseur, qui disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. "_Un clone !_" L'homme apparaît ensuite derrière Kakashi et s'apprête à le frapper avec un bâton de combat qui semble fait d'un métal noir inconnu. L'anbu esquive facilement. Le bâton fracasse littéralement la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que toutes les autres aux alentours. "_Il utilise son chakra pour donner une puissance phénoménale à son arme._"

Les deux combattants reviennent sur la terre ferme. Sans chercher l'approbation de son aîné, Sakura se joint à eux munie de ses kunaïs. Seulement, ce ninja manie son bâton avec une grande dextérité et la kunoichi n'arrive pas à passer sans risquer de prendre un mauvais coup. Elle tente quelques percées tout en se déplaçant pour que Kakashi se retrouve à l'exact opposé. Néanmoins, l'homme ne semble pas souffrir de ce handicap et les harcèle l'un comme l'autre avec le tournoiement mortel de son arme. Impossible de passer. Le corps à corps n'est pas une option, manque de chance c'est sa spécialité… "_Si je ne peux pas l'atteindre directement, alors je dois le déstabiliser…_"

Sakura concentre alors son chakra dans son poing qu'elle lève haut au-dessus de sa tête. Kakashi comprend ce que veut faire la jeune femme et saute en l'air au moment où elle fracasse le sol le plus près possible de sa cible. La terre à leurs pieds explose et le renégat saute dans les airs pour échapper à l'éboulement. Seulement, l'anbu aux cheveux d'argent est déjà positionné au-dessus de lui. Ses deux mains jointes lui percutent la tête tel un marteau. L'homme est projeté à terre et ne bouge plus. Immédiatement, Sakura lui attache fermement les poignets dans le dos avec des menottes l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra.

_\- Bien joué, Ran._

_\- J'ai donc bien fait d'intervenir on dirait_, raille la jeune femme.

L'anbu ne répond rien. Il se dirige vers leur prisonnier pour l'interroger.

_\- Hey, toi, qui es-tu ?_

_\- J'te dirais rien !_

_\- Dis-nous où se trouve Ayumi Kudo._

_\- Je dirais rien, bordel !_

_\- Comme tu voudras…_

Le ninja copieur retire son masque de loup et active le mangekyô sharingan en fixant le prisonnier. L'instant d'après, l'homme se pétrifie avec une expression torturée sur son visage. Sakura sait que Kakashi l'a emprisonné dans une technique de genjutsu pour obtenir les informations voulues.

_\- Avez-vous kidnappé Ayumi Kudo, ainsi que quatre autres femmes ?_

L'homme serre les dents et tente de résister.

_\- O-Oui…_

_\- Qui vous a payé pour ça ?_

_\- J-Je ne sais pas. On ne l'a jamais vu. On-on nous a donné leur photo, leur nom et leur adresse, c'est tout._

_\- Pourquoi ont-elles été enlevées ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas… On n'a pas demandé. On nous a donné une petite fortune en échange, c'est tout ce qui comptait._

_\- Où les avez-vous amenées ?_

_\- À… Rhaaaaaa !_

Il résiste du mieux qu'il peut et son visage se tord de douleur.

_\- Réponds !_

_\- À Ku… Kumasaki..._

Sakura est étonnée. Kumasaki est une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. Elle est connue en tant que capitale culturelle et regorge de galeries, musées et boutiques de créateurs.

_\- Les autres sont morts lors des explosions, Eikichi. Remettons celui-là aux autorités et partons vite pour Kumasaki._

Sans un mot, ils se mettent en route, déposent le shinobi restant aux autorités et répètent les révélations qu'il leur a fait en demandant à ce que l'Hokage soit averti de l'avancée de leur enquête. Kumasaki se trouve à plusieurs jours de route, c'est pourquoi ils foncent avec hâte. Le temps joue contre eux.

Sur le chemin, Sakura serre les dents. Elle ne digère pas l'attitude qu'a eu son ancien sensei envers elle. Elle voulait justement lui prouver sa valeur et l'occasion était parfaite pour lui montrer sa maîtrise des techniques suiton. Mais non… il l'avait juste poussée comme si elle n'était qu'une gêne pour lui. Il la croit donc si inutile ? Elle doit constamment subir ce sentiment d'infériorité qui ne la quitte jamais depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle a beau être devenue extrêmement forte, ses coéquipiers de la team 7 ne la verront jamais comme telle et ça la brûle à en crever. Elle serre ses poings si forts que la jointure entre les phalanges en est toute blanche.

Au coucher du soleil, ils décident de camper en pleine forêt. La jeune kunoichi prépare un foyer, tandis que son compagnon s'occupe de vérifier son matériel.

_\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Ran ? Tu es anormalement silencieuse._

En effet, la jeune femme n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Que croit-il ? Qu'elle va faire comme si de rien n'était ? Kakashi est occupé à aiguiser ses armes, assis sur son sac de couchage, adossé à un arbre. Il a retiré son masque de loup, sa bouche et son nez sont bien entendus toujours cachés sous le masque en tissu qui ne le quitte jamais. Sakura décide qu'il est inutile de jouer la comédie et autant crever l'abcès directement.

_\- Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme une enfant_, lui répond-elle avec aplomb.

Le son des lames qui glissent l'une sur l'autre s'arrête brusquement. Elle sait qu'il la regarde, mais elle préfère contempler le ciel à travers les branches.

_\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

Elle soupire. Elle déteste devoir se justifier comme si elle créait intentionnellement des problèmes.

_\- Vous agissez avec moi comme si j'étais toujours la petite genin de 12 ans que vous avez connu_, dit-elle en tentant de masquer sa frustration.

_\- C'est faux. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

Elle serre les dents.

_\- Vous m'avez mise de côté, comme si j'étais inutile._

_\- Non, je t'ai évité d'être blessée, nuance._

Il confirme donc ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà. La colère en elle monte encore d'un cran.

_\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'une telle attaque pourrait me blesser ? Vous avez si peu confiance en mes capacités ?_

_\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, mais c'est mon rôle en tant que capitaine de cette mission que d'éviter tout problème._

Folle de colère, la jeune femme transperce l'anbu de ses grands yeux verts.

_\- J'étais en train de préparer une riposte avec une technique suiton. Vous saviez que je maitrisais le suiton ? Non, évidemment... Vous n'avez même pas vu que j'étais capable de contrer son katon et c'est ça qui me blesse le plus_, réplique-t-elle avant de partir seule en courant entre les arbres.

Elle ne sait pas où aller. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Elle a seulement besoin de prendre de la distance. Elle s'élance et saute de branches en branches jusqu'à un arbre qui surplombe une vallée. Ici, le paysage lui paraît suffisamment reposant pour rassembler ses pensées. Elle descend de l'arbre et s'assoit dans l'herbe fraîche tout en s'adossant au tronc. Une idée particulièrement tenace la ronge de l'intérieur : peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une fillette inutile aux yeux de Kakashi. Ce sentiment d'échec lui donne la nausée.

Pour intégrer les anbus, sa force surhumaine développée avec Tsunade n'avait pas suffi. Elle a travaillé dur pour élargir sa panoplie de techniques, notamment avec les éléments suiton et le genjutsu pour lequel elle avait une prédisposition. En complément, elle a énormément travaillé de taïjutsu, qui était déjà une de ses spécialités, afin d'être plus rapide, plus discrète et donc, plus efficace. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a élaboré sa redoutable danse de combat dont ses autres collègues vantent les mérites. Elle pensait avoir enfin obtenu la reconnaissance de ses pairs, mais non. Elle savait que Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi ne la verrait jamais comme telle. Et l'attitude de son ancien professeur lors de ce combat confirme à nouveau ce qu'elle pressentait. Tout ça pour rien. Elle s'est battue pour rien. Cette injustice lui laisse un goût amer au fond de sa gorge.

Une bonne heure s'écoule ainsi avant qu'elle ne sente le chakra de son coéquipier arriver près d'elle. Il se pose doucement juste à côté d'elle, mais elle continue de contempler la vallée en contrebas.

_\- Ran, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. La nuit est en train de s'installer, il faut revenir au campement._

_\- Vous savez…_ _J'en étais sûre_, dit-elle d'un ton las. _J'étais anxieuse de faire cette mission avec vous, car au fond de moi je savais que vous posiez le même regard sur moi qu'avant._

_\- Encore une fois tu te trompes Sakura._

"_Il utilise mon vrai nom !_" S'étonne-t-elle en le regardant pour la première fois. Elle ne peut déchiffrer ses émotions, bien à l'abri derrière son masque d'anbu. Sa colère est loin de s'estomper et elle choisit avec soin les mots de sa prochaine réplique.

_Si c'était Naruto ou Sasuke avec vous, vous n'auriez pas réagi de la sorte. Mais moi… comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ? Pauvre petite fille pathétique que je suis._

Elle veut sa dernière phrase cinglante au possible. Elle crache presque les mots au visage de son aîné.

Le ninja copieur retire son masque de loup pour le mettre sur le côté de sa tête. Il s'accroupit lentement pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Son regard est doux et peut-être un peu… triste ? Il inspire profondément avant de répondre.

_\- Tu as raison, je l'admets. Avec Naruto ou Sasuke je n'aurais peut-être pas agi de la même manière. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te trouve faible. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être protecteur à ton égard. J'en suis désolé. Peut-être que je me prends encore pour ton professeur._

Même avec ses excuses, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être furieuse contre lui, mais surtout d'être déçue et triste. elle se lève et se retourne pour ne plus le voir. Elle sent des larmes monter à ses yeux et se déteste d'être si émotive. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et l'oblige doucement à lui faire face à nouveau.

_\- Je t'assure que je suis le premier à reconnaître ta valeur. Ça fait très longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait de mission ensemble, mais j'entends ce que les autres racontent sur toi et j'en ressens de la fierté et… de la frustration aussi, car… je sais que je n'en ai presque aucun mérite. J'aurais voulu en avoir fait plus pour toi. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que tu penses que je te trouve faible._

Sa voix s'est peu à peu éteinte tout au long de son discours. Il semble si sincère et il prononce les mots qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre de sa part. La jeune femme est bouleversée. Elle voudrait le remercier, mais sa gorge est complètement nouée.

_\- Je ne te trouve pas faible, Sakura, et encore moins pathétique. Tu es de loin la meilleure kunoichi que je connaisse. Tu es la digne héritière de Tsunade et je pense même que tu l'as surpassée._

La kunoichi a du mal à réprimer la foule d'émotions qui se déversent en elle. Elle passe ses bras autour de lui et le serre contre elle. Des larmes s'échappent de ses paupières closes, mais elle s'en fiche à présent. Kakashi l'étreint également et pose sa main droite sur sa tête dans un geste presque paternaliste.

_\- Pardon… pour avoir été un si mauvais professeur_, lui chuchote-t-il avec douceur.

Elle voudrait lui dire qu'il a été un excellent professeur qui lui a appris à être forte et à se surpasser, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle se contente de secouer la tête négativement.

_\- Tu pourrais même devenir hokage un jour !_

Un gloussement lui échappe et d'un coup, toute sa peine s'évapore.

_\- Ah, non merci ! Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de Naruto._

Ils rient tous les deux en imaginant la scène.

_\- Merci sensei_, ajoute-elle en continuant de le serrer contre elle.

_\- Je suis sincère et je te promets de faire attention à ne pas être trop protecteur à l'avenir. Tu viens maintenant ?_ Demande-t-il en la regardant affectueusement.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de rejoindre le campement à ses côtés.

* * *

**A/N :** Alors, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous a intrigué. Celui-ci ne développe pas l'histoire mais la relation entre nos deux personnages favoris ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aime beaucoup me représenter Kakashi tel que je le décrit dans ce chapitre... un peu plus piquant !

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre encore plus !

* * *

Le lendemain, après un trajet éprouvant cherchant à lutter contre la montre, ils font enfin une halte pour se restaurer. Elle a du mal à reprendre son souffle mais le ninja à la cicatrice ne semble pas souffrir de cette contrainte. Elle repense à ses jeunes années alors qu'il était son professeur.

_ \- Sensei, je voulais vous demander… Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint à nouveau les anbus ?_

Son regard sombre épie les expressions de la jeune femme.

_ \- __Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?_

_ \- __Parce que… je ne sais presque rien de vous. Mais je sais que vous étiez capitaine des anbus, avant de devenir professeur. Je me demandais ce qui vous a décidé à y retourner maintenant ?_

Il l'étudie un long moment ce qui fait légèrement rougir la femme aux cheveux roses.

_ \- __Après la dernière grande guerre… Tsunade a voulu me laisser la place d'Hokage._

_ \- __QUOI ?! _S'exclame-t-elle en manquant de s'étouffer au passage.

_ \- __Et oui… Après tout, toi et les autres n'aviez plus besoin de professeur et j'étais donc plus disponible. La dernière grande guerre l'a éprouvée et elle voulait passer le flambeau._

_ \- __Naruto aurait été vert de jalousie !_

_ \- __C'est vrai. Naruto est encore trop jeune pour prétendre à ce poste, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait refuser. En fait, une vie de paperasse et d'intrigues politiques ne m'intéressait absolument pas. J'ai besoin de ma liberté et j'ai besoin d'action aussi. J'ai préféré m'enrôler à nouveau dans les forces spéciales._

_ \- __Je vous comprends. Rien ne vaut des nuits à la belle étoile et risquer sa vie à chaque instant !_ Déclare-t-elle ironiquement.

_ \- __Je suis comme ça, Ran. Je suis un peu comme un animal sauvage. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une laisse autour du cou._

_ \- __Mais alors, si je comprends bien… Les anbus vous ont servis de prétexte pour fuir une lourde responsabilité !_

_ \- __Touché…_

Il rit avec une sincérité qui se communique à sa compagne.

_ \- __Et toi, Ran. Pourquoi as-tu rejoint les forces spéciales ? Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très surpris en l'apprenant, car tu étais promise à une belle carrière de médic nin._

_ \- __Et bien… _Commence-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. _J'avais des choses à me prouver. Vous savez, pour certaines personnes, les médic nin sont une classe inférieure parmi les ninjas. Ils ne servent qu'à soutenir les vrais combattants, ceux qui gagnent les missions et les guerres. Les vrais ninjas en somme… J'avais le sentiment d'être moins importante, moins essentielle et ça me pesait. Particulièrement avec les exploits de Naruto et Sasuke… Je crois que j'ai fait un complexe d'infériorité._

_ \- __Tu as fait ce choix à cause de ce que pensent certains crétins ?! Je ne peux pas croire ça ! _Déclare-t-il un brin de déception dans le regard.

_ \- __Non, ce n'est pas ça_, s'emporte-t-elle. _Enfin… un peu, je dois bien l'avouer. C'est juste que… je voulais prouver que j'étais plus que ça, que je n'étais pas là pour faire la potiche, que j'étais aussi forte que mes coéquipiers. J'avais besoin de me sentir… forte et d'être reconnue pour ça. C'est difficile à expliquer..._

Elle soupire de frustration et plonge des yeux durs dans le regard sombre de son aîné.

_ \- __Vous savez, quand tous vos amis ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vos coéquipiers, quand tout le monde clame combien ils sont formidables et que Konoha a été sauvé grâce à eux… ça… c'est difficile à vivre au bout d'un moment. Une petite voix en moi hurlait que j'étais forte moi aussi, que je n'étais pas une figurante. J'ai voulu le prouver à tous. Oh je sais, vous devez trouver ça stupide, mais essayez de vous mettre à ma place, entre deux ninjas de génie, je faisais pâle figure._

_ \- __Non, je comprends ton choix._

Surprise, la jeune femme pose un regard plein de gratitude sur le ninja copieur. Elle pensait qu'il la prendrait pour une gamine. Après tout, lui-même est un génie parmis les ninjas, et puis, c'est un homme. Ça doit être compliqué de se mettre à sa place à elle, de la comprendre vraiment. Décidément, cette mission se révèle de plus en plus intéressante.

* * *

Ils se remettent vite en route en courant autant qu'ils le peuvent. Le temps leur est compté et ils se rapprochent de leur but. Sakura se demande comment vont-ils faire pour retrouver la trace d'Ayumi Kudo et des autres femmes dans cette grande ville. Et les motifs de ces enlèvements ne présagent rien de bon. Pour quelle raison peut-on bien enlever de jolies jeunes femmes ? Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourt l'échine en imaginant les abjectes desseins de ces criminels.

_ \- __Je propose une halte, Ran. Le jour décline, on devrait monter notre campement._

_ \- __Oui sensei. Je vais aller à la chasse pour le dîner, si vous êtes d'accord._

_ \- __Très bien._

La jeune femme ne tarde pas à revenir avec un lapin ainsi que quelques baies sauvages. Elle retrouve son coéquipier aux cheveux d'argent qui a installé leurs affaires autour d'un foyer. Il lui prend l'animal qu'il commence à dépecer. La jeune femme s'assoit contre un arbre et le regarde faire avec intérêt. Il a retiré son masque de loup et se concentre sur sa tâche. Son regard se porte sur sa cicatrice à l'œil. Elle se rappelle qu'il cachait toujours cet œil quand il n'avait pas la maîtrise de son sharingan, mais elle aime voir cette cicatrice en fait. Ça lui rajoute un quelque chose qui ne lui déplaît pas. Ses yeux descendent ensuite sur le fameux masque noir du shinobi. Elle donnerait cher pour voir ce qu'il y a dessous. Elle devine de beaux traits d'après les formes qu'elle aperçoit sous le fin morceau de tissu. Elle descend encore et se permet d'étudier le reste du corps de son aîné. Ses bras en particulier retiennent son attention, avec ses épaules nues et son tatouage d'anbu. Elle imagine un instant un torse musclé parfaitement dessiné. Une petite voix dans sa tête s'offusque des pensées indécentes qui lui vient à l'esprit mais… elle peut bien imaginer ce qu'elle veut quand même !

_ \- __À quoi tu penses, Ran ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? _Demande-t-il sans quitter des yeux son travail.

La kunoichi se met à rougir légèrement. Vite, il faut qu'elle trouve de quoi lui répondre

_ \- __Et bien je… je me demandais pourquoi vous portiez toujours ce masque ?_

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, elle y a bien songé après tout ! Il lève les yeux en arquant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

_ \- __Pourquoi cette question maintenant ? Après toutes ces années sans jamais avoir posé la question... je trouve ça étonnant._

_ \- __Hum… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais osé vous poser cette question, c'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne suis plus votre élève._

Il la regarde d'une manière si intense qu'elle a du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux de gêne.

_ \- __Tu te demandes pourquoi je le porte, ou bien tu voudrais... voir mon visage ? _Questionne-t-il avec malice.

Le rouge s'intensifie un peu plus sur ses joues. Il est temps d'assumer sa curiosité.

_ \- __Les deux, bien sûr. Ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connaît, j'aimerais évidemment voir votre visage, mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de le demander._

Mieux vaut dire la vérité qu'inventer un mensonge criard.

Il reste quelques secondes sans bouger, puis effectue un déplacement instantané pour se retrouver juste en face d'elle, ses sharingans à présent activés l'intimidant honteusement. Il pose doucement un doigt au-dessus de son masque et fait mine de vouloir le baisser. Sakura déglutit et sa respiration s'accélère.

_ \- __Tu veux que je te le montre ?_ Demande-t-il sérieusement.

La gorge nouée, elle se contente d'hocher la tête. Elle voit le tissu descendre lentement sur sa joue tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Puis, il retire son doigt du tissu et le tend juste en face de la jeune femme.

_ \- __Et bien ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui !_ Jubile-t-il en se relevant pour retourner à son travail.

Elle le retient par le poignet et le sent immédiatement se tendre à ce contact.

_ \- __Je le savais, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous le portez toujours. Depuis quand ça vous est venu ?_

Il la transperce à nouveau de son regard puissant et luisant, puis s'assoit en face d'elle en tailleur.

_ \- __D'accord… si tu me révèles… ta plus grande peur._

_ \- __Ma plus grande peur ? Euh… d'accord. _

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

_ \- __Je pense que c'est de voir mourir ceux qui me sont chers._

_ \- __Ah non ma petite Ran, c'est trop facile ça. On a tous cette peur dans ce monde._

Puis il rapproche doucement son visage de la jeune kunoichi tout en la transperçant de ce regard d'onyx qui l'hypnotise.

_ \- __Dis-moi la peur qui te caractérise le plus. Celle que tu n'oserais dire à personne... en temps normal, _lui chuchote-t-il presque.

Les mots de son compagnon glissent sur elle avec malice. Sa voix lui paraît différente, plus taquine et intime. La jeune femme écarquille un peu ses prunelles vertes avant de détourner les yeux de son compagnon. Elle réfléchit longtemps à la réponse qu'elle va lui donner. Elle connaît la réponse à cette question, mais souhaite-t-elle le lui dire ? Elle baisse les yeux pour fixer une touffe d'herbe au sol.

_ \- __J'ai peur… de... ne compter pour personne. D'être seule… vraiment seule._

Le ninja copieur relève légèrement ses sourcils de surprise. Puis, il pose sa paume à plat sur les cheveux roses avec un doux regard.

_ \- __Tu comptes pour nous, Sakura. Tu es importante pour nous et tu le seras toujours._

Il tressaille légèrement à entendre son vrai prénom. L'a-t-il fait exprès ?

_ \- __Hum, dit-elle en acquiescent._

Néanmoins, elle sait très bien qu'elle ne croit pas complètement aux paroles de son ancien professeur. Il cherche juste à la rassurer, mais elle est bel et bien seule. Oui elle a des amis, une famille, des gens qui l'aiment. Mais, elle a toujours l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, d'être celle qu'on appelle en dernière, celle qui rentre seule chez elle. En même temps, elle a voulu tromper cette peur en plongeant dans cette fichue solitude quand elle a rejoint les anbus. Elle a rempli sa vie de travail et mis un masque pour échapper à ses démons.

_ \- __Maintenant vous devez répondre à ma question, Eikichi sensei._

_ \- __Oui, je crois bien._

Kakashi passe une main gantée dans ses cheveux d'argent en soupirant.

_ \- __Et bien... je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais j'ai perdu ma mère très jeune. Mon père, un grand ninja de Konoha, m'a élevé seul. Il a mal vécu le deuil et est devenu très froid. Chaque fois qu'il me voyait pleurer, il me reprochait ma faiblesse. "Un ninja ne doit pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions" me disait-il tout le temps. Alors, avant même de rejoindre l'académie, j'ai décidé de cacher mes émotions avec ce masque. Il m'a été d'une grande aide et j'ai décidé de ne jamais l'enlever. De plus, le fait que mon entourage ne connaissait pas mon vrai visage m'amusait beaucoup !_

_ \- __Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà montré à quelqu'un ?_

_ \- __Oui évidemment, mais j'ai dû me débarrasser d'eux après coup ! _Répond-il les yeux menaçant.

_ \- __Un jour je le verrai, _affirme-t-elle avec provocation.

_ \- __Alors je devrais également me débarrasser de toi._

Ils se regardent un long moment avant de s'esclaffer de rire l'un comme l'autre. Puis le ninja aux cheveux d'argent retourne s'occuper du repas pendant que sa compagne s'acharne à allumer un feu dans le foyer. La soirée se passe gentiment et ils investissent leur sac de couchage respectif, à proximité l'un de l'autre. Ils admirent le ciel étoilé en discutant encore de tout et de rien. Ils repensent au temps de la team 7 et ricanent sur des anecdotes concernant Naruto. Il y en a tellement !

Sakura sait que sa relation avec celui qui a été son professeur est en train de changer et ça lui plaît énormément. Elle aime cette complicité qui est en train de s'installer et se sent privilégiée par le fait qu'il veuille bien lui dévoiler certains de ses secrets.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une fois, vos encouragements sont les bienvenus !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui ne fait toujours pas avancer l'histoire et je crains que le chapitre suivant sera dans la même mouvance... Mais bon, voilà que nos 2 anbus préférés vont s'ouvrir de plus en plus l'un à l'autre. Hummmm j'aime ça !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et pour répondre à **Lumati**, j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres supplémentaires, seulement avant de publier un chapitre je me laisse du temps, je les relis et des fois je les réécris en partie. Du coup, mon ryhtme de publication est toutes les 2-3 semaines. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin mais je sais exactement ce que je veux en faire dans ma tête :p Donc pas de panique, je ne laisserai pas cette fic en plan.

Allez, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre !

* * *

A peine levés et les affaires emballées que les deux anbus se remettent à courir à travers les bois. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se perd dans ses pensées et repense au moment où, l'espace d'une seconde, elle a cru que Kakashi allait baisser son masque. Qu'elle avait été bête de penser ça ! Mais surtout, elle avait été extrêmement troublée. Le fait qu'il garde le bas de son visage secret est très envoûtant et rend la découverte de cette partie terriblement intime.

A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtent un moment se reposer près d'un lac. Ils déposent leur paquetage et commencent à étancher leur soif. La jeune femme est en nage après cette course effrénée et une envie irrépressible lui vient en regardant l'eau calme et translucide. Elle enlève son masque de chat et détache ses longs cheveux roses. Elle ôte ensuite ses protections, ses gants et ses chaussures sous le regard médusé de son coéquipier.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Lui demande le ninja copieur, incrédule.

_\- Je vais prendre un bain pour me débarrasser de ma sueur._

Elle retire ensuite son habit noir pour ne rester qu'en débardeur et short, puis plonge dans l'eau sans autre forme de cérémonie. Le contraste entre la température de son corps et la fraîcheur de l'eau est vivifiante. Un petit cri lui échappe au moment où elle refait surface.

_\- Elle est super bonne, vous devriez venir !_

_\- Euh non merci._

_\- Parce que môssieur ne transpire pas ? J'ai des doutes… _Dit-elle en se bouchant le nez d'un air taquin.

Elle se frictionne le corps sous l'eau et penche sa tête en arrière pour lisser ses cheveux avec l'aide de l'eau. Son regard revient vers son aîné assis sur la berge et un sourire espiègle se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle projette un peu d'eau sur lui. Celui-ci esquive les attaques malveillantes avec souplesse.

_\- Allez, venez!_

_\- On va bientôt repartir, Ran. Tu devrais sortir de l'eau._

_\- Quel rabat-joie ! Aidez-moi à sortir de l'eau_, demande-t-elle en tendant la main vers le shinobi aux cheveux argentés.

Il soupire en lui attrapant la main. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur le visage de la belle au moment où elle l'enserre avec sa deuxième main, pousse avec ses pieds sur la berge et réussit à déséquilibrer son compagnon qui fait un beau plongeon dans l'eau. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses part dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ne le voyant pas reparaître à la surface, elle comprend qu'il va essayer de se venger pile au moment où deux mains la projettent hors de l'eau. Sakura crie pendant son décollage d'au moins deux mètres avant de replonger dans l'eau fraîche. En ressortant la tête de l'eau, un peu sonnée, elle trouve le ninja aux cheveux argentés qui la pointe du doigt en riant. Elle fronce les sourcils, mais le rire de son compagnon est communicatif. Néanmoins, elle ne compte pas le laisser gagner et nage vers lui pour essayer de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Il ne se laisse pas faire et tente de lui attraper les mains. S'ensuit une petite bataille de pouvoir pour déterminer qui sera le gagnant de cet échange. Kakashi esquive toutes les attaques de sa partenaire, mais à l'aide d'une petite ruse, celle-ci réussit à se glisser derrière lui et grimpe sur son dos. Elle utilise le poids de son corps et tente de le déstabiliser afin de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau mais…

_\- Sakura… tu perds ton temps, j'ai pied !_ Déclare-t-il en riant.

_\- Hein ?! Rhaaaaa pourquoi je suis si petite ?!_ Se lamente-t-elle.

Alors elle éclabousse le visage de son aîné autant qu'elle peut pour l'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Las de ses vaines tentatives, il lui attrape les bras, la soulève complètement hors de l'eau et l'envoie valdinguer plus loin.

Sakura n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle nage sous l'eau bien au fond du lac et fonce droit sur lui. Arrivée près de lui, alors qu'elle pensait la victoire sienne, il s'immerge complètement, la repère et commence à nager vers elle. Celle-ci prend peur et nage en sens inverse. Ils se coursent sous l'eau comme deux adolescents. Elle sent la main de Kakashi lui frôler la cheville et remonte vite à la surface. Trop tard, il nage plus vite qu'elle. Il l'attrape à la taille avant de ressortir de l'eau l'air triomphant.

_\- Gagné ! Alors, qui est le plus fort ?_

Elle esquisse une moue boudeuse. Il répète sa question en la portant à bout de bras hors de l'eau pour menacer de la balancer encore une fois.

_\- Non, arrêtez ! C'est bon, c'est vous le plus fort…_

_\- Alors on repart._

Il la redescend doucement dans l'eau en ricanant. Toute cette agitation l'a fatiguée et, sans même demander la permission, elle cale ses genoux sur les hanches du ninja à la cicatrice et s'accroche à ses épaules. Elle se perd une seconde dans le regard intense de son aîné. Ses cheveux argentés sont lissés autour de son visage avec l'eau, ce qui lui donne un autre genre. Elle le trouve beau. Sensuel. Elle frissonne en se rendant compte qu'il la tient toujours à la taille. Ses mains sont posées sur sa peau nue car son débardeur s'est légèrement relevé lorsqu'ils chahutaient. Il repart vers la berge en ramenant la jeune femme accrochée à lui, sans paraître affecté par cette proximité. Alors, pourquoi est-elle autant troublée, elle ?

Elle prend sa serviette dans son sac et commence à sécher ses cheveux. Elle jette un coup d'œil discret sur le ninja copieur au moment où il retire son t-shirt noir et son masque, dos à elle. Il les essore en tordant le tissu. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarde sur le dos sculptural de son aîné, luisant au soleil. Quelques cicatrices se dessinent sur sa peau pour marquer les années de combats auxquels il a participé. Son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle sent son visage s'empourprer. Chacun des gestes qu'il effectue fait bouger sensuellement les muscles de son corps. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle aperçoit néanmoins son mouvement de tête alors qu'il lui jette un regard en coin. La kunoichi se retourne juste à temps pour ne pas être découverte dans son indiscrétion. Puis, l'air de rien, elle continue à se rhabiller et rattache ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

* * *

Le soir approchant et après plusieurs heures de route à travers des prairies et des vallées, ils regagnent la discrétion de la forêt et s'y arrêtent pour camper. Ils dégustent un repas acheté au préalable dans un petit village, ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière.

_\- Ran, je te propose un point sur la mission car nous arriverons à Kumasaki demain dans la matinée. Rappelons les faits : 5 jeunes femmes jeunes et belles ont mystérieusement disparues sans laisser la moindre trace. Néanmoins, nos soupçons sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'enlèvements ont été confirmés. On sait qu'elles ont été transportées jusqu'à Kumasaki et remises à une personne ou un groupe de personnes dont nous ne connaissons rien. L'entrevue entre ces groupes a eu lieu dans les anciens souterrains qui parcourent Kumasaki. C'est assez peu pour les retrouver… Que savons-nous de cette ville ?_

_\- C'est une ville réputée pour sa richesse culturelle que ce soit dans l'art ou la mode. De ce fait, il y a beaucoup de tourisme, surtout en cette période estivale._

_\- Oui, de plus, comme il s'agit d'une ville riche, le pouvoir politique y est bien assuré. Le Daimyo du pays du feu a beaucoup d'amis y résidant._

_\- Je pense que le responsable de ces enlèvements doit être une personne importante dans la ville. Il faut justement un certain pouvoir pour se permettre de tels crimes et se sentir suffisamment en sécurité. Il va falloir qu'on s'infiltre et qu'on arrive à se faire accepter dans ces milieux fermés… Enfin, moi en tout cas. Je pourrais..._

Le ninja copieur arque un sourcil vers sa coéquipière.

_\- Attends, tu veux t'infilter seule ?_

_\- Disons que votre cicatrice à l'œil est assez visible et vous classe automatiquement dans la catégorie "combattant". Je ne pense pas que ce soit idéal._

_\- Je peux très bien changer mon apparence._

_\- Oui, mais maintenir un henge aussi longtemps consomme beaucoup de chakra ce qui présente des risques._

Il croise les bras sur son torse.

_\- Eh bien dis-moi comment tu vois les choses alors._

Le sarcasme qui transpire dans son ton l'irrite immédiatement. C'est à lui d'établir la stratégie, elle le sait, mais elle a bien le droit de donner des suggestions quand même.

_\- Je pourrais me faire passer pour une amatrice d'art d'une ville éloignée, qui a pour objectif de débusquer de nouveaux talents à exposer dans sa galerie. Ainsi je pourrais fouiner dans les milieux fermés des artistes. J'imagine que notre cible, s'il a autant de pouvoir qu'on le pense, réside justement à Kumasaki pour son fief culturel et artistique. Ainsi, j'aurais plus de chance de le rencontrer._

_\- Et moi dans tout ça ? Quel serait mon rôle ?_

Toujours ce ton où une pointe de colère se devine derrière les banales questions.

_Vous pourriez menez votre enquête discrètement, dans l'ombre. Fouiller ces fameux souterrains, écouter les ragots des bas quartiers..._

Pendant de longues secondes, le ninja à la cicatrice scrute sa collègue sans rien dire, ce qui la met mal à l'aise. A-t-elle dit un truc stupide ? Son plan est-il si minable ? Va-t-il l'humilier pour ça ?

_\- On peut faire ça oui. Il faudra que tu sois parfaite dans ce rôle, alors je te conseille de bien le travailler._

_\- Oh pour ça, je ne suis pas inquiète. Les apparences, j'ai l'habitude…_ Répond-elle un voile sombre dans le regard.

_\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_\- Pour rien… Laissez tomber._

_\- Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Raconte-moi ce qui se cache sous cette insinuation, s'il te plaît._

Ça alors, Kakashi qui devient curieux… On aura tout vu ! Une part de Sakura n'a pas du tout envie de revivre ce passage de sa vie, mais d'un autre côté, elle a envie de discuter de choses plus personnelles avec son ancien professeur. Que faire ?

Elle soupire et ouvre la bouteille de bière pour s'en servir un verre, ainsi qu'à Kakashi. Si elle doit s'ouvrir à lui, un peu d'alcool ne sera pas trop demandé !

_\- C'est juste qu'à un moment donné de ma vie, j'ai passé plusieurs mois à… faire semblant. Faire croire que tout allait bien, parce que c'était plus logique, c'était ce que tout le monde s'attendait me concernant. Au final, j'étais assez mal. J'avais peur, j'étais torturée par mes démons intérieurs, je me sentais prisonnière de mon personnage._

Pendant de longs instants, Kakashi la regarde intensément sans rien dire, sans bouger.

_\- C'était avec Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?_

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il a mis dans le mille ! Aucun de ses amis n'avaient remarqué quoique ce soit dans son comportement, à ce moment-là. Comment avait-il pu deviner ?

_\- Oui, c'est ça,_ répond-elle en buvant une gorgée de bière. _Comment avez-vous deviné ?_

_\- Disons que… je n'ai jamais trouvé que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre._

Sakura le regarde bouche bée en attendant qu'il continue.

_\- Je pensais que vous étiez trop différents pour que ça puisse fonctionner._

_\- Oui… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais je croyais que justement nos différences pouvaient nous rapprocher. Pour vous expliquer tout ça, il faut savoir que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke._

_\- Sans blague ? _La taquine-t-il en lui arrachant un sourire qu'elle ne réussit pas à cacher.

_\- Oh ça va, Eikichi ! Pas la peine non plus de vous rappeler qu'il est parti rejoindre Orochimaru, qu'il nous a abandonné alors qu'on voulait le ramener, qu'il a même essayé de nous tuer au passage ! Mais Naruto et moi, on n'a jamais perdu espoir qu'il revienne vers nous._

_\- Euh… Je mettrai un bémol la fois où tu t'es mise en tête de le tuer toi-même !_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, une moue boudeuse.

_\- Oui bon… C'est vrai qu'à un moment, j'ai cru que je pouvais le supprimer, pour le bien de Konoha. Mais, même si j'étais déterminée à agir, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Je voulais voir s'il allait vraiment me tuer. Je voulais voir si je comptais pour lui. Et… j'ai vu ! J'ai vu que je n'étais rien pour lui puisqu'il a vraiment essayé de me tuer. D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui m'avez sauvée. Sans vous, je serais morte. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne !_

Elle vide son verre d'un trait puis serre les dents avec colère.

_\- Je te trouve un peu dure avec toi-même. Tu as suivi ton cœur, c'est tout._

_\- Non… ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça. C'est pour ce qui s'est passé après, lorsqu'il est revenu. Après son combat avec Naruto, il s'est excusé auprès de moi. Juste un petit "pardon, Sakura" et voilà que je suis repartie dans mes travers. Mon petit cœur s'est à nouveau mis à battre pour lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'ai espéré qu'il tombe enfin amoureux de moi._

_\- Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs._

_\- Oh non ! On est sorti ensemble en effet, mais je crois que Sasuke est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un. Du moins, il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un vraiment, l'aimer plus que tout, l'aimer à en crever ! Et pourtant, j'y ai cru. J'ai voulu y croire… J'avais enfin ce que j'avais toujours voulu. J'étais avec lui. J'étais prête à tout pour lui. Et j'ai cru être heureuse. Je l'ai peut-être été un peu, mais ça n'a pas duré._

Elle se sert à nouveau un peu du breuvage alcoolisé avant de poursuivre.

_\- Au final, il était toujours absent. Il rentrait 2-3 jours pour s'en aller pendant des semaines. La solitude a commencé à me gagner… Ça a commencé comme ça, oui. J'étais plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et le pire, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, même quand il rentrait de mission, je me sentais seule. Même avec lui, j'étais seule. Son air froid et détaché que j'avais pourtant toujours adoré me rendait finalement malheureuse. Ses gestes affectueux à mon égard étaient si rares et uniquement intéressés. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais, comme je l'avais toujours aimé. Je crevais d'envie d'avoir l'amour que je méritais bordel._

Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, elle pose ses yeux de jade sur le ninja copieur qui l'observe silencieusement.

_\- Vous savez, les garçons froids et distants sont assez attirants. Mais en fait, c'est l'espoir de pouvoir percer cette carapace qui est exaltant. C'est d'être celle qui réussira à éveiller de l'amour chez eux. Mais... ça n'arrivait pas. J'avais beau me démener… c'est comme s'il était vide à l'intérieur. Ou alors… il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, il ne m'aimerait jamais vraiment, ou du moins pas comme moi je l'aimais. Peu importe ce que je faisais, il ne pouvait pas me donner ce que je désirais vraiment. Cette prise de conscience m'a... détruite._

Elle boit une grande gorgée pour se donner du courage.

_\- Pendant presque un an j'ai vécu l'enfer. Une putain d'année… Personne ne pouvait comprendre que j'étais malheureuse alors que j'avais ce que j'avais toujours clamé vouloir ! Enfin, j'avais Sasuke pour moi, alors j'étais forcément comblée ! Alors j'ai fait semblant. J'ai montré un visage souriant et épanouie. J'ai fait croire que j'étais heureuse, que la vie était belle, que mes rêves s'étaient réalisés et qu'ils étaient encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. J'ai menti à tout le monde. C'était plus confortable, plus facile que d'avouer la vérité. "Oups les gars ! Finalement, Sasuke est vraiment le glaçon qu'il a toujours semblé être. Franchement, c'est l'horreur d'être avec lui car je n'ai pas la moindre marque d'amour que je pensais mériter"._

Encore une rasade de bière pour se donner le courage de continuer son histoire.

_\- En fait, j'étais aux abois. J'étais dévastée. J'avais envie de hurler ! J'étais finalement prisonnière du carcan que j'avais moi-même façonné ! Quel comble… Et le pire c'est que je voyais tous mes amis qui se mettaient en couple et qui vivaient le parfait amour, celui que je voulais ! J'étais jalouse. Horriblement jalouse, alors que j'aurais dû être heureuse pour eux. Je m'en voulais. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je me détestais._

Elle se mord la lèvre pour stopper ses tremblements. Kakashi l'écoute attentivement sans bouger, sans la déranger dans son récit. Il comprend à quel point c'est difficile pour elle. Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

_\- Et puis un jour… alors qu'il rentrait encore une fois de mission, en posant mes yeux sur lui et son air glacial que je redoutais tant… j'ai senti ce poids, cette boule au ventre disparaître. J'ai cherché au fond de moi, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Ni colère, ni frustration, ni solitude et… plus d'amour non plus. En un claquement de doigts, j'avais brisé mes chaînes ! Je pouvais enfin réagir et sortir de cet enfer. C'est comme si j'étais prisonnière d'un genjutsu depuis toujours et que l'illusion s'était brisée d'un coup. Je me suis sentie libérée. J'ai sauté dans ses bras et l'ai serré très fort. J'étais juste euphorique de savoir que tout allait se terminer. Lui, bien sûr n'a pas répondu à mon étreinte, mais cette constatation m'a juste amusée ! Je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois, c'était un dernier clin d'œil à l'imbécile que j'étais, et... je l'ai quitté, tout simplement._

_\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

_\- A votre avis ? Rien du tout bien sûr ! Pas de réaction. Le glacier est resté intact. C'était tellement prévisible ! Je lui ai juste dit que ça ne marchait pas entre nous et qu'il valait mieux arrêter. Au mieux, j'ai lu un peu d'étonnement dans son regard. J'ai tourné les talons tranquillement et il n'a pas cherché à me rattraper. C'était fini. L'avantage c'est que tout a été simple. Une rupture propre et sans bavure._

Elle sourit en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

_\- Figurez-vous que je n'ai jamais raconté ça à qui que ce soit, vous savez, _reprend-elle en souriant._ J'ai toujours su que personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les railleries qui n'auraient pas manqué… " Tout ça pour ça ? Tu nous a bassiné pendant des années à propos de lui et finalement tu ne le supportes pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'il allait se transformer en mec romantique ? " Bref… j'ai décidé de continuer dans mon mensonge et j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il m'avait quittée. C'était plus simple. Le pire c'est que personne n'a été étonné ! Mes amis n'ont pas vraiment cherché à connaître l'explication qu'il avait dû me donner, car au final tout le monde se doutait que ça devait finir comme ça. Ça aussi ça m'a blessée. Comment Sasuke aurait pu vraiment aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Peut-être avaient-ils raison… Peut-être que j'étais trop… fade pour émouvoir le fameux Sasuke !_

_\- Tu exagères, Sasuke est loin d'être si exceptionnel. C'est un handicapé des sentiments et je pense qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir l'amour et la dévotion d'une fille comme toi._

Sakura rougit et ne peut réprimer un petit sourire de gratitude. Elle plonge un instant un regard intense dans les yeux d'onyx de son aîné et repense au moment où elle s'est accrochée à lui dans le lac. A ses mains sur sa peau tandis qu'une boule étrange se formait en son bas ventre. Et là, de se confier à lui comme elle le fait, sans compter l'alcool qui commence à agir… elle aurait presque envie qu'il la touche à nouveau, qu'il la serre contre lui en susurrant son nom.

_\- Et Sasuke, il n'a pas dit aux autres ce qui s'était réellement passé ?_

Sakura sursaute légèrement. Elle était partie dans ses pensées. Des pensées particulièrement… sensuelles vis à vis de son ancien professeur ! Elle chasse tout ça de sa tête et se concentre sur son histoire.

_\- Non, pas du tout. Je pense qu'il était content de ne pas passer pour le faible qui se fait larguer par la pleurnicheuse aux cheveux roses. Ou alors il s'en fichait tout simplement._

_\- Tu n'es pas une pleurnicheuse. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te rabaisser comme ça, Sakura._

_\- J'y songerais, _dit-elle en souriant au jônin, sincèrement contente de l'entendre la valoriser. _Mais je sais que beaucoup me considèrent ainsi._

_\- Et Naruto n'a pas essayé de te défendre ou un truc du genre ?_

_\- Oh, vous savez… ce n'est qu'une histoire de cœur et Sasuke avait le droit de vouloir "casser" notre relation. Naruto n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre lui. Il a été désolé pour moi et a essayé de me réconforter, mais c'est tout. Et c'était mieux comme ça au final._

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux anbus. Sakura s'est replongée dans ses horribles souvenirs et Kakashi médite ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. La jeune femme termine son verre et cherche à le remplir à nouveau de bière. Son compagnon écarte la bouteille et lui sert de l'eau à la place, avec un sourire chaleureux qui se devine sous le masque sombre.

_\- Sensei..._

_\- Deux verres c'est suffisant, jeune fille._

_\- Je ne suis plus une enfant !_

_\- C'est pour ça que tu en as eu deux !_

Elle sourit en portant le verre à ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux le ninja à la cicatrice.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Hummmm la petite Sakura commence à bien fantasmer sur son ex-professeur dis donc ! Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus croustillant ! Mais il faudra encore attendre pour un vrai lemon ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà écrit cette partie-là mais... comme ce sera mon tout premier, je sens que je vais beaucoup le retravailler avant d'en être satisfaite. J'espère que vous aimez bien le lemon du coup :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui enchaîne directement sur la conversation de nos 2 shinobis préférés, suite aux explications de Sakura sur sa relation avec Sasuke. La logique aurait voulu que ce chapitre soit intégré au précédent, mais c'était beaucoup trop volumineux à mon goût. Désolée d'avoir attendu 2 semaines alors que tout était déjà écrit (mais pas relu), mais j'ai eu la furieuse envie de sortir une fanfic ShinoxSakura avec un grand lemon (hihihi) ! Du coup, j'ai un peu tardé sur celle-ci.

En parlant de lemon... Ici on n'y est pas encore, mais... on s'en rapproche un peu. Encore un peu de patience :p

** flow7777** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'aurais bien vu les choses comme ça moi. Un Sasuke idéalisé qui finalement ne tient pas ses promesses fantasmées. Une Sakura qui doit rebondir après ça... je trouve que ça donne du crédit à mon histoire :p

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

Au moment du coucher, Sakura installe son sac de couchage à côté de celui de son compagnon. Le shinobi ne fait aucune remarque et s'allonge sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête en appréciant l'éclat du ciel étoilé. La kunoichi s'installe sur le ventre et pose son menton sur ses avant bras.

Elle repense à cette étrange journée passée avec celui qu'elle considérait juste comme son ancien professeur énigmatique et un brin pervers. Leur relation est en train de changer, c'est certain. Elle ne sait pas quelle en est la nature à présent, mais elle aime ça. Elle n'en revient pas de lui avoir raconté son histoire avec Sasuke. Elle n'a jamais été franche sur ce sujet avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec l'intéressé directement, ni avec sa meilleure amie. Mais pourquoi donc s'est-elle ainsi confiée à lui ?

_\- Dis-moi… _Dit-il en rompant le silence, _si j'interprète tout ce que tu m'as dit correctement, tu as fui Sasuke et cette relation toxique en entrant chez les anbus, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sakura manque de s'étouffer de surprise. Il la prise au dépourvu. Elle voit qu'il sourit sous son masque et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

_\- Eh bien, il y avait un peu de ça. Enfin… disons que ce que je vous ai dit sur mes raisons, était vrai. Mais mon histoire ratée avec Sasuke avait laissé une profonde blessure en moi. J'avais besoin de retrouver confiance en moi et entrer chez les anbus était un challenge que je voulais relever. De plus, j'avais envie de m'éloigner un peu de Konoha et de mon train de vie habituel. Surtout que mes amis essayaient constamment de vouloir me remonter le moral. Attention, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir cette attention, au début. Mais j'étais obligée de poursuivre mon mensonge et de faire semblant d'être effondrée par cette rupture. Ils n'auraient pas compris que j'étais heureuse de ne plus être avec Sasuke. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre._

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

_\- Tout ce que je voulais c'était un projet de vie. Quelque chose qui me fasse avancer et mettre tout ça derrière moi. Alors, j'ai décidé de m'engager chez les anbus. Je me suis plongée à corps perdu dans un entraînement intensif. J'ai développé des techniques suiton et j'ai travaillé mes compétences en genjutsu et en taijutsu. Je me suis sentie plus forte que jamais. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Et puis... mettre un masque sur mon visage et emprunter une autre identité que la mienne pour les missions... franchement, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! J'ai peu à peu repris confiance en moi. Je ne regrette pas mon choix._

_\- J'ai encore une question pour toi, Sakura._

_\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi curieux sensei… _Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux_. Eh bien dites toujours, mais après ce sera à mon tour de vous poser une question personnelle,_ répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sans équivoque.

_\- Euh… J'hésite finalement._

_\- Allez ! Je vous ai raconté des choses… très personnelles. Des choses que je n'avais encore dit à personne. J'ai bien mérité d'en savoir plus sur vous._

_\- Tu marques un point. Je te laisserai donc une question, mais je me réserve autant de véto que nécessaire. Donc, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas demandé à moi de t'entraîner pour devenir anbu ?_

Elle regarde le shinobi avec surprise. Ses yeux d'onyx ne trahissent aucune émotion mais la question n'est pas innocente.

_\- A vous ?_ S'étonne-t-elle. _Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'avais peur de souffrir de la comparaison avec Sasuke et Naruto. Vous m'avez connue alors que j'avais 12 ans et j'étais pas terrible… Soyons honnête._

_\- Non, tu ne l'étais pas. Tu avais une très bonne maîtrise de ton chakra et donc un vrai potentiel. Mais tu manquais plutôt de motivation je pense._

_\- Pour être honnête… avec vous, je me suis toujours sentie… inférieure. J'ai toujours cru que vous ne voyiez que la fragile genin que j'étais. Vous m'avez toujours protégée. Moi plus que Naruto et Sasuke. J'étais la plus faible de l'équipe 7… et je ne voulais pas avoir cette image en tête alors que justement je voulais changer ça._

Kakashi repense à leur dispute deux jours plus tôt, ses mots avaient été violents : "_Vous savez… J'étais anxieuse de faire cette mission avec vous, car au fond de moi je savais que vous posiez le même regard sur moi qu'avant."_ Le regard emprunt de colère qu'elle avait posé sur lui l'avait blessé. "_Si c'était Naruto ou Sasuke avec vous, vous n'auriez pas réagi de la sorte. Mais moi… comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ? Pauvre petite fille pathétique que je suis."_ Il avait admis une part de vérité...

Un sentiment de honte s'empare de lui en se rendant compte des conséquences de ses actes passés concernant son élève.

_\- Sakura… je suis désolé de t'avoir renvoyé cette image de toi. Ce n'est pas mon sentiment. Tu es extrêmement douée et je pense vraiment que tu es une puissante kunoichi, encore plus que Tsunade, comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. En fait, pour être honnête avec toi… j'aurais voulu que tu me demandes de t'aider à progresser. J'ai entraîné de cette manière Sasuke et Naruto et j'aurais voulu faire de même pour toi. J'ai été un peu blessé que tu ne te tournes pas vers moi. J'ai cru que tu ne me faisais pas confiance pour ça, que tu considérais que je ne faisais pas l'affaire, ou bien..._

La kunoichi est chamboulée par les remarques de son compagnon. Elle se redresse sur ses mains et plante ses iris clairs dans les yeux noirs de Kakashi, sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

_\- Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance_, clame-t-elle un peu trop fort. _Jamais je n'ai pensé ça de vous. J'avais peut-être au contraire trop d'estime pour vous. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, vous plus que quiconque, si jamais… si jamais je n'y arrivais pas. Si j'avais su ce que vous pensiez de moi, je suis sûre que je vous l'aurais demandé._

_\- Merci Sakura. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été un mauvais professeur pour toi. J'en suis vraiment désolé. Je vais essayer d'être au moins un bon partenaire pour nos missions !_

A nouveau, elle sent ses joues rougir un peu. Elle ne peut pas le contredire, il n'a pas été le même avec elle qu'avec les deux garçons de l'équipe. Il ne l'a pas encouragée de la même manière. Mais elle sait aussi que Sasuke avec son sceau maudit et Naruto en tant que jinchuriki, étaient hors norme et qu'ils avaient besoin de Kakashi plus qu'elle.

_\- Bon, on doit se lever tôt demain. Bonne nuit, Ran._

Sakura sourit intérieurement. Son coéquipier reprend son nom de code, mais son vrai prénom surgit de temps en temps. Surtout quand leur discussion prend un tournant plus… personnel.

_\- Pas question de dormir de suite… C'est à mon tour de vous poser des questions !_

_\- Une seule question._

_\- Oui, d'accord._

_\- Peut-on remettre ça à demain ?_

_\- Absolument pas, sinon vous trouverez une autre excuse et je n'aurais droit à rien du tout !_

_\- Je sens que je vais le regretter_… Je t'écoute, ronchonne le ninja copieur.

_\- Alors, comme je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, à part ce que tout le monde sait déjà et comme je vous ai livré certains de mes secrets, j'attends la même chose de vous à présent._

_\- J'avais bien compris que c'était ton intention._

_\- Vous n'y échapperez pas mon cher ! Donc, monsieur le ninja copieur… Parlez-moi des relations amoureuses que vous avez eu. On ne vous a jamais vu avec qui que ce soit, tout ça est un vrai mystère. Mais je doute que vous n'ayez jamais eu de relation sérieuse dans votre vie._

_\- Véto! _S'exclame-t-il.

_\- Non, je ne vous autorise pas de véto. _

_\- Je me suis accordé des vétos, alors je les utilise._

_\- Non ! Franchement vous savez tout de ma vie amoureuse et moi rien de la vôtre ! Faites un effort s'il vous plaît._

_\- Tout ? Tu n'as donc connu personne d'autre que Sasuke ?_

_\- Si, mais euh… bref, ce n'est plus à vous de poser des questions ! Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Je vous écoute, c'est à vous de parler._

L'homme aux cheveux argent soupire de résignation.

_\- Tu as gagné Ran. Je vais donc te révéler mes secrets. Tu me promets de ne rien répéter ?_

_\- Évidemment ! Je suis digne de confiance, _réplique-t-elle les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

_\- Bon et bien, je n'ai eu que deux relations sérieuses dans ma vie… Voilà ! Tu sais tout. Bonne nuit !_

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes et le visage de Sakura affiche une moue boudeuse, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Devant l'air dépité de sa partenaire, Kakashi ne peut réprimer une irrésistible envie de rire. Encore plus vexée, Sakura se renfrogne, mécontente de le voir se moquer d'elle impunément. La jeune kunoichi se penche vers lui et se met à le frapper à plusieurs reprises à l'épaule. Mais au lieu de le calmer, son rire devient parfaitement incontrôlable, ce qui fait enrager la jeune femme de plus belle. Elle continue de lui donner de petits coups sur les bras tout en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de rire. Kakashi en a les larmes aux yeux et se tient le ventre tellement ses muscles lui font mal.

Sakura doit le faire taire à tout prix. Ni une, ni deux, elle grimpe à califourchon sur lui et place ses mains devant sa bouche pour l'obliger à arrêter. Il se débat gentiment et sans grande conviction tout en continuant de rire de manière étouffé. Rageuse d'être ainsi tournée en ridicule, elle serre son poing droit avec force et y infuse son chakra pour lui asséner un coup surpuissant dont elle a le secret.

D'instinct, Kakashi attrape le poignet menaçant d'une main et enserre sa taille de l'autre afin de renverser la jeune femme par terre. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouve sur le dos avec son coéquipier au-dessus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Fini de rire. Immédiatement, une étrange atmosphère se crée. Il est si proche d'elle. Son regard se fait doux et caresse sa peau en se posant sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme sent son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Une douce onde de chaleur se forme dans son bas ventre avant de se diffuser dans tout son corps. Elle n'ose pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, ses yeux intensément agrippés à ceux de Kakashi. Lui non plus ne bouge pas.

Il fait trop chaud tout à coup. Les mains de Kakashi sur elle semblent embraser sa peau. Sentir son corps entre ses cuisses attise son trouble. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Une partie d'elle est effrayée par ce qui pourrait arriver, tandis que l'autre meurt d'envie de sentir sa main sur sa taille remonter vers son buste en glissant sous son débardeur noir. Va-t-il le faire ? Et en a-t-elle vraiment envie ?

Mais subitement, il s'écarte d'elle et reprend sa place à côté, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sakura a du mal à rassembler ses esprits. A-t-elle bien lu du désir dans sa façon de la regarder ? Ce moment intense a duré si peu de temps, est-ce qu'elle s'est imaginé des choses ? Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit penser de tout ça.

_\- Fini de jouer jeune fille, nous devons nous reposer._

_\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question, _affirme-t-elle avec autorité.

Il la regarde avec attention. Elle maudit ce satané masque qui l'empêche d'interpréter complètement ses expressions.

_\- S'il vous plaît. Vous m'avez promis, _insiste-t-elle en reprenant appui sur ses avant-bras.

_\- Très bien… _Répond-il après un long moment, les yeux mi-clos et l'air résigné. _Je vais te raconter la première relation sérieuse que j'ai eue. C'était juste avant d'être nommé chef de l'équipe 7, j'ai commencé à fréquenter une kunoichi. C'était une très belle jounin, qui était mon exact opposé en terme de caractère. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a plu chez elle. Elle était extravertie et hyperactive, c'était très rafraîchissant._

_\- Une jounin de Konoha ? Est-ce que je la connais ? Qui est-ce ?_

_\- Eh bien…_ hésite-t-il. _C'est Anko._

Sakura imagine immédiatement la plantureuse jounin aux cheveux violets pendue au cou du ninja copieur. Quelque part au fond d'elle, une pointe de jalousie prend forme qu'elle s'efforce de faire taire.

_\- Qui a déclaré sa flamme à l'autre ?_

_\- Aucun de nous. Tout s'est fait de manière très banale en fait. On était sorti boire un verre entre amis. Elle riait sans pudeur et je la trouvais séduisante. Je l'ai raccompagnée jusque chez elle et, sans crier gare, elle a baissé mon masque pour m'embrasser._

_\- Eh bien elle est culottée quand même ! _S'emporte la jeune femme.

_\- Oui, elle l'est,_ dit-il en ricanant. _On a passé des mois incroyables, à l'abri des regards évidemment. Je n'avais pas envie que les autres se mêlent de notre histoire. Et puis, il y a eu l'examen chûnin auquel tu as participé avec l'équipe 7 et l'apparition d'Orochimaru, son ancien maître. Les choses ont dérapé comme tu le sais et ça nous a affecté. Quand Sasuke a reçu la marque maudite, elle voulait qu'il soit mis en quarantaine et j'ai pris le parti inverse. En privé, nous nous sommes disputés. Elle a très mal pris le fait que je ne l'ai pas soutenue. Et puis, elle est devenue obsédée par le fait de retrouver Orochimaru. Elle perdit de son insouciance que j'aimais. Notre relation n'était plus pareil. Ce n'était plus fluide entre nous, tout était trop compliqué... Quelques semaines plus tard, elle m'a quitté._

_\- Est-ce que vous étiez amoureux d'elle ? _Demande Sakura en rougissant dans la pénombre ambiante.

Kakashi pose sur elle un regard attendri avant de répondre.

_\- Oui, je l'étais._

_\- Vous ne vous êtes pas battu pour la garder ?_

_\- Non… Je ne suis pas comme toi Sakura. Et je suis plutôt un solitaire. Donc non, je ne me suis pas battu. Quelque part, c'était mieux comme ça._

_\- Comment ça pourrait être mieux d'être seul plutôt qu'avec la personne qu'on aime ?_

_\- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? _L'interroge-t-il en arquant ses sourcils.

Elle cache son visage dans ses bras, vexée de voir ses confidences se retourner contre elle.

_\- Ça n'a rien à voir… Moi, je n'étais pas heureuse._

_\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne suis pas forcément très doué avec les sentiments. Les miens ou ceux des autres…_

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et… est-ce que… enfin… avez-vous essayé de vous remettre avec elle plus tard ?_

_\- Pas vraiment. A un moment donné j'y ai pensé, mais elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tant pis, _dit-il en haussant les épaules. _Bon, assez parlé, il est temps de dormir, je te rappelle qu'on doit rejoindre Kumasaki demain dans la matinée._

_\- Qui d'autre est au courant pour vous et Anko ? _Demande-t-elle en esquivant la remarque de son compagnon.

_\- Très peu de personnes en fait. Je crois qu'elle l'a dit à ses amis proches. Moi je ne l'avais dit à personne avant ce soir._

Elle plonge ses iris de jade dans les yeux sombres de Kakashi. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère un peu en prenant conscience qu'il lui a révélé une partie assez intime de sa vie, et rien qu'à elle. Elle aime le regard qu'il porte sur elle à ce moment-là. Si seulement elle pouvait voir son visage en entier...

_\- Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite, jeune fille ?_

_\- Oui ! Pour le moment… _ajoute-t-elle en tirant la langue d'un air taquin. _Et… merci sensei, d'avoir joué le jeu._

_\- Sakura, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis longtemps. Il est temps d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?_

_\- Juste Kakashi, ça m'ira très bien, _répond-il en souriant. _Et arrête aussi de me vouvoyer au passage, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant._

_\- D'accord, je vais essayer… Kakashi. Alors bonne nuit,_ répond-elle les joues rouges.

La jeune femme vient de passer la soirée la plus incroyable de toute sa vie. Elle s'est confiée à lui plus qu'à quiconque et surtout, elle a réussi à en apprendre plus sur le célèbre ninja copieur. Lui qui est si réservé voire mystérieux, c'est un exploit. Elle a quand même appris qui a été son premier amour !

Elle ferme les yeux et est immédiatement assaillie par l'image du ninja copieur au-dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses. Elle revoit son regard qui glisse sur son visage avec intérêt. Brusquement elle secoue la tête et rejette avec fermeté ces images. Il est hors de question d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle s'est d'ailleurs sûrement imaginé ce regard langoureux. Comment un homme tel que lui pourrait réellement être intéressé par elle… Ok, elle a un joli visage, mais elle est plutôt fade. Ils ne jouent pas du tout dans la même cour. En plus, son jeune âge fait qu'elle ne doit avoir aucun intérêt pour lui.

C'est ses propres fantasmes qui lui jouent des tours. Pas question de se laisser piéger dans une amourette à sens unique encore une fois !

"_Allez, arrête un peu Sakura ! Rappelle-toi qu'il s'agit de ton ancien professeur. Même s'il était intéressé, ce serait super bizarre ! C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant avec son corps athlétique (hummm ses bras et ses épaules sont à tomber !), ses cheveux d'argent qui donnent envie d'y enfouir ses doigts et cette cicatrice hypnotisante… Non ! On a dit qu'on ne se laisserait pas aller ! En plus, tu n'es qu'une pauvre gamine pour lui, alors arrête de fantasmer. Tu crois avoir lu du désir dans son regard tout à l'heure mais tu-te-trompes ! Au mieux, il commence à t'apprécier en tant qu'amie. Maintenant, arrête de rêver et dors !"_

* * *

Elle sent un corps presque nu se faufiler dans son sac de couchage. Un corps d'homme musclé et terriblement chaud qui se frotte à elle. Sakura est surprise et commence à prendre peur, mais quand elle voit les yeux sombres débordant d'envie de Kakashi sur elle, elle s'immobilise. Sans perdre de temps, ses mains parcourent le corps de la belle en caressant ses cuisses, ses fesses, ses hanches et bien plus encore. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres. A quoi bon résister ? Elle en a envie, elle le sait.

La jeune femme arrache le masque noir qui couvre le bas du visage du jounin et s'empare de ses lèvres avec fougue. Leurs langues se trouvent bien vite et elle sent sa féminité se liquéfier à cette douce sensation. Il prend place au-dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses accueillantes tandis qu'elle s'accroche à lui avec une passion insoupçonnée.

_\- Tu es à moi,_ lui susurre-t-il sans équivoque.

_\- Alors prends-moi._

Il lui retire son t-shirt et embrasse avec avidité sa poitrine offerte. Sakura l'encourage en caressant ses cheveux et en l'attirant toujours plus à elle. Elle meurt d'envie qu'il la possède. Les baisers remontent sur son buste, continuent dans son cou et reviennent sur sa bouche. Elle goûte à nouveau à la langue chaude de son compagnon et gémit encore tout contre lui. Les mains expertes de son amant retirent son pantalon et sa petite culotte. Elle sait qu'elle va bientôt subir les assauts qui feront voler en éclat leur relation "professionnelle".

_\- Viens !_ Supplie-t-elle.

\- ...

Une voix au loin. On l'appelle. La scène qui se déroule s'efface peu à peu. Les caresses s'évaporent. "_ Non !_ " Crie-t-elle. Elle tente de se raccrocher à l'homme entre ses cuisses, mais sa conscience conscience émerge brutalement. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur la réalité. Elle se trouve dans son sac de couchage et Kakashi est penché au-dessus d'elle.

_\- Eh bien alors Ran, on n'a pas le temps de flemmarder au lit !_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors... ça vous a émoustillé ? C'est pas du lemon, mais on sent bien que ça arrive hein ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et donnez-moi votre opinion par une review !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! Nous avançons un petit peu dans l'histoire pour changer et dans les sentiments entre nos 2 personnages. Surtout que si vous vous souvenez bien, Sakura venait tout juste de faire un rêve érotique avec son sensei... Elle ne peut plus nier son attirance !

Merci à tous pour les reviews, favorites et follow. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me montrer que vous aimez ! Et si vous aimez moins, vous avez le droit de m'en faire part aussi :p On peut toujours s'améliorer !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Immédiatement, son visage vire au rouge vif. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve... Un rêve délicieux qu'elle aurait tellement voulu vivre jusqu'au bout.

Elle était sur le point de laisser son ancien professeur lui faire l'amour et elle le désirait ardemment. Pas une seconde elle avait hésité à passer à l'acte. Elle avait immédiatement succombé à sa récente attirance pour lui.

_\- Ça ne va pas, Ran ? Tu as l'air… bizarre._

_\- Euh non, tout va bien. J'ai juste du mal à… émerger. Je vais aller me baigner dans l'étang un peu plus bas._

_\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi, on ne doit pas traîner._

Les images de ce rêve érotique la tiraillent sans arrêt. Elle baisse les yeux pour ne pas regarder son ancien professeur et se précipite vers l'étang. Une fois seule, elle se met en sous-vêtements et plonge sans plus attendre dans l'eau froide. Elle nage longtemps sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées, mais la sensation des mains de Kakashi sur son corps est toujours présente, surtout qu'elle avait pu vraiment les sentir sur elle lors de leurs jeux aquatiques de la veille...

Ces récents événements ont de quoi alimenter tous ses fantasmes pour des mois et des mois. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure rien qu'à y songer.

Elle ne fait presque jamais ce type de rêves, pourquoi fallait-il que celui-ci survienne aussi soudainement ?! Elle revoit chaque moment comme si cette situation s'était réellement déroulée. Comme des milliers de papillons lui parcourent le ventre. Sa libido est exaltée. Pourquoi ce rêve devait être aussi réaliste ?!

"_Allez reprends-toi. Tu es un kunoichi en mission. Concentre-toi sur la mission. Ne pense plus à ça bordel !_"

Rapidement, elle frotte son corps sous l'eau pour retirer sa transpiration. Elle chasse les sulfureuses images qui s'imposent sans cesse dans son esprit et se répète inlassablement qu'elle est en mission et qu'elle doit rester professionnelle. Avec un effort surhumain de motivation, elle sort de l'eau et se rhabille. Elle revient au campement l'attitude pleine d'assurance.

_\- Ah tu es revenue. Très bien alors mettons-nous vite au point. Nous allons arriver à Kumasaki ce matin et le temps file vite, on doit absolument avancer dans nos recherches. Par quoi vas-tu commencer mademoiselle l'amatrice d'art ?_

_\- Eh bien justement, pour être un minimum crédible dans mon rôle, je vais devoir me procurer des tenues plus adaptées… _

_\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais on n'a pas le temps de faire du shopping là._

_\- Je te rassure, ça ne m'amuse pas. Je déteste faire du shopping._

Elle voit le sourcil droit de Kakashi se soulever ostensiblement, ce qui la fait lever les yeux au ciel.

_\- Oh arrête avec ces clichés. Bref, on n'a pas le choix. Si j'y vais comme ça, je ne serai pas prise au sérieux._

_\- Très bien… avant d'entrer à Kumasaki, il faudrait que tu changes d'apparence le temps de faire les boutiques, sinon tu vas griller ta couverture. En attendant, allons-y._

Les deux anbus remettent leur masque respectif devant leur visage et s'élancent dans la forêt. Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son coéquipier qui coure juste devant elle. Ses yeux dévorent la musculature parfaite de son corps. Dieu ce que la tenue d'anbu met en valeur un corps bien fait ! C'est vrai que cette tenue réglementaire est assez près du corps et surtout, elle laisse les épaules apparentes, ce qui est un des péchés mignons de Sakura. Elle s'extasie devant ses cheveux argentés qui flottent au vent. Elle aimerait beaucoup perdre ses doigts dedans. Ils ont l'air souple et soyeux, ce doit être très agréable.

A nouveau les images de son rêve reviennent la hanter. Son visage semble prendre feu au souvenir de cette étreinte qui semblait si réelle. Heureusement que son masque cache ses expressions.

_\- Bon, on est suffisamment près alors faisons un henge._

_\- Faisons ? Je croyais que c'était seulement moi ?_

_\- Je te rassure, il est hors de question que je t'aide dans ton shopping. Par contre, ton… assistant doit réserver une chambre au plus claquant hôtel du centre ville au nom de Mademoiselle Ran._

_\- Mon assistant ? On n'a jamais parlé d'assistant…_

_\- Allons… Comme si la fameuse Mademoiselle Ran, l'amatrice d'art la plus en vogue au pays du feu pouvait se déplacer sans assistant ?! Non mais, tu n'y penses pas !_

_\- Tu marques un point, mais tu ne pourras pas tenir ton henge toute la journée._

_\- En effet, je ne pourrais pas être constamment avec toi, mais effectuer quelques apparitions me permettra de jauger les personnes que tu rencontres en toute discrétion._

_\- Très bien. Par contre, mon assistant se doit d'avoir des tenues en adéquation avec son poste ! _Fait-elle en riant à la vue de la mine renfrognée de son compagnon.

Ils réalisent tous deux le jutsu pour changer d'apparence et Sakura se retrouve en brune à la peau claire, avec un visage plutôt quelconque, qui ne retiendra pas l'attention. Évidemment, elle garde la même morphologie pour que les habits lui aillent à la perfection.

Quant à Kakashi, il prend l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et lisses, dont une grande mèche est rabattue sur le côté gauche de son visage. Des yeux noisettes en forme d'amande lui donnent un air sophistiqué qui ira bien avec son personnage.

_\- Tu t'es rajeuni dis donc ! Un petit complexe sur ton âge peut-être ?_

_\- Aucunement ma chère. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un assistant plus âgé que toi serait très logique._

_\- Tu as raison. Par contre, pour une fois que je te vois sans ton masque, ce n'est même pas ton visage !_

Il se rapproche d'elle et chuchote dans son oreille :

_\- Ou peut-être que si… qui sait ?_ La taquine-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Sakura le foudroie du regard. Maintenant elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est son vrai nez, sa vraie bouche, ou non ! Arg !

_\- Bon allez, plus de temps à perdre. On se retrouve d'ici 1h à l'hôtel. Go !_

* * *

Elle n'aime peut-être pas faire du shopping, mais 1h pour trouver 2-3 tenues, chaussures assorties et accessoires, c'est vraiment très peu. Pas de temps à perdre, elle court les rues animées à la recherche de son bonheur.

Y'a pas à dire, Kumasaki est vraiment très différente de Konoha. Pas de shinobis ici, on très peu, c'est plutôt un musée à ciel ouvert peuplé d'hommes d'affaires et de touristes. De nombreuses sculptures et peintures ornent les rues de la ville dont rien que l'architecture des bâtiments est époustouflante. Néanmoins, Sakura n'a pas le temps de profiter du paysage.

Une fois les bras chargés de paquets et une nouvelle tenue enfilée, elle dissipe son henge afin de gagner son hôtel sous ses traits avec son identité d'emprunt. Au cœur de la grande place du centre ville, elle repère l'hôtel le plus élégant. Son instinct ne la trompe pas, le réceptionniste lui donne la clé de sa chambre, déjà réservée par son _assistant_.

_\- Eïkichi ? _Appelle-t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre.

_\- Oui, Mademoiselle Ran ?_

Elle ne peut masquer sa surprise en découvrant l'apparence de son équipier. Le jeune homme blond qui lui fait face porte un chino beige et une chemise légère bleue à la fois chic mais pas trop guindée. Il a relevé les manches et ses poignets arborent des bracelets tendances mélangeant le cuir et le métal.

Il est absolument à tomber. Fashion, jeune, moderne, il est parfait dans son rôle.

_\- Es-tu satisfaite 'patronne' ?_

_\- Grandement mon petit Eïkichi,_ répond-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Son geste semble agacer le jeune homme qui la dévisage avec une moue réprobatrice. Elle se permet plus de familiarité avec lui maintenant qu'il n'a plus son propre visage et qu'il est plus jeune qu'elle. Elle lui tire la langue en le narguant un peu plus.

_\- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je ne peux pas tenir mon henge des heures durant._

_\- Fais-moi un signe quand il faudra que tu t'esquives._

_\- Très bien. Par quoi commençons-nous ?_

_\- Les galeries d'art bien sûr !_

Les voilà tous deux partis pour visiter les galeries d'art du centre ville. Sakura porte une robe fluide dont la coupe assez avangardiste fait tourner les têtes sur son passage. Ou bien est-ce le décolleté plongeant, qu'elle peut se permettre de par sa menue poitrine, qui provoque cet effet…

Elle marche adroitement, perchée sur ses talons comme si le monde lui appartenait et pénètre enfin dans la première galerie d'art, son assistant lui ouvrant la porte. Elle s'arrête à peine devant les peintures et sculptures des artistes exposés, nullement impressionnée, avec une expression limite dédaigneuse. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie !

Son attitude la fait tout de suite remarquer et les propriétaires de la boutique viennent à sa rencontre. Elle présente son projet : une grande exposition novatrice. Elle a besoin de débusquer les talents de demain. Il lui faut de la nouveauté, de la fougue, du culot pardi ! Tout le monde est en ébullition devant elle. Des coups de téléphone sont passés. On essaye de lui en mettre plein la vue, mais la teigne se montre difficile.

Kakashi n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle est si excellente dans son rôle qu'il en oublie le sien et la regarde en souriant. Elle capte son regard sur elle et décide d'en jouer un peu.

_\- Eïkichi, mais enfin que fais-tu planté là à me regarder ? Allez, ramasse ces esquisses que je les étudie ce soir au calme ! _S'exclame-t-elle avant de s'adresser en aparté à l'un des propriétaires. _Il est mignon vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais je crois qu'il est plus intéressé par mon décolleté que par son travail..._

Le dit garçon baisse les yeux en rougissant. Sakura sait qu'il aimerait répliquer mais que son rôle l'en empêche. Et dire qu'il s'agit du fier Kakashi derrière ces traits enfantins ! Elle jubile et prend un grand plaisir à malmener son ancien professeur. En passant devant elle, il lui jette un bref regard plein de reproches, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en guise de réponse. Qui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter un peu de la situation.

Le reste de l'après-midi file rapidement. Kakashi doit s'éclipser en sortant de la boutique, faute de pouvoir tenir son henge plus longtemps, mais Sakura prend le temps de jouer le même manège dans deux autres galeries. Arrivée en fin de journée, Sakura est entourée d'une foule d'artistes montants qui se sont bizarrement tous donnés rendez-vous là où elle était, par le plus grand des hasards.

La propriétaire de cette boutique, Vanda Kirié, retient particulièrement son attention. C'est une belle et grande rousse d'une petite quarantaine d'année avec un regard ravageur. Elle inspire le respect mai aussi un peu de peur autour d'elle. On sent qu'elle n'est pas arrivée où elle en est uniquement à force de travail.

Sakura décide d'en apprendre plus sur elle et essaye d'instaurer un dialogue plus personnelle. Elles commencent à partager leurs expériences et Vanda décrit un parcourt semé d'embûches qu'elle a su franchir sans s'arrêter ni hésiter. La kunoichi la félicite et lui montre même de l'admiration. Elle sent que la rouquine l'apprécie déjà.

_\- Ran, ma chère, il faut absolument que tu viennes au vernissage organisé par mon ami Edo Chian qui aura lieu demain soir. Le connaissant, ça risque d'être épatant et tout le gratin de Kumasaki sera présent. Tu ne peux pas rater ça !_

"_Le poisson est ferré"_ se dit Sakura. C'est exactement le type d'événement qu'elle cherchait. Tous les puissants seront présents, donc il y aura probablement le coupable qu'ils recherchent.

_\- Ça a l'air tentant mais je n'ai même pas d'invitation._

_\- Voyons, très chère, tu n'en auras pas besoin si tu es avec moi ! Je mettrai ton nom sur la liste._

_\- Très bien… comment refuser ?_

Le tintement du carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit et les deux jeunes femmes tournent la tête dans cette direction. Sakura reconnaît Kakashi sous les traits de son assistant. Il a donc pu se reposer suffisamment pour reprendre son henge et la rejoindre.

_\- Oh ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ?_ Demande prestement Vanda en approchant Kakashi à pas de loup.

_\- Oh, il s'agit de mon assistant : Eïkichi._

_\- Enchanté madame,_ répond Kakashi en courbant la tête.

_\- Mademoiselle Vanda Kirié !_ Le corrige-t-elle en appuyant sur le "mademoiselle". _Tout le plaisir est pour moi jeune Eïkichi._

Sa voix se fait mielleuse, tandis qu'elle tend sa main droite devant le visage du jeune homme qui la saisit doucement pour y déposer un baiser. Sakura sent une fureur monter en elle. "_Pour qui elle se prend cette garce ?!"_

_\- Ran, tu m'avais caché avoir un assistant si… appétissant !_ Minaude-t-elle.

_\- Oui euh… Il est un peu jeune mais très prometteur._

_\- Oh ça ne fait aucune doute. Il a l'air… physiquement très compétent ! _Assure-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur les épaules carrées de Kakashi.

Sakura en reste bouche bée d'autant de culot de la part de la rouquine. Comment peut-elle s'exprimer si ouvertement et afficher sans pudeur son goût pour un garçon bien plus jeune qu'elle… du moins, en apparence. Vanda le dévore des yeux tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Aussi sûre d'elle qu'il est imaginable, elle flirte avec assurance avec Kakashi qui ne la repousse pas, sans pour autant entrer dans son jeu. Il joue le status quo.

_\- Eïkichi ! Viens me voir s'il te plaît !_

Sakura trouve la première excuse qui lui vient pour arracher Kakashi à l'emprise de cette mante religieuse. Mais celle-ci met carrément les pieds dans le plats.

_\- Oh, tu ne veux pas prêter tes jouets apparemment. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part,_ fait Vanda avec une moue boudeuse.

_\- Vanda ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Eïkichi est un être humain, tu ne peux pas le traiter comme ça enfin !_

_\- Et pourquoi pas ? Beaucoup d'hommes aiment ça, tu sais. Bon allez, ne t'énerve pas, je te le laisse. Mais dis-moi au moins si c'est un bon coup._

Sakura sent son visage rougir furieusement. Les sous-entendus de sa comparse sont trop sulfureux pour elle, surtout en la présence de Kakashi.

_\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est mon assistant et je tiens à garder une relation uniquement professionnelle._

_\- Quoi ?! Tu prends un si joli minois et tu n'en profites même pas ?! What a shame ! Oh ma chérie, faut que tu te décoinces franchement, je suis déçue là. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment faire…_ Insinue-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de Kakashi.

_\- Non merci ! _Réagit Sakura en s'interposant entre les deux autres. _Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. A demain Vanda et merci beaucoup._

Sakura sort précipitamment de la galerie de Vanda en tirant Kakashi avec elle. Elle marche rapidement jusqu'à l'hôtel, sans faire attention à sa démarche peu féminine. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Kakashi.

_\- Pas un seul mot, toi !_

Un grand éclat de rire lui répond aussitôt.

* * *

De retour à leur chambre double, Kakashi remet sa tenue d'anbu et dissipe son henge. Sakura étudie les croquis et documents qu'elle a emportés avec elle. Après tout, elle doit respecter son rôle.

_\- Bon Ran, ce soir je vais aller inspecter les souterrains de la ville un moment._

_\- Et moi ? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?_

_\- Non, ton visage et ton rôle sont associés. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque._

_\- Tu rigoles ? Comme si je n'avais jamais fait de mission d'infiltration ! Je sais parfaitement être discrète._

_\- J'ai dit non, Ran, n'insistes pas. Je suis le commandant de cette mission et je t'ai donné un ordre._

Sakura est furieuse de sa manière de lui parler. Elle le fusille du regard avant de lui cracher un " _chef oui, chef_ " bien cinglant. Il ignore sa colère et poursuit tranquillement ses préparatifs du soir. Elle serre les dents et remet veste et chaussures à gestes vifs.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais._

_\- Vanda m'a parlé d'un bar tendance en centre ville, je vais voir si je peux entendre des rumeurs ou faire des rencontres intéressantes._

_\- Il n'en est absolument pas question._

_\- Quoi encore ?!_ S'emporte-t-elle.

_\- Tu ne sors pas seule sans moi pour assurer ta protection._

_\- Oh et bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi : je suis une anbu. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection._

Après un regard de défi, elle se dirige prestement vers la porte, mais Kakashi s'interpose en lui attrapant le poignet.

_\- Non, je t'interdis de sortir. Ne fais pas l'enfant et va t'asseoir._

_\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je fais mon putain_ _de boulot ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai choisi mon rôle et je dois m'y conformer. Alors, arrête tes conneries_ _paternalistes et fous-moi la paix !_

Sakura le fusille du regard.

"_Quand me prendra-t-il enfin au sérieux ?"_

_\- Arrête Sakura, ne m'oblige pas à t'immobiliser._

_\- Oh ! Essaye un peu !_

Elle lui envoie une droite qu'il esquive aisément suivi d'un gauche et d'un coup de pied direct. Elle enchaîne les coups sans ménager sa force, mais il pare chacune de ses attaques. Elle grogne de rage et Kakashi lui enserre vivement les poignets avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Elle tente un coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles mais il place sa cuisse dans le chemin et colle son corps contre elle afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

Sakura se débat en le transperçant de ses grands yeux verts. Kakashi la plaque un peu plus contre le mur à l'aide de son corps, puis il chuchote à son oreille.

_\- Arrête Sakura. S'il te plaît._

D'un coup, la jeune femme prend conscience de la proximité de leurs corps et sa colère se dissout instantanément. Son coeur s'emballe tandis qu'elle inhale le parfum caractéristique de son corps masculin si près d'elle qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser. Ses sens sont en émoi. Sa respiration erratique. Pourquoi était-elle furieuse déjà ?

_\- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir seule._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

Elle lui pose la question en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Ils sont si près qu'elle sent la chaleur du visage de Kakashi rayonner contre sa peau. Elle déglutit difficilement en tentant de contenir son trouble.

_\- Parce que… je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive malheur._

_\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi._

_\- Si. C'est en tous les autres que je n'ai pas confiance._

Elle sent l'emprise sur ses poignets se relâcher légèrement, mais ils les serre à nouveau quand elle tente de s'en dégager.

_\- Kakashi, est-ce que tu es si protecteur avec tes autres partenaires ?_

Elle le sent tressaillir.

_\- Non_, admet-il.

_\- Pourquoi c'est différent avec moi ?_

Elle le regarde, mais il ferme les yeux, le front collé au mur juste à côté de sa tête.

\- _C'est comme ça, c'est tout._

Est-ce qu'il a des sentiments pour elle ? est-ce qu'il s'agit juste d'un côté paternaliste ? Un millier de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle sent qu'il est au bout de ses retranchements et ne veut pas le blesser.

_\- D'accord Kakashi. Je resterai dans la chambre._

Il rouvre les yeux et la fixe intensément. Si près d'elle… tellement près. Son odeur la transcende et l'enivre. Elle a tellement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Encore 1 ou 2 chapitre et vous pourrez vous régaler d'un bon lemon promis ! :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du temps pour updater cette fic... J'ai beaucoup tardé et ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps...

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

Impossible d'avaler quoique ce soit ce soir-là. Depuis que Kakashi est sorti inspecter les souterrains, Sakura reste prostrée dans la chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Son esprit carbure à toute allure pour analyser ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, ainsi que ces derniers jours. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour son ancien professeur ? Et que ressentait-il pour elle ?

Tout ça est si perturbant… Est-ce qu'elle s'imagine des choses, ou bien est-ce que Kakashi la regarde différemment ? Il a toujours été plus protecteur avec elle, mais leur relation a changé depuis le début cette mission. Elle le voit. Elle le sent. Elle ne peut pas se tromper, il y a trop de signes.

Mais peut-être qu'elle imagine tout ça. Après tout, elle n'a pas une grande expérience en terme de relation amoureuse. Peut-être qu'elle voit ces signes parce qu'elle a envie de les voir. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi en a-t-elle envie ? Non mais il est question de Kakashi quand même ! Ils ont plus de 10 ans d'écart et c'était son ancien professeur pour couronner le tout. C'est trop bizarre.

Sakura imagine un instant Ino sortir avec Asuma, s'il était encore de ce monde, et… Évidemment que c'est trop bizarre ! C'est pas normal, pas… normal du tout ! Alors pourquoi ça ne lui semblait _pas trop_ choquant de s'imaginer avec Kakashi ? Et pourquoi mourrait-elle d'envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser ?

Toutes ces questions lui vrillent la tête. C'est un vrai supplice. Pourquoi ne tombe-t-elle jamais sous le charme d'hommes plus… accessibles, plus comme tout le monde, normaux quoi !

"_Oh et puis stop ! Arrête avec ces conneries. L'amour, c'est pas pour toi, tu le sais bien. Ce n'est qu'un puits sans fond, un abîme de désespoir qui t'anéantira. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu es avant tout une kunoichi. L'une des plus fortes qu'il soit sur terre. Et là tu as une mission à accomplir. Alors tu te concentres dessus et tu oublies cette espèce d'attirance dont rien de bon ne sortira."_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se force à chasser Kakashi de ses pensées et enfermer toutes ses questions dans une vieille malle au fond de son crâne. Terminé de se prendre la tête comme ça. De toute façon, elle n'a pas les réponses. Rien ne sert de tergiverser autant du coup.

Il lui est difficile de penser à la mission sans que le visage du ninja copieur ne lui vienne en mémoire, mais elle réussit à le repousser à chaque fois au loin. Tant d'efforts mentaux l'épuisent vite et elle finit par préférer tout oublier pour rejoindre les bras de Morphé.

Son sommeil est agité et entrecoupé. Sakura sait qu'elle sera épuisée au réveil. C'est désespérant. Soudain elle entend la fenêtre qui coulisse doucement et elle se redresse d'un bond.

_ \- Eikichi ?_

_ \- Oui, c'est moi._

_ \- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?_

_ \- On en parlera demain matin, rendors-toi._

Avec une réelle déception, elle l'entend qui installe son sac de couchage par terre. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait la rejoindre dans le seul lit de la pièce ? _"Quelle imbécile je suis !"_

Tous ses efforts sont vains. Son esprit est à nouveau envahi de tous les moments étranges qu'ils ont vécu ces derniers jours et qui lui font penser qu'il a peut-être… des sentiments pour elle.

Elle soupire à sa propre stupidité, puis se penche vers lui et l'observe allongé par terre. Il est déjà endormi et semble si paisible. Son souffle est régulier. Ses cheveux brillent d'un magnifique éclat argenté à la lumière de la lune qui filtre par le rideau. Son regard émeraude s'attarde sur la cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil. Elle a envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Les minutes s'écoulent et n'épargnent pas la kunoichi qui laisse ses pensées pour Kakashi l'envahir complètement. Elle est si faible dans ses bonnes résolutions...

Soudain, un gémissement plaintif se fait entendre. Elle voit Kakashi gigoter et gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses paupières tressautent et il semble perturbé. "_Il fait un cauchemar !_" Sakura sort de son lit et pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule dénudée du shinobi.

_ \- Kakashi… Réveille-toi._

Il continue sa transe sans entendre sa coéquipière. Elle écarte ses cheveux qui sont collés à son front et l'appelle un peu plus fort.

_ \- S'il te plaît réponds-moi._

Puis, brusquement, il s'assoit en poussant un cri, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il halète, en nage, le visage empreint d'effroi. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Sakura l'enlace avec douceur et tente de le réconforter de son mieux.

_ \- C'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là. Tout va bien_, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux.

Il tremble de tout son être et ça lui brise le cœur.

_ \- Sakura ?_

_ \- Oui, je suis là. Ça va passer. Fais-moi confiance._

A son tour, il la serre doucement contre lui et laisse son front reposer sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Égoïstement, elle apprécie cette étreinte plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle sait qu'elle profite de la situation, mais ne peut s'empêcher de savourer la douceur de sa nuque quand elle passe ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés. C'est mal de sa part, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle doit faire appel à toute sa raison pour se retenir de franchir la limite. Pire que ça, elle doit essayer de se souvenir où est la limite de leur relation pour ne pas la franchir !

Au fur et à mesure, la respiration du shinobi revient à la normale et les tremblements de son corps s'amenuisent. Lentement, elle daigne se séparer du corps de son aîné avec regrets. Le pauvre semble chamboulé et triste. Les cauchemars sont fréquents chez les ninjas, elle a aussi son lot. Elle sait ce que c'est que d'être hanté par des corps déchiquetés ou revoir des amis se faire torturer… Ça fait parti du métier.

_ \- Ça va aller ?_ Demande-t-elle gentiment.

Incapable de répondre, il hoche la tête. Elle se lève et va lui servir un verre d'eau. Elle détourne le visage pour lui laisser son intimité pendant qu'il baisse son masque. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de le regarder, mais le moment d'assouvir sa curiosité est mal choisi.

_ \- Merci. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée._

_ \- Oh ce n'est rien. Je sais ce que c'est,_ répond-elle en souriant.

Le shinobi se rallonge par terre les bras derrière la tête et contemple le plafond. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sakura va chercher son oreiller et sa couette.

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_ \- Tu crois que je vais tranquillement prendre le lit pendant que tu restes par terre ?_

Elle positionne la couette à côté de son compagnon et s'enroule dedans. Elle attrape l'oreiller qu'elle place confortablement, puis reporte son regard vers Kakashi. Il la regarde avec surprise. "_Merde, je suis allée trop loin !_" se sermonne-t-elle.

_ \- J'ai remarqué qu'on fait moins de cauchemars quand quelqu'un dort juste à côté. Autant que je serve à quelque chose_, ajoute-t-elle pour expliquer son geste.

_ \- Tu es très attentionnée à ce que je vois._

Elle rougit.

_ \- Tu veux m'en parler ? _Demande-t-elle par curiosité autant que pour détourner l'attention de son geste.

Son sourire s'efface et il secoue la tête en signe de négation. Sakura ne se démonte pas pour autant.

_ \- J'en faisais souvent à la fin de la guerre. Je rêvais que j'étais sur le champ de bataille entourée de milliers de blessés qui hurlaient de douleur. Chaque fois que j'essayais de les soigner… ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mes techniques de médic nin ne marchaient pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Et tous ces cris… ils amplifiaient et me torturaient..._

_ \- Et ça t'a aidée d'avoir Sasuke à côté de toi ?_

Elle se sent rougir à nouveau.

_ \- Oui, quand il était là je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars. Mais il était rarement présent. Et puis… au bout d'un moment, il a fait parti de mes cauchemars._

_ \- Comment ça ?_

_ \- Il a tout de même essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. Même si je lui ai pardonné… une partie de moi n'oubliait pas. Et comme sa "froideur" avec moi me devenait de plus en plus insupportable, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars autour de lui. Je rêvais qu'il me soulevait du sol en enserrant ma gorge d'une main puissante. Je suffoquais, j'avais mal. J'avais beau me débattre, il était trop fort. Et son regard… Ce regard de fou emplit de haine me transperçait. Dans ces rêves, je suis convaincue que je vais mourir. Je sais qu'il va me tuer._

Il la regarde avec tendresse et compassion.

_ \- Comment as-tu pu rester avec lui en faisant ces cauchemars ?_

_ \- Pour la même raison que je t'ai déjà expliquée… Cet amour que j'éprouvais pour lui depuis toujours me retenait prisonnière. Une partie de moi voulait fuir, tandis que l'autre se raccrochait à ce qu'il a toujours souhaité. C'est parfois difficile de se séparer d'une vieille habitude. Ça me fait un peu penser à ça._

_ \- Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec lui. Que le passé était pardonné, voire... oublié. C'était stupide._

_ \- Non pas vraiment. Tout le monde a cru ça. Moi la première…_

Elle plonge ses iris dans les yeux sombres de son coéquipier. Elle y lit de la compréhension. C'est tellement rassurant de se sentir comprise. Et elle se sent si bien quand il la regarde.

_ \- C'était Rin, commence-t-il par expliquer. Je fais toujours le même cauchemar depuis que… depuis que je l'ai tuée._

Sakura se souvient que Rin était la coéquipière de Kakashi avec Obito. Elle se souvient de l'histoire de sa mort. Son cœur se serre à cette pensée.

_ \- Dans ces rêves, je revis sa mort encore et encore. Je la transperce avec mon chidori et elle me regarde avec effroi en murmurant mon nom. Ensuite… elle change… elle… crie mon nom avec colère et c'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille._

Sakura est émue par cette histoire. Elle sait qu'il voulait protéger Rin plus que tout et c'est finalement lui qui l'a achevée, sans le vouloir. Tous ces événements avaient été orchestrés par Madara. Kakashi n'a été qu'un pion, mais il en gardera toujours la culpabilité. Elle comprend que cet événement est son plus grand traumatisme.

_ \- Je suis désolée que tu aies dû vivre quelque chose d'aussi… atroce._

Il plonge avec douceur ses iris dans les orbes émeraudes de sa compagne.

_ \- Moi aussi. Mais le passé est le passé. Il faut faire avec. Allez, rendors-toi maintenant._

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux roses a bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit ne pense qu'à son coéquipier juste à côté d'elle. Elle a de la peine pour les démons auxquels il doit faire face. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas l'aider. Elle a juste envie d'être présente pour lui.

* * *

Sakura se réveille en première mais sans se sentir reposée pour autant. La nuit a été bien trop agitée pour avoir été réparatrice. Elle grimace en voyant son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain et file se frictionner sous la douche.

En pénétrant dans la chambre elle découvre la pièce rangée et les rideaux tirés.

_ \- Bonjour Eikichi._

_ \- Bonjour Ran, bien dormi ?_

_ \- Bof… Alors, qu'as-tu découvert lors de ta sortie nocturne ?_

_ \- Ok, alors déjà c'est un vrai labyrinthe là dessous et certaines galeries menacent de s'effondrer. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle car j'ai facilement pu repérer là où des renforts ont été posés, ce qui me permet de confirmer que ces souterrains sont bien utilisés. Ça et des traces au sol. Il y a un vrai trafic qui passe par là, c'est certain. Mes recherches ont été interrompues quand je me suis retrouvé face à une large porte en métal. Elle est bien plus récente que la construction de ces galeries, donc elle a été installée pour empêcher les fouineurs. Ne sachant pas ce qui se trouvait derrière, je n'ai pas voulu forcer les serrures. Je suis resté caché à attendre pendant des heures, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'y avait aucune activité ce soir._

_ \- Il faudrait savoir où mène cette porte…_

_ \- Ça ne va pas être simple. Il faut que je puisse accéder aux archives de la ville. Bien entendu on ne peut pas officiellement en faire la demande, donc je vais devoir m'infiltrer discrètement._

_ \- Quant à moi, j'ai rendez-vous ce midi avec Vanda. Elle doit me présenter à tout le gratin aujourd'hui. Ce soir, comme prévu, j'irai avec elle à un vernissage que je ne peux pas louper._

Les yeux de Kakashi s'obscurcissent à l'évocation de cette soirée et Sakura affiche une moue déterminée.

_ \- Tu ne me tiendras pas enfermée ici. J'ai un travail à faire et tu n'es pas mon garde du corps._

_ \- Évidemment_, glisse-t-il les dents serrées. _J'essaierais de t'accompagner au maximum cet après-midi et ce soir, mais je devrais m'esquiver comme hier, à cause de mon henge…_

_ \- Euh… non. Tu ne pourras pas venir ce soir. Je suis désolée mais tu n'es que mon assistant. Ce soir, c'est une soirée mondaine… Seules les personnalités sont conviées, _termine-t-elle avec une petite moue désolée.

Kakashi réfléchit un moment en scrutant la jeune femme d'un regard sombre, puis il soupire profondément.

_ \- Très bien. Je te suivrai à bonne distance dans ce cas._

* * *

Du moment où Kakashi, sous les traits du jeune assistant de Sakura, fait son entrée chez la styliste Vanda Kirié, cette dernière délaisse ses invités pour tourner autour du beau jeune homme. Sakura lève les yeux au ciel et tente de masquer son agacement.

Elle repense à ces pauvres femmes kidnappées. Sont-elles encore à Kumasaki ? Qui les détient ? Comment faire pour débusquer les coupables ? Sakura a l'impression qu'elle fait du surplace et passe plus de temps à jouer un rôle qu'à avancer dans son enquête. Jusqu'à présent, Vanda est la personne la plus influente qu'elle ait pu rencontrer, mais il lui semble complètement improbable qu'elle soit mêlée de près ou de loin à cette affaire. Qu'aurait-elle à y gagner ? "_Est-ce que tout ce cirque sert bien à quelque chose ?_" S'interroge-t-elle.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonne à nouveau et Vanda se précipite pour accueillir le nouvel invité. Il s'agit d'un quadragénaire élégant et plutôt bel homme qui capte complètement l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes par son charisme naturel.

_ \- Edo te voilà très cher ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je ne pensais te voir que ce soir au vernissage._

_ \- Ma belle, c'est justement à propos de ce soir que je te rends visite. Figures-toi que le costume que j'avais prévu vient d'être détruit par ma femme de ménage. Il faut que tu me sauves de ce mauvais pas._

_ \- Tu ne pouvais pas plus me faire plaisir ! Je vais de ce pas te chercher quelques costumes dans ma réserve. Je suis sûre que tu vas les adorer !_

A peine sortie de la pièce, le fameux Edo reporte son attention sur Sakura. Son regard bleu laiteux dévisage la jeune femme ne laissant nul doute quant à son appréciation. Il s'approche d'elle d'un pas assuré, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

_ \- Veuillez me pardonner mon irruption, dans sa hâte de m'apporter son aide, Vanda a oublié de nous présenter. Je suis Edo Chian, conseiller du seigneur sur les questions de l'art et de la culture et mécène à mes heures perdues,_ déclare-t-il en se vantant sans honte. _Et vous êtes ?_

_ \- On m'appelle simplement mademoiselle Ran. Je viens d'une bourgade en pleine expansion dans le sud du pays où je détiens une galerie d'art._

_ \- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Ran,_ dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Il se penche vers Sakura et prend délicatement sa main pour y déposer un doux baiser sans la quitter du regard. La jeune femme ne peut se retenir de rougir et un sourire satisfait étire les lèvres d'Edo. Sakura aperçoit du coin de l'oeil Kakashi qui se rapproche d'eux. Il semble aux aguets et prêt à bondir en cas de faux pas.

_ \- Et que nous vaut l'honneur de votre… rayonnante présence à Kumasaki, ma très chère Ran ?_

_ \- Je suis venue ici pour débusquer quelques nouveaux talents car j'ambitionne de présenter une fabuleuse exposition où toutes les formes d'art se mélangent._

_ \- Ça m'a l'air époustouflant ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez au vernissage que j'organise ce soir dans la galerie d'un ami. J'ai trouvé une perle rare qui excelle dans la capture des émotions humaines._

_ \- Edo ! Ah, regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé, tu vas adorer ! _S'exclame Vanda qui vient de revenir les bras chargés de costumes.

_ \- Vanda, ma chère, tu dois absolument amener cette charmante créature au vernissage ce soir._

_ \- Mais voyons, c'est déjà prévu comme ça. Je savais que tu allais l'adorer. N'est-elle pas… éblouissante ?_

_ \- Oui, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche._

Sakura tente de cacher sa gêne. Elle se sent déshabillée du regard comme on disposerait d'une poupée : sans son consentement. Ce sentiment est extrêmement déplaisant, mais Sakura reste imperturbable dans son rôle et feint d'être flattée.

A plusieurs reprises Kakashi intervient pour détourner le prédateur de sa nouvelle proie, mais le conseiller ne lâche pas le morceau et revient sans cesse à la charge. Néanmoins, une fois son costume choisi, il quitta la boutique en se réjouissant de retrouver l'objet de sa convoitise le soir même.

_Comment le trouves-tu, Ran ? Séduisant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui euh… Il ne doit laisser personne indifférent assurément._

_En tout cas, il t'adore déjà et si tu sais être maligne… votre collaboration pourrait se révéler très profitable pour toi,_ susurre-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sakura reste bouche bée. A-t-elle bien compris l'allusion de Vanda ? Lui suggère-t-elle vraiment de coucher avec cet homme pour bénéficier de sa notoriété et de ses relations professionnelles ? C'est écœurant…

_ \- Vanda, je ne suis pas sûre… Je ne souhaite pas utiliser de tremplin pour percer dans ce milieu, mais uniquement grâce à mon talent. Et je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir._

_ \- Que tu es vieux jeux ! Crois-moi, tu ne serais pas déçue. Edo a des mains magiques ! Pourquoi s'en priver ?_

Sakura rougit et tente de changer de sujet de conversation, mais c'est sans compter sur l'entêtement de Vanda qui revient à la charge.

_ \- Allons Ran, est-ce qu'au moins tu as quelqu'un pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels en ce moment ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien besoin de jouir._

La jeune femme se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle soupçonne même son aînée d'être aussi directe pour le plaisir de la voir rougir.

_ \- Non, je n'ai personne, mais je me consacre à ma carrière. On verra les relations amoureuses plus tard._

_ \- Qui te parle d'amour ? Moi je te parle de sexe ma chérie ! Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air est idéale pour évacuer le stress et aide aussi à la créativité. C'est essentiel dans nos métiers ma chérie._

_ \- C'est vrai. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il me faut._

_ \- Oh… tu as donc un sexfriend ?_

_ \- Un quoi ?_

_ \- Un sexfriend ! Un ami avec qui coucher quand le besoin se fait sentir, quoi. Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as jamais eu !_

_ \- Ah… Si bien sûr, mais on n'avait pas mis de mot sur notre relation._

_ \- A la bonne heure ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi coincée que prévue au final !_

Cette conversation est une véritable torture. Elle profite de l'excuse d'avoir à se préparer pour le soir pour s'éclipser. A côté d'elle Kakashi semble préoccupé mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à leur retour à leur chambre d'hôtel.

_ \- Alors Eikichi, que penses-tu de ce Edo Chian ? _Demande-t-elle en s'affaissant dans un large fauteuil.

_ \- J'en pense qu'on tient là une très belle piste pour notre mission._

_ \- Tout à fait ! Il est puissant, influent et avide de pouvoir. Le mobile pour les kidnappings me semble tout trouvé…_

_ \- Oh oui. Aucune femme n'est en sécurité avec lui, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi à vrai dire._

Sakura est surprise qu'il n'essaye même pas de cacher ses inquiétudes pour elle. Elle lit dans ses yeux le stress que lui procure de savoir qu'elle sera seule sans lui au vernissage ce soir, avec un tel homme. Elle plonge ses prunelles de jade mais le regard sombre du ninja copieur avant de poursuivre :

_ \- Je suis forte Kakashi. Je saurai me défendre._

Il ne répond rien et Sakura sait qu'il est vain d'essayer d'apaiser ses craintes. Il s'inquiète pour elle et aucun des deux n'y peut rien.

_ \- Bon je vais me faire du thé, tu en voudras ?_ Demande-t-elle en se redressant.

_ \- Oui merci._

Elle prépare donc une théière pleine, puis sert deux tasses quand le thé est prêt. Kakashi la remercie et elle s'assoit à côté de lui pour le déguster.

_ \- Alors comme ça tu as eu des… sexfriends ?_ Lui demande-t-il calmement.

Sakura avale de travers une gorgée de thé et manque de s'ébouillanter au passage. Elle tousse un peu puis lui jette un regard profondément choqué.

_ \- Mais pas du tout ! J'ai dit ça pour rentrer dans le jeu de Vanda voyons._

_ \- Arrête, je sais reconnaître quand tu mens Sakura._

_ \- C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça._

_ \- C'est ce que tu aimerais, mais tu te trompes. Alors… Qui est-ce ?_

Les joues de la jeune femme rougissent furieusement. Mais qui est cet homme qui se fait passer pour son ancien professeur ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de poser des questions aussi personnelles.

_ \- Depuis quand es-tu aussi indiscret ? Ce n'est pas ton genre._

_ \- Eh bien, quand tu m'as parlé de ta relation avec Sasuke, tu as également sous-entendu avoir eu d'autres relations, mais j'ai compris que c'était des histoires sans importance. Et là, ta réaction m'a bien confirmé que tu as eu des relations non sérieuses, alors oui, je l'admets, ma curiosité est piquée au vif._

_ \- Toi… curieux ! J'aurais tout vu !_

_ \- Tu détournes le sujet jeune fille._

Sakura plisse les yeux. Il a l'air vraiment sérieux. Passé la surprise, une idée fait doucement son chemin. "_Très bien Kakashi… On va s'amuser alors_". Elle sourit avec malice, puis se lève et fouille dans un placard pour y débusquer une bouteille de saké.

_ \- Ok. Si tu veux savoir, alors on va jouer._

Il arque un sourcil légèrement inquiet de l'attitude de la kunoichi.

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?_

_ \- Si tu veux savoir des choses aussi indiscrètes, alors tu bois ton verre cul sec. Alors ? Tu veux jouer ?_ Demande-t-elle un grand sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ \- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très malin de boire juste avant une étape aussi cruciale de la mission._

_ \- C'est comme tu voudras_, réplique-t-elle en s'emparant à nouveau de la bouteille pour la ranger.

Le message est clair : il ne saura rien d'elle s'il ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Il attrape vivement son poignet pour l'arrêter dans son élan, un large sourire dessiné sous son masque. Elle sait qu'elle a gagné et sert généreusement un verre à son compagnon. Kakashi le prend et fait signe à Sakura de se retourner le temps qu'il baisse son masque, mais celle-ci fait non de la tête avec un sourire encore plus éclatant. Il lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne pour boire son verre, un petit rire cristallin parvenant à ses oreilles.

_ \- Quelle est ta question mon cher ?_

_ \- Qui était ce partenaire occasionnel que tu fréquentais ?_

_ \- Tu sous-entends que c'est fini avec lui… Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_ \- Tu as dit à Vanda que tu n'avais personne en ce moment pour satisfaire tes hum… besoins sexuels._

Entendre Kakashi dire "besoins sexuels" éveille justement l'appétit de la jeune femme et elle sourit en sentant ses joues rougir à nouveau.

_ \- J'ai peut-être menti._

_ \- Je t'ai dit que je savais quand tu mentais, mais bref, j'attends la réponse,_ fait-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ \- C'est Tokuma Hyûga._

_ \- Un Hyûga ? Ouah… Et je crois que c'est un jounin assez réputé dans le village._

_ \- En effet. Il n'est pas aussi doué que l'était Néji, mais il est bon tout de même. A mon tour… Vous m'avez dit ce même soir que vous aviez eu 2 relations sérieuses : Anko et… qui était la deuxième ?_

Kakashi réfléchit un instant avant de faire signe à la kunoichi de boire un verre pour mériter une réponse. Sakura sourit et boit son verre d'un trait sans quitter son compagnon des yeux. Immédiatement, sa gorge s'enflamme au contact du liquide fort en alcool.

_ \- C'était une civile. Une institutrice dans le quartier nord-est. Tu ne dois pas la connaître._

_ \- Sûrement. Pourquoi ça s'est terminé ?_

_ \- Non, non… C'est à mon tour de poser une question._

_ \- Oh oh… Te voilà vraiment très curieux, _dit-elle en accentuant le "vraiment"._ Très bien, je suis toute ouïe_, dit-elle en servant à nouveau son ancien professeur.

_ \- Pourquoi une telle relation ?_

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_ \- Pourquoi une relation non sérieuse ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sorti ensemble au grand jour, si tu préfères ?_

_ \- Bois,_ ordonne-t-elle après un long soupir. Une fois chose faite, elle rassemble ses idées avant de répondre. _Eh bien, pour trois raisons. Premièrement, c'était quelques semaines après avoir rompu avec Sasuke. Je ne voulais surtout pas que mes amis l'apprennent. Ça aurait compromis le petit jeu que je menais de faire croire que j'étais effondrée. Deuxièmement, je n'avais plus confiance dans les hommes et encore moins en moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. Et troisièmement, parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui._

_ \- Alors pourquoi avoir commencé quelque chose avec lui ?_

_ \- Il était gentil. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui pensait à moi, même de manière occasionnelle. Déjà, ça m'a permis de réapprendre à lâcher prise. De profiter de… de la vie, sans me prendre la tête._

_ \- Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi dis donc…_

_ \- Oh arrête, comme si tu n'avais jamais eu ce type de relation._

_ \- Jamais, _répond-il une façade angélique sur son visage.

_ \- Menteur ! _S'exclame Sakura en le pointant du doigt.

_ \- Peut-être…_ Reprend-il un petit sourire caché sous son masque. Mais si tu veux savoir, il faudra que tu boives.

_ \- Ah oui ? Et qu'en est-il du "pas plus de deux verres jeune fille !"_ Fait-elle en imitant son camarade.

Peut-être que j'ai mis de côté mon penchant paternaliste… Répond-il en se resservant à boire. Donc ma question est :_ Est-ce que ça lui allait comme façon de fonctionner à ton Hyûga ?_

Sakura sourit et lui fait signe de boire. Kakashi se retourne à nouveau et avale d'un trait le contenu.

_ \- J'attends le moment où tu oublieras de te retourner et où je verrai ton visage en entier_, lui dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

_ \- C'est pas demain la veille ma belle_, enchérit-il l'air légèrement aguicheur.

"_Ma belle ? La vache, il vient de dire ma belle ? Sérieusement ? L'alcool doit vraiment faire son effet, c'est pas possible autrement_." Un frisson lui parcourt le dos et elle refoule une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle aussi sent l'alcool désinhiber ses sens. Elle a envie de jouer et de titiller ce mâle si sexy.

_ \- Alors ? J'attends la réponse à ma question_, relance-t-il en la sortant de sa rêverie.

_ \- Pour Tokuma ? Eh bien, il était content de ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête avec les contraintes d'une petite copine. Du moins, au début… Au fil des mois il est devenu plus irascible. Un jour, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat et lui ai demandé les raisons de son changement de comportement. Il m'a répondu qu'il voulait qu'on devienne un vrai couple et… je l'ai quitté. Pourtant je l'aimais bien, mais à ce moment-là j'ai eu peur. L'idée de le laisser rentrer dans ma vie m'était insupportable. J'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre le contrôle. Il n'en était pas question._

_ \- Tu es une briseuse de cœur !_

_ \- Quoi ?_ S'offusque-t-elle.

_ \- Le pauvre garçon est tombé amoureux de toi et tu l'as éjecté !_ Clame-t-il en éclatant de rire. _T'es une horrible personne Sakura, je suis très choqué !_

_ \- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Non mais, trois petits verres de rien du tout et t'es complètement beurré !_

_ \- C'est pas vrai, j'ai la pleine maîtrise de mes mouvements. Tu veux voir ?_

Sur ces dires, Kakashi se lève et effectue une cabriole parfaite avant de se rasseoir sous les applaudissements de son ancienne élève. Elle rit aux éclats et pose nonchalamment sa main sur son épaule.

_ \- Ok ok, je n'ai rien dit, même si ton comportement prouve que tu n'es pas tout à fait toi même... Bon, à mon tour. Alors, combien, de temps ça a duré avec ton institutrice ?_ Demande-t-elle en buvant un verre avant même le signal de Kakashi.

_ \- Trois ans et demi._

_ \- Oh la vache ! J'en reviens pas que tu aies réussi à nous cacher ça pendant tout ce temps. Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché du coup ?_

Un coup d'œil de Kakashi vers la bouteille et Sakura boit un autre verre. L'alcool (et leur petit jeu) lui tournait pas mal la tête à présent. Elle sent qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle aille plus loin. Mais que c'est drôle de voir Kakashi comme ça.

_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nos vies étaient trop différentes. C'est compliqué pour un civil d'être avec un shinobi. On part souvent en mission, on ne peut rien raconter et on peut mourir à chaque instant. Elle m'a posé un ultimatum : soit je me pose et on fonde une famille, soit tout était fini. Tu connais déjà ma réponse._

_ \- Ah ça… _Dit-elle en se levant. _Comme si le grand Kakashi au Sharingan allait troquer son bandeau frontal contre la panoplie du parfait époux et père de famille. Je t'imagine bien préparer des petits plats à une ribambelle d'enfants en attendant que ta femme rentre du travail. Ah ah ah !_

Elle se moque de lui en singeant des mimiques plus grotesques les unes que les autres.

_ \- Arrête de dire des bêtises, t'es complètement saoule_, dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet pour la faire se rasseoir.

Ce faisant, Sakura retombe lourdement sur le canapé, tout contre Kakashi. Mais la jeune femme continue de taquiner son ancien professeur et s'approche très près de lui en continuant de lui réciter toutes les tâches ingrates qu'il aurait à faire dans la peau d'un homme rangé.

_ \- Et qui te dit que ça ne m'intéresserait pas ?_

_ \- Tu l'as dit toi même je te ferais remarquer. Et c'est vrai que ça ne te ressemble pas comme vie._

_ \- Peut-être que je n'ai juste pas trouvé la bonne personne pour me faire aimer cette vie._

Ils se regardent un instant de manière intense. Est-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il l'attend, elle, pour fonder une famille ?

"_N'importe quoi ma fille. Tu prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité. Rien de ce qu'il a dit ou fait ne montre un tel désir chez lui. Arrête de débloquer."_

_ \- Tu sais quoi Kakashi ? Je crois qu'on est des cas désespérés l'un comme l'autre_, déclare-t-elle en soupirant bruyamment.

_ \- Peut-être en effet. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on récupère un peu avant de se préparer pour la soirée à venir,_ déclare-t-il avant de s'affaler plus sur le canapé.

_ \- Ouais._

Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Sakura s'étale également en ramenant ses jambes sur le canapé et pose sa tête sur le torse de Kakashi. Elle sait que sans avoir bu, elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fiche. Elle avait envie de le toucher et maintenant qu'elle est là, elle ne bougerait pour rien au monde.

Kakashi ne dit rien alors elle ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par le rythme cardiaque sous sa puissante cage thoracique. Elle inhale profondément son odeur masculine transportée par la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps.

Elle se sent si bien. Elle voudrait que le temps s'arrête.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Les choses se précises entre eux, non ? Je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera plus... croustillant !

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas sur les reviews j'adore ça ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous et voilà ENFIN la suite de l'histoire ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du temps passé depuis la dernière update. J'étais bloquée sur une partie de l'histoire que je n'arrivais pas à avancer. Et puis j'avoue avoir passé beaucoup de temps à lire des fanfics qu'à écrire...

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il a au moins le mérite (ou pas) d'être plus long que les autres.

Switchkey : abandonner cette fic ? Jamais ! J'ai toute la trame à présent, y'a plus qu'à rédiger proprement. J'espère que ça te plaira.

memelyne : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ils sont mignons tout plein, j'adore ce couple !

Guest : euhhh oups ! J'ai énormément tardé pour cette suite, j'espère faire mieux pour le reste :p

lili7100 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Enjoy !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sakura marche en direction de la galerie où se trouve le fameux vernissage réunissant tout le gratin de Kumasaki. Elle porte une robe bustier assez extravagante, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa menue poitrine et sa taille fine. Il ne faut pas qu'elle passe inaperçu et même si ça la dégoûte, elle doit particulièrement accaparer l'attention d'Edo Chian, le principal suspect de leur enquête.

Kakashi est à ses côtés sous l'apparence de son assistant, la mine renfrognée. Il n'aime pas l'idée de la laisser seule avec ces gens et surtout, avec leur principal suspect. Il ne pourra pas être avec elle pour la protéger en cas de problème. Il a au moins insisté pour l'accompagner sur le trajet, même s'il ne peut pas participer à la réception. Ça lui permet de repérer les lieux et les environs.

Avant de tourner au dernier angle qui mène jusqu'à la luxueuse galerie, il stoppe net et attrape son poignet en lui faisant face. Son regard noir est si intense qu'elle en a le souffle coupé.

__Ran, je veux que tu sois extrêmement prudente. Fais bien attention à tout et à tout le monde. L'objectif de ce soir est de récolter des informations sur ce Edo Chian pour voir s'il a bien un lien avec ces enlèvements. Je te surveillerai de loin, autant que je le pourrais... mais je ne pourrai pas intervenir là bas._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas Kakashi, je serai particulièrement sur mes gardes,_ répond-elle le souffle court sous son regard perçant.

Il est si proche d'elle qu'elle sent son souffle chaud sur son visage. La pression sur son poignet se raffermit légèrement tandis qu'il la regarde sans sourciller durant de longues secondes. Comment arrive-t-il à la rendre si fébrile d'un seul regard ? Même si ce visage n'est pas le sien, son regard est identique et Sakura ne peut nier l'effet que son compagnon produit sur elle.

La jeune femme couvre la main ferme de Kakashi de la sienne dans un geste amical. La douceur de la peau sous ses doigts la surprend quelque peu. Sakura a plutôt l'habitude de voir des mains calleuses et des peaux abîmées chez les shinobis. Mais Kakashi ne semble pas soumis aux mêmes lois de la nature que ses compères.

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme a bien failli perdre le contrôle pour laisser sa main caresser la sienne. C'est si tentant… Ça semble si normal. Mais Sakura sait que ça ne l'est pas. Elle reprend le dessus et se concentre sur le message qu'elle veut lui transmettre. Il faut le rassurer et lui montrer qu'elle sera à la hauteur.

Alors, elle se penche légèrement vers son aîné et murmure sans le quitter des yeux.

_ _Je ne me mettrai pas en danger et je serai attentive à tous les détails. Je te le promets, Eikichi._

Quelques secondes passent, sans réaction de la part de son coéquipier, le regard toujours verrouillé sur elle. Finalement, il hoche la tête, le visage toujours grave, avant de lâcher son poignet et disparaître dans la nuit tombante.

Sakura prend une minute pour respirer profondément avant de reprendre la route. Elle se sent si faible quand Kakashi est aussi proche d'elle. A peine une heure auparavant, elle s'était réveillée sur son torse étroitement entrelacée avec lui dans le canapé. Son ventre s'était liquéfié à cette constatation et sa bouche asséchée. Elle avait même eu le culot de rester quelques minutes de plus dans cette position pour respirer son parfum si envoûtant.

Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir, Sakura sent ses jambes se transformer en coton. Comment se fait-il qu'il provoque de telles réactions chez elle ? A partir de quel moment son ancien professeur s'est-il changé en ce séduisant shinobi dont la simple vue la fait défaillir ?

Elle secoue vivement sa tête et se sermonne quant à son manque de concentration. Oui, elle doit se poser de sérieuses questions quant à ses sentiments pour Kakashi, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. La mission passe en premier, des vies sont en jeu. De plus, elle a promis à Kakashi d'être particulièrement prudente, ce n'est pas pour avoir la tête occupée par des considérations sentimentales. Il faut qu'elle soit entièrement concentrée sur la mission et sur cette soirée importante. Elle doit être parfaite ce soir et sortir le grand jeu.

A l'entrée de la galerie, deux hommes lui demandent son invitation. Sakura leur répond qu'elle n'en a pas, mais que son nom figure sur la liste. Après une brève recherche, ils lui confirment sa présence et l'invitent à déposer ses affaires au vestiaire.

D'un coup d'œil, Sakura scanne les invités déjà présents dans la galerie. Tous se sont mis sur leur 31 et elle se félicite du choix de sa robe qui rayonne particulièrement. Elle se saisit d'une flûte de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et entre dans la fosse aux lions. Que le jeu commence !

Sakura se glisse si parfaitement dans son rôle qu'elle s'étonne elle même. C'est comme une seconde peau. Il est vrai qu'elle a toujours été intéressée par l'art, mais sans jamais soupçonner avoir un œil expert. Elle se mêle aux conversations et donne son avis éclairé.

Elle repère rapidement sa cible, le maître de cérémonie, Edo Chian, mais l'ignore complètement. Elle sent le regard vicelard du mécène la suivre et la déshabiller comme une poupée.

"_Très bien sale pervers… J'vais t'en donner plein la vue !"_

Sakura se fait plus féline dans ses mouvements. Elle creuse ses hanches et transfère nonchalamment son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre avec grâce. Après moins de dix minutes de spectacle, Edo se glisse derrière la belle et frôle son épaule d'une main.

_ _Ravi de vous voir illuminer cette soirée, très chère Ran._

__ Monsieur Chian, je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée. Les toiles sont splendides. Cet artiste a assurément beaucoup de talent._

__ Vous aimez ? J'en suis enchanté. Laquelle remporte votre préférence ?_

__ Le choix est très compliqué… Clairement la toile qui remporte le plus de succès est celle de la petite fille qui joue dans la flaque d'eau, les reflets sont magnifiques et d'un grand réalisme, mais… moi je pense que celle qui me fait le plus vibrer est le visage du vieillard dont le regard vide est à la fois perturbant et très beau. Là encore l'artiste a joué sur les reflets mais les détails des iris et la finesse des cils sont à couper le souffle._

__ Ohhhh vous avez l'œil ! C'est également mon préféré. Son coup de pinceau prend une dimension bien plus puissante à travers les ondulations de cette peau ridée et marquée par les années._

__ Oui son travail est impressionnant, j'en suis hypnotisée !_

__ Ran, venez avec moi, je voudrais vous présenter à l'artiste personnellement_, déclare-t-il en posant une main dans le creux du dos de la kunoichi pour la guider entre les invités.

Sakura se mord l'intérieur de la joue à plusieurs reprises pour s'empêcher de cogner ce pervers aux mains baladeuses. C'est clair que ce type est accro aux femmes et certainement accro au sexe. Est-ce vraiment lui qui kidnappe les jolies filles du pays ? Est-il en train de se constituer un harem privé ? Et que leur fait-il subir ?

Encore une fois, les doigts du mécène effleurent l'épaule dénudée de Sakura. Celle-ci force un sourire sur son visage. Elle doit entrer dans les bonnes grâces de cet homme pour obtenir de lui les informations nécessaires à la mission. Pour cela, son charme naturel et surtout l'alcool sont ses alliés de choix.

__ Alors M. Chian…_

__ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Edo, l'interrompt-il en caressant subtilement son épaule._

__ Très bien Edo,_ minaude-t-elle._ Vous m'avez l'air d'un homme extrêmement occupé dans cette glorieuse ville où l'art est souverain. Comment trouvez-vous le temps de vous reposer ?_

__ Je ne le trouve pas ! Mais vous savez, quand on aime son métier autant que moi, ce n'est plus vraiment du travail. Surtout que le seigneur est un ami proche qui me tient en grande estime. J'ai carte blanche pour mener à bien tous les projets qui me sont chers._

" _Un type comme lui doit forcément magouiller, même s'il n'est pas lié à cette affaire. Jusqu'à quel point le seigneur l'appuie-t-il ? "_

__ Alors tout votre temps est uniquement au service de la ville ? Oh… vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes si… pieux ! Que me cachez-vous ?_ Demande-t-elle mimant un air faussement soupçonneux. _Qui est donc le véritable Edo ?_

_ Ah ça, très chère… commence-t-il en se rapprochant de Sakura. Cette facette est réservée à mes amis… intimes.

Son regard langoureux se balade sur la physionomie de la belle Kunoichi, ne laissant aucun doute sur le sous-entendu à comprendre. Sakura se demande si elle a raison de continuer sur cette voie. Jusqu'où est-elle prête à aller pour obtenir les informations désirées ? Si au moins elle avait plus d'éléments…

Sakura allait répondre à son interlocuteur quand l'extravagante Vanda fait son entrée dans leur cercle pour accaparer l'attention d'Edo. La jeune femme les observe silencieusement. La styliste ne rechigne sur aucune courbette ni compliment pour amadouer le conseiller du seigneur.

__ Ah ça, dès que Vanda entre dans la place, rien ni personne ne peut plus briller. Elle me fait l'effet d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais, un élégant pachyderme bien sûr !_

Sakura pouffe de rire à la remarque qu'on vient de lui adresser discrètement. Elle se tourne vers l'auteur de la remarque, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, un peu bedonnant avec un sourire franc. Une bonne impression se dégage de lui et elle se rend compte que c'est l'une des seules personnes ici à ne pas se draper dans un rôle de bourgeois grotesque.

__ Comme vous y allez… Vanda est adorable, même si je dois admettre que c'est un sacré personnage !_

__ Vous maniez très bien la diplomatie à ce que je vois ! Allons, personne ne nous entend, vous pouvez être honnête avec moi._

__ Je suis très sérieuse monsieur. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée, alors qu'elle me connaît à peine. Peu de personnes ont cette qualité._

__ Attention mademoiselle, rien n'est gratuit et surtout pas dans cette ville._

__ Je suis mademoiselle Ran, _se présente-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. _A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

__ Miro Sanaka, je suis le propriétaire du théâtre de Kumasaki. J'avoue avoir une passion pour le type de peintures comme celles exposées ce soir. Je pense que je vais acquérir une ou deux toiles pour agrémenter mon théâtre. Et vous ? Quelle est votre activité ?_

__ J'ai moi-même une galerie d'art dans le sud du pays du feu. Je suis venue à Kumasaki pour... l'inspiration ! J'ai un projet d'exposition et j'ai besoin de trouver de quoi surprendre et sublimer mon public._

__ C'est très intéressant. Cela semble être assez ambitieux. Et je comprends pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ce lourdaud d'Edo maintenant._

La surprise se lit sur les traits de la jeune femme ce qui fait sourire le vieil homme.

__ Ne faites pas cette tête-là. Je connais bien l'influence qu'a Edo dans ce milieu et je l'apprécie beaucoup, seulement… on peut bien admettre qu'il fanfaronne un peu trop et que c'est un vrai requin avec la gente féminine. Mais, je suis persuadé que vous l'aviez déjà compris._

Sakura ne peut réprimer un sourire qu'elle tente de masquer en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

__ Et vous alors ? N'êtes-vous pas ébloui par sa lumière ?_

__ Aucunement car je n'en ai pas besoin. Je fais parti de ces personnes qui savent se contenter de ce qu'ils ont déjà. Mon théâtre m'apporte la stabilité financière et l'éveil artistique dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai rien d'autre à demander à la vie._

__ Vous êtes un homme chanceux alors, _déclare-t-elle en trinquant avec lui.

__ Je le pense. Si cela vous intéresse, la pièce qui se joue en ce moment dans mon théâtre aborde justement les thèmes de la cupidité, du risque de vouloir toujours plus et ne pas se satisfaire de ce que l'on a déjà. Si cela vous tente, je me ferais une joie de vous accueillir un prochain soir._

__ Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air très intéressant en effet._

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans événement notable. Sakura réussit à retrouver l'attention d'Edo mais en subissant les attouchements répétés de ce sale type sans rien apprendre de plus. Vanda l'accapare également un moment pour la présenter à d'autres personnes très intéressantes mais sans intérêt pour son enquête.

La jeune femme repart avec les derniers invités, un peu dépitée de ne rien avoir d'intéressant à raconter à Kakashi. Encore une perte de temps et la voilà qui culpabilise. Plus le temps passe et les chances de retrouver les disparues s'effilochent. Heureusement que Kakashi n'est pas là, elle redoute un peu de devoir lui faire face avec rien.

Soudain, elle sent qu'elle est suivie. Ce n'est pas Kakashi, ni même de simples passants. Non, son instinct lui crie qu'elle doit se tenir prête à se défendre. S'il s'agit de simples voleurs, alors ils vont regretter leur choix de victime pour ce soir.

Tous ses sens sont en éveil. Kakashi aurait dû la rejoindre ou devrait la suivre à distance, mais elle ne sent pas sa présence. Elle tourne brusquement dans une rue pour tenter de dissuader les potentiels agresseurs. Mais ceux-ci sont tenaces. Il est clair qu'elle va devoir les affronter, car il lui est impossible de fuir dans cette tenue de soirée. A présent, il lui faut décider elle-même du lieu de l'agression pour pouvoir se défendre. Elle s'engage sciemment dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. De là, il n'y aura pas de victime collatérale, ni de témoin de ses aptitudes.

Deux hommes apparaissent immédiatement pour lui barrer toute retraite, un sourire malsain sur leur visage. Sakura joue la jeune fille apeurée.

__ Tu t'es perdue ma jolie ?_

__ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_ Demande-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

Sakura recule dans l'allée pour que personne ne les voit, en levant ses mains en protection devant son visage. Elle analyse les capacités de combat des deux hommes et ne se sent aucunement en danger. Mais à ce moment-là, une main se pose sur sa tête et… immédiatement, Sakura sent son corps l'abandonner.

Une foule de questions se bousculent dans son esprit alors qu'elle perd le contrôle de son corps. Ses bras se baissent sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir et ses jambes s'immobilisent. Elle est comme paralysée ! Elle n'arrive à effectuer aucun mouvement. Qui est cette personne derrière elle qu'elle n'avait pas senti ? Comment arrive-t-elle à la réduire à l'état de poupée d'une main ? Elle ne peut même pas tourner la tête pour la regarder.

Les deux autres hommes qui lui font face jubilent de la voir à leur merci. Ils s'approchent d'elle en ricanant.

__ Celle-là c'est une vraie beauté. Le maître a bien choisi._

__ Et si on s'amusait un peu avec elle avant ?_

__ Hors de question,_ répond celui qui est derrière elle.

"_C'est donc un homme"_ conclut-elle au son de sa voix.

__ Sérieux mec ! On se tape tout le sale boulot, on peut bien jouer un peu avec celle-là !_

__ Le maître serait fâché d'apprendre ça._

__ Allez ! Il n'en saura rien ! On ne laissera aucune marque et on la nettoiera après._

Cette dernière phrase soulève le cœur de Sakura qui sent la nausée l'envahir. Que veulent faire ces porcs avec elle ?!

Un soupir exaspéré se fait entendre de l'homme derrière elle.

__ D'accord, mais pas longtemps alors et vous me la ramenez intacte_, répond la personne derrière Sakura d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux autres crient de joie et s'avancent vers Sakura l'air carnassier.

__ Tu n'en veux pas un morceau ?_

__ Baiser des poupées de chiffon ne m'a jamais fait kiffer,_ conclut-il sans considération pour sa prisonnière.

__ C'est con parce qu'avec ton don, tu pourrais te faire plaisir tous les soirs !_

La peur envahit instantanément Sakura. Ils veulent la violer. Disposer de son corps comme bon leur semble, comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si elle n'était pas un être humain. Elle panique. Elle veut hurler et courir et les frapper, mais son corps n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement.

La main étrangère quitte son crâne et Sakura entend des pas s'éloigner. Avec horreur, la kunoichi constate qu'elle ne retrouve pas le contrôle de ses membres pour autant. Pourtant elle est certaine que c'était cette main qui lui retirait le contrôle de ses mouvements.

La voilà à présent prisonnière de son propre corps. Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'être agressée, c'est vraiment la pire sensation qu'elle ait jamais vécue. L'un des types, qui semble être le leader des deux prédateurs, s'approche d'elle et l'enserre à la taille. Il la toise de toute sa hauteur en se léchant les lèvres.

__ On va bien s'amuser ma belle. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer…_ Déclare-t-il en ricanant.

Sans finesse, il commence à balader ses mains sur son corps inanimé. Il lui attrape les cheveux, tire sa tête sur le côté et lèche son cou ainsi offert. Une main descend et lui palpe les fesses avant de s'efforcer de remonter le tissu de sa jupe.

La kunoichi a envie de vomir. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle ne peut pas juste être un pantin, un vulgaire jouet pour ses rebuts de l'humanité ?! A quoi ça sert d'avoir une force phénoménale si elle n'est pas libre de ses mouvements ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. C'est la seule marque de sa détresse car même son visage reste impassible et froid.

Son agresseur lui embrasse goulûment le cou et descend sur son buste. Il cherche à toucher sa poitrine et glisse la main dans le bustier de la robe de Sakura. La jeune femme veut hurler mais est incapable de bouger ses lèvres ou faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Il empoigne les seins de sa victime avec force et gémit en frottant la bosse de son pantalon contre la cuisse impassible de Sakura.

L'autre main se trouve sur sa cuisse nue, après avoir complètement relevé sa jupe. Il malaxe la peau tendre de Sakura et remonte pour empoigner sa fesse.

__ Elle a un corps à tomber ! Oh putain, on va s'éclater avec elle._

__ Ouais bah dépêche-toi, j'ai pas baisé depuis des mois, _ajoute le second qui sort son sexe bandé de son pantalon en commençant à la caresser.

C'est à vomir. Un vrai cauchemar. Ses larmes inondent ses joues et lui brouillent la vue. Tant mieux, autant ne pas voir leurs yeux luisants d'envie et leurs sourires carnassiers. Comment le monde peut créer des monstres pareil ? C'est incompréhensible. Comment des hommes peuvent trouver du plaisir à... _ça _?!

Ses considérations personnelles ne touchent pas le moins du monde ses agresseurs qui la palpent et lèche sa peau avec avidité. Peu importe qu'elle soit consentante ou non, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront d'elle. Elle n'est même plus un être humain pour eux, elle le voit dans leurs expressions.

La main sur sa fesse glisse sous sa petite culotte et se fraye doucement un chemin vers son sexe. Tout son être essaye de se libérer de leurs étreintes, mais sans succès. Elle n'est que le témoin impuissant de son agonie.

__ Chidori !_

Soudain de puissants éclairs jaillissent de la poitrine de l'homme le plus en retrait, la queue à la main. Son visage se tord de douleur et il s'affaisse brutalement, le corps secoué de spasmes nerveux.

"_Kakashi…_"

Son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine. Il est là. Elle est sauvée. Un puissant sentiment de soulagement s'empare d'elle.

L'homme restant s'exclame à la vue de l'anbu au masque de loup. Immédiatement, il se place derrière Sakura et la menace d'un poignard sous la gorge. Sakura sent la lame froide contre sa gorge, mais elle sait que Kakashi ne le laissera pas faire.

Le shinobi avance sans ciller vers sa coéquipière. Tout son corps est sous tension. Sa posture fait penser à un animal, un prédateur qui va bondir d'un instant à l'autre. Est-ce qu'il la regarde elle ou bien l'autre homme, se demande-t-elle.

__ N'approche pas ou j'la bute _! Hurle l'homme qui menace Sakura en remontant un peu plus le poignard sous le cou délicat.

__ Tu vas mourir ce soir,_ lui répond l'anbu d'une voix à glacer le sang.

__ T'es pas en position de menacer, connard !_

En une fraction de seconde, le loup aux cheveux argentés disparaît de la vue de Sakura. Elle entend seulement un bruit sourd derrière elle, suivit d'un cri. Le poignard tombe à terre, elle peut enfin respirer. Mais c'est tout pour les bonnes nouvelles, car son corps est toujours paralysé. Debout, pétrifiée, elle ne voit plus ni Kakashi ni son agresseur. Mais rapidement, elle entend des cris. Kakashi est en train de faire payer cher la mauvaise fortune de son violeur.

__ Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaquée ?_ Gronde Kakashi de sa voix menaçante.

__ J'te dirai rien, sale con ! Ahhhh ! Arrête putain !_

__ Pourquoi l'avez-vous attaquée ?! Demande-t-il à nouveau._

Pas de réponse du prisonnier. Mais peu après, Sakura entend une longue plainte qui s'échappe d'une bouche fermée.

__ Arrête ! J'peux rien dire. Tu pourras rien contre eux de toute façon !_

__ Qui ça ?_

__ Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Mais j'en sais rien, putain !_

__ Dis-moi ce que tu sais alors !_

__ Ok… ok ! Arrête et j'te dis tout ce que je sais._

__ Dépêche-toi, je perds patience._

__ Ok… calme-toi. Je ne connais que Shôta. C'est lui l'homme de main du maître._

__ C'est qui ce maître ?_

__ Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, mais il a le bras long, c'est certain. Shôta… il nous désigne une fille et on l'aide à l'enlever._

__ Pourquoi l'avoir désignée, elle ?_

__ Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils en font après. D'habitude, on les prend ailleurs, mais là, Shôta est venu nous chercher dans la soirée. Il nous a dit qu'on devait agir ce soir._

__ Où est-ce que vous les livrez ?_

__ On laisse Shôta avec la fille dans les souterrains. Il y a une entrée secrète là-dedans._

Un blanc. Le silence perdure un moment.

__ Rends-lui sa liberté de mouvement. Maintenant !_

__ J'peux pas faire ça. Ahhhhh ! Mais arrête putain ! Je ne PEUX pas ! Chui pas un putain de ninja moi !_

__ Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce Shôta et cette technique._

__ Stop ! Stop ! J'vais te le dire, c'est bon. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il peut les transformer en poupée d'un simple touché. Là, elle est consciente mais ne peut rien faire._

__ Il est où ce Shôta ?_

__ Il est retourné au repaire._

__ Comment on la libère de ce jutsu ?_

__ Je ne sais pas. J'y comprends rien à son truc._

__ T'as pas intérêt à me mentir… _Siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

__ S'il te plaît… laisse-moi partir. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Pitié…_

Sakura n'entend pas de réponse. Que fait Kakashi ? Son cerveau est en ébullition. Ils ont appris de nombreuses informations et la jeune femme se réjouit que son calvaire n'ait pas été vain.

__ Qu'étais-tu en train de lui faire ? Hein ?_

__ Pitié… _Répond l'homme en pleurant.

__ Tu allais profiter de son état pour assouvir tes pulsions immondes, n'est-ce pas ?_

__ J't'en prie… J'ai rien fait. J'l'ai pas touchée. Je l'aurais pas fait, j'te jure !_

__ Menteur… Les types comme toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre, _chuchote-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

__ Non ! J't'en prie ! AHHHHHH !_

Le cri empli d'effroi transperce Sakura. Un bruit morbide s'échappe de sa gorge, mélange de gargouillis de sang et de gémissement plaintif. Une seconde plus tard, la jeune femme s'effondre au sol. Elle a enfin retrouvé sa mobilité, mais elle tremble comme une feuille et se sent aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Le soulagement et le traumatisme de ce qu'elle vient de vivre la font fondre en larmes et sa gorge laisse à présent passer des sanglots incontrôlables.

__ Ran, est-ce que ça va ? _Demande Kakashi en se précipitant sur elle.

En état de choc, elle est incapable de parler. Les bras de Kakashi autour d'elle sont comme un promontoire qui l'aide à émerger. Elle s'accroche désespérément au plastron de sa tenue d'anbu et pleure contre son torse. Doucement, Kakashi la serre un peu plus encore contre lui. Il caresse sa tête pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais elle chasse violemment sa main. Elle ne peut pas lui expliquer son geste, mais elle ne veut plus jamais sentir une main sur son crâne. Pas après ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

__ Ce n'est que moi, Ran. Tout va bien se passer maintenant, je te ramène._

Kakashi crée rapidement un clone et lui ordonne de s'occuper des deux corps. Ensuite, avec beaucoup de précautions, il passe un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre en soutien au niveau de son dos pour la porter comme on s'occuperait d'un enfant. Par instinct et pour se réfugier dans cette masse de muscles rassurante, Sakura passe ses bras autour de son cou et le serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. L'instant d'après, ils décollent du sol et sautent de toit et toit.

Dans sa tête se pressent les images terrifiantes de ce qu'elle vient de vivre avec la peur tétanisante de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle se sent faible et inutile. Elle se retrouve à nouveau dans le corps de cette gamine incapable de se battre et qui a besoin qu'on vienne à sa rescousse. Ses mains tremblent. Toutes ces années d'entraînement n'ont servies à rien. Quel est l'intérêt de continuer ainsi ? Elle n'est qu'une gêne pour Kakashi. Elle ne lui sert à rien. Cette réalisation l'effraie encore plus et ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

_**_ Hé ! Tu vas t'apitoyer sur ton sort encore longtemps ?**_

Quelle est cette voix ?

_**_ Tu m'as déjà oubliée ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te parle plus que j'ai disparu.**_

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_**_ Allez, arrête de chialer et reprends-toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer.**_

Sa voix intérieure… Elle qui était tellement présente quand elle était enfant, elle a fini par complètement disparaître en grandissant, comme un ami imaginaire.

_**_ Je ne suis pas un putain d'ami imaginaire !**_ S'indigne son fort intérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

_**_ Pas très perspicace…**_ répond-elle, moqueuse. _**Parce que tu as besoin de moi, voilà pourquoi. Un échec et tu baisses les bras ? Tu es minable !**_

Sa fierté en prend un coup.

_ C'est pas toi qui a failli te faire violer sans pouvoir rien y faire.

_**_ En effet, enfin… Quelque part, si c'est moi aussi. Bref, peu importe combien ça a été traumatisant, t'as pas le droit de laisser tomber. T'as pas le droit de montrer tes faiblesses. Non mais regarde-toi en train de pleurer dans les bras de Kakashi ! T'as pas honte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de toi, hein ?**_

__ J'm'en fiche, j'ai le droit de craquer !_

_**_ Non, t'as pas le droit ! T'es une kunoichi de Konoha. Tu es l'apprentie de Tsunade, la cinquième Hokage. Tu as combattu Kaguya avec l'équipe 7. Tu es l'une des meilleures médecin ninja du MONDE et l'une des kunoichis les plus accomplies, alors non, tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer ! Et non tu ne t'en fiches pas de ce que pense Kakashi de toi, pas la peine de me mentir.**_

_ …

_**_ Maintenant écoutes-moi bien. Tu vas arrêter de pleurer et de trembler comme une enfant. Tu vas relever la tête et affronter tout ça comme la femme forte que tu es. Particulièrement devant Kakashi, tu vas lui montrer que tu vaux plus que ça.**_

Les paroles de son fort intérieur diffusent en elle une force dont elle manquait cruellement. Elle se sent prête à affronter le monde et à faire face à son ancien professeur. Elle relève la tête et voit Kakashi relever la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel pour la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur. Combien de temps a duré le trajet du retour ? Ça peut être 10 minutes ou 1 heure, le temps ne s'est pas écoulé de la même manière pour elle.

Sakura s'est reconstitué une expression neutre et fait face à Kakashi la tête haute, comme l'avait ordonné son fort intérieur. Il la regarde avec douceur et compassion. Il veut la ménager. "_Parce que je suis faible_" pense-t-elle amèrement.

__ Comment tu te sens, Ran ? _Demande-t-il en glissant son vrai prénom à nouveau.

__ Beaucoup mieux, merci. C'était un peu… compliqué à vivre, mais ça va mieux maintenant._

__ Tu en es sûre ? _Insiste-t-il en lui frôlant le bras.

__ Oui je t'assure_, répond-elle en le fixant des yeux sans ciller.

__ Bien. Est-ce que tu peux me raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si tu préfères, ça peut attendre demain..._

__ Non, je peux le faire maintenant. Déjà la soirée… J'ai passé du temps avec Edo mais n'ai rien appris de compromettant à son égard, ni rien pour le relier aux kidnappings. J'ai fait complètement chou blanc. _

Elle baisse les yeux à l'évocation de son inutilité complète, mais serre les dents et continue.

__ En repartant, je me suis sentie suivie alors j'ai changé mon trajet pour éviter de laisser des témoins le temps de me débarrasser d'eux. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas marché comme prévu._

Elle doit faire appel à toute sa force pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur qu'elle a ressentie. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et retire ses jolies chaussures à talons afin d'occuper son esprit à une tâche commune. Kakashi s'assoit à côté d'elle, sans se mettre trop près. Sakura inspire profondément et reprend son récit.

__ Je me suis enfoncée dans une allée sombre, puis me suis retournée pour faire face aux deux hommes que tu as vu. J'ai vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples voleurs. Néanmoins, ils ne semblaient pas forts et j'allais leur régler leur compte vite fait… Mais je n'ai pas pu car un troisième homme dont je n'avais pas senti la présence…_ Sakura serre ses mâchoires au souvenir de son erreur. _Il m'a touché et j'ai immédiatement perdu le contrôle complet de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Plus rien._

Kakashi soupire et fronce les sourcils. Sakura se sent vraiment minable. Elle aurait dû sentir la présence de cet homme et tout se serait bien passé. Elle était en situation de danger, elle aurait être plus prudente. Kakashi n'a pas arrêté de lui demander de faire attention, mais non… il a fallu qu'elle se fasse avoir comme une débutante.

__ Écoute… Je suis désolée. J'ai merdé, c'est vrai_, dit-elle en évitant son regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues. _Tu m'avais pourtant dit de faire attention et je t'avais promis de le faire... Je sais que j'ai été nulle… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… Redonnes-moi une chance._

Elle est rouge de honte. De toutes les personnes qu'elle veut impressionner, Kakashi fait parti de la tête de liste. Elle a tellement d'estime pour lui…

__ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas merdé, c'est moi qui n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû être là quand tu sortais mais, j'ai choisi de suivre un autre invité qui me semblait louche. J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver._

Elle relève brusquement la tête et plonge ses yeux dans l'onyx des siens. Une flamme d'espoir lui réchauffe le cœur.

Il s'approche d'elle et encadre son visage de ses mains puissantes et douces à la fois.

__ Écoutes-moi bien Sakura. Tout le monde aurait pu se faire avoir, moi y compris. Certaines personnes arrivent à mieux cacher leur présence que d'autres. Ces deux types n'étaient pas des ninjas, alors que ce Shôta en était un. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir._

Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux verts et coule jusque sur la main de Kakashi sur sa joue.

__ J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû…_

Il ne la laisse pas finir et colle son front contre le sien. Sakura sent son cœur s'emballer à cette action. Elle est pétrifiée et son corps s'abreuve de la chaleur du sien qui se diffuse en elle. Il rouvre les yeux et la regarde intensément sans décoller son visage.

__ Tu es forte Sakura. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le prouver, je le sais déjà._

Elle a chaud. Sa peau brûle au contact de Kakashi et en même temps, elle en veut plus. Sans réfléchir, elle passe ses bras autour de lui et l'enlace en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Immédiatement, son odeur corporelle l'enivre et brouille ses sens. Elle ne saurait pas comment caractériser son parfum mais elle en est folle. Comment peut-il être aussi attirant ? Elle doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser ici et maintenant. Elle s'interdit de faire le moindre mouvement et reste collée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

__ Allez Sakura, il faut se reposer à présent. On en reparlera demain._

Elle lui obéit et se prépare rapidement avant d'investir le lit en position fœtale. Kakashi s'est installé par terre dans son sac de couchage, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il soit avec elle et qu'il la réconforte encore par sa présence. Malgré l'heure tardive, le sommeil la fuit. Le silence qui règne, la pénombre ambiante, son malaise intérieur, tous ces éléments réveillent ses peurs.

__ Kakashi ?_ Appelle-t-elle doucement.

__ Hum ?_

__ Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de dormir avec moi ?_

Ses joues s'enflamment à nouveau. Elle a honte de se rabaisser à demander ça, mais elle ne veut pas dormir seule. Pas ce soir. Quelques secondes passent sans qu'il ne lui réponde, à se demander s'il l'a entendue. Puis, elle l'entend qui se lève et s'approche du lit. Son cœur s'affole dans sa cage thoracique et un frisson parcourt son corps.

La place à côté d'elle dans le lit s'abaisse et il rabat la couverture sur lui.

__ Merci._

Elle aimerait même dormir dans ses bras, mais elle ne peut tout de même pas lui demander ça, n'est-ce pas ? A quelle distance se trouve-t-il d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle peut prendre sa main dans la sienne ? "_STOP ! Arrête tes conneries Sakura._" Se sermonne-t-elle.

Contre tout attente, elle réussit à s'endormir peu de temps après. A croire qu'avoir un beau shinobi à ses côtés l'a grandement aidée… Néanmoins, malgré cette présence rassurante, la jeune femme est rapidement assaillit par un cauchemar aussi réaliste que terrorisant. Évidemment, les événements traumatisant qu'elle a vécu quelques heures avant n'y sont pas étrangers et elle se retrouve prise au piège de simples bandits. Elle veut courir, mais son corps n'avance pas. Elle crie à s'en déchirer la gorge, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle veut frapper, mais ses mains sont aussi faibles que celles d'une jeune enfant.

Elle se recroqueville et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces pour quitter cet enfer. Par miracle, elle se réveille dans son lit alors que la nuit est encore jeune. Ses membres tremblent et elle ne peut retenir quelques larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle se retourne et croise le regard de Kakashi sur elle.

__ Ça va aller Sakura_, dit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle se blottit contre lui et sent sa main se poser sur son épaule, puis glisser dans son dos à mesure qu'il la serre contre son torse. Sans pudeur, elle enfouit son visage dans ses pectoraux et hume son parfum dont elle est maintenant accro. Il l'enveloppe tellement qu'elle se sent toute petite face à lui.

__ Merci Kakashi. Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé_, chuchote-t-elle.

__ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne dormais pas bien. Tu veux m'en parler ?_

__ Pas vraiment… C'était un écho des événements de ce soir. C'est tout,_ répond-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle profite simplement des bras musclés qui l'entourent et de cette odeur entêtante. Elle voudrait rester toute la nuit comme ça.

__ Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te dire pour alléger ta souffrance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des types comme ça puissent exister. Profiter d'une femme sans son consentement… C'est un crime intolérable._

__ Tu sais… Ce n'est pas cette partie là qui est la plus difficile dans cette histoire._

__ Comment ça ?_ S'étonne-t-il.

__ Attention, je ne dis pas que ce n'est rien, évidemment. C'est juste que… hé bien j'ai un peu plus l'habitude, alors que me retrouver impuissante comme ça, sans pouvoir me défendre… C'est ça qui me traumatise le plus._

__ Attends… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "j'ai un peu plus l'habitude" ?_

Comment peut-il poser cette question ? Il est forcément au courant. Depuis le temps qu'il fait des missions, il sait forcément de quoi elle parle.

__ Bah, en tant que kunoichi forcément, j'ai dû moi aussi remplir des missions de... séduction._

Un blanc. Elle sent la main de Kakashi dans son dos se crisper légèrement.

__ Toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu as eu ce type de mission ?_

__ Oui, comme toutes les kunoichis._

__ Toutes ?! _S'emporte-t-il.

__ Oui, enfin… toutes sauf Hinata. En tant qu'héritière du célèbre clan Hyuga… tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sinon, toutes les autres ont eu ce type de mission. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois ou deux par an…_

__ Sakura, tu te moques de moi ? _Réagit-il en s'écartant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Son visage est crispé, ses sourcils froncés, visiblement en colère. Sakura a du mal à comprendre d'où vient une réaction aussi excessive.

__ Tsunade t'a envoyée toi sur ce type de mission ? Toi, son apprentie ?_

__ Kakashi, je crois que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être une kunoichi,_ soupire-t-elle. _Ces missions servent à éviter un conflit qui pourrait faire des morts. Alors nous pouvons refuser bien sûr. Personne ne peut nous obliger à user de notre corps en ce sens si on ne le veut pas. Mais on accepte toujours, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. C'est pour le bien du village qu'on fait ça._

Le regard de Kakashi est si intense qu'elle en oublie de cligner les yeux. Il est contrarié et se contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa colère le submerger.

__ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as dû… jusqu'au bout ?_

Sakura baisse les yeux et retourne se blottir contre son torse.

__ Oui, une fois_, chuchote-t-elle._ J'ai dû le laisser faire jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas pu m'y soustraire._

Elle sent les muscles de son bras se contracter à cette révélation.

__ Grâce au succès de cette mission, un réseau d'esclavagistes a été démantelé. Ça m'a aidé à supporter ce fardeau. On nous a appris à faire avec pendant notre formation._

__ Tsunade est avant tout une kunoichi. Comment peut-elle vous envoyer faire… ça ?!_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu crois Kakashi ? Que c'est par gaieté de cœur qu'elle le fait ? _S'emporte-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. _C'est justement parce que c'est une femme et qu'elle a elle aussi dû faire ce type de mission qu'on a confiance en elle. Chaque fois qu'elle nous y envoie, c'est qu'aucune autre solution n'est possible. On sait qu'elle a tout envisagé avant de nous imposer ça._

Il ne répond rien mais ne la quitte pas du regard.

__ Si tu l'avais vue la première fois qu'elle m'a envoyée sur une de ces missions… _Reprend-elle avec douceur_. Elle était ravagée. Ça lui brisait le cœur. On a toutes confiance en elle. On fait ça pour notre village, pour ceux qu'on aime et pour vous, nos coéquipiers._

Il secoue la tête en signe de négation.

_ Ce sacrifice est trop grand…

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

__ On est des kunoichis, Kakashi. On fait ce qu'il faut pour le bien de notre village._

Après un long échange de regards, Sakura ferme les yeux et se rendort le nez bien au chaud contre lui. Contre Kakashi. Celui qui lui fait perdre les pédales. L'homme qui fait battre son cœur plus vite. Oh oui, elle est prête à le protéger avec toutes les armes dont elle dispose car c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait pour elle.

"_Kakashi…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note :** Bonjour à tous ! Le voili le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Je vous dois des excuses pour avoir été aussi longue. J'étais en train de me perdre en jonglant d'une fic à l'autre, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de me concentrer sur une autre jusqu'à la finir. C'est maintenant chose faite, alors je me suis remise sur celle-ci ^^

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont gardée motivée. Sincèrement, c'est un plaisir de les lire ^^

J'espère à présent que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'avoue être assez curieuse d'avoir vos réactions :p Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sakura se réveille encore bien fatiguée après la courte nuit mouvementée qu'elle a eu. Immédiatement, elle repense aux événements de la veille et à l'attaque qu'elle a subie. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et elle fait appel à toute sa volonté pour retrouver son calme. C'est une kunoichi, pas une damoiselle en détresse. Elle doit analyser la situation et tout ce qu'elle a appris, sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Leur enquête a fait un grand bond et il faut se concentrer sur le positif.

Tout d'abord, ceux qui l'ont attaquée hier soir habitent Kumasaki. Le type que Kakashi a interrogé a dit qu'habituellement ils kidnappaient des femmes loin d'ici, sûrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette ville. La clé est donc ici. C'est une certitude. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ici même, alors ?

Deuxièmement, un homme est à la tête de tout ça, il s'agit du "maître". C'est forcément quelqu'un de puissant et qui a de bons moyens financiers. Il peut se payer des mercenaires, dont des ninjas. En l'état des choses, Edo est le principal suspect. C'est un dragueur, un prédateur pour la gente féminine, mais aucun élément tangible n'a pu être relevé jusqu'à présent. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le revoit vite car sa réaction en la voyant confirmerait ou non ses soupçons.

Troisièmement, l'un des hommes de main du maître, un certain Shôta, est un ninja ayant la capacité d'immobiliser complètement ses victimes après les avoir touchées. Ce jutsu est vraiment redoutable. Sakura comprend mieux pourquoi il leur a été facile de kidnapper ces femmes sans laisser la moindre trace. La victime ne peut pas se débattre ni émettre le moindre cri. Sakura se demande comment cela fonctionne exactement et quelle en est la parade.

Un bruit de tissu froissé près d'elle la sort de ses pensées. Sakura se retourne doucement et tombe sur Kakashi qui est endormi juste à côté d'elle. Son cœur manque un battement. Il est tellement proche d'elle que ça la pétrifie. Il dort sur le dos et son visage est penché vers elle, quelques mèches de cheveux rabattues sur son front. Ses traits sont détendus, paisibles. Il est tellement beau à voir que c'en est insolent. Encore une fois, Sakura meurt d'envie d'abaisser son masque pour contempler son visage en entier. C'est si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le faire !

Et dire qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt elle ne voyait en Kakashi que son ancien professeur et le célèbre ninja copieur dont la réputation en faisait une star dans le milieu des shinobis. Il l'intimidait beaucoup quand elle était jeune. Elle voulait l'impressionner, mais échouait lamentablement. Jamais il ne lui avait porté d'attention, trop occupé avec les deux garçons de l'équipe. Sakura avait été si contente quand il s'en était excusé et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait vraiment très forte.

Ses yeux verts étudient les cheveux gris argentés de son compagnon. Ils ont l'air touffus et rebelles mais Sakura sait qu'ils sont également doux, elle avait pu les toucher quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras après son cauchemar. Ce souvenir seul fait s'envoler un millier de papillons de son ventre et elle se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de souffler bruyamment.

Et si elle l'embrassait ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ces derniers jours, il doit aussi la considérer autrement que comme son ancienne élève. Oui, elle représente plus que ça pour lui, c'est évident. Il la surprotège. Il est plus tactile. Il la regarde plus intensément. Alors, pourquoi ne pas abaisser son masque et l'embrasser comme l'avait fait Anko par le passé ?

Sakura s'approche doucement de lui. Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle tend son visage au maximum et ferme les yeux en sentant son souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres. C'est si tentant. Elle est si proche de lui. Encore un petit centimètre et elle sentira le tissu de son masque sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois la douce caresse de son souffle sur sa peau la fait tressaillir.

Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux et se fige d'effroi. Il a aussi les yeux ouverts et la regarde avec surprise. Oh mon dieu ! Elle est fichue ! Elle ne peut pas prétendre qu'il a mal interprété son geste. Elle se trouve à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et même si elle avait les yeux fermés juste avant, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas prétendre qu'elle était toujours endormie. Ou peut-être que si ? Est-ce qu'il la croirait ? Sûrement pas vu le visage mortifié qu'elle doit sûrement afficher.

Les secondes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles elle se torture l'esprit. Comment doit-elle réagir ? Doit-elle s'excuser ? Ou bien doit-elle lui voler un baiser avant qu'il ne la rejette, histoire d'avoir une compensation… _'N'importe quoi Sakura, t'es complètement folle !'_

Mais l'est-elle vraiment ? Il n'a toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis tout ce temps. Non, il la regarde les yeux grands ouverts, sans rien dire. Sakura est incapable de traduire ce qu'il peut penser. Mais s'il est choqué ou dégouté à l'idée qu'elle l'embrasse alors il aurait dû la repousser, non ?

'_Et puis merde !'_

L'instant d'après ses lèvres se colle aux siennes, cachées derrière ce stupide masque. Il faut qu'elle sache une bonne fois pour toutes s'il est attiré par elle ou si tout ça est seulement dans son imagination. Alors tant pis, elle prend le risque. Le tout pour le tout.

Il ne la repousse pas, mais ne l'embrasse pas non plus. Est-ce que c'est bon signe ? Mauvais signe ? La peur l'envahit. Et si tout ça était une énorme erreur ? Trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle doit aller jusqu'au bout. Alors elle passe sa main sur sa nuque et presse un peu plus son visage contre le sien. Elle l'embrasse avec ferveur et s'enivre de son odeur qu'elle aime tant. Quitte à s'humilier aux yeux de celui qu'elle désire, alors autant en profiter un peu.

Mais alors, elle sent sa main qui s'empare également de sa nuque et ses lèvres lui retournent enfin son baiser. Stupéfaite, elle n'en revient pas. Il la désire aussi ! Elle n'a rien inventé, il la veut !

Submergée par l'euphorie, elle laisse libre court à sa passion pour cet homme mûr et tellement appétissant. Ses doigts glissent dans sa chevelure argentée et elle se colle à lui autant qu'elle le peut. Elle caresse la peau visible de son visage et le haut de son corps, jusque sur ses épaules nues sur lesquelles elle fantasme depuis le début de cette mission. Puis, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure à travers le tissu fin de son masque jusqu'à l'entendre gémir. Dieu que ce son est bon… L'expression de son désir pour elle la fait fondre.

_ Hummmm Kakashi, soupire-t-elle lascivement.

Ses bras puissants enserrent sa taille fine et elle se love tout contre lui jusqu'à sentir son évidente érection contre sa jambe. Ce contact la rend folle de désir. Le fait de savoir qu'il est bandé pour elle fait exploser sa propre excitation. Alors elle continue de frotter sa cuisse contre son sexe et attrape le bord de son masque pour enfin retirer cette barrière ridicule. Lentement, elle découvre un nez fin et ne peut réprimer un grand sourire d'enfin découvrir à quoi ressemble celui dont elle ne cesse de penser.

Mais à ce moment-là, il lui attrape le poignet et la repousse fermement en replaçant son masque.

_ Stop Sakura. Arrête.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je pense que ton visage n'a plus besoin d'être secret à présent, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Non, tout ça doit s'arrêter, dit-il en l'empêchant d'approcher.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'efface en un instant. Pourquoi la rejette-t-il ? Tout était enfin parfait comme ça.

_ Mais… pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Kakashi s'assoit sur le lit à bonne distance et se passe les mains dans les cheveux.

_ Il ne faut pas faire ça. On ne doit pas poursuivre dans cette voie.

_ Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle à nouveau.

_ Sakura… Rien de bon n'en ressortira…

_ Ah non ? Comment le sais-tu ? Tu laisses tomber avant même de voir ce que ça donne !

Sakura est terriblement blessée. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle désirait que cette douche froide est un supplice pour elle.

_ Sakura… C'est évident, non ? J'ai _quinze ans_ de plus que toi quand même !

_ Quatorze ! Réagit-elle à la manière d'une enfant boudeuse. Et je m'en fiche complètement. Ok ça paraît beaucoup mais franchement, c'est pas une raison pour s'empêcher d'essayer.

_ Tu veux une meilleure raison ? J'étais ton professeur, bon sang !

_ Et alors ?

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que ça implique…

Elle grimace à son ton condescendant.

_ Mais tu n'es _plus _mon professeur et depuis longtemps maintenant. Il n'y a donc pas d'histoire de favoritisme ou autre.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça…

_ Alors de quoi tu parles ? Explique-moi.

La douleur est visible sur ses traits. A ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu avoir un masque elle aussi pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent. Tout ça est si injuste qu'elle a envie de hurler de rage. Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais bien avec elle ?!

_ Les gens vont parler. Ils vont critiquer et juger. Je passerai pour un pervers qui veut se faire ses élèves, crache-t-il en grimaçant.

_ Un pervers… C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Passer pour un pervers alors que tu te balades dans les rues de Konoha en lisant du porno ?! Tu te cherches des excuses, Kakashi.

_ C'est une chose de lire des livres érotiques et c'en est une autre de sortir avec une élève.

_ _Ancienne élève_ !

_ Peu importe que ce soit du passé. Ils diront que j'avais envie de me taper une enfant. On est dans un tout autre registre là !

_ Tu trouves que je ressemble toujours à une enfant ? Demande-t-elle plus calmement.

_ Bien sûr que non. Répond-il en grimaçant.

Sakura s'approche de lui tout doucement.

_ Kakashi… Les gens n'aimeront pas, j'en ai conscience. Ça ne sera pas facile, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne durera pas. Et puis, es-tu vraiment quelqu'un qui laisse les autres guider ses choix ?

Elle effleure son visage avec le dos de ses doigts, un regard tendre posé sur lui.

_ Mais ils vont te juger toi, Sakura. Ils diront des choses… dégradantes sur toi, finit-il en chuchotant.

_ Je devrais sûrement en éclater un ou deux pour qu'ils n'osent plus émettre le moindre jugement et après, ils nous laisseront tranquille, rétorque-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Il la laisse s'approcher, subjugué par ses lèvres pleines qui s'avancent vers lui. Elle murmure sensuellement son nom et son souffle chaud caresse sa peau à travers le tissu.

_ Non ! Rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il se lève précipitamment du lit et se retourne en agrippant le bureau. La jeune femme se lève à son tour en serrant les poings. Elle sent la colère la submerger.

_ Kakashi… Il y a quelque chose entre-nous, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un vrai truc, quelque chose d'unique. Je le ressens depuis le début de cette mission. Je ne peux pas être la seule à le voir. Dis-moi que tu le vois.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Sakura est dépitée, mais continue néanmoins.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre-nous, mais c'est là, je ne peux pas l'ignorer, reprend-elle. Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien.

Il baisse la tête et soupire bruyamment.

_ Sakura… Tu ne serais pas heureuse avec moi.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Parce que je sais qui je suis ! Crie-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je suis un solitaire. Je suis taciturne. Je suis égoïste. Voilà ce que je suis ! Déclare-t-il avec fermeté.

Sakura reste pétrifiée sans savoir quoi répondre.

_ Je ne te tiendrai pas la main ni ne ferai de balades romantiques, continue-t-il implacablement. Je ne t'emmènerai pas au restaurant. J'oublierai ton anniversaire. Je t'abandonnerai des jours entiers pour me retrouver seul. Et je ne m'excuserai pas d'être ce que je suis. Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi, ajoute-t-il après une pause le regard froid.

D'un coup, tout s'écroule autour d'elle. Elle se sent fébrile, fragile, insipide, insignifiante... Sakura est loin d'être une personne matérialiste. Elle se fiche qu'il l'emmène au restaurant ou non. Mais ce qu'elle entend dans ses non-dits, c'est ça qui lui fait vraiment mal : il ne fera jamais aucun compromis ni aucun effort pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas qu'il se dépasse pour elle. Elle n'est pas assez importante...

Son ventre se noue instantanément et la nausée l'envahit. Elle s'est complètement humiliée devant lui. La honte laisse une marque cuisante dans son esprit. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle soit plus qu'une ancienne élève pour lui ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire que le célèbre ninja copieur ait pu la trouver intéressante au point de lui offrir son cœur ?

Elle repense au viol qu'elle a failli subir la veille. Il a été son sauveur. Il a massacré ces types pour elle, pour l'avoir touchée, _elle_. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a cru… Mais au final, il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quelle fille. Elle ne représente rien pour lui. Elle se sent pathétique.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, répond-elle d'une voix sans âme.

_ Sakura…

_ Assez perdu de temps, le coupe-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il faut se préparer, à présent.

Ça fait mal de se faire remettre à sa place, mais elle en a l'habitude en y réfléchissant bien. Sasuke l'a rejetée pendant des années en lui disant à quel point elle était ennuyeuse. Oui, elle a fini par sortir avec lui, mais à quel prix ? Son désintérêt pour elle était flagrant et elle en a largement souffert. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais retomber pour un type comme ça. Seulement, la voilà qui en pinçait pour le plus solitaire et énigmatique des ninjas de Konoha. Franchement, si c'est pas un comble ça ?

Elle se regarde durement dans le miroir en s'insultant mentalement. Elle a envie d'exploser son image d'un bon coup de poing. Tout est de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû croire qu'elle soit plus que ce qu'elle n'est réellement.

Et Kakashi est juste un autre Sasuke. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle le savait. Elle le connaît depuis très longtemps et elle n'ignore pas son tempérament. C'est vrai qu'ils sont devenu plus proche depuis le début de cette mission, il s'est même un peu confié à elle alors elle a abaissé ses barrières. Mais quelle conne ! Comment a-t-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Encore une fois, elle a craqué pour un mec qui ne lui donnera rien.

Sakura se déshabille avec rage. Elle est en colère contre elle d'avoir été aussi stupide. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Les mecs comme Kakashi et Sasuke ne jouent pas dans la même cour. Il leur faut une femme vraiment exceptionnelle pour qu'ils tombent pour elle. Et Sakura n'est pas ce genre de femme. Elle est fade et pathétique. Voilà la vérité !

Elle entre dans la douche, se prenant le jet d'eau froide en serrant les dents. C'est sa punition. Elle doit être forte et la subir sans ciller. Elle se frotte le corps avec force jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau. En sortant de la douche, elle s'enroule dans une serviette et regarde à nouveau son visage dans le miroir. Cette fois, elle a envie de pleurer. Pourquoi tombe-t-elle toujours amoureuse des mecs qui ne sont pas pour elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas tombée amoureuse de Tokuma Hyuga ? Il était gentil et même attentionné avec elle. C'était un mec bien mais elle a refusé catégoriquement de sortir véritablement avec lui. Elle lui a brisé le cœur sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Au final, peut-être qu'elle mérite de se faire jeter comme une merde par Kakashi.

Elle serre les dents. Elle veut être forte mais des larmes surgissent sans crier gare. Hors de question qu'il la voit comme ça, les yeux rougis. Plutôt mourir que ça ! Elle diffuse une petite part de chakra dans ses doigts qu'elle passe devant ses yeux. En deux temps trois mouvements, ses yeux reprennent leur aspect normal. Elle se force à sourire à son reflet.

'_Oui, c'est ça, Sakura. Tu sais faire semblant. C'est facile._' Se dit-elle. Elle s'entraine à adoucir ses traits et à sourire avec chaleur. La magie opère. Sakura se sent protégée derrière ce masque. C'est sa force. Elle peut le faire. Mentalement, elle se prépare à affronter Kakashi. Il faut que son regard soit franc et doux, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Sakura regarde Kakashi en contrôlant ses expressions pour n'émettre aucune émotion, avant de s'emparer des esquisses qu'elle n'a pas fini d'étudier. Plus tard, elle doit rencontrer certains artistes et Vanda, et elle ne peut pas leur faire face sans avoir une opinion déjà construite.

Kakashi est assis sur une chaise le regard plongé sur son matériel. Le connaissant, elle sait qu'il est mal à l'aise et ne dira plus un mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui lui va très bien. Elle décide de prendre la parole la première et pour parler travail évidemment. De quoi d'autre ?

_ Ce midi je déjeune avec Vanda et des amis à elle. Où seras-tu ?

_ Avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Ils en ont après toi et je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle.

_ Comme tu veux, répond-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle ne cherche même pas à l'en dissuader, sachant que c'est peine perdue. Mais une pointe de colère germe à nouveau dans son ventre à ses mots. Comme si sa petite personne était si importante que ça. Il ne verserait pas une larme pour elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle en a bien conscience à présent et ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt.

Ensuite, ils se mettent à discuter des événements de la veille et partagent leurs impressions quant à ces nouveaux éléments. Leur échange porte particulièrement sur le ninja au pouvoir immobilisant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont jamais croisé un ninja avec un tel pouvoir. Ils réfléchissent ensemble à leur prochaine rencontre face à ce type et aux tactiques qu'ils vont devoir adopter suivant les situations.

Se concentrer sur la mission. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Il n'est plus question de se laisser polluer l'esprit par son coéquipier. Elle a tenté sa chance, elle s'est ramassée en beauté, fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Sakura se plonge dans son personnage pour s'empêcher de penser à l'incident de ce matin. C'est une professionnelle et la mission est prioritaire. Et puis, comme elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière…

Elle approche du restaurant avec Kakashi sous les traits de son blondinet d'assistant. Bien qu'elle sache qui il est, elle apprécie de ne plus voir son visage masqué ou ses cheveux argentés. Dès que Sakura se présente au maître d'hôtel, celui-ci les dirige dans la grande salle où ils retrouvent Vanda qui est déjà attablée.

_ Ma chère Ran tu es rayonnante ! L'accueille-t-elle.

_ Oh Vanda assez de flatterie, il est évident que c'est toi qui illumine ce restaurant, répond-elle sous le rire de la créatrice de mode.

Puis Vanda reporte son regard sur Kakashi et plisse les yeux avant de reprendre.

_ Aussi séduisant que soit ce jeune homme, tu as conscience qu'il s'agit d'un déjeuner d'affaire ?

_ Bien entendu Vanda, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui donner en attendant et… je n'aime pas gaspiller mon argent inutilement. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'être utile ici.

_ Je vois, reprit-elle assez mal à l'aise. Mais vois-tu nous allons parler gros sous et je doute que sa présence soit appréciée par nos convives, termine-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui bien sûr, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Eikichi ? Tu as quartier libre. Je te retrouve à l'hôtel quand j'en aurais fini.

Elle voit la mâchoire du jeune homme se crisper et sait qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout. Il se penche vers Sakura pour chuchoter à son oreille : "je vais changer de henge et prendre une autre table." La jeune kunoichi hoche la tête et lui fait un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Après le départ de Kakashi, Vanda et elle partagent une coupe de champagne en échangeant sur leurs impressions quant au vernissage de la veille, quand justement Edo Chian fait son apparition en compagnie d'un autre homme et vient les saluer. Sakura retient son souffle un instant. C'est l'heure de vérité.

_ Edo ! S'exclame Vanda. Justement nous parlions de ce magnifique vernissage ! Mon dieu tu t'es surpassé ! Cet artistique est vraiment incroyable !

_ Ma merveilleuse Vanda, comme je suis heureux de te voir. Ran vous êtes là aussi ! Ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire en reportant son regard sur Sakura. Vous étiez sublime hier, tous mes amis m'ont demandé qui était cette créature de rêve que je leur avais caché, ajoute-t-il en riant.

Sakura tente de sourire avec naturel. Elle note qu'il n'a pas esquissé la moindre surprise ou alors un semblant de stress en la voyant. Au contraire, il s'est fait encore plus mielleux et dragueur que d'habitude. Est-il vraiment "le maître" dont avaient parlé les types d'hier ? Ce serait-elle trompée de cible ? Si c'est le cas alors elle doit tout reprendre à zéro et cette perspective la déprime. Cette mission est un fiasco… Ils perdent trop de temps ! Les filles ont disparu depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

_ Merci Edo, vous êtes charmant.

_ Dites-moi… Je suis sûr qu'au moins une des toiles d'hier saurait sublimer votre grand projet d'exposition, non ?

Sakura se force à sourire plus chaleureusement.

_ Vous avez visé juste, en effet. Je serai heureuse d'en acquérir deux ou trois.

_ C'est vraiment parfait ça ! Je vous propose de passer me voir dans mon bureau de la grande place vers… 18h ? Est-ce que cela vous irait ?

Impossible de laisser passer une chance pareille.

_ Oui bien sûr. Je passerai avec mon assistant.

_ Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors et bon appétit mesdames, dit-il avant de s'éclipser avec son compagnon.

Sakura tente de masquer son trouble. Elle a fait exprès de mentionner son assistant pour voir si le conseiller du seigneur allait tiquer dessus, mais rien du tout. Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, à ce moment précis, elle aurait vraiment aimé discuter de ça avec Kakashi. La jeune femme balaye du regard la salle de restaurant mais ne trouve pas trace de lui. En quoi s'est-il changé ?

Les autres convives de Vanda arrivent peu après et le déjeuner se passe sans fait notable. Sakura entame des négociations et prend quelques rendez-vous pour les prochains jours. Au moment de l'addition, elle s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes et c'est en retournant à table qu'elle aperçoit Edo qui entre dans un bureau au bout d'un couloir. Sa curiosité est piquée au vif. Que vient faire le conseiller dans un bureau du restaurant dans lequel il vient déjeuner ? Avec qui est-il ? De quoi discute-t-il ?

Sakura vérifie les alentours et se dirige sans bruit vers le bureau en question. Elle colle son oreille contre la porte de bois et perçoit deux voix d'homme. L'une d'elle appartient à Edo mais l'autre lui est inconnue. Il lui est difficile de distinguer des phrases complètes, mais elle entend Edo rire bruyamment et répondre qu'il ne s'est jamais autant amusé en affaire. De quoi parle-t-il ? Son instinct lui dit que ça a un rapport avec les kidnappings et change de position pour tenter de mieux entendre.

Tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante lui vrille le crâne. Comme si une décharge électrique paralyse tout son corps. Tout n'est que souffrance et son corps est rigide comme du bois. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, ni même réfléchir de manière cohérente. La souffrance est insoutenable et elle sent sa conscience sombrer inéluctablement. Une paire de bras la retient juste avant qu'elle ne percute le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

La jeune kunoichi reprend doucement conscience tandis qu'une migraine terrible la fait grimacer. Immédiatement, elle se souvient qu'elle vient d'être attaquée et se force à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir où elle se trouve. Ses yeux se posent sur des murs froids et ternes. Il s'agit d'une espèce de petite cellule sans fenêtre avec juste un matelas, des toilettes et un lavabo.

Le désespoir s'empare d'elle en comprenant qu'elle s'est bel et bien fait kidnapper. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve et doute que Kakashi sache comment la retrouver. Elle va devoir s'en sortir toute seule...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre cette fois ;)

Ce chapitre m'a vraiment pris beaucoup de temps à écrire. Il est d'ailleurs bien plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je ne voulais pas le couper avant. Je vous avais laissé sur un petit cliffhanger et vous allez maintenant découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire... J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^

* * *

Sakura s'approche de la porte vitrée et observe un couloir sombre avec d'autres portes identiques à la sienne. D'autres cellules sans l'ombre d'un doute. En touchant la paroi froide elle sent qu'un courant de chakra la traverse. Sûrement un système de verrouillage plus performant. Konoha utilise également ce type de sécurité pour ses prisonniers. Inutile d'essayer d'exploser cette porte avec sa force surhumaine !

Mais est-ce que ses kidnappeurs savent qu'elle est une kunoichi ? Ou bien est-ce une précaution générale pour toutes les cellules ? Est-ce les autres filles qui ont disparues qui se trouvent derrière les autres portes ? Sakura appelle mais personne ne lui répond. Aucune ombre ne passe devant les vitres. Serait-elle seule ici ?

Son cerveau carbure à toute vitesse malgré cette migraine incessante. Elle s'est fait prendre alors qu'elle espionnait Edo. Cette fois, elle n'a pas été immobilisée comme la dernière fois. Cette fois, c'est une espèce de courant électrique qui a parcouru son corps et l'a mise hors service. Une technique raiton ? Oui, sûrement. Pas de chance, elle n'a pas grand-chose pour parer les attaques raiton. Sakura est plutôt une experte en taijutsu, en genjutsu et a même développé des compétences suitons. Néanmoins, l'eau étant un excellent conducteur d'électricité, ces techniques pourraient se retourner contre elle.

A ce moment-là, des pas dans le couloir la font sortir de ses réflexions. Deux personnes d'après le bruit. Sakura s'assoit sur le matelas, dos au mur et ramène ses genoux contre elle. Elle doit montrer qu'elle a peur, comme une civile devrait l'être. Puis, deux hommes font leur apparition devant la vitre en haut de sa porte. Le premier est un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année avec un visage ovale fin et des cheveux bruns mi-longs dont les mèches semblent vouloir s'enfuir de tous les côtés. Il pose sur Sakura un regard violet sans émotion. Le deuxième est plus âgé, sûrement une quarantaine d'année avec une carrure trapue et le teint hâlé. Il est chauve et une énorme cicatrice barre son visage sur la joue gauche de sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille. Son regard est froid et dur. Aucun doute qu'il n'a aucune considération pour Sakura.

Le garçon ouvre une petite trappe située sous la vitre et y glisse un objet.

_ Mets ce bracelet, lui dit-il sobrement.

Sakura ne fait pas un mouvement et se met à les questionner.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et où je suis ? Pourquoi vous me retenez prisonnière ?

_ Oh la ferme, rosette ! Beugla l'homme à la cicatrice. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit et tout se passera bien pour toi.

La jeune femme décide de continuer sur sa lancée et de rester dans son rôle.

_ Non, je refuse ! Dites-moi ce que vous me voulez ? Et c'est quoi ce bracelet ?

_ Fais ce qu'on te dit, répond avec calme le plus jeune.

_ Ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Insiste-t-elle.

_ Ou alors j'te le fais bouffer, connasse ! Grogne le plus âgé.

Être têtue ne mènera à rien et Sakura prend le bracelet. Immédiatement, elle sent qu'un flux de chakra le parcourt tout comme c'est le cas de la porte et fait attention à ne pas montrer sa découverte. A part ça, le bracelet n'a rien de notable. Il s'agit d'un cercle de métal noir avec une fermeture à verrou. Sakura comprend qu'une fois mis en place, il ne lui sera pas possible de le retirer.

_ Non, je refuse de le mettre tant que vous ne me direz pas à quoi il sert.

_ Il assurera ta sécurité. Maintenant mets-le, répond le jeune homme.

_ Bien sûr ! Comme si vous vous préoccupiez de ma sécurité !

_ Assez perdu de temps, rosette. Mets-le ! Aboie l'aîné après un long soupir.

_ Non ! S'obstine la kunoichi.

_ Comme tu voudras, rosette. Seiji, ouvre la trappe, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse du plus jeune.

L'homme à la cicatrice affiche un sourire carnassier avant d'effectuer une série de mudras. L'instant d'après, un éclair jaune sort de son doigt, traverse la trappe et percute la jeune femme au ventre provoquant une terrible douleur. Elle hurle à plein poumon et se tord dans tous les sens. L'homme rigole apparemment très friand de ce genre de spectacle.

_ Arrête Iori. Laisse-la.

_ Je prends pas d'ordre venant de toi, gamin. Et si t'avais été là quand je l'ai amenée ici, alors on aurait pu lui mettre ce satané bracelet sans problème.

Néanmoins, il arrête son jutsu peu après, laissant une Sakura pantelante. C'est donc lui qui l'a kidnappée quand elle espionnait Edo au restaurant. Sauf que cette fois-là, il avait visé sa tête et le flux électrique l'avait complètement immobilisée, avant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Par contre, dans le ventre l'effet est bien plus douloureux tout en la maintenant consciente. Sakura sait qu'elle ne peut pas lutter contre lui dans ces circonstances. Elle foudroie le type du regard avant de placer le bracelet à son poignet.

_ Voilà… On est plus raisonnable à présent, ricane celui qui s'appelle Iori.

Le plus jeune, Seiji si Sakura ne se trompe pas, place ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'index et le majeur collés et les autres doigts entrelacés. Il désactive ainsi la barrière de chakra au niveau de la porte de la cellule, puis la déverrouille manuellement grâce à une clé. Le balafré entre alors et saisit Sakura par le bras, la forçant à se relever brutalement. Elle tente de se débattre, mais c'est comme si toute force l'avait quittée. Ses mouvements sont bridés. C'est donc à ça que sert le bracelet ? L'effet est extrêmement désagréable en tout cas et Sakura grimace en fusillant l'homme du regard.

Ils longent le couloir et Sakura se rend compte qu'il y a beaucoup de cellules comme la sienne. Elle en dénombre une douzaine environ et la plupart semblent occupées. Elle essaye de distinguer les filles sur les photos qu'elle a vu dans le dossier de la mission, mais passe trop rapidement pour les distinguer. De plus, aucune ne semble chercher à la regarder ou avoir son attention.

La mission concernait initialement cinq kidnappings, dont Ayumi Kudo qui avait été l'élément déclencheur pour l'implication de deux anbus. Néanmoins, il semblerait que ce nombre ait été sous-estimé. Sakura serre les dents à l'idée de ces familles qui ignorent ce qu'elles sont devenues.

Après un tournant, le jeune homme ouvre une porte et le plus âgé pousse Sakura à l'intérieur avant d'entrer avec elle. Assis sur une chaise, se trouve un homme qui la regarde les bras croisés. Il a le visage fin, des lunettes rectangulaires à grosse monture et une barbichette châtain, comme ses cheveux courts.

_ Assieds-toi, commande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Sakura reconnaît immédiatement la voix de l'homme qui était dans son dos la veille quand elle a failli se faire kidnapper.

_ Je vois que tu te souviens de moi. Je me présente, je suis Shôta et c'est bien moi qui t'ai retiré l'usage de ton corps hier soir.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

_ Ne te méprends pas, charmante Ran, je ne suis pas ton ami ici. Je ne répondrai donc pas à tes questions. Par contre, j'en ai quelques-unes pour toi et j'attends de toi une honnêteté absolue. Qui es-tu réellement ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Ils ont découvert le pot aux roses ? Que savent-ils exactement ? Il est hors de question de tout leur dire évidemment.

_ Quoi ? Je suis Mademoiselle Ran et personne d'autre. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

_ Désolé mais je ne te crois pas, répond-il en penchant la tête de côté. Deuxième question, comment t'es-tu échappée hier soir ?

Elle ne peut pas mentir ouvertement, mais ne doit rien révéler de compromettant.

_ Un ninja est venu à mon aide.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas.

_ Encore un mensonge… dit-il en soupirant.

_ Non ! C'est la vérité !

_ Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas revu mes deux acolytes ? S'énerve-t-il tout à coup. Ils ne sont pas au poste de police et… tu as visiblement retrouvé le contrôle de ton corps. En tout état de cause, ils sont morts, ajoute-t-il sans émotion. Un ninja qui passerait dans les parages pile au bon moment ne les aurait pas tués.

_ Non en effet, il est à mon service, mais je ne connais pas son identité.

_ Pourquoi les a-t-il tués ?

_ Il a pour mission de tout faire pour assurer ma sécurité. Y compris tuer.

_ Un ninja mercenaire ? Très étonnant.

_ Comment puis-je le trouver ce ninja ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il ne parle presque jamais. Il veille sur moi comme une ombre. Je ne sais jamais où il est vraiment.

_ Admettons. J'ai une dernière question pour toi. Que faisais-tu au restaurant ce midi ?

_ Je déjeunais, quelle question !

Shôta jette un regard à l'homme à côté d'elle et celui-ci réalise à nouveau le jutsu électrique qu'il dirige sur l'abdomen de Sakura. La jeune femme tombe à terre et se tord de douleur.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton petit jeu. Plus vite tu répondras à mes questions et plus vite tout cela finira. Alors, pourquoi étais-tu dans ce restaurant ce midi ?

_ J'étais avec une amie et des partenaires pour un déjeuner d'affaire, réplique-t-elle en se redressant péniblement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre à la fin ?

Shôta se lève et s'accroupit devant elle. Il lui saisit la mâchoire d'une main puissante et la force à lui faire face.

_ Ce que je veux entendre ? C'est pourquoi tu étais dans un putain de restaurant au lendemain d'une agression traumatisante dans une ville étrangère !

_ Le ninja que j'ai payé m'a posé la même question ce matin. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme d'affaire bordel ! Malgré mon âge, je commence à percer et à me faire une réputation dans le milieu. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout foutre en l'air ! C'est toute ma vie ! Lui crie-t-elle. Alors oui j'avais la trouille. Oui, j'avais envie de me cacher dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour faire mes affaires et rentrer. Mais j'y suis quand même allée en pensant que ce stupide ninja allait me protéger encore une fois, termine-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Shôta rajuste ses lunettes en l'observant attentivement et Sakura prie pour que son explication lui convienne car elle n'en a pas de meilleure.

_ Ah ouais, rosette ? Et tu faisais quoi à espionner derrière cette porte ?

"_Et merde !_" Pense-t-elle.

_ J'ai vu Edo rentrer dans ce bureau et je voulais entendre ce qu'il disait.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Poursuit Shôta.

_ Parce que j'avais rendez-vous avec lui plus tard dans la journée pour l'achat de plusieurs toiles, mais je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Son comportement était louche et je voulais voir si j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter quant à notre business ou non.

_ C'est des conneries ! S'indigne le plus âgé. Tu vas pas avaler ses sornettes quand même ?

Shôta scrute avec attention le visage de la kunoichi, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

_ Il faudra faire avec pour le moment car on manque de temps.

_ De temps ? De temps pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Questionne-t-elle à nouveau.

_ Tu verras ma jolie. Ne sois pas si impatiente, finit-il en ricanant.

Sakura en a froid dans le dos. Elle lui aurait bien collé son poing dans la tronche, si elle n'avait pas ses mouvements limités par le bracelet.

Puis Seiji la raccompagne jusqu'à sa cellule tandis que les deux autres restent seuls dans le bureau.

_ S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'ils vont me faire.

Pas de réponse. Décidément, pas un seul n'est pourvu de compassion, déplore-t-elle. Au moment où il ouvre la porte de sa cellule, elle se retourne sur lui et lui prend les mains.

_ Je t'en prie Seiji… J'aimerais savoir ce que je vais devoir affronter.

Sakura utilise sciemment son prénom pour créer une certaine intimité et le pousser à lui répondre. Il la fixe un instant de son regard violet.

_ Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune femme sait qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus de lui pour le moment. Il ne semble pas sadique ni complètement indifférent quant à son sort. Néanmoins, il ne sera pas facile à rallier à sa cause.

Pendant longtemps elle ne voit ni n'entend personne. Elle angoisse en ne sachant pas du tout ce qui l'attend pour la suite. Ce maudit bracelet anéantit toute chance de retourner la situation à son avantage. Non seulement sa force est amoindrie, mais elle ne peut plus malaxer son chakra. Impossible donc de réaliser le moindre jutsu !

Sakura entend alors du bruit dans le couloir et se précipite sur la porte vitrée pour voir qui passe par là.

_ Donnez-moi un indice mon cher. Quel est donc ce cadeau si précieux ?

_ Non, vous verrez ce soir. Laissez tomber !

_ Allons, allons ! Laissez-moi jeter un œil à cette perle.

La jeune femme reconnaît la voix d'Edo au moment où son visage apparaît à sa porte. Il écarquille les yeux en apercevant Sakura.

_ Ran ?

_ Edo ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Libérez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Supplie-t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils en guise de réponse et se retourne vers une deuxième personne que Sakura ne voit pas.

_ Mais vous êtes complètement fou ?! Hurle-t-il. De toutes les femmes du pays il a fallu que vous en preniez une ici même ? Après tout le mal que l'on s'est donné pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Kumasaki ?

_ Oui je… je sais. Je sais. Mais...

A ce moment-là, l'homme apparaît dans l'encadrement de la vitre et Sakura reconnaît le propriétaire du théâtre qu'elle avait rencontré la veille au vernissage.

_ Monsieur Sanaka ? Qu'est-ce que… C'est vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez kidnappée ? Demande-t-elle, incrédule

Sakura est abasourdie. Le quinqua bedonnant avait l'air si charmant qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne lui prêtent la moindre attention pour le moment.

_ Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Reprend Edo. Je vous rappelle que le kidnapping est un crime ! Il est hors de question que je coule avec vous. Ah non, là vous dépassez les bornes ! On avait établi des limites précises et c'est vous qui avez décidé de tout foutre en l'air ! Je ne risquerai pas ma réputation ni ma vie pour vous couvrir. C'est terminé, je sors de vos sales affaires.

Il s'apprête à partir quand Monsieur Sanaka le rattrape fermement et le force à lui faire à nouveau face.

_ Écoutez-moi bien maintenant, commença-t-il d'un air menaçant. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber car vous êtes dedans jusqu'au cou ! Si je coule, vous coulez ! Rien ne vous sauvera. Et puis… il me semble que vous profitez _largement _de mes sales affaires, comme vous le dites. Vous y trouvez bien votre compte et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que vos actions sont _pires _que les miennes

Edo tressaille aux paroles du petit homme. Il semble pris au piège.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Demande-t-il en désignant la kunoichi.

_ C'est l'anniversaire d'Enko ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre, il fallait que son cadeau soit exceptionnel et Mademoiselle Ran est parfaite pour ça !

Sakura trouve étonnant qu'il la désigne avec respect étant donné qu'elle est sa captive et qu'il compte l'offrir en question à on ne sait quel type !

_ Comment ça en cadeau ? Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Crie-t-elle en frappant la porte aussi fort qu'elle le peut, c'est à dire assez peu.

C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas maîtriser son corps, d'être aussi faible qu'un enfant...

_ J'exige que vous me libériez ! Ajoute-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir prisonnière et je vais vous poursuivre en justice ! Le seigneur saura ce qu'il se passe et il vous punira sévèrement.

Le quinqua au visage sympathique lui sourit gentiment.

_ Allons ma chère mademoiselle Ran. Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici et le seigneur ne saura rien de cette affaire, répliqua-t-il, inflexible. Shôta m'a tout raconté de son interrogatoire et je doute que vous soyez celle que vous prétendez être, mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Ici, personne ne viendra vous secourir. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous échapper et il faut vous y faire. Quant à votre jeune assistant, qui n'est sûrement nulle autre que ce ninja qui vous a secourue hier soir, il ne doit plus être en vie au moment où l'on parle. J'ai engagé une équipe de cinq shinobis redoutables pour s'occuper de son cas. Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir !

Sakura panique intérieurement. Kakashi… Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte ! Oui, c'est sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. C'est le meilleur ninja de Konoha, un héros de la quatrième guerre. Il ne peut pas se faire avoir comme ça. C'est impossible… n'est-ce pas ?

_ Maintenant je vous conseille de vous reposer. Une longue soirée vous attend.

Une pellicule de sueur froide recouvre son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devoir faire ? Qu'est-ce que ces pervers vont lui faire subir ? Pleins d'images atroces envahissent ses pensées et le stress la gagne.

Quelque temps plus tard, difficile de déterminer combien de temps, Seiji réapparaît avec un plateau qu'il glisse par la trappe.

_ Seiji ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'ils vont me faire. Aide-moi, je t'en prie, le supplie-t-elle de ses grands yeux verts.

Le jeune homme la regarde un instant, mais ne répond rien.

_ N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ? Tu es comme eux, c'est ça ?

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, répond-il simplement.

Son regard est compatissant, mais il ne semble pas du tout enclin à l'aider. Il repart, laissant la jeune femme se morfondre sur son plateau repas. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut le manger sans risque. Elle doit garder ses forces mais y a-t-il une quelconque drogue dedans ? Elle ne peut même pas se servir de son chakra pour scanner les aliments. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle décide de manger tout de même un morceau. Elle n'a pas vraiment faim mais souhaite garder ses forces.

Plus tard, Seiji revient accompagné de l'homme à la cicatrice, Iori c'est ça ? Sans rien dire ils la sortent de sa cellule et l'emmènent avec eux. Elle leur demande où ils la conduisent mais évidemment, aucun des deux hommes ne lui répondent. Ils la conduisent jusque dans une grande pièce où se trouvent déjà 3 femmes en train de s'apprêter. Sakura reconnaît deux d'entre-elles pour avoir vu leurs photos dans le dossier fourni par Tsunade. Elles portent de jolies robes et se coiffent ou sont en train de se maquiller. Sakura essaye de capter leur regard mais aucune d'elles ne lui prête la moindre attention. Elles semblent résignées et font ce que l'on attend d'elles.

Seiji apporte à Sakura une robe ample vert clair pleine de dentelle et un bijou rouge rubis au niveau de la poitrine. Elle le regarde comme pour lui demander si c'est une blague et il lui fait signe de se changer derrière le paravent au fond de la salle. Pourquoi se déguiser de la sorte ? C'est ridicule. Est-ce une espèce de bal costumé pour personnes dépravées ? Néanmoins, elle n'a pas le choix alors elle va se déshabiller à l'endroit indiqué. Il lui faut un certain temps pour comprendre comment enfiler cette fanfreluche et elle entend Iori appeler les autres filles pour qu'elles le suivent.

_ Comment je suis ? Demande-t-elle à Seiji une fois prête.

Il la regarde de haut en bas sans montrer la moindre émotion. _"Tiens, on dirait Sasuke quand je me faisais belle pour lui…"_ se dit-il non sans une pointe d'ironie.

_ Merci du compliment, c'est trop gentil de ta part, minaude-t-elle.

Elle souhaite briser la glace avec lui. C'est sa seule chance de sortir d'ici, mais il faut qu'il lui parle.

_ Seiji, s'il te plaît… tente-t-elle à nouveau. Dis-moi ce qui m'attend au moins.

_ Rien de grave, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répond-il stoïquement.

"_C'est un bon début. Un début tout du moins."_

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec eux. Ça se voit que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu les laisses faire ? Ajoute-t-elle en lui touchant le bras.

Il regarde un instant sa main posée sur lui, puis plonge ses prunelles violettes dans le vert de ses yeux. Il s'approche légèrement d'elle et Sakura ne fait pas un mouvement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres pour que je t'aide ? Ton amour indéfectible ? Ou bien peut-être ton corps pour mon usage personnel ?

Sakura est horrifiée. Elle qui pensait le jeune homme doué d'un minimum d'empathie, c'est raté ! Encore un salopard de première, oui !

_ Non ! Se défend-elle.

_ Tant mieux car toutes les autres m'ont déjà fait ce type de proposition, alors ne te fatigue pas, reprend-il impitoyablement. Allez, termine de te préparer maintenant.

_ Et si je refuse ?

_ Eh bien j'irai chercher Iori pour qu'il t'y force et… ce sera déplaisant pour toi.

La jeune médic-nin serre les dents et s'assoit devant une coiffeuse munie d'un grand miroir pour faire ce qu'il lui demande. Néanmoins, elle ne compte pas le laisser filer à si bon compte.

_ Tu es un ninja déserteur ? Tu as trahi qui, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que Miro Sanaka t'a promi ? Il te paye bien ? Tu es fier de toi ? Bravo ! Quelle vie admirable. Ta famille doit être fière de toi.

Gagné ! Il la foudroie du regard.

_ Ferme-la, tu ne connais rien de moi.

_ Eh bien raconte-moi. Je t'en prie je n'ai que ça à faire, continue-t-elle en maquillant ses yeux. Raconte-moi la triste vie du petit Seiji qui n'avait d'autre choix que de se vendre à un criminel pour survivre.

Le jeune homme se penche vers elle tout en lui lançant un regard noir et perçant.

_ Je te conseille de ne pas t'engager sur cette voie si tu ne veux pas le regretter, chuchote-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Sakura ne se débine pas et soutient son regard.

_ Et tu feras quoi, Seiji ? Tu vas courir chercher le grand méchant Iori pour te défendre ? Ce type est un sadique. Il éprouve du plaisir en balançant ses décharges électriques. Toi aussi tu aimes nous voir souffrir et nous tordre de douleur ?

Il plisse les yeux.

_ Je ne suis pas comme ça.

_ Alors qui es-tu, Seiji ? Que fais-tu là avec ces types ?

Il se redresse à nouveau en détournant les yeux. Peut-être a-t-elle gagné une manche. Sakura décide de ne pas trop le pousser dans ses retranchements pour ne pas tout gâcher et elle continue de se préparer en silence. Une touche de blush et un peu de brillant à lèvres. Puis elle attache ses cheveux en chignon, se disant que ça ferait plus sophistiqué avec la robe. Une fois terminé, elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

_ Et maintenant monseigneur ?

Il l'attrape par le bras pour la relever sans ménagement. Elle dégage son bras autant qu'elle le peut avec sa force de bébé et c'est là qu'il se crispe et la serre plus fort.

_ Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_ C'est quoi ça ? Demande-t-il vivement.

Elle regarde ce qu'il lui désigne : son tatouage d'anbu qui est visible sous sa courte manche ! Sakura prend peur. Elle est découverte ! Tout est foutu. Ils vont peut-être l'éliminer sans cérémonie.

_ Tu es… de l'unité spéciale ? Tu es une anbu ? Demande-t-il à nouveau les sourcils froncés.

Sakura tressaille. Que répondre ?

_ Seiji, je t'en prie. Il ne faut rien dire, le supplie-t-elle.

_ Shôta avait raison alors. Tu n'es pas cette amatrice d'art qui se faisait remarquer. T'étais en mission !

_ Seiji, je te raconterai tout mais tu dois garder le secret. Je t'en prie…

A ce moment-là on toque à la porte et Sakura sursaute de peur.

_ Oh ! Vous faites quoi là-dedans ? Demande Iori avec animosité. Tout est prêt pour la nouvelle alors qu'elle bouge son cul !

Seiji et Sakura échange un regard tendu. Elle n'ose même plus respirer et son rythme cardiaque est déchaîné. Elle le supplie du regard. S'il révèle son identité alors tout est foutu. Ils la tueront sans hésiter.

_ Elle est prête, répondit-il sans détacher ses yeux d'elle. On arrive.

La jeune femme peut enfin respirer et lui chuchote un "merci" plein de gratitude. Il attrape ses épaules et tire sur les manches de sa robe pour les faire redescendre suffisamment afin de masquer son tatouage.

_ Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter après.

Elle hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

Ensuite, il la guide vers ce qui ressemble à des coulisses. Un spectacle ? Ils kidnappent des femmes pour faire un spectacle ? C'est ridicule ! A ce moment-là, Shôta fait son apparition. Sakura tremble en le voyant, espérant qu'il ne voit pas son tatouage.

_ A toi de jouer maintenant lui dit-il.

Puis il pose sa main sur sa tête et Sakura perd à nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Complètement. Comme la veille alors qu'elle allait se faire kidnapper. Elle voit Seiji qui effectue le même signe des mains qu'au moment de désactiver la barrière de chakra de sa cellule et son bracelet se détache de son poignet.

Maintenant qu'elle est neutralisée, ce gadget ne sert plus. Puis tout à coup, elle se met à marcher. Quelle sensation horrible d'avoir son corps qui bouge sans qu'elle n'y soit pour rien. C'est ce Shôta qui la contrôle. Alors sa technique n'est pas uniquement faite pour immobiliser. Non, elle lui donne le plein contrôle de la personne qui ne devient rien de plus qu'une marionnette.

Ça lui fait penser à grand-mère Chiyo qui l'avait contrôlée comme une marionnette dans leur combat contre Sasori. Mais à ce moment-là, elle pouvait tout de même bouger d'elle-même. Là, il lui est même impossible de bouger la tête.

Sakura se positionne juste derrière le rideau masquant la scène. Elle constate qu'il s'agit d'un vieux théâtre. Pas étonnant de la part de Sanaka.

Quand elle entend un "faites entrer la comtesse !", Sakura se remet en marche et entre sur scène. Elle est éblouie par l'éclairage et remarque qu'elle a le contrôle de ses yeux. Sur la scène se trouvent les trois autres femmes qui se préparaient. Elles sont installées dans des fauteuils anciens luxueux et prennent le thé comme si de rien n'était.

"_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?"_ Se demande-t-elle.

Son attention se tourne vers le public et s'aperçoit qu'il est uniquement composé de Miro Sanaka et d'une femme dont le visage est masqué. Serait-ce Vanda ? Non, elle semble bien plus petite que la créatrice de mode. Le masque qu'elle porte ressemble au visage d'une poupée de porcelaine. Ça lui file des frissons.

A mesure qu'elle avance et se rapproche, la femme du public pousse un cri strident, se lève et saute en l'air en tapant des mains. Elle baragouine des mots que Sakura ne comprend pas, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas une femme, mais une enfant. A son attitude, Sakura lui donnerait à peine cinq ou six ans mais sa taille fait plutôt penser à une adolescente.

Miro se lève et prend la petite fille dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et espérant que son cadeau lui plaise. Ah oui… Sakura a presque oublié qu'elle était le fameux cadeau. Et donc, cette gamine est la fille de Sanaka apparemment. A les voir ils semblent être presque normaux, à part l'attitude bizarre de l'enfant masqué. On dirait qu'elle a reçu un merveilleux cadeau et qu'elle est folle de joie, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau normal. Mais non, ça n'a rien de normal bon sang ! On n'offre pas des êtres humains ! Sakura a envie de hurler, mais son corps reste de marbre.

Puis, Sakura voit Shôta débarquer dans le public et serrer la main de la petite. L'instant d'après, la kunoichi se met à danser et tourbillonner sur la scène au milieu des trois autres femmes qui sont à présent immobiles. Sakura a l'impression de valdinguer de tous côtés et qu'elle va immanquablement se casser la figure. Mais non, au bout d'un moment elle se rend compte que son corps bouge sans perte d'équilibre et avec une certaine grâce même. Par contre, elle ressent très vite une nausée caractéristique du mal de mer. Évidemment, comme elle ne sait pas ce que va faire son corps, ses yeux ne fixent jamais les bons points et son cerveau en est complètement perturbé.

Tout à coup, la danse infernale cesse. Sakura s'immobilise sur la scène et tente désespérément de retrouver sa stabilité, enfin, son cerveau en tout cas. Elle rassemble ses esprits et réfléchit à la situation. Ce shôta a donc la possibilité de donner le contrôle de sa marionnette à quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui est évident que c'est la petite fille qui la contrôle à présent.

Puis, tout naturellement son corps se déplace pour s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté des autres femmes. Une blonde à sa droite tourne sa tête et lui propose une tasse de thé. Sakura s'entend lui répondre par l'affirmative et écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il leur est possible de contrôler sa parole aussi ? Décidément, ce jutsu est surpuissant.

La blonde prend la théière et sert Sakura. Du moins, elle fait comme si car aucun liquide ne sort de la théière. Sakura se rend compte que les tasses à thé sont toutes vides. D'un coup elle prend vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Les belles femmes, les robes clinquantes, la scène de théâtre… cette gamine joue à la poupée, avec des poupées humaines ! Sakura est abasourdie. Mais dans quel monde se croit-elle ? Elle ne peut pas jouer à la poupée avec des satanés poupées comme tous les mômes ?

La discussion entre les quatre marionnettes est parfaitement insipide. Elles parlent de bal et de prince charmant et Sakura subit docilement son calvaire. Elle n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Au moins, personne ne lui fait endurer l'un des scénarios pervers qu'elle avait imaginés.

Au bout de ce qui lui semble être une éternité, le petit jeu ridicule cesse et Shôta récupère les poupées pendant que Seiji leur remet leurs bracelets. Sakura retrouve l'usage de son corps avec une grande satisfaction, même si ses mouvements et sa force sont à nouveau contraints par le bracelet. Elle entend la gamine jubiler et son père la féliciter.

Puis, Seiji et Iori accompagnent les filles à la loge pour qu'elles se déshabillent. Encore une fois, la jeune kunoichi est effarée par l'état de soumission de ses camarades. Elles effectuent leurs tâches sans broncher ni se révolter. Rien du tout… Sakura veut leur parler, mais la présence de Iori la fait renoncer. Ce type est bien trop sadique, mieux vaut ne pas lui donner des raisons d'utiliser ses chocs électriques.

Une fois démaquillées et rhabillées, Seiji les raccompagnent chacune dans leur cellule, veillant bien à réactiver la barrière de chakra derrière elles. Il dépose Sakura en dernière mais rentre avec elle dans sa cellule et referme la porte derrière eux.

_ Maintenant dis-moi qui tu es.

Sakura hésite quant à la réponse qu'elle doit lui donner. Il sait qu'elle est une anbu et il aurait pu la dénoncer aux autres, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Autant jouer cette carte, mais sans trop en dire. Il ne faut pas l'affoler.

_ Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha. L'hokage m'a envoyée en mission à Kumasaki pour mettre un terme à un trafic de drogue qui sévit ici. Je me suis fait passer pour une amatrice d'art pour infiltrer ce milieu qui, je le pense, est impliqué dedans. Néanmoins, j'ai atterri ici… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe exactement.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux violet la regarde l'air dubitatif.

_ Tu n'étais pas là pour libérer ces filles ? Demande-t-il en ignorant sa question.

_ Je n'étais au courant de rien, mais il est hors de question que je reste ici et je libérerai ces filles en même temps.

_ Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici.

_ Je te jure que je sortirai, d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'hokage ne me laissera pas tomber.

Elle préfère ne pas lui dire qu'elle était son apprentie. S'il se met à flipper, il risque de révéler son identité aux autres et tout serait foutu. Maintenant elle devait le rallier à sa cause.

_ Seiji, si tu m'aides tu en seras récompensé.

_ Comme si l'hokage allait m'accorder son pardon… Je suis impliqué dans tout ça. Elle ne pourrait pas l'ignorer.

_ Mais si tu m'aides, elle en tiendra compte. Je te le promets.

Il détourne les yeux, visiblement en train de considérer ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Une vague d'espoir l'enveloppe.

_ Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire… J'ai… J'ai une sœur qui a besoin de mon aide. Si je vais en prison qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendra ? Ce "job" est bien payé et permet de subvenir à nos besoins. Elle n'a personne d'autre pour s'occuper d'elle.

_ Tu crois que Konoha laisserait ta sœur à l'abandon ? Je te promets que je m'assurerai moi-même qu'elle ait tout ce qu'il lui faut.

A nouveau, il prend le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

_ Non, je ne te crois pas. J'irai en taule et ma sœur se retrouvera seule au monde. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, conclut-il en repartant.

Sakura l'arrête en lui prenant le poignet. Elle ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça. Elle doit obtenir des informations.

_ Seiji, attends. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ici. C'est qui cette gamine ? Et on est où là ?

Il soupire bruyamment.

_ C'est Enko, la fille du maître. Elle… c'était une kunoichi avant.

_ Avant quoi ?

_ Son accident. Elle était en mission mais ça s'est mal passé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais elle en est ressortie affreusement défigurée. A un tel point qu'elle en a perdu l'esprit et s'est retranchée dans son enfance, incapable de supporter son apparence actuelle.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elle porte un masque. Pour cacher son visage.

_ Oui. Et la seule chose qui lui procure du plaisir est de jouer à la poupée. Elle passait ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre à jouer avec ses poupées. Quand le maître a croisé la route de Shôta, il a rapidement eu l'idée d'offrir à sa fille des poupées vivante. Et c'est peu de dire qu'elle a adoré l'idée. Étant une ninja, Shôta peut lui donner le contrôle de ses marionnettes.

_ Alors… il kidnappe des femmes pour que sa fille joue à la poupée avec elles ?

_ C'est ça. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment conscience de ce que ça implique. Pour elle, ce sont des objets pour son usage personnel.

_ Comment Sanaka peut faire une chose pareille ?! S'emporte-t-elle.

_ Je crois que le drame qu'il a vécu d'avoir failli perdre sa fille unique, de l'avoir vu perdre la tête et se cloîtrer dans sa chambre… C'était trop pour lui. Il a voulu lui apporter un peu de bonheur.

_ De bonheur ? C'est du délire !

_ Je ne dis pas que c'est bien. Je te dis juste ce que je vois.

Sakura plisse les yeux en secouant la tête.

_ Ça ne peut pas continuer. On doit mettre un terme à tout ça. Et tu dois m'aider Seiji.

_ On ne peut pas lutter. Shôta et Iori sont trop forts. On ne peut rien contre eux et je ne risquerai pas ma vie et l'avenir de ma sœur pour une cause perdue, conclue-t-il.

_ Je peux lui offrir un avenir… et à toi aussi. Mais pour ça tu dois m'aider.

Il la regarde un long moment, puis s'en va, l'enfermant à nouveau. La jeune femme ne se laisse pas abattre. Son plan peut marcher. Il lui faut du temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition, bien entendu. Elle est presque sûre que ça va fonctionner. Ça _doit _fonctionner.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sakura est impatiente de voir Seiji. Elle espère qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui a fait reconsidérer sa proposition.

_ Bonjour Seiji, l'accueille-t-elle dès qu'il vient déposer son petit déjeuner par la trappe de sa porte.

Il ne répond pas. _"C'est mauvais signe ça…"_

_ Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ? Tente-t-elle.

_ Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre eux.

_ Mais… Commence-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, il repart avec hâte. Elle qui pensait avoir réussi à lui faire changer de camp, c'est raté. Elle se morfond en se calant au fond de son matelas contre le mur. Comment Kakashi se débrouille-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a pu venir à bout des mercenaires envoyés pour le tuer ? Est-ce qu'il pense à elle ? Elle sait qu'elle doit oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais une partie d'elle n'en a pas envie, même s'il l'a rejetée.

Plusieurs heures passent avant qu'elle ne revoie Seiji. Puis, il vient la chercher pour une séance de jeux avec Enko. Sakura est contrariée à l'idée d'être à nouveau changée en poupée. Cette situation ridicule ne peut pas durer.

_ Seiji, chuchote-t-elle. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je peux sauver tout le monde, mais j'ai besoin que tu me libères de ce bracelet.

Il ne lui répond pas et la conduit dans la grande loge où se trouvent deux autres femmes et un homme. Ça alors, elle n'en revient pas. Il n'y a donc pas que des femmes parmi les personnes qui ont été enlevées.

Néanmoins, Sakura comprend vite le but de la présence d'hommes ici. Il faut bien un prince charmant pour agrémenter les fantasmes enfantins de la fillette. Et Sakura admet pour elle-même que celui-ci est vraiment beau garçon. Dans l'histoire inventée par la fillette, il joue le rôle de son prétendant, Sakura étant évidemment la jolie princesse martyrisée par des concurrentes aussi jalouses que méchantes. Ses cheveux roses sont moqués par les deux mégères mais le gentil prince la défend et lui assure qu'elle est la plus belle créature qu'il lui ai été donné de voir.

L'histoire est d'une stupidité effarante et Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à plusieurs reprises. Après un temps infini, Miro vient récupérer sa fille pour le déjeuner ce qui libère les poupées qui peuvent ainsi regagner leur cellule minable. Depuis combien de temps toutes ces personnes doivent subir ça ? Pas étonnant qu'elles aient perdu le goût de se battre. La lassitude, l'ennui et le désespoir sont leur quotidien.

Seiji est toujours aussi peu bavard. Sakura essaye de le faire parler pour qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau à elle, mais rien à faire, il reste de marbre. Au moment où il récupère son plateau du midi elle tente à présent de l'apitoyer.

_ Tu as conscience que toutes ces personnes ont une vie qui les attend dehors ? Il ne s'agit pas juste de moi, de toi, ni même de ta sœur. Elles ont des mères, des pères, des amis qui se morfondent en ignorant tout de ce qu'elles sont devenues. Tu ne peux pas ne rien faire.

Il la fusille du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. Mais on ne peut rien faire.

_ Tu es un ninja toi aussi, non ?

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai commencé ma formation mais me suis vite arrêté. C'était trop difficile…

"_Super ! C'est un lâche ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt."_

_ Tu sais malaxer le chakra, donc tu dois avoir des connaissances en ninjutsu.

_ Je ne connais pas beaucoup de techniques. Les barrières de chakra que je crée, c'est un héritage familial. Mon père me les a apprises quand j'étais petit.

_ Tu as donc une famille, s'étonne-t-elle.

_ _J'avais _une famille. Mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre. Il ne reste que ma sœur et moi. Elle a à peine quinze ans et vit chez des amis.

Sakura admet volontiers que sa situation est compliquée. Il a dû vivre des moments très durs. Maintenant, elle doit tourner ça à son avantage. Et pour ça, elle doit en révéler un peu plus sur elle.

_ Écoute Seiji. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis très forte. J'étais l'apprentie de l'hokage et je me suis battue pendant la guerre. J'ai affronté Kaguya en personne avec l'aide de mon équipe. Tu as dû entendre parler de Naruto, non ? Le héros de guerre. C'est mon coéquipier depuis l'académie. Je suis en capacité de nous sortir de là.

Elle use d'un peu de manipulation en utilisant le "nous" afin d'inclure Seiji aux victimes de Sanaka, le ralliant d'office à sa cause et lui montrant qu'elle va également le protéger lui.

_ Je peux arrêter toute cette mascarade. Pour ça j'ai juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de ta part. Avec ce bracelet je ne peux rien faire. Retire-le-moi au bon moment et je m'occupe du reste.

A ce moment-là, des pas résonnent dans le couloir et Sakura arrête net de parler. Edo Chian apparaît devant sa porte et arbore un large sourire.

_ Mademoiselle Ran, susurre-t-il. Je suis vraiment ravi de vous revoir. Vous avez l'air en forme.

Quelque chose dans le ton qu'il emploi et son regard ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

_ Que faites-vous là ? Vous allez me faire libérer ? Tente-t-elle.

_ J'ai bien peur que non, répond-il avec une légère grimace désolée. Disons que je viens pour… vous consoler de votre malheur.

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de la pauvre kunoichi. Oh non… Non non non. Pas ça. D'un coup, elle se souvient de ce qu'avait dit Sanaka à Edo la veille, qu'il profitait largement de tout ça et que ce qu'il faisait était même pire. Cela voulait-il dire que…

_ Ouvre la porte, petit et referme derrière moi, ordonne-t-il à Seiji sans quitter Sakura de son regard vicieux.

Il viole ces pauvres femmes qui n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre. Ce porc protège Sanaka en échange de faveurs sexuelles de la part des prisonnières. Voilà qui expliquait encore plus l'état léthargique des femmes qu'elle avait croisées. Combien de fois se sont-elles fait violer ? Il leur était même impossible de lui mettre une simple gifle.

_ Non ! Ne lui ouvre pas ! Supplie-t-elle Seiji sous le rire d'Edo.

_ Allons allons, ça ne sert à rien de résister, tu as bien compris ce qui allait se passer. Je dois dire que j'ai eu envie de te baiser à la minute où je t'ai aperçue chez Vanda. Voilà une occasion que je ne pouvais pas manquer. Allez, ouvre-moi, gamin !

_ Non Seiji ! J't'en prie. T'as pas le droit de le laisser faire ça. En ton âme et conscience tu_ ne peux pas_ le laisser faire ça !

Edo fronce les sourcils et attrape le jeune homme par le col de son pull.

_ Écoute-moi bien, _gamin_, tu dois m'obéir sinon ton maître sera fort fâché après toi. Et tu n'as pas envie qu'il te punisse, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet, je n'ai pas envie de lui déplaire.

_ Alors ouvre cette porte ! Hurle-t-il.

_ Néanmoins, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis essentiel ici. Mon don permet de maintenir les captives sous contrôle. Je ne pense pas que le maître pourrait me remplacer facilement.

Edo fronce les sourcils et grimace, visiblement furieux de l'attitude du jeune homme.

_ Tu es tombé amoureux de cette pétasse, c'est ça ?

_ Ça n'a rien à voir.

_ Jamais tu ne m'avais tenu tête avant, c'est que tu dois en pincer pour elle.

_ Ou bien peut-être que votre manège me dégoûte tellement que je ne peux plus le supporter.

_ Vois-tu, _petit_, mon rôle ici est aussi essentiel. Sans moi, vous allez tous croupir en taule jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! C'est moi qui vous protège de la police ! Je sais quelles pattes graisser et lesquelles couper. On va voir qui de toi ou moi est le plus essentiel du point de vu de ton maître, termine-t-il en s'éloignant à pas rapides.

Sakura relâche enfin la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Elle plonge ses grands yeux verts dans les prunelles violettes de Seiji.

_ Merci infiniment Seiji. Tu m'as sauvé sur ce coup.

Il pince légèrement ses lèvres en hochant la tête. Il se retourne pour partir quand elle le rappelle.

_ On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Il viole ces femmes ! Leur sort n'est-il pas déjà suffisamment misérable comme ça ? Je comprends mieux maintenant leurs expressions abattues. Elles perdent complètement le contrôle de leur corps à tous les niveaux. C'est extrêmement dégradant et je n'imagine même pas leur état émotionnel. Il faut vite les sortir d'ici, Seiji ! S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de toi !

Il ferme les yeux, la mâchoire crispée.

_ J'peux pas t'aider. Je suis désolé...

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, si Sakura se basait sur le rythme des repas distribués, Seiji revient la chercher pour une autre séance de jeux. Cette fois, la kunoichi incarne une mannequin et actrice qui se change en super héroïne grâce à une amulette autour du cou. Elle porte une robe courte rouge qui souligne à merveille sa taille fine et met en valeur la chute de ses reins.

Encore une fois, l'histoire est assez pathétique et simplette et Sakura joue le rôle de la gentille héroïne adulée de tous. Pour la première fois, c'est Ayumi Kudo qui est avec elle, la fameuse jeune fille qui a déclenché la mission donnée à Sakura et Kakashi. Elle a le rôle de la méchante qui essaye de détruire l'héroïne parce qu'elle ose être plus belle qu'elle.

La séance terminée, elle retourne dans la loge avec Ayumi et Seiji. Sakura essaye de discuter avec la jeune fille qui se dérobe à ses questions. La kunoichi n'a pas le temps d'insister que Iori déboule dans la pièce pour dire à Seiji que le maître le demande. Le jeune garçon s'étonne et jette un regard interrogateur à Sakura avant de faire ce qui lui est demandé.

Iori arbore un large sourire puis attrape le bras d'Ayumi.

_ Allez, il est temps que tu retournes dans ta cellule.

_ Mais, je n'ai pas fini de…

_ La ferme ! Tu fais ce que j'te dis.

Et ils quittent la loge juste après que Iori regarde Sakura avec un petit sourire narquois. La jeune femme a un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi la laisse-t-il seule sans surveillance ?

En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Sakura voit entrer avec effroi nul autre qu'Edo Chian.

_ Nous voilà enfin seul ma jolie, ricane-t-il.

Sakura est terrorisée. Sans Seiji pour l'aider, il peut faire d'elle tout ce qu'il veut. Instinctivement, elle touche le bracelet à son poignet. Son geste ne passe pas inaperçu et Edo sourit de plus belle.

_ Eh oui. J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois entièrement à ma merci cette fois. Ce sale gamin ne pourra pas te sauver.

_ Non ! N'approchez pas ! Crie-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il se jette sur elle et la jeune femme essaye de toutes ses forces de le repousser. Il rit de ses vaines tentatives pour lui échapper. Il joue même un peu avec elle, lui faisant croire qu'elle réussit à se libérer avant de la bloquer contre lui.

_ Allez ma petite. Il est temps de passer à la casserole comme on dit. Laisse-toi faire et il se pourrait que tu aimes ça.

_ Jamais ! Hurle-t-elle.

Il la renverse sur la coiffeuse, son buste collé contre le bois dur. Puis il frotte son sexe bandé contre ses fesses tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Elle est totalement impuissante et les larmes commencent à inonder ses joues. Il relève ensuite le bas de sa robe rouge et empoigne brutalement ses fesses.

_ J'adore ton petit cul bien ferme. J'ai tellement hâte d'y engouffrer ma bite.

_ Laissez-moi ! Hurle-t-elle. Allez-vous-en ! Au secours ! Crie-t-elle sous les ricanements sadiques du pervers collé à elle.

_ T'aimerais ça, hein ? T'aimerais que je t'ouvre le cul ?

_ J'vous en supplie, laissez-moi, demande-t-elle pitoyablement.

_ Oh… Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire ou faire pour m'arrêter. Mais je suis un homme bon et je vais d'abord commencer par ta chatte. Si tu es une bonne fille je m'arrêterai peut-être là pour aujourd'hui.

_ Non ! Non !

D'une main, il fait glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses et écarte ses jambes sans ménagement. Puis elle entend le bruit caractéristique d'une braguette se baisser. Elle crie et hurle autant qu'elle peut pour tenter vainement de le stopper.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu… commence à s'indigner son tortionnaire.

Sakura tourne la tête et aperçoit un masque de loup à travers ses larmes. Son cœur manque un battement.

_ Kakashi !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** TADAAAAAA ! Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous plaît ? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ? Laissez-moi tout plein de comm pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et restez à l'abri chez vous à lire des fanfics !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et restez prudent même en sortie du confinement.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. "Déjà ?" Et oui déjà ! Et attention, je dois vous prévenir... Cette histoire n'est plus pour les enfants ! On passe en rating M car nous avons enfin un premier lemon assez croustillant. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre en commentaire ^^

* * *

C'est lui. Il est là. Il est venu la sortir de là. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que pleurer de soulagement. Derrière elle, Edo se crispe. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Kakashi effectue un déplacement instantané pour se mettre derrière lui et lui assène un coup de poing en plein visage, lui brisant le nez et l'envoyant percuter le mur.

Sakura se redresse et remet sa culotte en place de ses mains tremblantes, puis réajuste sa robe. Aussi stupide que ça peut paraître, elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit comme ça. En plus, elle a besoin de retrouver un peu de dignité, de se reprendre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Puis, elle reporte son attention sur Kakashi qui a bloqué Edo contre le mur, un kunai menaçant sous sa gorge. Tous ses muscles sont tendus dans une posture animale et la jeune femme devine qu'il hésite à le saigner comme un porc ou non. Le pathétique rebut d'humanité entre ses mains gémit et implore son pardon pour tenter de sauver sa misérable vie.

_ Je vous jure, je n'allais pas le faire. C'était juste pour lui faire peur. J'vous en prie, ayez pitié de moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir.

Sakura le fusille du regard, une moue écœurée sur son visage. Elle s'approche de Kakashi et pose sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine Kakashi. Ne salit pas tes mains avec lui.

Le ninja s'accorde quelques secondes d'hésitation puis le cogne à la tempe avec la crosse de son kunai, expédiant le violeur au royaume des songes.

L'instant d'après, Kakashi lâche son arme et serre Sakura contre lui avec rage. Elle entend son masque de loup tomber au sol et il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

_ Sakura… Dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Je t'ai retrouvée. Je t'ai enfin retrouvée.

La jeune femme est émue par la force de son étreinte. Elle sait qu'il l'a cherchée comme un acharné depuis sa disparition. Elle le sent. Elle est importante pour lui finalement… Ses larmes inondent à nouveau ses joues, mais cette fois dû au bonheur de sentir autant d'affection venant de lui.

Ses mains maintiennent fermement le doux visage de Sakura, ses doigts plongeant dans sa chevelure rose. A travers le tissu de son masque, il embrasse ses cheveux en humant leur parfum. Comme un drogué en manque, il s'imprègne de son odeur et de sa peau, de tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Il écrase férocement ses lèvres sur sa tempe et sa joue, pour finir par prendre possession de ses lèvres. La surprise est totale pour la kunoichi, mais elle refuse de réfléchir au pourquoi pour le moment. Elle veut juste profiter de cet élan de passion dont elle a aussi atrocement besoin.

Il est là. Il est venu pour elle. Il la sauvée une nouvelle fois pile au bon moment. Et il l'embrasse comme un fou, un désespéré, comme un mort de faim.

Mais l'interlude ne peut pas s'éterniser. Ils doivent agir maintenant. Alors, Kakashi ramasse son kunai et replace son masque de loup devant son visage.

_ Sakura ? Est-ce que les autres femmes kidnappées sont ici ?

_ Oui, répond-elle vivement en hochant la tête. Il y a bien plus que cinq femmes d'ailleurs. J'ai même vu un homme.

_ On va tous les sortir de là. Viens ! Ajoute-t-il en la relevant brusquement.

_ Attends ! Je ne peux pas.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Le bracelet, dit-elle en montrant le dit objet à son poignet. Il m'empêche de faire des mouvements rapides, d'utiliser de la force et de malaxer mon chakra. Avec lui, je suis inutile.

_ Comment peut-on l'enlever ?

_ Il faut trouver Seiji. Lui seul peut le désactiver.

_ Tu sais où il est ?

_ Oui, il est parti rejoindre Sanaka. Il est châtain, la vingtaine et on peut le rallier à notre cause. Je gagne sa confiance depuis que je suis ici. Je sens qu'il ne manque pas grand chose pour finir de le convaincre et ta présence va nous y aider, j'en suis sûre, énumère-t-elle comme pour un rapport.

_ Que sais-tu des ennemis ?

_ Miro Sanaka est le maître. A ses ordres il y a Iori qui est un ninja se servant de chocs électriques puissants. C'est lui qui m'a kidnappée en visant ma tête ce qui m'a complètement paralysée avant de me faire perdre conscience. Il y a aussi Shôta, celui qui m'avait fait perdre le contrôle de mon corps à leur première tentative de kidnapping. Son jutsu fonctionne quand il touche une personne à la tête. A savoir qu'il peut vraiment contrôler tous les mouvements de cette personne, ainsi que sa voix. C'est tout ce que je sais. On doit retrouver Seiji pour qu'il me libère du bracelet avant de s'attaquer aux autres.

_ Tu peux nous guider ?

_ Oui, du moins en parti. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Sanaka exactement.

Sans plus attendre, ils sortent en silence de la loge. Sakura donnerait cher pour pouvoir disposer de toutes ses facultés et régler leur compte à ces salopards. Elle essaye de marcher aussi vite qu'elle le peut le long du couloir qui mène aux coulisses. Elle sait que c'est forcément dans cette direction, car de l'autre côté ne se trouvent que les cellules et l'espèce de salle d'interrogatoire où Shôta l'avait questionnée à son arrivée.

Tout à coup, ils entendent des voix et se cachent derrière un rideau qui sert de décor. Elle reconnaît la voix de Seiji, mais il n'est pas seul. Elle fait signe à Kakashi qu'il s'agit de leur homme.

_ Alors tu te calmes et tu laisses le maître gérer ses affaires, ok ?

_ Je sais où est ma place, ne t'inquiète pas, ronchonne Seiji.

L'autre voix ne lui rappelle rien. S'agit-il d'un ninja ou non ? Cela laisse trop d'incertitude. Mais Kakashi sort de leur cachette et attrape l'homme de façon à l'étrangler tout en l'immobilisant. Sakura sort à son tour et interpelle le garçon.

_ Seiji, ne panique pas, il est avec moi. Je t'avais dit que je sortirai d'ici d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il te plaît, aide-nous à mettre un terme à tout ça. Libère-moi du bracelet !

Le jeune garçon paraît choqué et ne sait apparemment plus quoi faire. Au même instant, Kakashi laisse tomber par terre le type inerte et s'approche de Seiji l'air menaçant. Sakura pose sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

_ Seiji s'il te plaît, c'est le bon moment. On a besoin de ton aide et toute cette absurdité s'arrêtera.

_ Ne l'écoute pas, gamin ! Cria une voix.

Tous les trois se tournent brusquement pour faire face à Shôta qui se trouve avec un groupe d'hommes. Ils sont cinq en tout, les choses se compliquent.

_ Si tu la libères tu vas au-devant de _lourds _problèmes, petit. Le maître devra te punir et tu sais ce qu'il va faire ? Il prendra ta sœur chérie pour qu'elle devienne elle aussi une poupée. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Seiji se crispe immédiatement. La terreur se lit dans ses yeux.

_ Seiji, on peut la protéger, reprend Sakura Si tu nous laisses tomber maintenant alors ils vont vraiment la prendre. Mais si tu nous aides, on peut sauver tout le monde !

_ Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal pour le moment, alors le maître n'a pas de raison de te punir. Mais si tu nous trahis…

Sakura sent qu'elle perd ce combat. Le garçon a trop peur pour se retourner contre son camp. Elle doit le convaincre.

_ Seiji, appelle-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Je sais que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, que tu as envie de nous aider. Je te jure que si tu me libères, alors on réussira à les vaincre. Ils ne pourront pas faire du mal à ta sœur.

Shôta rit à plein poumon.

_ Tu rigoles, petite ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te mesurer à nous ? Tu n'as absolument aucune chance, même avec ton ami là derrière.

La jeune kunoichi foudroie Shôta du regard. Elle lui fait face et le toise d'un regard noir.

_ Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Je suis l'apprentie de Tsunade, l'une des sannins légendaires et cinquième hokage. Je suis parfaitement capable de vous réduire en miette et je compte bien le prouver. Seiji ! Libère-moi maintenant. Aie confiance en moi, ajoute-t-elle en posant un regard doux sur lui.

_ Ne l'écoute pas ! On est bien plus nombreux. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils gagnent à eux deux. Pense à ta sœur, bon sang !

_ Regarde Seiji, continue Sakura. Ils ne font que proférer des menaces contre toi et ta sœur. Moi je vous offre un _avenir _pour tous les deux !

Le garçon fixe le sol, le visage crispé par un intense combat mental. Mais peu après, il place ses mains l'une contre l'autre et effectue le mudras lui permettant de déverrouiller le bracelet de Sakura. Celui-ci tombe au sol et la kunoichi sourit malicieusement en fixant Shôta d'un regard mauvais.

_ Alors c'est comme ça… Seiji, tu peux dire au revoir à ta sœur, crache-t-il au jeune homme. Toi, va chercher des renforts, commande-t-il à l'un de ses hommes. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper personnellement de la demoiselle.

_ Des renforts ? Je pensais qu'on n'avait aucune chance contre vous ? Se moque-t-elle. Maintenant, on va voir ce que tu donnes en combat à la loyale. Ça va te changer… ironise-t-elle.

La seconde d'après, Shôta s'élance en avant un kunai à la main. Sakura s'y est préparée et réplique en invoquant une technique suiton pour lui projeter des centaines d'aiguilles d'eau à grande vitesse par sa bouche. Il saute sur le côté et les évite facilement, mais elle a pu en toucher un autre. Kakashi n'est pas resté en retrait et a entamé le combat contre les deux autres ninjas du groupe.

Sakura reste concentrée sur Shôta. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il la touche à la tête. S'il y parvient, alors tout est foutu. Elle l'attaque à distance en utilisant des kunais récupérés de précédentes attaques, mais il est très fort en esquive. Pas étonnant au vu de sa technique principale. Les deux hommes discutent sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disent, puis le deuxième s'élance pour l'attaquer. Sakura saute gracieusement en arrière, sa robe rouge flottant avec légèreté à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tente de garder les deux hommes dans sa ligne de mire en cherchant une ouverture et passe du côté de la scène pour bénéficier d'une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

L'autre type fonce sur elle et elle l'explose d'un puissant coup de poing. Le corps se volatilise dans un nuage de fumé._ "Un clone !" _Mais à peine le réalise-t-elle qu'il apparaît derrière elle et la compresse entre ses bras, l'immobilisant.

Shôta arbore un large sourire satisfait et les rejoint en un éclair. Elle doit réagir et vite. Elle se penche le plus en avant qu'elle puisse et balance sa tête en arrière qui vient s'écraser contre le nez de celui qui la attrapée. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la douleur qui se répercute dans son crâne, elle envoie un coup de poing sur Shôta, mais celui-ci est déjà en train de bondir en arrière.

A ce moment-là, quatre autres ninjas font leur entrée et se jettent sur la jeune femme. Ni une, ni deux, Sakura pulvérise la scène de son poing ce qui les envoie valdinguer au loin. Seul Shôta est resté sur le côté. Son front affiche des rides inquiètes et Sakura jubile intérieurement.

_ Tu réalises que ça ne sera pas aussi simple que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ricane-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'il s'enfuit, comme le pleutre qu'il se révèle être. C'est beaucoup moins facile de combattre un ennemi à armes égales apparemment. Il gagne à nouveau les coulisses et s'empare de Seiji, le maintenant fermement contre lui, un kunai sous sa jugulaire.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un lâche Shôta, crache-t-elle avec dégoût.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit enfin le combat de Kakashi qui est en prise avec un dernier adversaire, cinq corps étendus à ses pieds. Il a l'air blessé, mais il a encore de la ressource et peut venir à bout de celui qui reste. Sakura reporte toute son attention sur Seiji et Shôta.

_ Lâche ton arme, kunoichi, ou je lui tranche la gorge.

Seiji est apeuré et doit regretter de l'avoir aidée, mais elle ne compte pas le laisser tomber. Elle lâche son arme et place ses mains devant elle, doigts écartés en signe de soumission. Puis, elle replie ses doigts et les écarte vivement à nouveau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne bouge plus où je l'égorge comme un porc.

_ Égorger qui ? Demande-t-elle innocemment.

Shôta fronce les sourcils et regarde Seiji qui a disparu.

_ Mais ! Quand est-ce que…

_ Vas-y Seiji ! Crie-t-elle, avant de percuter son adversaire d'un puissant coup de pied à la tête. Désolée Shôta, c'était juste un petit genjutsu de mon cru… Seiji était toujours sous ta poigne, mais tu ne le voyais plus, finit-elle avec amusement.

Mais il ne l'entend pas, le coup l'ayant mis KO. Puis, Sakura se penche sur le garçon, assis par terre juste à côté.

_ Ca va ? Demande-t-elle à Seiji. Tu as très bien réagi. Ca m'aurait embêtée de t'écraser au sol avec ce minable, dit-elle en souriant. Tu vois… Je t'avais dit que je nous sortirai de là.

Tout à coup, une douleur insupportable éclate dans son ventre. Iori est entré dans la bataille et la choque avec un de ses éclairs électriques. Ses dents se serrent et elle pousse un cri strident. Quand enfin, la douleur cesse, la jeune femme n'a même pas le temps de se retourner pour lui faire face qu'une autre douleur plus fulgurante encore lui déchire la poitrine. Cette fois-ci c'est différent. Ce n'est pas une technique raiton. Sakura baisse doucement les yeux et voit une épée surgir de son corps. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi. L'épée s'enfonce un peu plus et la kunoichi hurle en crachant du sang. Des gouttelettes écarlates teintent le visage de Seiji qui la regarde complètement pétrifié. Son sang se déverse à flot sur le rouge de sa robe. Rapidement, elle comprend que sa blessure est… mortelle. Un élan de panique la gagne. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Mais tous les signaux qu'elle perçoit lui montrent qu'elle ne peut pas guérir.

L'instant d'après, son corps est soulevé du sol uniquement par la force de cette épée la traversant de part en part et elle hurle de douleur. Dans son champ de vision, Kakashi arrache son masque et pose sur elle des yeux élargis de terreur. Il crie son nom en courant vers elle.

_ Kakashi… susurre-t-elle.

Elle a envie de lui dire que ce n'est plus la peine, qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle. Elle ne veut pas qu'il meure pour elle. Hors de question qu'il se sacrifie inutilement. Mais son corps commence à s'engourdir. Sa vitalité la fuit.

_ J't'ai eue, rosette ! Jubile Iori dans son dos. Tiens, cadeau ! Crie-t-il à Kakashi avant de lui balancer le corps mutilé de Sakura.

L'anbu rattrape sa coéquipière et l'enlace en appuyant une main au niveau de sa blessure. Mais le sang n'arrête pas de s'écouler.

_ Non, non, non, non ! Sakura, ne me fais pas ça. J't'en prie, guéris-toi ! Tu peux le faire, implore-t-il.

Impossible de malaxer son chakra dans cet état-là, elle ne peut réaliser aucun jutsu médical. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Pas après avoir survécu à cette guerre. Pas comme ça. Et elle ne supporte pas de voir le désespoir dans les yeux embués de Kakashi.

Il caresse son visage du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Elle n'entend plus ce qu'il lui dit. Sa vie s'échappe lentement de son corps. La douleur s'estompe. Ses yeux se ferment et sa respiration ralentit.

_ Bats-toi ! Tu es forte ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Entend-elle au loin.

Se battre. Ne pas abandonner. Le visage de Tsunade lui apparaît. Elle l'entend qui lui ordonne de se relever et de se battre.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je meurs, se justifie-t-elle.

_ Je ne t'ai pas transmis tout mon savoir pour que tu finisses ainsi, répond Tsunade dans sa tête.

Tout son savoir… Oui… Bien sûr !

Sakura ouvre brusquement ses yeux et le losange sur son front se met à briller d'une lumière violette fluorescente d'où s'échappent des dessins noirs qui se propagent sur son visage. La jeune femme se redresse alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Kakashi et de Iori. Elle place ses mains devant elle en effectuant le mudrâ du tigre, tout en fixant Iori.

_ Ninpô, rupture du sceau ! La création et le renouveau !

Immédiatement, sa blessure se met à dégager une fumée blanche et se referme à vue d'œil.

_ Impossible ! Crie Iori stupéfait.

La kunoichi régénérée s'élance sans tarder et percute le balafré d'un coup de poing surpuissant, l'envoyant se fracasser contre un décor. Elle jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle et les quelques ninjas encore debout paniquent et fuient aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent.

_ Bah voilà, dès que les choses se corsent, les lapins détalent ! Se moque-t-elle.

Puis elle s'élance à une vitesse fulgurante et les met tous KO en une fraction de secondes.

Kakashi la rejoint et enserre ses épaules de ses larges mains.

_ Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. Ne recommence jamais ça !

_ Promis Kakashi, répond-elle en souriant. Désolée d'avoir été longue à réagir.

_ Tu peux être désolée, oui. Bon, vas t'occuper des prisonniers avec Seiji et je m'occupe de ceux-là.

Elle hoche la tête avant de partir avec le jeune homme. Dans les cellules, les prisonniers sont d'abord incrédules. Les femmes et les quelques hommes hésitent à croire à leur chance.

_ Vous êtes libres à présent. Tout est fini. Vous pourrez bientôt retrouver vos familles, les rassure Sakura visiblement émue.

Une fois tous sortis et libérés de leurs bracelets, ils sont extatiques. Certains pleurent de joie et d'autres rient aux éclats. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Elle retrouve Edo toujours inconscient dans la loge, le ligote et l'emporte en le traînant par terre. Certaines femmes lui crachent à la figure ou lui donnent des coups de pied. La kunoichi ne cherche pas à les arrêter. Elles ont droit à leur vengeance. En rejoignant Kakashi, elle voit qu'il a aligné tous les ninjas vaincus après les avoir fermement attachés.

_ Appelons les autorités pour qu'ils finissent le boulot, déclare-t-il.

_ Oui, mais avant ça, il faut s'occuper de Sanaka.

Ils le trouvent rapidement au niveau de la sortie, caché dans une petite pièce avec sa fille recroquevillée derrière lui.

_ Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal.

_ Ce n'est pas notre genre de faire du mal aux autres. Mais vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes.

Seiji leur passe un de ses fameux bracelets à tous les deux.

_ Toi aussi tu es complice, gamin. Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Rétorque Miro Sanaka en toisant le garçon.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrissent aussitôt.

_ Seiji, je t'ai fait une promesse, réagit Sakura. Je plaiderai en ta faveur auprès de l'hokage. Après tout, tu nous a aidé. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra alléger ta peine, surtout si tu décides de mettre tes techniques au service de Konoha.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire d'apparence. Il n'a plus le choix et doit faire confiance à la jeune kunoichi.

_ Donne-moi les coordonnées de ta sœur. Je la ferai également venir à Konoha. Elle ne manquera de rien.

_ Merci Sakura, répond-il en lui prenant les mains.

La police locale est contactée et arrive peu après sur les lieux de l'ancien théâtre de la ville. Celui-ci était officiellement à l'abandon depuis que Sanaka en avait fait construire un autre plus grandiose et proche du centre-ville. De ce fait, il pouvait disposer de ce lieu comme il le voulait, sans être gêné et profiter du fait de son éloignement pour mettre en œuvre ce projet abject.

La police enferme en prison Sanaka, ses employés, ainsi qu'un Edo qui clame son innocence. Sakura ricane et lui répond qu'il peut toujours essayer de se dédouaner, il y a suffisamment de preuves contre lui pour qu'il plonge une bonne foi pour toutes. Le jeune Seiji quant à lui, se rend de lui-même, mais Sakura reste confiante dans le fait que Tsunade ne va pas laisser perdre un don pareil. Elle l'imagine déjà s'occuper de la population carcérale difficile qu'ils ont à Konoha.

Les victimes de cette affaire sont au nombre de quatorze, dont onze femmes et trois hommes. Ils sont tous pris en charge par l'hôpital de Kumasaki qui met à leur disposition une aide psychologique adaptée. La police s'occupe de contacter leurs familles et prend leurs dépositions. Il semble que pour la plupart, c'était des personnes paumées, sans attache, ce qui explique qu'on ne les cherchait plus.

Quant à Enko, la fille de Sanaka, son existence était totalement inconnue de tous. Sanaka et elle vivait dans une autre ville jusqu'au moment de son accident. Elle aussi est prise en charge par l'hôpital pour tenter d'analyser ses troubles psychologiques.

Quand l'agitation retombe enfin, les deux anbus regagnent leur chambre d'hôtel. La mission est terminée. Ils peuvent rentrer chez eux. Mais Sakura se sent mal. Dès lors où Kakashi et elle se sont retrouvés seuls, une gêne palpable s'est installée. Il ne la regarde pas et est particulièrement silencieux. Bêtement, la jeune fille pensait qu'ils auraient été plus complices encore, voire qu'il l'embrasserait… Après tout, le comportement qu'il a eu en la retrouvant dans la loge, lui avait fait penser qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il avait été mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Alors, pourquoi est-il à présent si distant ?

_ Tu veux qu'on parte ce soir ? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Non, il est trop tard. On partira demain matin à la première heure.

Sakura hoche la tête, le visage fermé. Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il lui en veut ? Il a encore dû venir à sa rescousse et il a été blessé à cause de ça...

_ Il faut que je soigne ta blessure, Kakashi.

_ Non, ça ira.

_ Arrête, tu as refusé d'aller à l'hôpital alors laisse-moi te soigner. Je peux au moins faire ça, déclare-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de refuser à nouveau.

Elle découpe son t-shirt avec un kunai pour laisser apparaître son épaule en sang. Ça ne saigne plus, mais la blessure est moche. Elle pose ses paumes juste au-dessus et concentre son chakra guérisseur.

En même temps, elle rumine les erreurs qu'elle a commises tout au long de cette mission. C'est vrai qu'elle est tombée dans tous les pièges et chaque fois, c'est Kakashi qui l'a secourue. Elle s'est laissée transpercer par une épée et était en train de mourir, et c'est encore lui qui lui a donné la volonté de se battre. Elle pensait être devenue forte, mais prenait conscience de n'être finalement qu'une succession d'échecs. Sakura serre ses dents aussi fort qu'elle le peut pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Elle l'a déçu, lui. Plus que tout, c'est lui qu'elle voulait impressionner, mais c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. Ça la bouffe de l'intérieur, surtout depuis… depuis qu'elle développe cette attirance pour lui. Depuis qu'elle fantasme sur son corps. Depuis qu'elle l'a embrassé… Là encore, avec ses paumes sur son épaule blessée, elle a envie de le serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine.

Mais lui ne lui accorde aucune attention. Sa tête est tournée à l'opposé, le regard dans le vague. A peine un merci quand son travail est terminé.

Avec frustration, la kunoichi s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Elle doit passer voir Vanda pour lui rendre les tenues qu'elle lui a emprunté et pour cela, il faut qu'elle soit un minimum présentable. Une bonne douche permet de retirer toutes les traces de sang séché sur sa peau. La jolie robe rouge déchirée et tachée trouve sa place dans la poubelle et Sakura hésite quant à sa prochaine tenue. Elle peut remettre son habit d'anbu ou rester en civile. Maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de cacher son statut, mais quelque chose l'embarrasse. Finalement, son désir de rester un peu plus longtemps elle-même plutôt qu'une anbu l'emporte et son choix se porte sur une robe légère verte avec un petit décolleté et des manches fluides.

Elle se regarde un instant dans le miroir en se demandant qui elle est à présent. Beaucoup d'émotions en si peu de temps et la jeune femme ne sait plus trop quoi penser ni comment se sentir. Elle se maquille légèrement. Comme une envie d'être jolie dans ce monde d'horreur. Elle se coiffe et laisse pendre ses longs cheveux roses à partir d'une queue de cheval haute, dégageant sa nuque gracieuse.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle remarque que Kakashi est occupé à aiguiser ses armes. Pas un regard dans sa direction et ça la met en colère. Elle a beau se dire qu'elle ne se faisait pas jolie pour lui, la déception est bien là. Les sourcils froncés, elle regroupe toutes les affaires qu'elle doit rendre à Vanda et ouvre la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas où ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Aboie-t-elle.

Sa réaction force le shinobi à la regarder avec étonnement.

_ Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois que je suis en droit d'être un peu protecteur.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Je suis tellement nulle que je risquerai de me perdre.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent fronce les sourcils et se lève enfin.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ J'ai compris Kakashi, c'est bon. Je suis lamentable et pathétique. Je me fais kidnapper. Je me fais presque tuer. _Je ne sers à rien_. Alors là, je vais juste rendre les affaires que j'ai emprunté à Vanda et je vais tout faire pour ne pas tomber encore dans un piège, promis !

Kakashi est immédiatement sur elle et la retient par le poignet.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura ? Grogne-t-il en la tirant un peu en arrière.

_ Oh je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Cette mission t'a définitivement montré que je suis la kunoichi la plus nulle de tous les temps.

_ Pas du tout ! Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_ Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Je te dégoute tellement que tu n'arrives pas à poser les yeux sur moi.

L'espace d'une seconde, aucun des deux ne bouge. Elle le toise avec rage, tandis que lui semble perdu. Puis, il claque la porte, l'empêchant de partir.

_ C'est ça que tu penses ? Demande-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il resserre un peu sa prise sur son poignet. La kunoichi détourne le regard sans répondre.

_ Tu crois que mon attitude envers toi c'est parce que j'ai honte de toi ?

_ Non, je _sais _que c'est pour ça. T'as beau dire que je suis forte, ce n'est pas vrai et tu t'en es vraiment rendu compte.

Il lui attrape l'autre poignet la forçant à lâcher ses sacs encombrants, puis la plaque violemment contre le mur, l'immobilisant.

_ Aïe ! Tu me fais mal Kakashi !

_ Quand vas-tu arrêter de te dénigrer ! Grogne-t-il.

Sakura ouvre de grands yeux à la fois surprise et apeurée.

_ Tu crois que j'ai honte de toi ?

Elle n'ose plus parler, tétanisée par ses gestes violents.

_ Non… J'ai honte de _moi, _Sakura ! C'est moi qui ait été en dessous de tout dans cette mission.

Sakura ne comprend plus rien. Les mots qui sortent de la bouche de son coéquipier ne font pas de sens dans sa tête. Voir l'air incrédule de la jeune femme l'énerve encore plus et il la plaque à nouveau contre le mur, ramenant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

_ Mon rôle était de te protéger. Dès lors qu'on a décidé que tu prendrais cette identité, je devais rester dans l'ombre et te protéger. Mais j'en ai été incapable ! Par deux fois tu as été attaquée et je n'étais pas là ! Rage-t-il.

_ Non, c'est faux, réagit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu m'as sauvée. C'est moi qui ai été imprudente. C'est moi qui…

_ Stop ! Crie-t-il en la plaquant à nouveau contre le mur, lui arrachant un petit cri plaintif. Arrête de te rabaisser ! Et arrête de me chercher des excuses et de ne voir que le positif chez moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Elle veut lui répondre que ce n'est pas vrai, mais a peur de sa réaction. Il s'approche de son visage et la jeune femme plonge dans l'immensité de ses yeux noirs.

_ Tu as failli te faire kidnapper une première fois et je n'étais pas là… Je n'étais pas là, insiste-t-il en se collant à elle.

_ Non… Susurre-t-elle, incapable de prononcer une phrase entière.

Il est si près d'elle qu'elle a du mal à maîtriser son souffle.

_ Ils ont fini par te prendre au restaurant et je n'étais pas là ! Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher !

Une douleur intense transparaît dans ses yeux et Sakura n'a qu'une envie, c'est de le consoler de sa souffrance. De la faire partir.

_ Kakashi…

_ Ils t'ont prise putain de merde ! Dit-il en écartant son visage d'elle et fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le peut. Ils t'ont prise et je n'ai rien vu ! Tu te rends compte ? Je ne les ai même pas vu t'emmener ! Crie-t-il en frappant durement son front contre le mur.

_ Non ! Ne fais pas ça.

Elle essaye de porter ses mains vers lui pour soigner son front mais il resserre encore plus l'étreinte sur ses poignets délicats. Il serre si fort qu'elle aura assurément des bleus, mais elle s'en fiche. Pour le moment, elle ne veut que le soigner, lui.

_ J'ai été complètement minable ! Je n'étais pas concentré parce que je ne pensais qu'à tes lèvres, Sakura, chuchote-t-il au creux de son oreille.

A ces mots, un frisson parcourt le corps de la jeune femme. A-t-elle bien entendu ? Sakura se dit que son imagination lui joue des tours. Mais, il relâche une de ses mains pour enserrer sa taille et colle son corps contre le sien. Un soupir appuyé s'échappe alors de ses douces lèvres et elle ferme les yeux préférant se concentrer sur les caresses sur son corps.

_ J'ai cru devenir fou, Sakura. Ils t'avaient prise et je ne savais même pas où te chercher. Est-ce que tu étais encore ici, à Kumasaki ? Est-ce qu'ils t'avaient emmenée loin de moi ?

Sa main remonte sur sa nuque et il écrase ses lèvres masquées sur les siennes. Sakura s'accroche à son épaule pour ne pas défaillir. Puis, il embrasse l'arête de sa mâchoire et part à la conquête de son cou. La jeune femme penche sa tête pour lui laisser le champ libre.

_ C'était de ma faute, Sakura. La souffrance que j'ai ressentie était insupportable et j'étais le seul à blâmer. Mais le pire, c'est que malgré tout, je pensais encore à ton corps contre le mien.

La main sur sa nuque glisse le long de son buste et caresse sa poitrine sous le tissu de sa robe légère. Sakura ne peut retenir un profond gémissement. Les caresses de Kakashi sont rudes mais elle s'en moque. Elle le veut, lui.

Elle sent ses lèvres chaudes embrasser son cou et se rend compte qu'il a dû baisser son masque. Immédiatement, elle redresse sa tête pour le voir, mais il ne la laisse pas faire et la mord en punition. Elle gémit de douleur, mais également de plaisir. Il est clair que c'est lui qui a le contrôle et Sakura s'y soumet immédiatement.

_ Et puis, cinq types ont débarqué. Ils m'ont tendu un piège ici même. J'étais heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, continue-t-il en léchant sa peau sucrée. Les éliminer m'offrait aussi une belle occupation, ajoute-t-il l'air menaçant.

Il roule son téton entre son pouce et son index tout en lui mordillant le cou. Sakura est entièrement à sa merci et gémit son nom entre deux petits cris. Les mains de Kakashi sont de plus en temps demandeuses et s'insinuent partout, faisant du corps de la jeune femme leur propriété. Arrivés à ses fesses, il la soulève et la colle encore une fois férocement contre le mur. Elle enroule instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_ Je les ai tués avec plaisir, explique-t-il tout contre sa peau. J'ai vu la terreur dans leurs yeux sachant que leur vie prenait fin. Aucune compassion de ma part n'était à espérer.

Il tire sans pitié sur son décolleté, faisant résonner un bruit de tissu déchiré, puis mord son épaule laissant les empreintes de ses dents sur la peau nacrée de la jeune femme. Sakura se sent fébrile, perdue entre la peur et le plaisir.

_ J'en ai gardé qu'un seul pour l'interroger. Celui qui donnait les ordres. C'est lui qui devait en savoir le plus. Gardant le silence, je n'ai pas hésité à le torturer.

Il se frotte contre elle, la maintenant toujours fermement entre lui et le mur. Il suce sa peau et mordille sa clavicule et Sakura se perd entre plaisir et excitation.

_ Il était coriace. J'ai dû menacer la vie de sa famille pour commencer à pénétrer dans sa tête. J'étais très sérieux et il le savait. J'aurais tué toute sa famille s'il ne me donnait aucune information.

Il relève le bas de sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et empoigne brutalement ses cuisses musclées et ses fesses arrondies. Il palpe chaque muscle, chaque centimètre de peau nue sans ménagement. Il veut la posséder entièrement et totalement.

_ Quand j'ai appris où trouver son fils unique, il a fini par craquer et m'a parlé de l'ancien théâtre, continue-t-il en écartant brusquement la petite culotte de son passage. Ensuite, je l'ai tué. Sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité, j'ai perforé sa cage thoracique d'un seul coup et explosé son cœur de mes mains.

Au même instant, il enfonce ses doigts en elle, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Elle sait qu'il est dans un état second, mais ne cherche pas à l'arrêter. Elle-même n'est pas en état de réfléchir sereinement. Il lèche son cou et la mord durement, satisfait de laisser ses marques sur elle.

_ J'ai failli tout exploser dans ce putain de théâtre, déclare-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts plus rapidement. J'étais prêt à tout ravager, à tout brûler.

Sakura est pantelante. Elle n'a jamais été masochiste, mais les gestes brutaux et passionnés de Kakashi l'excitent comme jamais. Ses fluides coulent en abondance, inondant les doigts de son aîné. Il grogne d'excitation au creux de son oreille avant de recommencer à sucer sa peau.

_ Mais j'ai réussi à calmer ma rage par peur de te mettre en danger. Tu étais là, à portée de main. J'allais te sortir de là. J'allais te récupérer.

D'une main habile, il défait son pantalon et libère son sexe bandé et turgescent. Il le recouvre du lubrifiant naturel de la jeune femme avant de le frotter contre son clitoris. Sakura est tremblante. Toute force quitte irrémédiablement ses membres, alors Kakashi passe ses bras sous ses jambes et la plaque à nouveau contre le mur, son sexe glissant au niveau de son vagin exposé. Elle est entièrement sous son contrôle et le laisse jouer avec son corps autant qu'il le veut.

_ Et puis je suis rentré discrètement. J'ai cherché partout, mais je ne te trouvais pas. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu tes cris, gronde-t-il menaçant. On te faisait du mal. J'étais comme un fou et me suis mis à courir jusqu'à toi. Et puis j'ai vu ce… ce porc. Ce rebut de l'humanité qui allait te souiller. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. J'ai instantanément désiré le massacrer. Le trucider. Réduire sa vie de petite merde à néant !

Avec cette dernière déclaration, il enfonce lentement son sexe dans son intimité brûlante jusqu'au bout. Sakura pousse un cri d'extase à cette intrusion. Elle est trempée et plus excitée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été de sa vie. Kakashi gémit aussi et mord encore plus fort son cou. Il se retire doucement avant de la pénétrer encore une fois jusqu'à la garde. Il recommence encore et encore, chaque fois plus fort et plus brusque.

_ Putain, je l'aurais buté si tu ne m'en avais pas empêché. Je te jure que je l'aurais éliminé ce salopard.

Son bassin la percute à présent en de violents coups de butoir. Des larmes roulent sur les joues de la jeune femme. C'est si bon et si intense qu'elle perd pied, noyée dans ces divines sensations. Il la prend fort, bestialement et elle aime ça.

_ Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? Clame-t-il.

Et Sakura a envie de crier que oui, elle est à lui, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche à part ses gémissements intempestifs. Il enfonce ses doigts dans la chair ferme de ses fesses en la ramenant brutalement contre lui chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en elle. Il la ravage longuement avant de planter son pieu au plus profond d'elle pour se répandre et c'est cette même action qui ravit un fantastique orgasme chez la jeune femme.

Sakura reste sans force accrochée au cou de Kakashi tandis qu'il s'effondre au sol sans la lâcher. Elle sent son souffle chaud et saccadé contre la peau de son buste. Est-ce que c'est la réalité ? Viennent-ils tout juste de faire l'amour comme des bêtes contre le mur de cette chambre d'hôtel ? Elle a du mal à vraiment réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais ça n'a aucune importance. La fatigue la gagne et elle est sur le point de s'endormir dans ses bras, à même le sol.

Il se recule légèrement et elle constate qu'il a remis en place son masque. Elle n'aura même pas pu voir son visage et grimace à cette constatation. Il garde les yeux rivés sur son buste et son cou avant de relever la tête vers son visage. Il essuie les larmes sur ses joues rosies, le regard désespéré.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmure-t-il.

_ Quoi ? S'étonne la jeune femme, le cerveau encore embourbé dans cet état de plénitude orgasmique.

_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pardon ! Dit-il en s'écartant vivement d'elle. J'aurais pas dû…

Il reboutonne son pantalon et sort vivement de la pièce, laissant une Sakura ébahie par terre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ?

Elle se lève péniblement et retourne dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir, elle ouvre de grands yeux paniqués. Son cou, son buste et son épaule gauche sont couverts de marques de dents, de suçons noirs et de diverses rougeurs. Sa robe est déchirée et on dirait qu'elle vient d'être agressée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre.

Mais avant tout je veux m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre. Sachez que je l'ai commencé de suite après avoir posté le précédent, mais je me suis assez vite découragée... et je me suis aussi plongée dans un autre hobby (qui est très chronophage et addictif). Les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu sur le dernier chapitre m'ont énormément touchée et m'ont donné envie de poursuivre coûte que coûte.

Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais ce sont vos commentaires qui nous boostent, qui nous motivent. C'est eux notre récompense et ils nous donnent l'impression que ce que l'on produit sert à quelque chose, est utile, apporte du positif à d'autres personnes. Un commentaire en particulier m'a vraiment touchée, celui venant d'une guest. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir eu carrément un impact dans sa vie, juste grâce à cette histoire. (Aparté : merci à toi également pour ton commentaire sur romance sur champ de bataille qui m'a aussi incroyablement rempli de joie). C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, ce que j'espérais lire sans même le savoir. Je pense que c'est ce que tout auteur de fanfic recherche en fait. Ce n'est pas la "gloire" du plus grand nombre, car on serait de vrais écrivains qui publient des livres et on gagnerait de l'argent comme ça :p

Non, on recherche la satisfaction d'apporter du bonheur, de la joie, de l'exaltation, bref plein de sentiments savoureux à une poignée de personnes. Comme ça, on sent que ce que l'on fait sert vraiment à quelque chose.

Donc voilà, je m'excuse encore une fois du temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre mais je crois que j'ai eu besoin de faire une petite pause pour retrouver ma motivation. Et je peux vous dire que c'est aussi grâce aux commentaires que j'ai reçu que vous avez ce nouveau chapitre maintenant. Car, même si vous avez trouvé ça long, je suis certaine que sans ces commentaires, je n'aurais rien publié encore...

Autre chose, **je suis activement en recherche d'un béta-reader**. J'ai posté ça sur le forum FR Naruto de , j'ai contacté quelques personnes à partir de la section béta, mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour le moment. Donc si l'un d'entre-vous a envie de travailler avec moi pour m'aider à sortir la fin de cette fic, dites-le moi. J'attends d'un béta-reader qu'il me corrige les fautes d'orthographe restantes, les erreurs de syntaxes et tout, car même si je relis beaucoup mon travail, il y en a qui passent toujours. Mais j'attends aussi un ressenti par rapport à mon chapitre et des conseils pour améliorer ma façon d'écrire. C'est pour moi un véritable échange et j'ai besoin d'un regard extérieur pour m'améliorer.

Sinon je dois vous avertir que ce chapitre contient pas mal de **lemons** ! Vraiment beaucoup même ! J'espère que ça vous plaira car c'est vraiment très difficile à écrire je trouve. Et pour info, il reste normalement 2 chapitres pour terminer cette fic. Peut-être 3 pour éviter de faire de trop longs chapitres...

* * *

Sakura prend une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Kakashi sera-t-il là ? Et si c'est le cas, dans quel état d'esprit sera-t-il ? La porte s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement et la kunoichi entre avec appréhension. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permet de repérer son partenaire accoudé au bureau, la tête dans les mains. Il paraît abattu et ne relève même pas la tête pour la regarder. Elle grimace, le cœur serré de le voir ainsi. Néanmoins, il a l'air calme, ce qui n'est déjà pas mal.

_ Kakashi… appelle-t-elle à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

_ Non, ne dis rien, la coupe-t-il sans effectuer le moindre mouvement. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et…

_ Hé… souffle-t-elle doucement en s'approchant vivement de lui. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, voyons !

Puis elle se précipite derrière lui et l'enveloppe de ses bras, le serrant juste assez pour le réconforter. Elle a sûrement tort d'agir de manière si intime avec lui, mais elle s'en fiche complètement. Son cœur lui dicte de le rassurer, de lui montrer son affection et d'être là pour lui, tout simplement. A ce geste, il se redresse, crispé et surpris à la fois.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça… ta peau ! Crache-t-il avec dégoût. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai laissée ? Je… J'ai débloqué… J'ai perdu les pédales, je crois.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle fait alors le tour pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui où il peut la voir. Jamais il ne lui a paru si fragile. C'est un tout autre homme sur lequel elle pose les yeux.

_ Kakashi, regarde, dit-elle attirant son attention. Regarde, je n'ai plus rien, continue-t-elle en montrant son cou et son épaule au-dessus de son plastron d'anbu.

Après qu'il ait déchiré sa robe, elle a dû se changer avant d'aller voir Vanda pour lui rendre ses affaires. Elle a finalement opté pour remettre son uniforme d'anbu. La styliste a eu un choc en la voyant comme ça et Sakura lui révéla la vérité sur sa mission. On peut dire que la surprise fut totale pour elle !

Kakashi pose un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme avant de vivement détourner les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es guérie que je n'ai rien fait, répondit-il en serrant les dents. Je t'ai blessée ! Tu étais couverte de marques. Je t'ai fait _mal _!

_ Mais non je t'assure. Est-ce que je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ? Est-ce que j'ai crié de douleur ? Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça, souviens-toi.

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air honteux.

_ Je crois que je ne t'écoutais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne me souviens pas. Et puis tu pleurais ! Je t'ai fait pleurer, putain ! Dit-il désespéré.

Elle se redresse et l'enlace encore une fois, une main caressant doucement son visage.

_ Ce n'était pas des larmes de souffrance ou de tristesse, Kakashi.

Et elle pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe, humant le parfum de ses cheveux d'argent.

_ Tu as forcément eu mal. Les marques… Toutes ces marques sur ta peau !

_ J'admets que c'était parfois douloureux et brutal, mais le plaisir que j'ai ressenti surpassait largement la douleur. Kakashi, poursuit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai aimé chaque seconde, parce que c'était avec toi. J'ai aimé le plaisir et la douleur parce que c'était avec toi.

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise.

_ T'as pas pu aimer _ça_, crache-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en tentant de retenir un sourire.

_ Qu'on se comprenne bien, je ne suis pas masochiste, ajoute-t-elle en ricanant. Mais bizarrement oui, j'ai aimé ça. Je ne sais pas… peut-être que c'était à cause de ce kidnapping et tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être que ça m'a permis de relâcher toute la pression de ces derniers jours. Toute cette frustration, ce grand bordel qui m'oppressait.

Il la regarde un long moment sans rien dire, sans bouger.

_ C'était peut-être quelque chose comme ça, pour moi aussi, murmure-t-il.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux en bataille.

_ Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir pu embrasser tes lèvres, dit-elle avant de mordre la sienne.

Elle attrape alors le bord du masque du ninja copieur et commence lentement à le baisser. Son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine, mais il l'arrête en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Sakura, tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupire-t-il. On ne peut pas faire ça. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai commencé, mais c'était juste une fois. On ne doit pas...

_ Kakashi, arrête ! Le stoppe-t-elle le regard dur. Et si tu arrêtais de te prendre la tête et de compliquer les choses ? Ne pourrait-on pas juste profiter de l'instant présent ? Peut-être que tout ça est une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnera pas, mais… et si, pour une fois, on faisait uniquement ce qu'on a envie de faire et qu'on remettait à plus tard les conséquences ?

Il la regarde l'air dubitatif en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Ses prunelles vertes luisent avec ferveur.

_ Oublie nos différences et ne pense pas aux qu'en dira-t-on. On est des shinobis et pour nous, la vie est bien trop courte. Alors, profitons juste du moment présent, d'accord ? Murmure-t-elle le regard brûlant d'envie.

Elle continue de baisser son masque et, même s'il a gardé ses mains sur ses poignets, il ne l'arrête pas. Elle découvre son nez, puis ses lèvres et sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Quand enfin, le tissu noir pend au niveau de son cou, Sakura admire pour la première fois le visage de cet homme qui la rend complètement folle. Et c'est peu de dire qu'elle est extatique ! Il arbore un nez droit et légèrement retroussé sur la fin. Ses lèvres sont charnues tout en restant fines et un petit grain de beauté juste en dessous termine le tableau. Du bout des doigts, elle caresse ses joues et trace les contours délicieusement bien dessinés de sa mâchoire. Elle réalise qu'il est à tomber ! Si beau que c'en est douloureux de le regarder. Son cœur oscille entre l'extase et la frustration et elle se dit que ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un visage aussi beau.

Il la regarde avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'envie. Sakura lui sourit en retour, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie tandis qu'elle se positionne à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses mains n'arrivent plus à se détacher de son visage à la peau divinement douce. A-t-il vraiment 35 ans ? C'est à peine croyable…

Elle pose un regard tendre sur lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité. Enfin ! Elle l'embrasse enfin ! Après toutes ces heures à fantasmer sur ses lèvres, elle peut enfin y goûter et bon sang ce qu'elles sont douces !

Il ne répond pas vraiment à son baiser, comme pétrifié et toujours en proie à ses doutes, mais Sakura est bien décidée à prendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait de lui. Ses mains caressent son visage et sa nuque tandis qu'elle tente d'approfondir ce baiser fébrile. Elle suçote doucement sa lèvre inférieure et jubile en sentant sa respiration s'intensifier. L'instant d'après, il craque et se décide à entrer dans la danse. Il l'embrasse passionnément à son tour, prenant possession de la bouche de la jeune femme pour caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Ses mains s'immiscent sur ses hanches et remontent dans son dos pour la plaquer contre son torse. Une faim dévorante naît au creux du ventre de la jeune femme et elle gémit tout contre ses lèvres. Il grogne et mord sa lèvre en retour, mais à peine eut-il effectué ce geste qu'il s'écarte brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Pardon ! Je n'aurais pas dû.

Passé la surprise, Sakura lui sourit avec tendresse plongeant ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'argent.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre Kakashi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout à l'heure, c'était différent. Mais tu sais, c'est plutôt excitant de savoir que je suscite autant de fougue. J'aime provoquer ça en toi, continue-t-elle en déposant de doux baisers sur ses lèvres. J'aime que tu aies envie de moi, finit-elle lascivement.

Elle ondule son bassin de manière à sentir l'érection naissante de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé au passage.

_ Tant mieux parce que j'ai _vraiment_ très faim de toi en ce moment même, ajoute-t-il d'une voix grave, créant une délicieuse chaleur au creux de son ventre.

_ Alors fais-moi l'amour Kakashi, implore-t-elle en plongeant ses grands yeux de jade dans ses prunelles sombres.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il retire le plastron blanc de Sakura et trace délicatement le contour de sa menue poitrine. Ses pouces effleurent un instant ses tétons, les faisant se dresser à travers son débardeur noir. Sakura humidifie sensuellement ses lèvres en continuant de remuer son bassin contre Kakashi. Il ferme les yeux un instant, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle complètement erratique.

Mais ses mains ne restent pas passives et caressent avec une faim dévorante le corps gracile de la kunoichi. Elle frissonne et se mord ostensiblement la lèvre en sentant ses doigts frôler son intimité. Il joue avec elle, cherchant à la faire défaillir avec ses mains expertes. Il est tellement plus doux que la première fois, c'est divin.

Son érection est maintenant bien prononcée et Sakura se frotte contre elle sans pudeur. Les yeux de Kakashi se révulsent à chaque fois. Ce contact le rend fou et la jeune femme est très satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produit sur lui. Elle mordille sa lèvre avant de conquérir à nouveau sa bouche. Leur baiser est endiablé, brûlant de passion. Pourvu qu'il dure toujours, qu'il consume jusqu'à la dernière once de leurs âmes.

Brusquement, Kakashi se lève en emportant la kunoichi avec lui, avant de la jeter sur le lit. Sakura retire rapidement son débardeur et son short, ne laissant que le bandage qui maintient sa poitrine ainsi que sa petite culotte. Kakashi la toise de son regard brûlant avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Lentement, il retire son t-shirt, révélant son torse à la musculature de rêve. Sakura gémit rien qu'à le regarder. Il est si beau, terriblement beau ! Même la grande cicatrice en forme de "X" qu'il a reçu à la quatrième grande guerre ninja est incapable d'entacher son sex-appeal. La voir se délecter du spectacle le flatte au plus haut point et un sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage. C'en est trop pour la jeune femme qui prend un oreiller pour cacher son visage rouge. Même son sourire est un supplice !

Un ricanement lui parvient juste avant de sentir la peau nue et chaude de Kakashi sur elle. Automatiquement, elle l'enserre avec ses cuisses, sentant son sexe dur contre elle. Ensuite, il lui arrache l'oreiller des mains et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Ne te cache pas de moi, surtout pas maintenant ma belle, susurre-t-il avant d'attaquer son cou à pleine bouche.

Ses yeux se ferment tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Les mains de Kakashi parcourent tout son corps faisant progressivement monter son désir. Il palpe ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine… Toutes les parcelles de son corps sont passées au crible. Ses mains fermes sont avides de cette peau blanche et soyeuse.

Il enfouit son visage contre son buste, léchant et embrassant les dunes de sa poitrine s'échappant du bandage qui les compresse.

_ Kakashi… Oh ! J'ai tellement envie de toi, susurre-t-elle sensuellement.

Cette déclaration le rend comme fou et il libère la délicieuse poitrine sans ménagement avant de s'emparer d'un téton appétissant. Sakura gémit plus fort en sentant la langue et les dents de Kakashi s'occuper d'elle. D'une main, il glisse sous la barrière de sa petite culotte et grogne en sentant son intimité trempée d'excitation. Il n'y résiste pas et enfonce immédiatement un doigt en elle, la faisant crier de plaisir. Entre sa bouche sur ses seins et ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, son plaisir monte rapidement. Mais elle en veut plus. Elle le veut lui, entièrement, sans concession. Alors, elle le repousse en le toisant d'un regard brûlant de luxure et le plaque dos sur le lit.

Kakashi se laisse manipuler, subjugué par ses yeux qui le dévorent jusqu'au fond de son âme. Sensuellement, Sakura retire sa culotte sans le quitter des yeux. Puis elle caresse son sexe dur encore comprimé dans son boxer, appréciant la taille plus que généreuse de celui-ci. Ses doigts glissent sous le tissu juste au niveau de ses hanches avant qu'elle ne tire brutalement dessus, libérant ainsi le monstre de chair qu'elle convoite tant. Pour la première fois, ses yeux quittent ceux de Kakashi pour admirer sans pudeur son sexe dressé d'excitation. Elle l'effleure tout du long sous les soupirs appuyés de son propriétaire, puis elle l'empoigne et passe son pouce sur le gland étalant les quelques gouttes de precum déjà présents. Elle le branle lentement pendant quelques instants, se délectant des expressions de plaisir sur son beau visage.

_ Hum Sakura… Bon sang ! Crie-t-il.

Puis il lui attrape le poignet et la tire violemment vers lui. Sakura tombe sur son torse à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux sont deux gouffres noirs brûlant d'envie de la dévorer. Il est clair qu'il ne veut plus jouer à présent et elle n'essaye même pas de cacher son petit sourire satisfait. Il grimace l'air mauvais avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappe de sa gorge à ce contact et Sakura se dit qu'elle pourrait passer le restant de ses jours à ne manger que ses lèvres.

Leurs sexes frottent frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Il suffirait d'un certain mouvement de bassin pour qu'il entre en elle. Un seul mouvement… mais l'attente est un délicieux supplice et Sakura poursuit ce jeu plus que de raison. Kakashi n'est pas dupe et grogne en lui mordillant la lèvre. Tout à coup, il la renverse sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses laiteuses. La jeune femme fronce les sourcils de se voir retirer le contrôle ce qui le fait seulement ricaner. Il l'embrasse langoureusement faisant rouler sa langue contre la sienne. En même temps, il attrape ses jambes pour les écarter autant que possible, son sexe quémandant l'entrée de son intimité.

Il rompt le baiser et la regarde intensément.

_ Oui Kakashi. Prends-moi, chuchote-t-elle, essoufflée.

Alors il s'enfonce en elle en une longue et lente poussée. Sakura ouvre la bouche, un cri muet bloqué dans sa gorge. Une fois complètement en elle, il fait une pause en embrassant tendrement son cou. Puis, il ressort doucement et rentre à nouveau entièrement. Sakura gémit de plaisir. Le sentir au plus profond d'elle est tellement bon ! Ses ongles s'accrochent à ses épaules et s'enfoncent légèrement dans sa peau. Comprenant le message, Kakashi pénètre un peu plus fort sa compagne.

_ Oui… Encore ! Gémit-elle à nouveau sans pudeur.

Son visage toujours enfouis au creux du cou de sa compagne, il agrippe fermement ses cuisses et la prends plus fort, va encore plus loin. Il accélère le rythme de ses assauts sous le chant de ses cris de plaisir. La kunoichi gémit son nom et supplie pour qu'il aille plus vite encore. C'est comme si son corps s'embrasait à chaque coup de butoir. Une boule de feu se forme dans son ventre et grossit à mesure qu'il lui fait passionnément l'amour.

_ Oh Kakashi, ne t'arrête pas ! Encore… encore ! Crie-t-elle.

_ Sakura c'est si bon, murmure-t-il dans son oreille.

_ Plus fort ! Prends-moi plus fort !

Il accélère encore le rythme et percute sans merci son corps chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce au plus profond d'elle. Le son de la peau contre la peau emplit la chambre et se mélange aux gémissements de pur plaisir qui s'échappent de la gorge de Sakura.

_ Oui ! Oh oui ! J'y suis presque…

La jouissance est si proche. Elle peut la sentir monter et enflammer son corps. Elle la veut. Elle a besoin qu'il la fasse jouir. Comme percevant son désir, Kakashi redouble d'effort et la pénètre avec force, la faisant crier de plaisir à chaque fois.

_ Jouis pour moi Sakura. Je veux t'entendre jouir ! Ordonne-t-il.

Il lèche et mordille son cou pile à un endroit qui la fait défaillir. Ses doigts remontent sur sa poitrine pour en agacer les pointes.

_ Oh putain, oui ! Gémit-elle en se cambrant.

L'instant d'après, un orgasme fulgurant explose en elle. Elle rejette violemment sa tête en arrière et hurle son plaisir, un formidable courant électrique parcourant tout son corps. Sa vue se brouille tandis que son vagin convulse et se resserre autour du pénis de son amant.

_ Putain, Sakura. Oh ! C'est si bon !

Il grogne à son oreille et la pénètre de manière erratique, sa jouissance très proche. Sakura le serre fort contre elle et va à la rencontre de son bassin chaque fois qu'il entre en elle. Encore quelques allers et retours et Kakashi s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde avant de se répandre en elle, de longs râles de plaisir s'échappant de sa gorge.

Tous les deux s'immobilisent, haletant et épuisés.

_ Mon dieu, Kakashi…

Mais elle est incapable de prononcer plus de mots. Et puis, que dire ? C'était la plus fantastique expérience sexuelle de toute sa vie. Ses mains… sa bouche… et son… Ah ! C'était si bon !

Encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle sent Kakashi se décoller d'elle pour s'installer juste à côté. Des gouttes de sueur maintiennent quelques mèches grises collées à son front. La jeune femme sourit et les libère d'une main, avant de caresser tendrement sa joue. Il la regarde faire sans rien dire. Ses yeux sont inexpressifs et la peur la gagne. Et s'il regrettait ? Et s'il la rejetait à nouveau ? Mais l'instant suivant, il dépose le plus doux des baisers sur ses lèvres et ses doutes s'envolent. Un sentiment de profond bonheur l'envahit alors et elle l'enlace et l'embrasse furieusement.

_ Doucement, tu vas m'étouffer, réplique-t-il en ricanant.

_ C'était… c'était tellement…

_ fantastique.

_ Oui. Oh oui, c'est le mot.

Et elle lui dépose un baiser appuyé au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Hummm Kakashi. Je pourrais passer des heures à t'embrasser, déclare-t-elle un brin rêveur.

_ Il est possible que je t'autorise à passer une heure ou deux à m'embrasser, si tu insistes, répond-il avec un faux air suffisant.

Sakura plisse les yeux en faisant la moue avant de grimper sur lui.

_ Que m'importe ton approbation. Maintenant tes lèvres sont à moi, que tu le veuilles… ou non ! Susurre-t-elle lascivement avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Elle suçote sa lèvre inférieure et plonge encore une fois sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Kakashi gémit en souriant à ce contact.

_ Doucement ma belle. Temps mort ! Je pense qu'il est largement l'heure de manger là. On doit partir tôt demain matin.

_ Oh…

La perspective de devoir repartir et rentrer à Konoha ne l'enthousiasme pas. Sakura a peur que le retour à la réalité change tout entre eux. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un doux rêve ?

_ Peut-être qu'on… n'est pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite ? Tente-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. On pourrait... prendre des vacances ?

Kakashi fronce les sourcils.

_ Des vacances ?

_ Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que tu n'en prends presque jamais. Tu… ne penses pas que ce serait… une bonne idée ?

Elle sait que ses joues s'empourprent furieusement, trahissant son émoi. Elle n'aurait probablement pas dû lui faire cette proposition. Mais quelle imbécile !

_ Ce n'est pas possible voyons. Nous devons faire notre rapport à l'Hokage. Nous étions en mission, après tout. C'est notre devoir.

La déception tombe comme un couperet sur sa bonne humeur. Mais que croyait-elle franchement ? Qu'il allait se sauver avec elle loin de leurs problèmes et de leurs responsabilités ? Quelle idiote elle est par moment !

Une main caresse tendrement sa joue et il dépose un doux baiser sur son front.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Le retour va nous prendre presque trois jours, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Sakura tombe à nouveau en adoration devant son beau visage et son sourire ravageur. Elle n'a aucune envie de se lever mais ne fait pas sa tête de mule. Elle s'est suffisamment couverte de ridicule à son goût. Elle sort du lit, enfile sa culotte et son débardeur noir, puis commande deux plateaux repas auprès du restaurant de l'hôtel.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez abusé du budget accordé par l'Hokage pour cette mission ? Demande-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres roses et elle fait nonchalamment le tour du lit pour le rejoindre.

_ On a retrouvé toutes les filles kidnappées et même d'autres personnes dont nous n'avions même pas connaissance. On a également arrêté les criminels, alors… je pense qu'on peut s'accorder un petit extra. Et puis, je n'ai pas du tout envie de quitter cette chambre d'hôtel, répond-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse nu de son équipier.

_ Ah non ? Demande-t-il innocemment ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres de la belle kunoichi.

Elle s'accroche à son cou et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains puissantes effleurent ses cuisses, ses hanches et sa taille avant de la porter pour la coller contre lui. Elle l'enserre de ses jambes et leur baiser s'enflamme très vite. Ses doigts fins glissent dans la chevelure aux reflets argentés tandis qu'elle suçote sa lèvre inférieure. Quand il la plaque contre le mur, Sakura laisse sortir un petit cri de plaisir. Kakashi qui n'est plus obligé de la soutenir de ses mains en profite largement pour caresser sans pudeur son corps presque nu.

_ Sakura, j'crois que tu vas me rendre fou, murmure-t-il au creux de son oreille déclenchant une vague de frisson chez elle.

Sa bouche chaude embrasse goulument le cou de la belle et sa langue se délecte de sa peau blanche. C'est un pur délice. L'excitation est trop forte et Sakura sait qu'elle mouille à nouveau en abondance. Justement, le sexe à nouveau bandé de Kakashi trouve naturellement sa place tout contre l'intimité de la jeune femme et immédiatement elle roule son bassin pour aller à sa rencontre et le sentir pressé contre elle. Elle gémit, se mordant la lèvre en même temps.

_ Kakashi... Oh oui ! Continue… supplie-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

Sakura fait courir ses ongles sur le cuir chevelu de son amant et le colle plus fort contre elle. Elle sent ses dents courir sur sa peau et c'est un courant électrique qui la parcourt délicieusement. Tout ce qu'il lui fait est fantastique et elle veut le sentir contre elle pour toujours.

_ Prends-moi ! J't'en prie…

_ Si impatiente, ricane-t-il.

Mais il n'attend pas une fraction de seconde supplémentaire pour écarter sa culotte et la posséder. Le sentir en elle est de loin la meilleure sensation qu'elle ait connu de sa vie. Il lui impose un rythme effréné allant toujours plus loin en elle et Sakura crie pour son plus grand plaisir.

_ Encore… Encore plus ! Ahhhh !

Il la pilonne littéralement. Telle une poupée de chiffon, Sakura est totalement impuissante et ne peut que subir les assauts de son amant. Mais elle adore ça. Son corps en redemande. Il bout de l'intérieur. Le frottement de leurs sexes est divin et l'amène rapidement à la jouissance. Elle crie son nom, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que tout son corps explose de plaisir.

_ C'est si bon Sakura. Putain, oui… gémit-il avant de jouir à son tour en elle.

Tout essoufflés, ils se regardent longuement sans bouger. Ses prunelles sombres la transpercent de part en part et elle se perd dans leur contemplation. Son cœur, loin de se calmer, part dans un rodéo infernal. Il lui caresse doucement la joue avec son pouce et sans même s'en rendre compte, Sakura écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et ronronne de contentement contre sa bouche.

Ils entendent toquer à la porte mais aucun d'eux ne fait le moindre mouvement pour aller ouvrir, trop occupés à se délecter des lèvres de l'autre. La personne de l'autre côté de la porte se fait plus insistante.

_ Hum hum ! Service de chambre !

Ils interrompent leur baiser mais sans décoller leurs lèvres.

_ Il faudrait peut-être lui ouvrir si l'on veut manger, commente Kakashi de manière amusée.

_ Je n'ai faim que de toi, Kakashi…

Il sourit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres encore humides.

_ Tu auras tout le loisir pour ça plus tard, mais en ce qui me concerne, je dois reprendre des forces !

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de se dégager de son étreinte à contre-cœur.

* * *

Le réveil est un peu dur pour la jolie kunoichi. Son corps est tout endolori et elle est épuisée par le manque de sommeil. Néanmoins, son premier réflexe est de poser les yeux sur le doux visage de Kakashi à côté d'elle. Encore une fois, la beauté de ses traits la déconcerte. Est-ce qu'un jour elle s'y habituera vraiment ? Elle sent des milliers de papillons s'échapper de son ventre en imaginant se réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés. Un sourire béat prend possession de ses traits et elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier de joie.

Le drap ne cache que le bas du corps musclé du ninja et la jeune femme soupire d'extase à la vue de son torse sculptural. Immédiatement son intimité s'humidifie. Elle n'en revient pas de la réaction automatique de son corps. Pourtant ils ont passé une grande partie de la nuit à assouvir leur soif du corps de l'autre et elle a connu plus d'orgasmes pendant ces quelques heures que depuis sa toute première fois. Ce type est un dieu du sexe ! Mais elle n'en a apparemment pas assez. Sera-t-elle un jour rassasiée de lui ?

Une idée lui traverse l'esprit et Sakura se glisse sous les draps pour prendre place entre les jambes de son amant. Sans le réveiller, elle prend en bouche son sexe encore mou et se met en quête de le raviver. Elle n'a jamais été fan des fellations, mais est prête à tout redécouvrir avec lui. Rapidement, il se met à grossir dans sa bouche et Sakura se dit qu'elle avait oublié à quel point il était imposant. Il serait vraiment dommage de mourir étouffée de cette manière.

Un gémissement parvient à ses oreilles. Le prince charmant est en train de se réveiller, alors elle s'active et tente d'avaler le plus de chair palpitante possible.

_ Oh bon sang, Sakura ! Gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa main s'insinue sous le drap pour caresser les cheveux roses de la belle. Il grogne et halète à la merci de la langue experte de sa compagne. Sakura branle son membre d'une main tandis qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur le gland, le léchant et le suçant frénétiquement. Les doigts de Kakashi se resserrent et empoignent fermement ses cheveux.

_ Oui comme ça. Oh ! C'que c'est bon, putain !

Encouragée par son amant, la jeune femme alterne habilement entre le gland et toute la verge, allant le plus loin possible à la limite du réflexe de vomissement. Plusieurs minutes de ce traitement et le membre grossit brusquement avant d'éjecter plusieurs jets de sperme chaud dans sa bouche. Bizarrement, Sakura n'en est même pas dégoutée. Au contraire, elle est flattée d'avoir su l'amener rapidement à la jouissance et considère ce final comme un cadeau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru prendre du plaisir en faisant une fellation, mais force est de constater qu'elle a aimé ça. Jamais elle n'avait apprécié le faire avec Sasuke ou Tokuma. Elle le faisait uniquement pour leur faire plaisir. Mais là, avec Kakashi c'est différent. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ses sentiments pour lui…

_ Bon dieu, Sakura… Tu vas me tuer !

_ Tu n'as pas aimé ? Minaude-t-elle.

_ Pas aimé ? Bon sang, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir aimé. Viens par ici ! Dit-il en la ramenant sur lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Il l'embrasse passionnément, aucunement gêné par le fait qu'elle vient juste d'avaler sa semence. Sasuke refusait de l'embrasser, lui. Peut-être que c'est ce type de comportement qui lui a ancré dans la tête que c'était "sale" de sucer. Qu'elle était "sale" après ça. Là, avec Kakashi, elle se sent tellement bien. Cette impression d'être chérie, choyée comme quelqu'un d'important est inestimable.

_ Bon, il faut se dépêcher de se préparer, on doit décoller tôt Sakura.

_ Quoi ?! Déjà ? S'indigne-t-elle.

_ Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, je te rappelle.

_ Mais… rétorque-t-elle en grimpant à califourchon sur lui. Je voulais encore profiter de toi avant de partir, continue-t-elle en traçant des cercles du bout de l'index sur son torse.

Kakashi ricane nerveusement.

_ Tu es insatiable ma parole ! On a passé la moitié de la nuit à faire l'amour et tu en veux encore ? Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi, j'te rappelle.

_ Oh mais tu es loin d'être vieux, Kakashi, susurre-t-elle lascivement.

Son corps ondule sensuellement contre le sien tandis que sa bouche embrasse amoureusement son cou.

_ Tu es fort… terriblement sexy… et très… vigoureux, ajoute-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase de baisers avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Il grogne nerveusement et Sakura sourit, sachant qu'elle a gagné.

* * *

Les trois jours du trajet retour furent les plus merveilleux de toute la vie de Sakura. Ils passèrent leur temps à courir vers Konoha, parler, rire, se reposer dans les bras de l'autre et faire l'amour dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. Sakura se sentait tellement bien et en phase avec Kakashi, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'être aussi à l'aise avec un homme. Il n'y avait plus de différence d'âge, plus d'ancien professeur, plus rien de tout ça. Elle pouvait tout lui raconter et il s'ouvrait également à elle. Complètement subjuguée, elle l'écouta parler de sa mère, morte alors qu'il était petit et du suicide de son père. Ce jour-là, elle le serra fort contre elle, son cœur saignant pour lui. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu des choses traumatisantes, mais elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose des détails de sa vie. Qu'il s'ouvre à elle la transportait de joie. Son cœur manquait chaque fois d'exploser ou de fondre complètement, elle ne savait pas exactement.

L'aube du troisième jour sonne la fin de leur périple. C'est le cœur lourd que Sakura reconnait le chemin vers son village natal. Quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer, que rien ne serait plus pareil. A Konoha, ils devront faire semblant de n'être que des amis. Tout sera plus compliqué. Ce trajet fut tellement parfait qu'en y pensant des larmes de joie manquaient presque de se déverser sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, non. Elle voulait rester avec lui, comme ça, pour toujours.

Ses pas ralentissent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle pose les yeux sur le dos de Kakashi devant elle. Elle le couve du regard comme le plus merveilleux des hommes, un vrai cadeau à chérir. Si on lui avait dit au début de cette mission qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de son ancien professeur, elle n'y aurait jamais cru !

Amoureuse… Elle évite de penser à ce mot parce que tout est allé si vite mais elle sait au fond d'elle que c'est ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Comme devinant qu'elle pense à lui, Kakashi se retourne, son masque d'anbu cachant ses expressions.

_ Ran, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu traines ?

En extérieur, ils ont repris leurs noms de code. Cela fait partie de leurs obligations après tout. Mais Sakura aime qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Ainsi, elle n'est plus Sakura Haruno, son ancienne élève de 14 ans sa cadette. Elle est Ran, son équipière, son amante.

_ Excuse-moi Eikichi. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, répond-elle en se remettant à sa hauteur.

Au lieu de se remettre en route, ils restent immobiles à se regarder attentivement à travers leurs masques. Puis, d'une main, il attrape une mèche rose qui s'est échappée de son chignon et la replace derrière son oreille. Sa main gantée se pose alors sur sa nuque et il l'attire vers lui pour l'enlacer. Sakura a envie de pleurer, mais tente de refouler ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le peut en s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

Même à travers son masque, l'odeur caractéristique de son corps s'impose à ses narines. Sans réfléchir, elle écarte son masque et presse son visage contre le plastron blanc de son équipier. Elle inspire longuement, les yeux fermés, désirant tout oublier pour se perdre dans son parfum musqué.

_ Hé… Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Sans répondre, sakura hoche la tête. Elle a besoin de lui, de tout son être, et commence à le caresser de façon suggestive.

_ Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il avec surprise.

_ Je te veux, susurre-t-elle avant de glisser ses mains sous son haut pour caresser son torse chaud. J'ai envie de toi… maintenant.

_ On est trop proche de Konoha. On ne peut pas, tente-t-il sans conviction.

Elle sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas prudent de faire ça en pleine forêt, si près de leur village, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle doit l'avoir encore une fois avant de rentrer. Rapidement, la respiration de Kakashi se fait saccadée. A présent, elle sait parfaitement bien où le titiller pour l'exciter.

Sakura ne perd pas de temps et se met à genoux avant de sortir son sexe semi bandé de son pantalon. Elle embrasse le gland, puis le lèche doucement. Depuis cette première fois, trois jours plus tôt, elle adorait le prendre en bouche, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, juste assez pour le sentir grossir grâce à ses caresses buccales. Kakashi pose sa main sur sa tête et accompagne ses mouvements en gémissant. La jeune kunoichi adore entendre ses petits cris quand elle le suce. Elle a tout pouvoir à ce moment-là et elle aime savoir que c'est elle qui lui procure autant de plaisir.

Mais quelques minutes seulement après, il se dégage de sa bouche accueillante et l'allonge sur le sol. Il lui retire son short en même temps que sa culotte, puis relève son masque d'anbu et abaisse le tissu recouvrant sa bouche et son nez. Sakura capte son sourire coquin et elle se mord la lèvre d'anticipation. Il lui écarte les cuisses et plonge à la conquête dans son intimité. Lui aussi apprécie de la faire chavirer avec sa langue et ses doigts. La première fois l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle lui demanda d'arrêter. Jamais personne ne l'avait léchée là. Mais, il ne l'avait pas écoutée et c'est toute une nouvelle palette de plaisirs qui s'était ouverte à elle. Sur ce domaine aussi il était expert et il ne manquait jamais de l'amener à la jouissance.

Là encore, sur le sol moussu de cette forêt, Sakura se cambre et halète alors qu'il suçote son petit bout de chair si sensible. Il fait doucement monter son excitation puis la ravage sous les assauts de ses doigts ancrés en elle. Sakura serre fort sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler en atteignant son paroxysme, de violents spasmes secouant tout son corps.

_ J'adore te voir jouir, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui attrape le visage et l'amène doucement à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, goûtant son propre jus au passage.

_ J'adore quand tu me fais jouir, Kakashi, admet-elle. Maintenant j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. S'il te plaît, prends-moi fort.

Un éclair sombre brille dans les yeux de son aîné et il agrippe ses cuisses bien blanches pour les écarter au maximum avant de la pénétrer de tout son long. Sakura rejette sa tête en arrière, étouffant un cri à la limite du sanglot. Kakashi ne perd pas de temps et lui impose un rythme endiablé. Il la prend fort, presque brutalement, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle adore ça. C'est tellement bon, tellement puissant que tout son corps s'enflamme. Leurs bouches se réunissent en un baiser profond et langoureux qui camoufle les gémissements de la kunoichi. Elle sent ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair tandis qu'il la percute de son bassin et quelques minutes après, il déverse en elle son sperme chaud.

Sakura caresse amoureusement son visage tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Voilà, elle avait besoin de ça, besoin de lui. Elle plonge ses prunelles émeraudes dans l'abysse de ses yeux sombres et s'y noie un instant. Elle l'aime, c'est certain. Mais elle doit le garder pour elle. Il est trop tôt pour laisser sortir ces mots magiques.

Puis, les deux anbus reprennent leur route et gagnent l'entrée du village caché de la feuille. Immédiatement, ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Tsunade et n'ont pas à patienter longtemps avant qu'elle ne les reçoivent.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer ! Dit l'Hokage en fronçant les sourcils.

Sakura se félicite d'avoir gardé son masque d'anbu sur le visage car elle sent ses joues rougir furieusement.

_ La mission a été quelque peu éprouvante et j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre, Répond la fille aux cheveux roses.

Tsunade avait déjà reçu un rapport des grandes lignes de la mission que Kakashi avait rempli après la libération des otages à Kumasaki. Elle sait donc que Sakura a également été enlevée et peut fort bien comprendre qu'elle ait eu besoin de se remettre de ce traumatisme. La fille fille culpabilise un peu d'utiliser son enlèvement pour expliquer leur retard.

_ Oui, évidemment. Maintenant racontez-moi les détails de cette mission. Après vous pourrez vous reposer. Je vous donne quatre jours de repos.

Quatre jours de repos ? Sakura s'imagine déjà dans le lit de Kakashi pendant quatre jours et quatre nuits entières. Rien que cette image lui donne l'eau à la bouche.

Passé le rapport à Tsunade, les deux anbus descendent les escaliers du bâtiment principal en silence. Est-ce que Kakashi aussi espère qu'ils vont passer les quatre prochains jours ensemble ? Doit-elle le lui demander ?

_ On a eu chaud, dit-elle nerveusement en retirant son masque d'anbu.

Il tourne la tête dans sa direction et elle lui sourit d'un air complice.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû traîner autant, réplique-t-il.

Il retire également son masque d'anbu et elle lit un sourire dans son regard.

_ Il faut bien profiter de la vie, tu ne penses pas ?

Sakura se mordille la lèvre inférieure et aperçoit le regard de son compagnon qui n'a pas manqué le geste. Son cœur s'emballe à cette constatation.

En sortant du bâtiment, la lumière les éblouit un instant, puis elle admire les reflets argentés de ses cheveux à travers les rayons du soleil.

_ Donc… commence-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de trouver la suite de sa phrase qu'une silhouette sombre prend place devant elle.

_ Sakura. J'espérais te trouver ici.

La kunoichi ouvre de grands yeux ronds en apercevant l'homme devant elle.

_ Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-elle visiblement surprise.

_ J'aimerais te parler. C'est important.

Ses yeux noirs la transpercent immédiatement. Ils ont toujours eu le don de la faire frissonner. Sakura échange un regard interrogateur avec Kakashi. Elle n'a pas revu Sasuke depuis au moins trois mois et quand il revenait au village, il ne passait jamais la voir. Elle ne le croisait que par hasard et généralement, quand il était avec Naruto.

_ C'est à propos de Naruto ? Si c'est ça, je ne l'ai pas…

_ Non, ce n'est pas Naruto, la coupe-t-il.

_ Hum… Ok. Ben… écoute, je reviens tout juste de mission et… j'aurais aimé avoir un peu de temps pour moi, prendre une douche… ce genre de choses.

_ Oui, je sais, mais… c'est important. S'il te plaît.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Sa façon de la regarder et son insistance la mettent un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'est pas habituée à ce qu'il se comporte de la sorte. Mais comment refuser ? Sakura se rappelle alors qu'il est avant tout son ami. Elle peut bien lui accorder ça.

_ D'accord… bien sûr. Hum… commence-t-elle en regardant Kakashi. Tu… Euh… O-on se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle se perd un instant dans ses yeux indéchiffrables, ne sachant pas comment il perçoit cet échange. Puis il hoche la tête en signe d'agrément.

_ Merci sensei, répond Sasuke.

Puis il attrape Sakura par le poignet et l'entraîne avec lui, laissant Kakashi seul devant le bâtiment principal de Konoha.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous a plu, alors surtout , faites-le moi savoir avec un commentaire ^^

Je ne sais pas si vous le sentez venir mais... il y a du rebondissement dans l'air ! J'en ai gardé 1 ou 2 en réserve, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont bien motivée je dois l'avouer ^^ Ça se voit, seulement 7 jours pour sortir ce chapitre !

Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

Sakura suit docilement Sasuke jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement numéro 3, celui-là même où ils avaient passé l'épreuve des clochettes avec Kakashi à l'âge de 12 ans. Pourquoi l'a-t-il emmenée ici ? Que lui veut-il ?

Quand ils arrivent devant les trois poteaux, Sasuke se tourne pour lui faire face. Son regard est pénétrant et Sakura a du mal à s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Il a l'air d'hésiter, de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire, alors elle attend patiemment.

_ Sakura… Lors de mon dernier voyage, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils. Tout ça pour lui dire qu'il sort avec quelqu'un ? Il est sérieux ? Bon ok, c'est surprenant et… c'est gentil de sa part de vouloir lui en parler, mais… c'est vraiment bizarre. Et depuis quand il serait gentil, d'ailleurs ?

_ Cette personne m'a fait prendre conscience de tout un tas de choses. Des choses sur moi, sur mes relations avec les autres, sur le but de la vie elle-même !

_ Euh... d'accord, répond-elle sans saisir réellement ce qu'il disait.

Avait-il rencontré une espèce de gourou, en fait ?

_ J'ai vu... J'ai _compris _tout ce que j'ai raté. Tout ce que je ne voyais pas. Ce qui est _réellement _important dans la vie.

Puis brusquement, il prend ses mains dans les siennes et les serre chaleureusement. Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de rougir furieusement en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Jamais il n'avait été tactile avec elle quand ils étaient ensemble. Hormis pour le sexe… Là il faisait bien un effort bizarrement.

_ Sakura, j'ai ouvert les yeux. C'est comme si je voyais pour la première fois de ma vie et… ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas plu du tout. Je suis complètement passé à côté de ma vie.

Est-ce que c'est de la tristesse qu'elle lit dans son regard ? Du remord peut-être ? Sakura n'en croit pas ses yeux. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'a vu Sasuke comme ça. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Évidemment, mes choix ont été guidés par le massacre de ma famille, ça… je devais aller au bout de ça. Même si c'était stupide, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire autrement. Mais après la guerre, ma vie a vraiment commencé. Je me rends compte à présent que je pouvais tout faire. Tout était possible. Et pourtant... j'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'ai tout gâché.

Mais qui est ce type ? Ça ne peut pas être Sasuke, c'est pas possible. Déjà l'Uchiha ne montre jamais ses sentiments. En fait, il n'a probablement pas de sentiments. Ensuite, d'imaginer qu'il puisse se remettre en question… C'est une autre dimension là.

Sakura est tellement décontenancée qu'elle reste pantoise face à lui, sans rien répondre. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, quand il resserre sa poigne sur ses doigts et l'intensité de son oeil noir visible la transperce de part en part.

_ Sakura, ce que je veux te dire c'est… donnes-moi une seconde chance. Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec toi. Je veux tout recommencer. Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être digne de toi.

Si Sakura était surprise avant, alors elle est à présent complètement ahurie. A-t-elle bien entendu ? Son cerveau lui joue-t-il des tours ? Il veut… être avec elle ? Genre… être un couple à nouveau ?

Sa respiration s'accélère à la même mesure que son rythme cardiaque. Elle est complètement pétrifiée face à Sasuke. Il la regarde avec espoir, une pointe d'angoisse se devinant dans ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

_ Je te promets que ce sera différent cette fois, ajoute-t-il pour la convaincre. J'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas chez moi et j'ai vraiment changé. J'ai juste besoin que tu me laisses te le prouver Sakura.

Il est vraiment sérieux ? Il veut vraiment revenir avec elle ? C'est alors qu'une question toute bête lui brûle la langue.

_ Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle en le prenant au dépourvu.

_ Comment ça, pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu revenir avec moi ?

La question le déstabilise un instant et il la quitte des yeux en cherchant la meilleure réponse à donner.

_ Parce que je tiens à toi. Sakura, je t'ai...

_ Je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots Sasuke ! S'emporte-t-elle, le regard dur. Tu n'as pas le droit de les dire.

La colère bouillonne en elle et dans son regard. Jamais il n'a eu le moindre mot ne serait-ce que gentil pour elle quand ils étaient ensemble. Jamais il ne lui a exprimé un quelconque sentiment, à part le désir sexuel de temps en temps. Mais que croit-il ? Qu'il suffit d'un petit "je t'aime" pour qu'elle retombe pour lui ?

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit que je ne le pensais pas.

_ Quoi ? Tu oses me dire que tu m'aimais ? Ah non, c'est impossible. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, Sasuke. Et je suis absolument certaine que tu ne m'as jamais aimée. C'est comme ça, je l'ai accepté. Mais si tu as vraiment changé, comme tu le prétends, alors aies la décence de ne pas me mentir.

_ Non… Ok, peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer vraiment quelqu'un. Mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Pour toi et personne d'autre, Sakura. Voilà pourquoi je veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

D'une main, il effleure délicatement sa joue. Sakura en a le souffle coupé. Ce Sasuke n'est définitivement plus le même qu'avant. Une part d'elle a envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il vient de lui dire tout ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'entendre, lui qu'elle a aimé pendant toute sa vie. Aussi beau qu'un dieu, il se tient devant elle plein d'espoir. Celui de trouver l'amour avec elle.

L'amour… Ce mot résonne dans sa tête et c'est le visage de Kakashi qui lui apparaît.

Sakura prend une grande inspiration et pose un regard doux sur son ex-équipier.

_ Sasuke… Je suis flattée que tu sois venu me voir et je suis sincèrement contente que tu aies décidé de t'ouvrir aux autres.

_ Mais… ? Devine-t-il.

_ Mais, je ne peux pas accepter.

_ Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne _veux _pas ?

_ Peut-être un peu des deux… Mais en fait, je… je suis avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

Un léger mouvement de recul secoue le jeune homme. La surprise est totale, mais également la déception et peut-être un peu de jalousie. Ses mâchoires se crispent et son regard durcit.

_ Oh… Je ne savais pas.

_ A vrai dire, c'est assez récent. Personne n'est au courant, se justifie-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que je peux te demander qui c'est ? Demande-t-il un peu trop poliment du goût de Sakura.

_ Je ne te le dirai pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. J'ai d'abord besoin de voir où ça va nous mener pour en parler.

Sasuke plante résolument son regard par terre.

_ Je viens de me couvrir de ridicule, c'est ça ?

_ Non Sasuke, pas du tout. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Je n'ai même pas réussi à te donner envie de t'ouvrir à moi quand on était ensemble. Tu ne m'aimes pas Sasuke. Je suis juste la fille que tu connais le mieux, celle qui te rassure le plus.

_ Non Sakura, c'est toi que je veux. Je le sais, déclare-t-il en l'empoignant par les épaules.

Il y a tellement de passion dans son geste et surtout dans son regard que Sakura en est complètement décontenancée. Ses yeux sont pris au piège de la prunelle sombre et perçante du brun. Sa détermination est palpable et Sakura se demande s'il n'est pas en effet amoureux d'elle.

Mais l'instant d'après, elle se souvient qu'il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiha. Il est borné. Quand il a décidé quelque chose, il ne revient pas en arrière. Peut-être qu'il est persuadé de l'aimer, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sentiment soit le bon.

_ Je suis désolée Sasuke. Je ne peux pas. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une fille qui sera ce que tu recherches.

Puis, elle se détache de sa poigne et s'en va, le laissant seul sur le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

Sakura a plus que jamais envie de se retrouver dans les bras de Kakashi, de le serrer fort contre elle en s'enivrant de son odeur masculine. Elle veut sentir sa passion, son envie d'elle. Elle veut se perdre dans tout son être.

En fait, l'échange avec Sasuke l'a pas mal affectée. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était si différent du Sasuke qu'elle connaissait, c'était à peine croyable. Qu'avait-il donc vécu pour changer à ce point ? Lui qui a toujours été froid, distant, complètement sourd quant à ses besoins à elle et ses envies. Lui qui n'a jamais su exprimer un quelconque sentiment. Lui qui ne montre pas ses émotions.

"_C'est comme si je voyais pour la première fois de ma vie"_

Oui sûrement. Sakura a même l'impression de le voir lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Du moins, cette version de Sasuke.

"_Je suis complètement passé à côté de ma vie"_

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre une telle phrase dans sa bouche. Tout bonnement inconcevable. Sasuke qui se remet en question !

Et pourtant… C'est tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre. Il lui a dit tout ce qu'elle espérait. Qu'il avait eu tort d'agir ainsi, qu'il avait changé, qu'il tenait à elle… Rien que d'y penser, sa respiration s'accélère et ses joues s'empourprent.

Mais, c'est trop tard. Elle n'a aucun doute là-dessus. S'il lui avait dit tout ça avant sa mission avec Kakashi, elle serait sûrement retournée avec lui. Pas immédiatement non, elle l'aurait laissé mariner 2-3 jours, juste pour satisfaire un petit plaisir sadique. Mais elle lui aurait redonné une chance, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se dire que tout avait été tenté avant de mettre un point final à cette relation.

A présent, son cœur appartient à Kakashi. Elle avait senti une véritable osmose entre eux pendant leur trajet retour, comme si elle était à sa place dans ses bras, avec lui. C'est là où elle veut être maintenant.

Mais la jeune femme se retient d'aller immédiatement voir Kakashi. Leur relation est toute récente et il ne verra sûrement pas d'un bon œil de la voir débarquer sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. La dernière chose qu'elle veut, c'est de tout ruiner en jouant les amoureuses possessives.

Résolue, Sakura rentre chez elle et prend le temps de s'occuper de ses affaires, de son intérieur et surtout, de prendre un bon bain. La sensation de l'eau bien chaude recouvrant son corps la fait soupirer d'extase. Bon dieu ce qu'elle a pu en rêver pendant toutes ces nuits à camper dehors et se laver dans l'eau froide d'une rivière. Elle se dit que ce serait encore mieux s'il y avait Kakashi avec elle et qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement.

La jolie kunoichi grogne de frustration. Comment peut-il déjà lui manquer aussi cruellement ? Ils étaient ensemble à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Est-elle déjà complètement accro à son ancien professeur ?

Une fois l'eau du bain devenue tiède, Sakura daigne enfin sortir de l'eau, la peau des doigts toute fripée. Puis, elle se regarde longuement dans le miroir embué de sa salle de bain. Elle revoit Kakashi lui dire combien elle est belle et sourit à son reflet. Sa décision est prise, elle va se préparer comme jamais, passera chercher un bon dîner à emporter et ira ensuite chez lui.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Elle choisit soigneusement sa tenue. Une jolie petite robe patineuse d'été à motifs floraux verts foncés. Celle-ci marque sa taille fine et dévoile un léger décolleté appétissant. Puis, la jolie jeune femme passe au maquillage et s'occupe légèrement de son teint, pour ensuite approfondir son regard avec un trait de liner et du mascara. Pour finir, elle décide d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappe quelques mèches roses qui retombent gracieusement sur sa nuque dégagée.

Sakura n'est pas du genre à se lancer des fleurs, mais elle se trouve époustouflante. Elle ricane en imaginant un Kakashi qui se décroche la mâchoire au moment où il l'aperçoit. Va-t-il la dévorer immédiatement ? Elle espère que oui.

Il est maintenant 18h30 ce qui laisse à la jeune femme pile le temps de prendre de quoi manger avant de se diriger, le cœur battant la chamade, vers l'appartement de Kakashi. En montant les marches de son escalier, elle espère qu'il n'a pas eu la même idée qu'elle et qu'ils se ratent lamentablement. Mais à quelques marches du palier de son appartement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Sakura tente de réprimer un sourire incontrôlable en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Oui, oui j'y vais. J'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps ne t'inquiète pas. Mais prévois un truc à manger, on en aura besoin, fait une voix féminine en ricanant.

Sakura se fige immédiatement. Zut, il n'est pas seul ! Doit-elle se cacher ? Non, ce serait suspect. De plus, la personne sort de son appartement et il est trop tard à présent.

Mais quand Sakura reconnaît Anko comme étant l'invitée de Kakashi, une boule amère se forme dans son ventre. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Pourquoi _elle _?

Immédiatement, un sentiment de peur froide et profonde enserre la jeune kunoichi. Se pourrait-il que… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'aurait pas...

Avant de sortir complètement, Anko se penche, s'accroche au cou de quelqu'un et Sakura entend le bruit caractéristique d'un baiser appuyé.

Son cœur s'arrête. Elle est obligée de s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Qui est-ce qu'elle vient d'embrasser ? Qui d'autre est chez Kakashi ? Son cerveau refuse d'imaginer l'impensable.

Mais alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre en grand, Sakura voit Kakashi juste à côté d'Anko alors qu'il remet son masque en place.

Une violente bile remonte dans sa gorge et Sakura se concentre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sa respiration suit une cadence folle et elle manque d'hyperventiler.

A ce moment-là, les deux adultes la voient et Anko sursaute légèrement.

_ Oh Sakura ! Tu viens rendre visite à ton ancien professeur ? Comme c'est chou ! Lance-t-elle chaleureusement, avant de constater le choc sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mince alors… je crois qu'on l'a choquée, ajoute-elle avec une grimace amusée. Allez à tout de suite Kakashi, j'vais chercher des affaires.

Puis elle passe à côté de Sakura avec un petit signe de main amical, complètement inconsciente de la l'état de détresse de la kunoichi. Sakura fixe Kakashi d'un regard implorant, mais il ne réagit pas. Il ne la regarde même pas, les yeux vissés sur le sol. Comment peut-il être aussi insensible ? Il ne cherche même pas à s'expliquer, rien.

_ Pourquoi ? Souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix fragile. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Elle a dû mal à garder un visage calme, alors qu'elle éprouve une tempête d'émotions. Son cœur saigne en abondance et sa tête hurle de douleur. Elle veut comprendre. Elle veut qu'il lui dise que ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air. Il y a forcément une explication. Il faut qu'il lui explique qu'elle fait fausse route.

Mais il ne dit rien.

_ Kakashi… S'il te plaît… Implore-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

_ Je suis désolé Sakura, répond-il sobrement.

_ Désolé ? Mais… mais _pourquoi _t'as fait ça ? On était bien ensemble, non ?

Sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Elle sent que ses jambes ne pourront bientôt plus la porter. Elle va tomber, s'effondrer, sombrer. Elle est en train de tout perdre et sait qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à se relever.

_ Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

_ Mais… on n'a même pas essayé ! Tu as… tout détruit avant même de nous laisser une chance.

Ses yeux de jade s'embuent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle sait qu'elle doit avoir l'air pitoyable à ses yeux. Elle se tient là, à deux marches de son palier, pétrifiée et sur le point de chialer. Mais que peut-elle faire ? Son cœur est en miette. Irréparable.

_ On n'avait aucune chance, Sakura. A Konoha, on ne peut pas être… autre chose.

Les larmes commencent à dévaler ses joues en abondance. Des images de Kakashi s'imposent impitoyablement dans son esprit. Si doux, si tendre, attentionné, affectueux… Où est-il à présent ? Qui est ce sale type devant elle ?

_ Alors quoi ? S'énerve-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre 2h avant de baiser, c'est ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas d'abord discuter de tes doutes avec moi avant d'appeler ton ex ?

_ Ne sois pas vulgaire, répond-il en détournant les yeux.

_ Quoi ? C'est moi qui suis vulgaire ? Demande-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'était très sympa, c'est vrai. Mais ça m'a donné envie de vivre une vraie relation, avec quelqu'un avec qui ça aurait du sens.

Sa réponse lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Un coup de poignard.

"_C'était très sympa"_

Elle se sent mal. Vraiment mal. La nausée l'envahit complètement.

"_Une vraie relation avec quelqu'un avec qui ça aurait du sens."_

Il faut qu'elle parte. Maintenant et loin. Elle ne peut pas en supporter plus. Elle va craquer, c'est inéluctable. Mais elle ne veut pas le faire devant lui. Oh non, pas devant lui.

Mais avant ça…

_ Kakashi… Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es qu'un _lâche_, crache-t-elle de dégoût. Et t'es le plus gros connard que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser.

Puis elle dévale les escaliers aussi vite que possible. En bas, elle trouve une poubelle et y jette le repas qu'elle avait pris pour eux, avant de vider également la bile que contenait son estomac. Elle se sent perdue à présent. Elle veut partir loin, se cacher dans un trou où personne ne pourra la trouver. Alors elle court comme une démente. Elle sort du village et court dans la forêt. Loin, encore plus loin. Des branches lui fouettent les bras et les jambes, mais elle les sent à peine. Elle court aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Aussi loin que possible.

Quand elle enfin elle débouche sur une cascade, elle lève les yeux sur les statues géantes des fondateurs de Konoha. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers la vallée de la fin. Peu importe… Enfin seule, elle s'effondre par terre et sanglote bruyamment.

Tout ça est tellement injuste. Elle était enfin heureuse. Elle pensait avoir trouvé l'amour, trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aimer. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle n'est qu'une imbécile qui tombe toujours amoureuse des hommes qui ne le méritent pas. Non… c'est elle qui ne mérite pas d'être aimée. Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment aimée. Personne.

Un cri de désespoir lui déchire la gorge. Elle crie encore et encore. Rapidement sa gorge la brûle mais elle continue de crier. Elle veut avoir mal physiquement pour supplanter la souffrance de son âme. Mais la douleur n'est pas assez forte alors elle explose le sol de ses poings nus. Elle ne met presque pas de chakra, juste assez pour avoir le plaisir de voir de la terre exploser sous ses coups. Elle veut juste avoir mal, abîmer sa chair et déchirer sa peau.

Elle se punit. Elle se hait. Elle se méprise.

Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'il allait l'aimer ? Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait lui donner envie de l'aimer ? Elle n'a été qu'un trou pour satisfaire ses pulsions primaires. Et en plus, c'est elle qui lui a sauté dessus, comme une chatte en chaleur. Jamais aucune fille n'aura été aussi pathétique qu'elle. Aussi insignifiante.

Elle continue de hurler et de frapper le sol, projetant des éclats qui lui entaillent le visage. Puis, à bout de souffle, elle se remet à pleurer, couchée au fond du trou qu'elle vient de creuser.

Combien de temps est-elle restée là ? Des heures, assurément. Tout est noir autour d'elle quand elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il faut qu'elle rentre maintenant. Ou bien elle peut rester ici et se laisser mourir. Une fin misérable pour la plus misérable des filles. Mais la colère reprend instantanément le dessus sur sa tristesse. Peut-être qu'elle est lamentable, mais elle ne va pas le laisser gagner. Oh non… il est hors de question qu'elle le laisse la détruire aussi facilement.

Aussi stupide et insignifiante soit-elle, il ne mérite pas toute l'importance qu'elle lui a donné. Il est hors de question qu'il voit à quel point elle tenait à lui. Il n'est rien pour elle. A partir de maintenant, il n'existe plus.

Sakura se redresse comme un robot. Le visage aussi impassible et froid. Son cerveau carbure alors qu'elle se demande ce qu'elle doit faire. Il lui faut un plan sur lequel elle doit se reposer pour ne montrer à personne ce qu'il lui a fait.

Premièrement, elle va quitter les anbus. Hors de question de le croiser à nouveau. Mais que faire alors ? Retourner à l'hôpital ? Prendre une équipe de genins ? Ou intégrer une autre section comme celle d'Ibiki par exemple ?

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. L'hôpital est la meilleure solution. Du moins la plus rapide. Il n'y a pas d'équipe de genins disponibles et elle n'a pas envie de s'occuper de morveux. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, la section d'Ibiki est en sureffectif. Alors qu'à l'hôpital, elle sait qu'ils vont l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Shizune et Tsunade avait vraiment eu du mal à accepter qu'elle parte à l'époque. Depuis, les deux femmes ne cachaient pas qu'elles aimeraient la voir y retourner. De plus, elle pourrait se jeter dans le travail à corps perdu, sans que personne n'y voit de problème.

Voilà qui est parfait. Ensuite ? Donner le change. Faire semblant auprès de tous que tout va bien. Encore une fois… Elle grimace en plissant les yeux. Et dire qu'elle lui avait parlé de cette période de sa vie et voilà qu'elle doit recommencer justement à cause de lui. Putain, c'est vraiment injuste. Mais il faut toujours tirer une leçon de ses erreurs… Quelle leçon doit-elle en retirer ? Ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit franchir ses barrières. Personne ne doit plus jamais voir qui elle est vraiment. Jamais plus elle ne racontera de choses trop personnelles. Jamais plus elle ne se confiera.

Et pour finir… faire en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à Kakashi. Elle ne veut plus jamais plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne le laissera jamais voir tout le mal qu'il lui a fait de l'avoir dépouillée du bonheur qu'elle s'était imaginé avec lui. Jamais il ne saura. Personne ne saura jamais…

Son plan validé, elle guérit ses blessures avant de faire route à pas lents vers Konoha. La nuit qui l'enveloppe lui semble être une alliée. Elle se sent forte dans ses résolutions. Dorénavant, personne ne va plus lui faire de mal.

* * *

Sans avoir pu fermer l'œil le restant de la nuit et ressassant tout ce qui peut attiser sa colère, Sakura se sent assez forte pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle part directement voir Tsunade et lui remet sa démission des anbus. Passé l'effet de surprise, celle-ci accepte avec joie que la jeune fille retourne travailler à l'hôpital.

Sakura commence dès le lendemain. Elle sourit et rit avec tout le monde. C'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. C'est son personnage. Elle remplit son rôle à merveille et ça lui donne de la satisfaction. Elle passe ses journées à bosser comme une malade. Ça lui évite de penser. Mais quand elle est seule et désœuvrée, elle attise sa colère envers Kakashi, comme ça, elle évite de repenser à ces moments de bonheur éphémère qu'elle a partagés avec lui. Eux aussi ils étaient faux. Elle a cru à un mirage, ni plus ni moins.

Un soir en ressortant de l'hôpital, elle entend une voix l'interpeller.

_ Oy ! Sakura-chan !

La kunoichi se retourne pour tomber sur Naruto accompagné de Sasuke. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement, son masque d'apparence bien en place. L'œil noir de Sasuke la transperce d'une lumière particulière mais il n'est reçu que par un grand trou noir.

_ Salut les gars ! Comment vous allez ?

_ On allait dîner chez Ichiraku. Tu viens avec nous ?

Elle n'a absolument pas envie de partager tout un repas avec eux, mais ne voit aucune raison de refuser, alors elle accepte en souriant et les suit. Naruto passe son temps à bavarder bruyamment, ce qui lui convient très bien. Elle n'est pas obligée d'être très attentive. Elle peut juste se laisser porter par le flot et copier ses expressions.

Devant son bol de ramens, Sakura se force à manger. Elle n'a absolument pas faim, mais doit manger pour ne pas avoir droit à des questions gênantes.

_ Au fait, Sakura-chan, commence Naruto la bouche encore pleine. Il paraît que tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Elle se crispe un instant.

_ C'est Sasuke qui t'a dit ça, je suppose… répond-elle en jetant un regard noir à l'intéressé.

_ Allez ! Pas de cachoteries entre-nous voyons ! Poursuit le blondinet. Dis-nous qui c'est !

Un léger tremblement dans sa main droite trahit son émoi. Elle se force à inspirer et expirer profondément pour retrouver son calme.

_ Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent, répond-elle résolument.

_ Ah ? Comment ça ?

_ C'est terminé, c'est tout.

_ Attends, Sakura-chan. C'est qui ce type ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Il n'a pas été correct avec toi ? Gronde Naruto, l'air protecteur.

Sakura sourit avec chaleur.

_ Mais non Naruto, ne t'en fais pas. C'était juste... une erreur. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Sakura sent immédiatement le regard brûlant de Sasuke sur elle et ne peut s'empêcher de le vérifier, plongeant ainsi ses yeux émeraudes dans sa prunelle noire comme l'ébène. Elle comprend immédiatement qu'il va à nouveau la courtiser maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est célibataire. Et cette constatation… ne lui fait absolument rien. Ça l'amuse, tout au plus.

Le repas terminé, c'est sans surprise que Sasuke se propose pour la raccompagner chez elle. Le trajet se fait principalement en silence, Sakura n'ayant pas la moindre envie de faire un effort de socialisation.

_ Est-ce que je peux t'inviter au restaurant ? Demain soir par exemple ? Demande-t-il sans même tenter d'être subtil.

_ Si tu veux, mais je ne sortirai pas avec toi pour autant, répond-elle avec amusement.

Il lui jette un regard interrogateur mais la jeune femme lui sourit en retour. S'il croit que ça va être aussi facile, il se trompe lourdement.

_ Pourrais-je te demander pourquoi ?

_ Tu peux.

_ Euh… donc… pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne veux pas de petit ami, réplique-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pendant un moment plus personne ne parle. Sakura prend conscience qu'être aux commandes est vraiment très amusant. Ras le bol d'être la gentille fille qui suit les hommes la bave au coin de la bouche. Maintenant les rôles vont s'inverser.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Demande-t-il, rompant ainsi le silence.

Sakura lui offre son plus beau sourire ravageur.

_ A toi de le découvrir, Sasuke.

Arrivé devant chez elle, les deux shinobis s'immobilisent. Sasuke a l'air de réfléchir furieusement, sans savoir quoi dire de plus et Sakura trouve ça hilarant. Puis, une idée lui vient. Depuis toujours elle a été un jouet pour les hommes qui se sont servis d'elle et l'ont jetée dès qu'elle devenait trop… gênante. Et si les rôles s'inversaient ?

_ Sasuke ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu veux monter chez moi, pour boire un dernier verre ?

Un léger froncement de sourcils lui fait comprendre qu'il se demande où elle veut en venir. Elle pouffe de rire en l'entrainant à l'intérieur de son appartement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors... vous me détestez ? Pas trop j'espère...


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'ai été méchante avec la fin du chapitre précédent, mais c'était trop facile sinon ! :D

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça m'a fait ultra plaisir. Je ne peux pas vous dire que ce chapitre va vous réconcilier avec l'histoire après le précédent mais... ayez confiance ^^

Et cette fois-ci, un grand merci à KillerNinjaPanda pour avoir béta-readé ce chapitre. C'est dingue toutes ces petites fautes qui osent m'échapper !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La colère. Voilà ce qui lui permet de tenir.

Elle a été humiliée, trahie, bafouée au plus profond de son être. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, confié son cœur. Il les a tous deux piétinés sans une once de remord.

Alors Sakura prend sa revanche sur les hommes et c'est Sasuke qui en paie le prix. Enfin… il n'a pas l'air trop malheureux de la situation en répandant sa semence dans le vagin de la belle. Car cela fait trois petites semaines qu'elle l'utilise pour étancher sa frustration sexuelle. Mais à présent, hors de question de lui laisser prendre le contrôle. C'est Sakura qui mène la danse à tous les niveaux.

Elle décide quand et où, pour commencer. Ensuite c'est elle qui impose les pratiques, les positions, le rythme, le nombre de fois… tout. La plupart du temps, elle le chevauche et se délecte de le voir à sa merci, sous son contrôle. Elle a même exigé de lui des cunnilingus, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Étonnamment, il s'en sort très bien. Peut-être qu'il apprécie de se faire soumettre par une femme. Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ?

Sasuke avait tenté d'émettre quelques objections au début, de forcer sa façon de faire, mais c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Sakura n'avait aucune intention de le laisser lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre la manipuler. A présent, c'est elle qui est aux commandes et c'est son propre plaisir qu'elle recherche, pas le sien. Si ça ne lui convient pas, il est libre de partir à tout moment.

Sakura a également imposé deux limites à leur relation. La première est la discrétion absolue. Hors de question que Naruto ou quelqu'un d'autre découvre leur petite affaire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne veut pas de questions gênantes. C'est juste du sexe. Il n'y a aucun sentiment là-dedans. La deuxième a été la plus difficile à faire passer : pas de baiser. Elle refuse les baisers passionnés et autres mièvreries. C'est un moyen trop facile de lui faire croire qu'elle est spéciale, qu'elle est importante et toutes ces conneries.

Sasuke n'est là que pour le sexe et franchement, ça lui convient parfaitement comme ça. Une femme n'a pas besoin d'amour. C'est une idée véhiculée dans les contes pour enfant et elle a passé l'âge d'y croire.

Elle a trop souffert pour se laisser berner par une telle chimère.

* * *

Sasuke embrasse son épaule en la dévorant des yeux.

_ Je peux aller nous prendre un truc à manger, si tu veux.

_ Sasuke ne recommence pas, râle-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un restaurant, mais juste un dîner à emporter qu'on pourrait apprécier tranquillement ici.

_ J'ai dit non Sasuke, n'insiste pas, répond-elle en se levant brusquement du lit.

Elle remet sa culotte et son débardeur avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide, laissant son amant seul dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se prend la tête dans les mains et grogne de frustration. Il sait que ça veut dire qu'il doit partir à présent. Il a rempli son rôle, il n'est donc plus nécessaire qu'il reste.

Le shinobi remet son caleçon et son pantalon, mais s'arrête avant de remettre son t-shirt. Il se dirige dans la salle de bain et ouvre la porte brusquement.

_ Sasuke ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est occupé je te ferai remarquer.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser une chance ?

Sakura soupire ostensiblement d'exaspération. Elle le fusille du regard, complètement hermétique à la petite fragilité dans ses yeux.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu ramènes toujours ce sujet sur le tapis ? J'ai été claire avec toi dès le début, non ?

_ Parfaitement claire, je te le confirme.

_ Bien, termine-t-elle faisant comprendre que la discussion est close.

_ Mais je veux _être _avec toi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu me donnes une chance de te prouver…

_ Quoi ? De me prouver quoi, Sasuke ? s'emporte-t-elle, de la rage bouillonnant dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Il reste figé, scotché par sa colère palpable. Elle s'énerve de plus en plus facilement ces temps-ci. Passé la surprise, il décide d'agir. Il s'approche d'elle et la plaque contre le mur le plus proche, pressant son corps contre le sien sans la lâcher des yeux. Son regard est pénétrant, brûlant.

_ Ça suffit, Sakura. Ce petit jeu a suffisamment duré. Il est temps que tu redeviennes la vraie Sakura.

Elle serre fermement ses dents. Pour qui se prend-il ? Que croit-il savoir d'elle ?

_ Celle que je suis ne te plaît pas ? Dommage pour toi, réplique-t-elle sans ciller.

_ Ce n'est pas toi. Tu crois berner ton monde mais tu n'y arrives pas, continue-t-il en murmurant tout près de son visage.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère dangereusement. Elle a envie de le frapper, de lui faire ravaler ses mots. Il ne la connaît pas. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

_ Tu as fermé ton cœur, Sakura, mais tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

Sa rage monte encore d'un cran. Elle sait qu'il le perçoit, mais ne fait absolument rien pour calmer le jeu. Il cherche à la pousser à bout. Pas question de le laisser faire.

_ Va-t'en Sasuke. Sors de chez moi, articule-t-elle en grondant.

_ La fuite maintenant ? Ce n'est toujours pas toi.

_ Tu ne me connais pas ! Arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas ! hurle-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que je te connais et je sais que je t'ai beaucoup fait souffrir. J'ai accepté que tu te serves de moi en espérant revoir la Sakura que je connais, mais je commence à en avoir marre. Il est temps que tu arrêtes tout ça et que tu ouvres ton cœur à nouveau. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

Des larmes de rage roulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne réalise les avoir au coin des yeux.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour. Ni du tien, ni celui de personne !

Elle veut crier mais s'en retrouve incapable. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il vient d'appuyer exactement là où ça fait mal.

_ Oh si tu en as besoin, Sakura. C'est l'essence même de ta personne, la source de ta passion. C'est ce qui te fait avancer. C'est ce qui fait de toi la personne extraordinaire que tout le monde aime.

Puis il saisit une mèche de cheveux roses entre son pouce et son index, avant de la ranger juste derrière son oreille. Ses doigts effleurent ensuite l'arête de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton qu'il relève légèrement. La respiration de Sakura se bloque dans sa gorge. Il s'approche encore d'elle et quand ses lèvres frôlent les siennes, Sakura tourne la tête au dernier moment. Sasuke soupire de frustration et lui embrasse la joue avant de la relâcher.

Elle reste à fixer un point quelconque sur le sol, à la fois en colère et bouleversée par leur échange.

_ Je vais y aller, maintenant. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Ça, fait-il en la désignant. Ce n'est pas toi. Laisse celle que tu es revenir. Moi, je l'attends avec impatience.

Puis, il part la laissant seule avec elle-même. Sakura tremble comme une feuille. Ses larmes jaillissent sans aucun contrôle de sa part.

"_Comment ose-t-il ? Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai enduré. Il n'a pas le droit de me juger !"_

"_**Qui crois-tu tromper, Sakura ?"**_

Le résonnement de sa voix intérieure la fait sursauter. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a entendue c'était… à Kumasaki. Immédiatement, Sakura se renferme. Elle refuse de penser à cette période, à cette mission. C'est la cause de tous ses malheurs.

"_**Arrête tes conneries. Tout est de la faute des autres et patati et patata… T'en as pas marre de te victimiser ?"**_

"_Alors c'est de ma faute selon toi ?"_

"_**J'ai pas dit ça. Mais affronte au moins tout ça comme une vraie kunoichi. Fais-y face et ensuite tu pourras tourner la page."**_

"_Y faire face ? De quoi tu parles ? J'ai parfaitement encaissé tout ça. Regarde… Personne n'a rien remarqué."_

"_**Encore une fois, tu crois tromper qui ? Sasuke l'a vu, il n'est pas idiot. Et si tu es honnête avec toi tu sais que d'autres l'ont vu. Combien de tes amis t'ont demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez toi ? Combien ont échangé des regards inquiets quand tu en faisais trop pour faire croire que tout allait bien ?"**_

"_En tout cas, j'ai réagi comme une vraie kunoichi. Je ne me suis pas laissée abattre. J'ai affronté ce… truc, sans m'apitoyer sur moi-même."_

"_**Oui, je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus, t'as géré comme un vrai bonhomme !" **_

Sakura entend parfaitement le sarcasme de son fort-intérieur. Ça la fait grincer des dents.

"_Fous-moi la paix ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse ? Chialer comme une gamine pendant des semaines ?"_

"_**Non, je n'aurais pas préféré ça, néanmoins ça aurait été plus humain et ça t'aurait plus ressemblé."**_

"_Je ne veux pas me ressembler. Je ne veux plus être moi-même."_

"_**Pourquoi ça ?"**_

"_Parce que… celle que je suis n'est pas digne d'être aimée."_

"_**C'est là où tu te gourre."**_

"_Je sais ce que je dis et tu le sais aussi !"_

"_**Arrête avec ces conneries d'être digne d'être aimée ou non, ça n'a pas de sens ! L'amour n'est pas un prix à obtenir si tu t'entraînes dur, putain ! Sasuke ne t'aimait pas, c'est comme ça. Kakashi s'est foutu de toi, c'est comme ça."**_

"_Arrête ! Ne prononce pas son nom !"_

"_**Je le prononcerai jusqu'à ce que tu daignes y faire face."**_

"_Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir de ma vie."_

"_**Tu peux toujours essayer, tu sais que tu devras bien le regarder en face un jour ou l'autre. Mieux vaut être prête à ce moment-là, tu ne trouves pas ?"**_

Sakura se remet à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas penser à lui et surtout pas se souvenir de lui et de ce qu'ils ont partagé.

"_**Mais il le faut, Sakura. Depuis ce jour, tu as laissé ta vie de côté parce que tu fuis. Tu refuses de digérer cet événement mais ça ne t'apporte rien de bon. Fais-y face une bonne fois pour toutes. Chiale une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ensuite tu pourras avancer."**_

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de dévaler ses joues pour s'écraser sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Elle a peur de repenser à tout ça et de se noyer dans sa peine. La colère est plus facile, plus réconfortante.

"_**Fais-le, Sakura."**_

"_J'ai trop peur…"_

"_**Peur de quoi ?"**_

"_De m'effondrer complètement. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me relever…"_

"_**Tu es une kunoichi. Ne l'oublie pas et tu réussiras à le surmonter. Maintenant, fais face à Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ?"**_

"_Que je le déteste ! Qu'à cause de lui j'ai connu le moment le plus heureux de ma vie et le pire. Qu'il m'a fait croire au bonheur et à l'amour, pour tout détruire immédiatement après. Qu'il m'a fait… l'aimer plus fort que ne pensais humainement possible."_

Des images qu'elle s'était efforcé d'enfouir refirent surface. Des images de leur trajet de retour à Konoha où il l'enlaçait tendrement en la couvrant de baisers. Son sourire plein d'affection. Ses yeux perçants jusqu'à son âme.

"_Putain, je l'aimais tellement ! J'aurais tout donné pour lui. J'aurais tout donné pour rester avec lui. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec lui… C'est tout."_

Sakura sanglote inlassablement. Les souvenirs la submergent et elle doute de pouvoir y survivre. Mais les vannes sont à présent ouvertes et plus rien ne peut empêcher son cerveau de la tourmenter. Elle, se réveillant dans les bras de Kakashi, son torse musclé collé contre son dos. Sa main qui caresse sa peau douce et si chaude. Ses lèvres qui embrassent chacune de ses cicatrices amoureusement. Elle voulait tout de lui.

"_C'était tellement merveilleux, tellement beau ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin… complète ! D'avoir trouvé la partie manquante en moi."_

Elle revoit son regard brûlant d'envie pour elle. Ses baisers passionnés qui enflamment chaque parcelle de son corps. Et le plaisir qui la submerge quand il la prend. Ce n'est pas juste du sexe, mais une communion entre leurs corps.

"_J'étais tellement heureuse dans ses bras. J'étais enfin là où je devais être. C'était une évidence pour moi. Mais… j'me suis complètement trompé. J'me suis imaginée que ce n'était pas juste moi, mais que lui aussi devait m'aimer pour que ce soit aussi parfait. Je croyais… qu'il m'aimait."_

Ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité. Sakura reste prostrée sur le sol froid de sa salle de bain en position fœtale. C'est trop dur. Remuer tous ces souvenirs, c'est trop dur. Ça fait trop mal.

"_Mais c'était faux. Tout était faux. La vérité c'est qu'il ne m'a jamais aimée. Il a juste… profité de ce que je lui offrais. Il m'a pris tout mon amour et l'a jeté aux ordures quand il n'en a plus voulu. C'est un enfoiré et j'le déteste !"_

Elle revit le soir où son cœur s'est irrémédiablement brisé. Le visage souriant d'Anko qui a prit sa réaction comme la surprise de découvrir une relation entre elle et son ancien professeur. Et surtout… le regard tout juste désolé de Kakashi quand il lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'emmerde avec elle. Ce sentiment de n'être rien qui a noircit son âme. Ce sentiment d'avoir été la reine des idiotes. La honte de s'être fait dégager de façon si brutale.

"_Pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Pourquoi il m'a fait ça, à moi ?! Je ne méritais pas un peu plus de respect ? Juste un peu de considération ?"_

Toutes ces questions qu'elle refoule depuis des semaines la harcèlent à présent. Toutes ces questions qui ne trouveront pas de réponses, qui ne font que la torturer encore et encore.

Au petit matin, Sakura est toujours recroquevillée dans sa salle de bain. Son corps gelé est meurtri par la position ô combien inconfortable. Elle est épuisée physiquement et mentalement, vidée de toute énergie. Elle a tout analysé, tout revécu, tout admis. Oui, elle l'a aimé comme jamais elle n'avait aimé. Oui, elle a eu tort de lui offrir aussi ouvertement son cœur. Oui, il a agi comme le dernier des salauds. Et maintenant c'est fini. Ce qu'ils ont vécu ne reviendra plus jamais et Sakura doit continuer sa vie.

Elle se relève péniblement et évite soigneusement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se déshabille, entre dans la douche, met en route l'eau bien chaude, aussi chaude qu'elle peut le supporter et nettoie chaque centimètre de peau. Elle se décrasse, cherchant à retirer toute trace de saleté qui aurait pu subsister. Son cœur est en miette, mais à présent, il lui faut juste du temps pour guérir.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Sakura perd son sourire de façade. Cela étonne ceux qui ne la connaissent pas bien et rassure les autres. Elle refuse d'expliquer ce qui la rend si triste, mais accepte leur soutien.

Abandonner toute cette colère lui fait finalement du bien. Elle accepte d'être triste parce qu'elle en a le droit. Entourée de tous ses amis, Sakura se sent revivre petit à petit. Après tout, elle est une kunoichi… alors elle se relève. Les jours passent et elle reprend goût à la vie, un pas après l'autre.

Ino et Naruto sont les plus présents pour elle et font en sorte de la faire sortir le plus souvent possible. Sakura se dit qu'elle a beaucoup de chance de les avoir. Mais le plus surprenant est que Sasuke aussi est là, comme un véritable ami. Elle est reconnaissante pour ce qu'il a fait, même si ce fut brutal à vivre.

Et puis un jour, l'inévitable se produisit. En sortant du bureau de Tsunade, Sakura tombe nez à nez avec Kakashi. Son corps se crispe instantanément et elle reste pétrifiée à le fixer. Lui aussi semble figé sur place et ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant. Ils se regardent longuement se demandant ce que l'autre pense, sans oser le demander.

_ Comment tu vas ? demande-t-il avec hésitation.

_ Ça va. L'hôpital me prend du temps, mais c'est agréable.

Évidemment, il sait qu'elle a quitté les anbus pour retourner travailler à l'hôpital, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

_ Et toi ? demande-t-elle plus pour cacher son trouble.

_ Beaucoup de missions ces temps-ci.

Ça, elle le sait aussi. Naruto s'était étonné de ne presque plus croiser Kakashi, alors il s'était renseigné et avait appris que celui-ci partait longtemps en mission. Il lui avait même raconté qu'une de ses connaissances chez les anbus lui avait révélé que Kakashi prenait exclusivement les missions les plus dangereuses. Sakura avait ressenti de la peine en apprenant ça.

Face à lui, elle se sent fragile, mais elle ne s'effondre pas. Elle se répète que tout ça c'est du passé et qu'elle doit avancer.

_ Bon… j'y vais. Tu peux entrer voir Tsunade.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle s'en va. Une partie d'elle a envie de courir, de s'enfuir loin de lui, mais elle se retient. Elle vaut mieux que ça.

Plus que la déprime de le revoir, Sakura est fière de ne pas avoir flanché face à lui. De ne pas avoir flanché du tout d'ailleurs. Oui, l'avenir qu'elle avait fantasmé avec lui était mort et enterré, mais elle avait tout de même un avenir.

Un matin en sortant de chez elle, elle est surprise de voir qu'une personne l'attend devant sa porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ?

_ Je voulais te proposer une balade, avec moi.

Son regard est doux et chaleureux. C'est la première fois qu'il tente de la courtiser depuis leur altercation dans sa salle de bain. Elle lui est reconnaissante qu'il ait avant tout été un ami pour elle. Et, le fait qu'il veuille toujours d'elle la flatte quelque peu. Est-elle prête à passer cette étape ? Une part d'elle a peur de laisser quelqu'un l'atteindre. D'autant plus Sasuke. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, mais… peut-être a-t-il mérité une seconde chance ?

Alors, avec quelques réticences, elle accepte.

Sasuke est tellement différent de quand ils sortaient ensemble, c'est le jour et la nuit. A présent, il est doux, gentil, à l'écoute et même attentionné. Il est vraiment charmant et elle se sent appréciée. Sakura doit admettre que c'est agréable.

_ Sasuke, je crois que je te dois des excuses, pour mon comportement avec toi, dit-elle alors qu'ils longent les remparts du village.

_ Ce n'est rien. Moi j'ai toujours été en dessous de tout avec toi.

Elle lit de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Ça lui fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de choses de sa part.

_ Je me demande bien ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu évolues comme ça.

_ Je te raconterai tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir, si ça t'intéresse. Pourquoi pas lors d'un dîner au restaurant. Ce soir par exemple ?

Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. L'espace d'un instant, c'est le visage souriant de Kakashi auquel elle pense. Elle n'est pas sûre d'être prête pour ce que désire Sasuke. Mais… il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, pas vrai ?

_ D'accord Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto fut ravi d'apprendre qu'ils sortaient à nouveau ensemble. Il était survolté, comme si le monde tournait à nouveau à l'endroit.

Sasuke était très prévenant avec Sakura. Il la traitait avec respect et bienveillance et laissait libre cours à une passion dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin. Souvent, elle levait les yeux vers lui pour constater qu'il la dévorait déjà du regard.

Au début, elle était quand même très méfiante et au fond d'elle, elle ne croyait rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, des mois, ses barrières se baissèrent peu à peu. Elle accepta d'entendre quand il lui disait qu'elle était merveilleuse et qu'il était heureux avec elle. Ses caresses et ses petites attentions lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il correspondait au petit ami idéal, sans même avoir l'air de se forcer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vivait une relation amoureuse saine et qui l'enthousiasmait. Sasuke lui avait promis d'être digne d'elle si elle voulait bien lui laisser une chance et il réussissait à merveille.

C'était parfait.

Sauf que… Sakura n'était pas amoureuse. Elle se disait qu'elle l'était, cherchant à s'en convaincre autant que possible, mais son cœur connaissait la vérité. Pire encore, il lui imposait de temps à autres de revoir les images de Kakashi durant cette glorieuse période des trois jours avant leur retour à Konoha. Chaque fois le pincement qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine lui rappelait que tout ce qu'elle avait à présent n'était pas réel et ne le serait jamais. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, l'ignorant impitoyablement. Elle voulait être heureuse avec Sasuke.

* * *

Sa journée de travail touche à sa fin et Sakura s'apprête à quitter l'hôpital. Elle retire sa blouse dans un vestiaire quand elle entend une grande agitation dans les couloirs. Des cris, des pas qui courent sur le carrelage. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreint, alors elle remet sa blouse en vitesse et fonce rejoindre la cohue.

C'est le branlebas de combat dans l'hôpital. Les infirmières courent dans tous les sens et les médecins crie leurs ordres.

_ Sakura dieu merci tu n'es pas partie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ On a des anbus dans un état critique.

La jeune femme n'entend pas la suite des explications. Son cœur manque un battement. Un bourdonnement assourdissant lui vrille les oreilles.

"_Kakashi…"_

Elle court et fait le tour des salles d'opération jusqu'à repérer la chevelure argentée de Kakashi, sur un brancard.

_ Non ! Kakashi ! Crie-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle bouscule la médic-nin qui s'occupe de lui pour prendre sa place. Celle-ci rouspète et lui demande quel est son problème, mais Sakura l'ignore sans une once de remord. Une des infirmières qui assiste à la scène justifie son geste en informant la médic-nin qu'il s'agit de son ancien professeur.

Mais Sakura n'entend rien de tout ça. Toute son attention est concentrée sur Kakashi qui se vide de son sang juste sous ses mains. Il a de multiples blessures à l'abdomen et la jeune femme ne perd pas une minute. Ses mains luisent d'un puissant halo vert à mesure qu'elle effectue les soins. D'abord arrêter les hémorragies, puis souder les organes déchirés et reconstituer les tissus.

L'opération est lente et particulièrement difficile. Chaque fois que Sakura s'occupe d'une zone, une autre est en train de lâcher. Elle donne le maximum d'elle-même et fait tout son possible pour le sauver. Elle ne peut pas le perdre, c'est hors de question.

Au bout de deux longues heures épuisantes, Kakashi est sorti d'affaire, mais Sakura n'arrête pas pour autant. Elle vérifie cinquante fois ses constantes et répare jusqu'à la moindre petite égratignure. Sa peau est intacte mais ses organes internes sont fragilisés, alors elle refuse de le quitter, de le laisser aux mains des infirmières. Après avoir tenté de la raisonner, le personnel soignant laisse tomber et la laisse seule avec Kakashi.

Sakura prend une bassine d'eau et une serviette propre et nettoie méticuleusement le sang séché sur sa peau. Le voir inconscient dans ce lit lui fend le cœur. Lui qui est si fort, paraît tellement fragile à présent. Sa peau est plus pâle que d'ordinaire dû à sa perte de sang. Ses yeux sont profondément creusés dans leurs orbites. Ses lèvres sont sèches et crevassées. Et pourtant elle le trouve plus beau que jamais. Le revoir, son visage en entier qui plus est, après tous ces mois qui ont suivi leur aventure la bouleverse bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

La médic-nin crève d'envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre elle, mais elle n'en a pas le droit. Il n'est pas à elle et ne le sera jamais plus. Une larme roule sur sa joue nacrée.

_ Kakashi… murmure-t-elle tout contre son oreille. Tu me manques tellement !

Puis, elle éclate en sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux ternes.

Son cœur fragile saigne à nouveau. Il saigne pour lui, pour tout ce qu'ils auraient dû être et qu'ils ne seront jamais. Sakura pensait avoir tourné la page, mais à l'évidence, elle s'était trompée. C'est le sentiment d'injustice qui lui fait le plus mal. C'est injuste qu'il ait été son ancien professeur de quatorze ans son aîné. C'est injuste qu'il ait été trop lâche pour affronter les regards extérieurs, lui qui n'a habituellement peur de rien. Et c'est injuste qu'il ait détruit si irrémédiablement ce qu'ils avaient, car jamais elle ne pourra le lui pardonner.

Quand bien même elle crève toujours d'amour pour lui.

Deux semaines plus tard, Sakura est toujours torturée par la réalisation de ses sentiments toujours présents pour Kakashi, néanmoins elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines, car ce soir-là, en rentrant chez elle, elle trouve son appartement plongé dans le noir. Elle appelle Sasuke mais il n'est pas là. C'est alors qu'un bout de papier au centre de la table attire son attention. Elle s'en saisit et commence à lire l'écriture de Sasuke.

_Sakura,_

_Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. De toute évidence, ça ne fonctionne pas entre-nous. J'ai pourtant essayé…_

_J'ai récupéré les affaires que j'avais laissé ici et te ferai parvenir les tiennes._

_Sasuke._

Sakura est sous le choc. Voilà, juste comme ça, elle se retrouve à nouveau seule. Peu importe ce qu'elle fait, ça ne va jamais, elle se retrouve toute seule.

Une espèce de déclic se fait dans sa tête. Tout à coup, tout ça lui semble insupportable. Les hommes de sa vie, son travail à l'hôpital, tout... toute sa vie lui semble insupportable. C'est alors qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'il lui reste à faire : tout plaquer. Elle va tout balancer et tout recommencer à zéro. Ici, elle ne peut pas aller de l'avant. Il faut qu'elle change tout, car tant qu'elle reste ici, sa vie sera toujours pareille.

Tout ça est d'une évidence désopilante ! Sa résolution est tellement forte qu'elle en est émoustillée. Avec un grand sourire, elle prend une feuille blanche et commence à écrire une lettre à destination de Tsunade.

_Shishou,_

_Le contenu de cette lettre ne va pas vous plaire et j'en suis désolée. Néanmoins, ma décision est prise et elle est irrévocable._

_Dès cet instant, je ne suis plus un ninja. Je renonce à mon bandeau frontal et à l'utilisation de mon chakra. Dorénavant, je ne suis plus affiliée à Konoha, mais ne serai pas non plus un déserteur, n'étant plus un ninja._

_Je suis désolée de vous apprendre ça après toutes les années où vous m'avez transmis votre savoir. Mais maintenant, je désire juste tourner cette page de ma vie. Je ne sais pas où j'irai, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je me laisserai juste porter où me mènera le vent._

_J'aurais pu vous le dire en face, mais je sais que vous m'auriez obligée à rester, quitte à me mettre en prison._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et ne me détestez pas, s'il vous plaît._

_Sakura_

Sakura relit sa lettre plusieurs fois. Elle n'est pas complètement satisfaite de son contenu, mais elle sait qu'elle ne la trouvera jamais à son goût. Puis, elle rédige une autre lettre pour ses parents dans laquelle elle s'excuse de son geste et veut les rassurer sur ses intentions.

Après cela, Sakura regroupe quelques affaires, laisse les lettres en évidence sur la table, avec la clé de son appartement, et part.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience et le voilà !

Merci énormément pour vos reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec vous. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire encore plus !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sakura admire les flots bleus qui s'écrasent contre les falaises en contrebas. Le vent fait voleter ses longs cheveux châtains en pagaille autour de son visage mais elle ne fait aucun mouvement pour les maintenir en place. C'est agréable de laisser les éléments prendre le contrôle. Ici, le paysage est enchanteur et la jeune femme passe des heures à regarder la mer s'agiter.

Cela fait presque quatre mois qu'elle a quitté Konoha sans aucun regret. Elle a voyagé un peu partout passant de petit boulot en petit boulot jusqu'à arriver dans ce tout petit village côtier caché sur une toute petite île au sud du pays du feu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'y est sentie bien. Le calme et la tranquillité de ses habitants sûrement. Elle a trouvé un emploi de serveuse dans la seule brasserie du village. Elle y met tout son cœur et sert toujours les clients avec gentillesse

C'est tellement différent de Konoha. Pas de chichi ni de criminalité, les gens vivent leur vie tranquillement. C'est ce qu'elle aime ici. On ne lui a pas demandé d'où elle venait. On l'a juste acceptée.

Au restaurant, Sakura est devenue amie avec l'autre serveuse, Uma. Elle a 39 ans et le passage à la quarantaine ne l'effraie pas le moins du monde.

_ Pourquoi ça devrait me faire peur ? avait-elle répondu une fois. Ce n'est qu'un chiffre et je suis exactement la même qu'à mes vingt ans, avec un poil plus de responsabilités et surtout plus d'assurance. Ce qui fait que je me sens même encore mieux maintenant qu'à vingt ans ! Vive la quarantaine !

Sakura l'aime beaucoup. Uma est un peu une deuxième maman. En même temps, elle materne un peu tout le monde. Et aujourd'hui, à peine a-t-elle saluée Sakura qu'elle attaque fort.

_ Dis ma belle, tu te souviens de quel jour on est ?

_ Oui Uma, on est mercredi, répond Sakura sachant très bien où son amie veut en venir.

_ Oui et aujourd'hui que se passe-t-il ? insiste-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

_ Je travaille, comme tous les mercredis.

_ Mais _qui _va revenir après une semaine entière passée en mer ?

Sakura soupire ostensiblement devant le visage au sourire démoniaque d'Uma.

_ Je sais où tu veux en venir, Uma...

_ Et il va venir ici rien que pour te voir, continue-t-elle.

_ Stop. Il n'y a rien entre Ryu et moi et tu le sais.

_ Oui, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de changer ça. Allez… ce type est dingue de toi ! Ça fait des mois qu'il vient ici tous les midis quand il est à terre et ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de déguster notre plat du jour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'insistance de la serveuse.

_ Oui, je sais.

_ Tu vas encore le faire mariner longtemps ?

Un grognement agacé échappe la jeune femme.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Il est adorable, mais... je ne me sens pas prête. Ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part.

_ Bon sang, quand vas-tu oublier ce mec ? Ce salopard t'a trompée de la pire des manières et toi tu restes accroc. Carpe diem ma fille ! La vie est courte. Tu es jeune et belle et Ryu est le type parfait pour toi. Et tu le sais, ajoute-t-elle après un léger silence.

Depuis des semaines, Uma la tourmentait pour qu'elle sorte avec Ryu et Sakura s'était senti obligée de lui révéler une partie de ses misères amoureuses, pour justifier son refus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne demande qu'à tourner cette satanée page, mais… c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si je sortais avec Ryu, je ne ferais que le faire souffrir et il ne mérite pas ça. Maintenant laisse-moi faire mon travail, ce n'est pas en me harcelant que ça va changer.

Et comme prédit, le jeune Ryu arrive au restaurant à 13h pour déjeuner. C'est un beau garçon d'environ 25 ans, grand avec les épaules carrées. A peine entre-t-il dans le petit restaurant qu'il dévore littéralement Sakura du regard, un grand sourire niais sur le visage. La jeune femme rougit légèrement mais se contente de rester amicale.

_ Un petit dessert te ferait plaisir ? Peut-être un café ? demande-t-elle en débarrassant son assiette.

_ Je veux bien un café oui… ainsi qu'un rendez-vous… avec toi… si tu es d'accord, demande-t-il la voix mal assurée.

Sakura relève brusquement la tête de son calepin et le regarde avec surprise. Il n'avait jamais essayé de l'inviter ouvertement à sortir avec lui. Son regard est doux et plein d'espoir. Elle a envie de lui dire oui rien que pour l'apaiser, mais en plongeant ses yeux dans ses prunelles marrons, c'est le visage d'un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés qui lui vient en tête. Elle le chasse résolument de sa tête avant de poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme costaud qui attend désespérément sa réponse.

_ Je suis désolée, Ryu, je ne peux pas accepter. Tu es super et j'aimerais vraiment, mais… je ne peux pas.

Son regard s'éteint, la déception visible sur son visage. Même si c'est douloureux de le rejeter, Sakura sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Elle n'est pas prête. Pas encore.

La jeune femme part rapidement se réfugier dans l'arrière-cour du restaurant, le ventre noué et une boule amère dans la gorge. Quand pourra-t-elle enfin avancer ? Quand est-ce que sa vie prendra enfin tout son sens ? Alors qu'elle a supprimé définitivement toutes ses anciennes attaches, elle sent qu'au fond d'elle, elles existent encore. De frustration, elle se prend la tête entre les mains et soupire bruyamment.

Au même instant, une intuition étrange la saisit et elle relève brusquement la tête vers le toit de la maison d'à côté. Mais il n'y a rien… Pourtant, elle connaît ce sentiment. C'est comme si quelqu'un l'épiait. Même si elle n'est plus une kunoichi, certains réflexes persistent. Elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours mais n'aperçoit rien. Un instant, elle craint qu'un ninja de Konoha ne l'ait retrouvée mais elle n'est pas une renégate et maintenant, ils avaient dû abandonner les recherches.

Le reste de son service se passe tranquillement. Ryu, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, reste gentil jusqu'à son départ. Ensuite, Sakura finit de servir ses deux clients restants avant de nettoyer les tables et la salle avec Uma. Une fois leur travail terminé, les deux femmes saluent leur patron et sortent tranquillement. Mais passé la porte d'entrée, Sakura s'arrête brusquement en découvrant qui se trouve face à elle, quelques fleurs à la main C'est peu de dire qu'elle est surprise et ses joues s'empourprent immédiatement.

_ Ryu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle fébrilement.

_ Je voulais te raccompagner chez toi. C'est pas… c'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est juste… je voudrais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble.

La jeune femme ne peut retenir un petit sourire charmé. Il est tellement touchant et son geste est si adorable. Comment pourrait-elle refuser ?

_ D'accord. Faisons le chemin ensemble.

Uma fait un clin d'œil complice à l'ancienne kunoichi avant de partir de son côté, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Ils prennent la direction des hauteurs, marchant côte à côte, le cœur battant un peu plus vite qu'à la normale.

_ Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le petit bouquet.

Sakura reconnaît les fleurs sauvages qui poussent dans les environs et sourit de son geste attentionné.

_ Elles sont très jolies, merci.

_ C'est juste… des fleurs que j'ai cueilli tout à l'heure.

_ J'avais vu, oui.

Le jeune homme se fige.

_ C'est pourri, c'est ça ?

_ Non ! Non, pas du tout. C'est plutôt adorable et je dois dire que tu as admirablement su confectionner ce bouquet.

_ Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour être gentille ? demande-t-il avec une petite moue.

_ Non, je t'assure. J'avais une amie qui tenait une boutique de fleurs. Elle a passé un temps infini à m'expliquer à quel point il était difficile d'arranger des fleurs ensemble. Les couleurs, les formes et puis il y a aussi la signification de chacune d'elles.

_ La signification ? Oh… je n'y connais absolument rien. J'espère que je n'ai pas commis d'impair.

_ Bah… commence-t-elle en étudiant longuement le bouquet. A bien y regarder, c'est à la fois une demande en mariage tout en souhaitant ma mort... d'ici les cinq prochains mois, termine-t-elle après avoir compté cinq fleurs orange.

Le visage de Ryu se décompose instantanément.

_ Non… J'ai pas fait ça ?

Sakura ne se retient plus et éclate de rire au nez du pauvre garçon.

_ Non, j'te taquine ! Je n'ai aucune idée de leur signification, ce ne sont pas des fleurs qu'on trouve habituellement dans les magasins.

Le jeune homme reste encore quelques secondes pétrifié avant de la rejoindre dans son fou rire.

_ Alors… tu te plais bien ici ?

Sakura pouffe de rire.

_ Eh bien oui, sinon je pense que je serai repartie.

_ Oui, c'est pas faux, répond-il un peu gêné. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît, ici ?

_ Avant tout, je dirai le calme. C'est un village très paisible et c'est pile ce dont j'avais besoin.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui avant… j'avais pas mal d'obligations. Je ne pouvais jamais prendre du temps pour moi et jamais quand je voulais. C'était très stressant.

Il la regarde intensément en se demandant qui elle est réellement. Il ne connaît rien d'elle pour ainsi dire, mais désire corriger ça au plus vite.

_ Tu faisais quoi avant ?

Sakura se mord l'intérieur de la joue, se maudissant pour avoir éveillé sa curiosité. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils apprennent à se connaître si… Néanmoins, elle n'est pas prête à lui révéler qui elle est vraiment.

_ Je travaillais dans un hôpital, en tant qu'aide-soignante.

_ Wouah ! C'est fantastique !

_ Oui, mais… tu sais, c'était surtout apporter les plateaux repas, aider les patients à aller aux toilettes et… les laver s'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire eux-mêmes.

Ils pouffent tous les deux de rire et Sakura se dit que c'est agréable de se balader tranquillement avec lui. Après tout, il est séduisant, gentil, prévenant… que demander de plus ? Ses yeux se retrouvent capturés dans les siens et une douce onde de chaleur naît dans son bassin en se répandant partout en elle à toute vitesse.

Au même instant, Sakura se retourne brusquement et scrute les alentours. Encore une fois, elle a senti une présence, comme si quelqu'un les observait de loin. Mais elle ne voit rien ni personne. Rien ne semble avoir bougé.

_ Hey… ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sakura reporte son attention sur son compagnon avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ C'est rien. J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompée.

Néanmoins, pour le reste du chemin, Sakura reste sur ses gardes. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle était partie de Konoha et jamais elle n'avait eu ce sentiment d'être épiée. Aujourd'hui, elle l'a ressenti par deux fois. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Arrivés devant sa petite maison de bois, qui tenait plus d'une cabane peinte en rouge avec un toit végétal que d'une vraie maison, Sakura serre un peu plus fort le bouquet entre ses mains, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Ryu. Ils brillent d'une lueur particulière, celle de l'espoir.

_ Merci Ryu, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette balade et les fleurs.

_ Je suis content que ça t'ait plu. Je pourrais recommencer ? Demain par exemple ?

_ Oui. Définitivement, répond-elle en souriant.

_ Super ! Alors... à demain.

Sakura referme la porte d'entrée derrière elle, se disant qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir trouvé un garçon aussi gentil que lui. Peut-être qu'il est celui qui va la réconcilier avec la gente masculine.

Au même instant, trois coups sont frappés à sa porte, prenant la jeune femme de court. Elle ne reçoit jamais de visite, donc il ne peut s'agir que de…

_ Ryu, sérieusement… tu y vas fort là, dit-elle en allant ouvrir la porte. On a dit qu'on se verrai dem…

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge au moment où elle découvre l'homme qui lui fait face. Ce n'est pas Ryu comme elle le pensait et en une fraction de seconde, son sang se glace dans ses veines et son visage se décompose littéralement. Sakura n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle pensait ne jamais le revoir. Elle VOULAIT ne jamais le revoir.

Il se tient là, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux charbonneux la transperçant de part en part. Sakura remercie intérieurement le ciel qu'il porte son masque noir pour ne pas avoir à subir la beauté de son visage en entier.

Une tempête de sentiments contradictoires se déchaîne en elle en contemplant cet homme qui lui a fait connaître le meilleur comme le pire. Tout d'abord, la colère surgit, violente et glacée au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il lui a fait subir. Mais ensuite, c'est comme si des milliers de papillons, dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors, s'échappaient de son ventre en même temps. Et elle se déteste de ressentir tout ça pour lui. Il ne mérite pas d'être capable de la faire fondre ou frissonner. Il ne mérite pas toutes les larmes qu'elle a versées.

Ils se regardent sans prononcer un mot pendant une bonne minute, avant qu'il ne se décide à rompre la glace.

_ Est-ce que tu me laisses entrer ? demande-t-il de sa voix à la fois grave et suave qui la fait tressaillir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Sakura a vraiment envie de refuser et de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais quel est l'intérêt ? Il ne repartira pas aussi facilement. Alors, elle s'écarte et laisse entrer Kakashi.

Elle a encore du mal à croire qu'il soit là, adossé à un mur de son salon, les mains dans les poches et la mine sérieuse en la fixant toujours intensément. Il va falloir qu'elle lui fasse bien comprendre qu'elle ne retournera pas à Konoha et… elle va devoir partir de ce paisible village qu'elle aime chaque jour plus. Elle soupire bruyamment et décide de rompre le silence pesant.

_ Ok, comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

Il prend quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ Ça n'a pas été facile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu as remarquablement bien masqué tes traces.

_ J'ai eu de bons professeurs, répond-elle sans émotion dans la voix.

_ Bonne idée d'avoir teint tes cheveux.

_ Oui, je me suis dit qu'une femme aux cheveux roses c'était un peu trop facile comme piste. Châtain, c'est une couleur passe-partout.

Sakura a l'impression qu'il voulait répondre quelque chose, mais finit par hocher la tête en guise d'assertion.

_ Ça ne me dit pas comment tu m'as retrouvée.

_ Avec l'aide de mes ninkens. Je les ai envoyés aux quatre coins du pays pour retrouver ta trace. Il leur a fallu un peu de temps.

Bon sang, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Les chiens de Kakashi pouvaient évidemment renifler son odeur et elle est devenue vulnérable en se posant dans ce village côtier. A l'avenir, il lui faudra donc bouger régulièrement d'endroit, sans jamais pouvoir s'établir nulle part. Dans l'hypothèse où elle puisse à nouveau s'échapper bien sûr, ce qui n'est pas certain.

_ Je vois… reprend-elle. J'imagine que je ne pouvais pas changer mon odeur, non plus. Et maintenant ? Tu vas me forcer à revenir à Konoha ?

Il fronce les sourcils un instant avant de reprendre un visage plus serein.

_ Non, je ne compte te forcer à rien du tout, Sakura.

_ Oh s'il te plaît… Tsunade t'envoie me chercher et tu vas lui dire que tu ne m'as pas trouvée ? Tu vas mentir à ton Hokage ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

_ Ce n'est pas Tsunade qui m'envoie.

Sakura est interloquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

_ Évidemment, quand elle a découvert… ton départ, reprend-il après une légère hésitation, elle a immédiatement envoyé tous les shinobis disponibles à ta recherche. Tous sont revenus bredouille, comme tu peux t'en douter. Tsunade est une femme tenace, mais au bout d'un mois, elle a décidé de respecter ton choix.

Sakura imagine bien son ancien mentor hurler dans tous les sens chaque fois qu'un ninja lui rapportait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la trouver. Elle s'était imaginé des centaines de fois ses accès de colère, avec un peu de nostalgie bizarrement. Mais si Tsunade avait finalement accepté le départ de Sakura, alors qu'est-ce que Kakashi faisait là ? Elle plisse les yeux en cherchant la réponse à cette question.

_ Alors pourquoi me cherchais-tu, Kakashi ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, scrutant ses prunelles de jade toujours plus intensément.

_ Que crois-tu, Sakura ? Que tes amis t'ont abandonnée ? Qu'on est passé à autre chose ? Comment penses-tu qu'Ino se sent depuis que tu es partie ? Et crois-tu vraiment que _Naruto _arrêtera un jour de te chercher partout ?

L'évocation de ses amis lui serre le cœur. Elle sait qu'elle leur a fait du mal en les quittant brutalement sans même les prévenir. Mais là, Kakashi exagère. Il se sert de ses amis pour la faire culpabiliser, pour qui se prend-il ?

_ Je sais tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais que je leur ai fait du mal et ça m'a déchiré le cœur de leur faire ça, déclare-t-elle en refoulant les larmes qui s'immiscent dans ses yeux. Mais je t'interdis de me faire des reproches. C'était ma décision et je l'assume. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici et me balancer ça.

Il se redresse et fait un pas vers elle.

_ Pas le droit ? Si tu assumes ta décision, comme tu le dis, alors j'ai parfaitement le droit de te mettre les conséquences de celle-ci sous le nez, jeune fille ! Tu es partie, Sakura ! gronde-t-il d'une voix gutturale. Sans un mot, sans un début d'explication. Tu nous as abandonnés du jour au lendemain… Dis-moi au moins pourquoi. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

La jeune femme détourne son regard, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ses yeux noirs qui la transpercent. Elle est en colère elle aussi. En colère de se voir accablée, accusée, alors que c'est elle qui souffre le plus. Mais il n'est pas question qu'elle se dévoile à lui.

_ C'est pour ça que t'es là ? demande-t-elle froidement. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partie ?

_ Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Sakura prend une profonde inspiration et expire bruyamment.

_ Je me suis fait larguer par Sasuke. J'avais le cœur brisé et j'ai tout plaqué. Je voulais recommencer une nouvelle vie sans avoir à le croiser à nouveau.

Il la toise un moment sans réagir, le silence pesant entre eux.

_ Tu mens, Sakura.

_ Quoi ?! T'es culotté ma parole… Si ma réponse ne te plaît pas, alors tant pis pour toi.

_ Arrête, je sais reconnaître quand tu mens Sakura. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

La jeune femme se retrouve projetée de nombreux mois en arrière, dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Kumasaki où il lui avait dit la même chose lors de leur jeu d'alcool, où ils s'étaient laissés aller à des révélations personnelles. C'était un moment qu'elle avait adoré. Elle avait dû se retenir de lui sauter dessus et lui arracher son masque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sakura ferme les yeux un instant pour chasser ce souvenir de ses pensées.

_ Sasuke ne vous a pas dit qu'il m'avait plaquée ?

_ Si, il nous l'a raconté et on a trouvé sa lettre chiffonnée dans ta poubelle.

_ Alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Le ninja fait un pas de plus vers Sakura.

_ Tu n'aurais pas quitté Konoha pour ça.

_ Oh tu es télépathe maintenant ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ? Tu sais mieux que moi mes raisons de partir ?

_ Non et c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu arrêtes de mentir.

Elle serre les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir les articulations de ses mains, retenant une furieuse envie de le frapper.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je mens ?

_ Parce que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

Sa réponse lui coupe le souffle et elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. La colère qu'elle ressent s'intensifie encore plus, alors elle attrape Kakashi par sa veste de jounin d'un air menaçant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te permet de prétendre savoir ce que je ressens ? Hein ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?

_ Je prétends que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne t'aurait jamais quittée, déclare-t-il avec un calme olympien.

D'un coup, Sakura le relâche et s'éloigne de lui comme si elle avait reçu un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Sasuke l'a quittée parce qu'_il_ ne l'aimait pas, pas le contraire.

_ N'importe quoi… Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il m'a jetée parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est lui qui a dit ça ?

_ Oui, juste après que Naruto l'a cogné au visage en découvrant sa lettre de rupture. Sasuke nous a dit qu'il ne supportait plus de voir l'absence de sentiments chez toi, peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait.

La lettre de Sasuke lui revient en mémoire. "_Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. De toute évidence, ça ne fonctionne pas entre-nous. J'ai pourtant essayé…"_ Elle comprend véritablement le sens de ces mots. Ce n'était pas ses sentiments à lui qui étaient en cause mais les siens à elle. Il voyait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Sakura tremble comme une feuille. En fait, elle n'avait jamais trop réfléchi à cette lettre, à sa signification ni rien de tout ce qui concernait Sasuke. Non, elle avait décidé arbitrairement qu'il avait essayé de l'aimer sans y parvenir et avait fini par la jeter comme une merde. Mais c'était elle le problème. C'était son incapacité à elle de l'aimer qui avait eu raison de lui.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai Sakura ? demande doucement Kakashi.

Mais elle est incapable de lui répondre. Son monde vient d'être chamboulé. Toutes ses certitudes volent en éclat. Mais oui… oui c'était vrai. Elle ne l'aimait pas et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait voulu partir sans même réclamer une explication de sa part. En fait, elle s'en foutait complètement, voilà la vérité. Elle a été une parfaite égoïste trop ancrée dans ses sentiments pour...

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? insiste-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

_ Non… finit-elle par murmurer.

_ Pourquoi ? Chuchote-t-il tout près d'elle.

Il est si près, trop près. Elle ne l'a même pas vu l'approcher, trop prise dans ses propres pensées. Mais maintenant qu'elle a remarqué sa proximité, son cœur s'emballe comme un fou.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas ?

Sa lèvre tremblote légèrement alors elle serre ses mâchoires de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi la torture-t-il avec ses questions ? Qu'essaye-t-il de lui faire dire à la fin ?

A ce moment-là, trois coups légers retentissent à la porte d'entrée derrière Sakura, qui sursaute de peur. Mais elle ne fait pas le moindre mouvement pour aller ouvrir ni ne prononce la moindre parole. Elle reste immobile, comme pétrifiée sous le regard brûlant de Kakashi.

Trois nouveaux coups sont frappés et résonnent dans le silence pesant du salon.

_ Ran ? Tu es là ? Ran ?

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe des lèvres du ninja. Il la regarde avec de grands yeux ronds comme foudroyé sur place. La jeune femme ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Elle sait qu'il a entendu.

_ Ran ? J'ai une lettre pour toi. Le vieux Kagami l'a glissée par erreur avec mon courrier. Bon ben… j'te la glisse sous la porte, conclut la voix féminine plus pour elle-même.

Ils se regardent pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Puis, Kakashi contourne Sakura pour s'emparer de la lettre. Il fixe son attention sur le nom du destinataire : "Ran Eikichiwa".

Sakura ferme les yeux de rage. Elle s'en veut d'avoir choisi ce nom stupide. Quand on lui a demandé son nom pour la première fois après son départ de Konoha, Ran est le premier qui lui est venu à l'esprit. Et quand elle dû choisir un nom de famille… C'était stupide, elle le savait. Mais le nom de code de Kakashi est la seule chose qui lui venait.

_ Pourquoi… murmure-t-il. Pourquoi tu as pris ce nom ?

Que répondre à ça ?

_ C'est tout ce qui m'est venu sur le moment, c'est tout.

_ C'est faux, affirme-t-il catégoriquement.

_ C'est la dernière mission que j'ai effectuée chez les anbus. Ce nom m'est venu tout seul. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin.

Brusquement, Kakashi se retourne vers elle et si Sakura trouvait ses yeux pénétrant auparavant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.

_ C'est pour moi… n'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de répondre, elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Tu _voulais _que je te retrouve. C'est pour ça que tu as pris ce nom.

_ Tu délires Kakashi…

_ Non, admet-le, ordonne-t-il en agrippant fermement ses épaules.

_ C'est faux. Tu te trompes, répond-elle hâtivement.

_ Non… ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ce nom… tu as pris ce nom en pensant à nous, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu n'arrivais pas à oublier. Parce que ça te torturait nuit et jour.

Il l'empoigne encore plus fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Des larmes roulent sur les joues de Sakura, mais elles ne sont pas le résultat de la douleur physique, mais bien l'expression de son cœur torturé. Pourquoi lui fait-il subir ça ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à l'humilier encore plus ?

_ Non… c'est pas vrai, hoquète-t-elle.

_ Dis-le, Sakura. Dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ?

C'en est trop. Le bruit cinglant d'une gifle retentit dans la pièce froide. Le visage de Kakashi est tourné dans le sens où la gifle l'a amené. Une nette marque rouge est visite au-dessus de son masque noir.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça, Kakashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Me détruire encore plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi de m'humilier une seule fois ? Non… il faut vraiment que tu viennes jusqu'ici me demander si… si…, bredouille-t-elle. Fiche-moi la paix et va-t-en ! finit-elle en hurlant.

Lentement, Kakashi tourne la tête pour la fixer à nouveau. Son regard est indéchiffrable mais toujours aussi pénétrant. Puis, il la saisit à nouveau par les épaules avant de la bousculer jusqu'à la plaquer contre un mur.

Sakura est choquée et repense immédiatement à la première fois où il lui a fait l'amour. Il l'avait prise sauvagement contre le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel à Kumasaki. Cette fois encore, il l'écrase contre le mur de toute sa stature, frôlant son visage, la chaleur de sa joue rayonnant contre la sienne. La jeune femme est pétrifiée. Son ventre se liquéfie en se demandant ce qu'il va lui faire.

_ Laisse-moi, implore-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Alors c'est vrai, chuchote-t-il d'une voix plus grave encore au creux de son oreille déclenchant une vague de frisson dans le bas de son dos.

Sa main gauche les effleure le côté du visage et son pouce caresse doucement sa joue. Sakura ne sait plus quoi penser. Son cerveau est au bord de l'implosion. Elle a rêvé de ses mains sur elle tellement de fois. Mais elle n'oublie pas ce qu'il lui a fait et refuse de le laisser faire. Elle le repousse avec force, alors il finit par lui saisir ses poignets pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur.

Son visage s'arrête à quelques millimètres du sien, son souffle chaud glissant sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu ne m'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? susurre-t-il.

Il frotte doucement son nez contre le sien et elle se déteste d'adorer ça. De nouvelles larmes roulent sur ses joues, seuls témoins de sa détresse.

_ Tu n'as pas pu m'oublier. Tu n'as pas réussi à m'éjecter hors de ton cœur, hein ? C'est ça ?

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? arrive-t-elle à articuler péniblement.

_ Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir, Sakura. Ça me rend dingue… depuis qu'il me l'a dit.

_ Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, s'étonne-t-elle.

_ Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais, que tu n'avais jamais cessé de m'aimer.

_ Quoi ?! Qui t'a dit ça ?!

C'est comme un choc électrique qui la sort de sa transe. Elle reprend le contrôle et se débat contre Kakashi.

_ Qui t'a dit ça ?! Personne n'est au courant ! crie-t-elle.

_ Si, il l'est.

_ Quoi ? Mais lâche-moi et explique-moi de quoi tu parles. Kakashi, lâche-moi !

Son regard est dur et Kakashi sait que cette fois elle est prête à mettre toute sa force pour se libérer de son emprise. Alors, il relâche la pression sur ses poignets et s'écarte d'elle.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang ? exige-t-elle.

Il la regarde quelques secondes, semblant hésiter à lui révéler ce qu'il sait.

_ Kakashi, de qui tu parles ?! crie-t-elle.

_ De Sasuke.

C'est comme un coup de massue en pleine tête. Ça n'a pas de sens. Il raconte n'importe quoi. Sakura secoue la tête en signe de négation.

_ Non. Non, c'est impossible. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Personne.

_ Il le sait Sakura. Il l'a su dès le début.

_ C'est faux ! Il m'en aurait parlé s'il le savait. Il aurait dit quelque chose. Il… Il n'a jamais demandé avec qui j'étais quand on est revenu de la mission.

Kakashi la regarde avec douceur.

_ Il n'avait pas besoin de t'en parler parce qu'il savait tout.

_ Mais… comment ? C'est impossible. C'est le jour même où on est rentré à Konoha que tu...

Elle inspire profondément un instant pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre.

_ Que tu as décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine de t'emmerder avec moi.

Kakashi plisse immédiatement le front de dégoût en fermant les yeux. Mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre ou de tenter de se défendre.

_ Donc absolument personne n'a pu nous surprendre. C'est impossible.

_ Sakura… Il est temps que je te raconte quelque chose.

La respiration de Sakura se bloque un instant dans sa trachée. Elle sent que cette révélation est cruciale. Ça lui fait peur mais elle veut savoir. Kakashi prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

_ Quand on est rentré de notre mission, on est tombé sur Sasuke en sortant de chez Tsunade. Il a demandé à te parler en privé, alors je vous ai laissé. Je suis directement rentré chez moi m'occuper de mes affaires. Les trucs habituels de retour de mission. Et puis, moins d'une heure plus tard, j'ai reçu la visite de Sasuke...

* * *

_Flash back_

Des coups retentissent à la porte de Kakashi et il se précipite pour ouvrir, mais ce n'est pas la personne qu'il espérait qui lui fait face.

_ Sasuke ? Hum… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'ai besoin de vous parler. Je peux entrer ?

_ Bien sûr.

Il s'écarte et laisse son ancien élève pénétrer dans son appartement.

_ Tu veux une tasse de thé ou de café ?

_ Non, merci.

Kakashi lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé mais Sasuke reste debout, fixant Kakashi d'un regard froid.

_ Hé bien ? Que voulais-tu me dire.

_ J'irai droit au but, je veux que vous laissiez Sakura tranquille.

...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** je sais, je sais, je vous laisse sur votre faim... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'adooooore lire vos reviews !


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Le voici, le voilà le fameux chapitre qui va clore cette histoire. Vous saurez tout tout tout ! Finit les cliffhangers et retournements de situation, ici tout sera dévoilé. A noté que je ferai un dernier chapitre qui servira d'épilogue juste pour le plaisir ;)

Je voulais également vous remercier chaleureusement pour tous vos commentaires. Même si des fois je sentais que vous vouliez me jeter des pierres (sisi avouez-le ! Y'en a une qui est passée pas loin !), c'est l'intérêt profond que vous portez à cette histoire que j'ai vu et qui m'a vraiment réchauffé le cœur. Je vous adore et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez aimé cette histoire qui me tient à cœur (même si des fois je l'ai un peu délaissée, mais j'avais délaissé l'écriture en général)

Je vais répondre à quelques éléments et questions qui étaient dans les commentaires :

** Yoshirifi :** contente de voir que t'avais senti l'implication de Sasuke venir :p je ne dirais rien sur ses motivations, car tu vas vite le savoir en lisant le chapitre. Merci pour tes compliments sur l'état émotionnel de Sakura. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de juste la mettre en colère. C'est un trop gros bouleversement qu'elle a vécu et il fallait qu'elle passe par différentes phases et je devais les expliquer un peu aux lecteurs, sinon ça aurait manqué de cohérence.

** erenaki :** Alors oui et non sur le côté OOC de Sasuke. Il a vécu une expérience qui l'a changé au point qu'il a remis en question ses choix et sa façon d'être avec les autres. Évidemment, je n'ai pas plus expliqué ce qui l'avait changé, car ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire. Mais moi je pense que c'est plausible. On peut tous vivre des expériences qui nous changent à un moment donné. Donc oui il est OOC par rapport à l'animé dans le fait qu'il devienne le petit ami parfait et j'assume ça ;) Mais je garde son côté borné quand il va voir Kakashi.

** Nvlle lectrice** : Alors clairement, leur première relation sexuelle où il est un peu brutal, primal même, c'était vraiment dû à la situation spéciale dans laquelle ils étaient. Là, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens de refaire la même chose. J'avoue que j'y ai pensé, mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire, ça ne me semblait pas logique. Mais il est devenu un peu brutal parce qu'il voulait provoquer Sakura et lui faire admettre qu'elle l'aimait... et aussi pour avoir un contact physique car il en ressentait le besoin.

Et concernant Sakura Oméga, je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir à ce point délaissée, mais elle n'est pas abandonnée, je te rassure. En fait, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre suivant... Je l'ai commencé il y a très longtemps mais n'arrive pas à avancer. Je crois que j'étais trop prise avec Ran et Eikichi et d'autres idées que j'ai eu. Mais je vais vraiment essayer de l'avancer ;) Et le pire c'est que j'ai toute l'histoire en grosses lignes ;)

Maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

_Flash-back_

Des coups retentissent à la porte de Kakashi et il se précipite pour ouvrir, mais ce n'est pas la personne qu'il espérait qui lui fait face.

_ Sasuke ? Hum… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'ai besoin de vous parler. Je peux entrer ?

_ Bien sûr.

Il s'écarte et laisse son ancien élève pénétrer dans son appartement.

_ Tu veux une tasse de thé ou de café ?

_ Non, merci.

Kakashi lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé mais Sasuke reste debout, le fixant d'un regard froid.

_ Eh bien ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

_ J'irai droit au but, je veux que vous laissiez Sakura tranquille.

Kakashi ne peut contenir sa surprise. Sasuke ne peut pas être au courant de sa relation avec Sakura. Elle ne lui a sûrement pas déjà dit. Surtout sans lui en parler avant.

_ Mais de quoi tu…

_ Épargnez-moi ce petit jeu, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous couchez ensemble, déclare-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air dégoûté.

Il n'est pas chose facile de décontenancer le célèbre ninja copieur, mais ce moment est bien l'un de ceux-ci. Il ne sait pas comment réagir ni quoi dire. Est-ce que Sasuke bluff ? Doit-il continuer de nier ? Mais le regard du jeune homme est implacable. Il sait, c'est évident.

_ Elle te l'a dit ? chuchote-t-il, légèrement hésitant.

_ Non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et que c'était récent, mais n'a pas voulu me révéler qui c'était. Néanmoins, j'ai repensé au moment où je vous ai rencontré devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Le regard que vous avez échangé… Ce sourire sur ses lèvres… Ça m'avait fait bizarre, mais je n'y avais pas plus prêté attention à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant, c'est devenu évident. C'est vous, termine-t-il d'un air accusateur.

Kakashi ne sait toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Cette conversation le met très mal à l'aise. Tout dans le ton du jeune homme montre à quel point il trouve leur relation révoltante. C'était exactement ce que Kakashi craignait trouver comme réaction. Ça n'aura pas été long…

_ Bordel, comment vous avez pu faire un truc pareil ? crache Sasuke avec répugnance. Elle était votre élève, sale pervers ! Pfff… même venant de vous, je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusque-là.

Un nœud se forme dans son ventre en entendant Sasuke débiter tout ce qu'il pense de lui. Son pire cauchemar, depuis qu'il a cédé à son attirance pour Sakura, se réalise. Et que ce venin vienne de Sasuke, son ancien élève et l'ex de Sakura le tue encore plus.

_ Est-ce que vous aviez envie de vous la taper depuis que vous avez posé les yeux sur elle ? Quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant de 12 ans ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n'aurais…

_ Vous me dégoûtez ! l'interrompt-il en haussant le ton. Que vous vous baladiez en lisant du porno c'était déjà osé. Mais que vous reluquiez les petites filles, c'est à vomir.

_ Elle n'est pas une petite fille !

_ Elle l'était quand elle était votre élève !

_ Et je ne l'ai jamais regardée autrement que comme une élève. Jamais !

La rage est visible dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il a clairement envie d'en découdre avec son ancien professeur.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sasuke. Tu parles sans rien connaître de notre relation et tu m'as déjà condamné.

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui peut justifier que vous baisiez votre ancienne élève. C'est pire que tout !

_ C'est pas ça du tout. Tu te trompes.

Kakashi savait que certaines personnes allaient mal réagir concernant sa relation avec Sakura, mais c'est encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Chaque phrase qui sort de la bouche de Sasuke est un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Il a l'impression d'être la pire ordure que la terre n'ait jamais portée. Lui, le respecté Kakashi Hatake, ninja copieur aux mille techniques. Celui qui a failli devenir Hokage. Il est à présent regardé comme le dernier des détraqués et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça fait mal.

_ Vous niez l'avoir séduite pour profiter d'elle ?

_ Exactement.

_ Bien entendu, vous êtes un saint. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ça... C'est elle, c'est ça ? La petite cochonne voulait se taper son ancien professeur, hein ?

_ Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! aboie Kakashi en saisissant le brun par le col. Je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit sur Sakura, tu m'entends ?

Ce n'est plus de la colère mais de la rage qui transparaît dans ses yeux noirs. Il est prêt à massacrer le jeune Uchiwa s'il ose encore une fois salir le nom de Sakura. Mais le plus jeune reste stoïque, nullement affecté par les émotions violentes qui émanent de Kakashi.

_ Oh… il vous reste suffisamment d'honneur pour en assumer la responsabilité alors ? De toute façon, je connais bien Sakura et je sais qu'elle ne se serait pas abaissée à coucher avec un vieux pervers comme vous sans avoir été manipulée.

_ Espèce de salopard… gronde Kakashi. Tu ne sais rien.

_ Et je ne veux rien savoir de plus, réplique Sasuke en se dégageant de la poigne de son ancien maître. C'est suffisamment abject comme ça. Ce que vous avez fait à Sakura n'est pas digne d'un shinobi. Peut-être que vous vous fichez de l'image que les autres ont de vous, mais vous avez pensé au regard que les gens vont porter sur _elle _?

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. C'est ce qui l'avait le plus retenu, d'ailleurs. Et toutes ses craintes se sont révélées exactes. Sasuke ne faisait que lui confirmer l'opinion que tout le village porterait sur leur couple et sur eux-mêmes en tant qu'individu. Lui, serait le vieux pervers qui a séduit malicieusement son ancienne élève par pur fantasme. Et donc Sakura passerait pour une petite idiote trop stupide pour voir qu'il ne faisait qu'abuser d'elle.

Une violente nausée le prend aux tripes et il doit se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tituber et s'écrouler au sol. Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça à elle ? Comment a-t-il pu être assez égoïste pour privilégier son envie d'être avec elle, au bien être de celle qu'il aime. Elle va subir des ricanements, des regards hautains, des petites piques bien senties. Ça sera insupportable pour elle.

_ Kakashi… Vous savez comme moi que votre… relation n'a aucun sens et aucun avenir, reprend-il un peu plus calmement. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour l'épargner. Faites ce qu'il faut pour lui donner l'avenir qu'elle mérite… avec moi.

Son cœur manque un battement. Il veut revenir avec elle ? Il veut lui reprendre sa Sakura ? Hors de question. Elle ne retournera jamais avec lui. Il ne la mérite pas.

_ Tu crois que tu serais mieux que moi, Sasuke ? Tu crois que tu mérites une deuxième chance avec elle ?

Le jeune homme se crispe un instant avant de répondre.

_ Je sais que j'ai été un bien piètre petit-ami pour elle. J'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs. Vraiment. Maintenant, je veux faire les choses comme il faut avec elle et je sais que je serai celui dont elle a besoin. Je lui offrirai tout ce qu'elle attend vraiment d'une relation de couple. Tout ce qu'elle espère obtenir de celui qu'elle aime. Mais si vous vous mettez entre-nous, alors vous allez juste détruire son avenir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vraiment très longtemps, Kakashi a envie de pleurer. Les paroles de Sasuke sonnent terriblement justes. C'est comme un couperet implacable qui va s'abattre sur lui pour le séparer de la seule chose qui l'a rendu heureux de toute sa vie. La seule lumière dans ses ténèbres.

Il n'y arrive pas. La laisser partir reviendrait à arrêter de respirer. Il n'y survivra pas. Maintenant qu'il a goûté au bonheur dans ses bras, il ne peut pas juste y renoncer. C'est inhumain.

_ Si vous tenez à elle, vous devez mettre un terme à ce qu'il y a entre vous. Si elle représente quelque chose pour vous, alors vous devez avant tout rechercher son bonheur à elle. Et vous savez qu'elle ne le trouvera pas avec vous.

Des larmes dont il ignorait l'existence dévalent ses joues sans crier gare. Sasuke a raison… Il ne peut pas la rendre heureuse. Il ne peut pas être celui qu'il lui faut, parce que tout les sépare. Ils n'ont pas d'avenir et s'ils en forçaient un, ils le regretteraient.

Il n'aura eu que trois jours de bonheur avec elle. Trois petites journées qui vont à présent le hanter jour et nuit, qu'il va ressasser encore et encore jusqu'à en crever.

Sasuke le regarde froidement, imperméable à la détresse de son aîné. Il lui en veut d'avoir mis Sakura dans cette situation. A ses yeux, Kakashi est fautif et il mérite d'en souffrir. Néanmoins, tout ça n'a plus d'importance car il sait qu'il a gagné cette partie. Sans un mot de plus, il se retourne pour partir, le laissant à sa misère.

Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Kakashi l'interpelle.

_ Sasuke ! Jure-moi que tu seras vraiment celui qu'il lui faut, que tu la rendras plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Quelques secondes s'étirent lourdement entre les deux hommes.

_ Je vous le jure, répond-il avant de refermer la porte.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Kakashi lui a enfin révélé ce qu'elle ignorait totalement, sans toutefois s'attarder sur le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti alors. Il n'est pas prêt à ouvrir entièrement son cœur, à dévoiler ses sentiments pour elle, trop peur d'en souffrir si jamais elle ne veut plus de lui.

_ Il savait… chuchote-t-elle. Il le savait depuis le début.

Kakashi se contente d'hocher la tête, la laissant digérer l'information. Ses traits sont crispés. La jeune femme est visiblement bouleversée, mais Kakashi donnerait cher pour pouvoir lire ses pensées.

_ Je ne voulais pas te perdre, Sakura. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, mais… je voulais que tu sois heureuse avec celui que tu as toujours aimé.

_ Mais je ne l'aimais plus. Bon sang, je t'ai raconté comment s'était passé notre relation et t'as quand même fait le choix de me jeter pour que je retourne avec lui ? Comment t'as pu ?

_ J'ai senti qu'il était sincère. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je savais qu'il serait différent cette fois-ci. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle ne répond rien mais sait qu'il a raison. Sasuke a vraiment été un petit ami parfait avec elle lors de cette deuxième tentative. Il a fait tout ce qu'il fallait et bien plus encore, mais… elle ne l'aimait plus. C'était trop tard.

_ Sakura… Je croyais faire ton bonheur.

_ Oh la ferme ! Mon bonheur ? Sérieusement ? Mais tu m'as détruite, Kakashi ! Tu m'as anéantie de la pire des manières, tu le sais ça ?! hurle-t-elle.

Ils n'ont jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour où elle avait vu Anko sortir de chez lui et Kakashi redoute vraiment cette discussion.

_ Je suis désolé, Sakura. Je sais que…

_ Non tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

Des larmes de rage ruissellent sur son visage. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de contenir ses sanglots, mais se remémorer ce moment lui arrache le cœur.

_ A ce moment-là Kakashi, j'ai compris que j'étais la fille la plus _minable_ de Konoha.

_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Jamais je n'ai pensé un truc pareil.

_ Je te parle de moi Kakashi ! De ce que _j'ai _ressenti par _ta _faute ! Quelques heures avant, on faisait l'amour en forêt et c'était merveilleux. Mais quand je suis arrivée chez toi, tu m'avais remplacée ! Et tu m'as dit… putain de merde… tu m'as dit que ça t'avait donné envie d'être avec quelqu'un avec qui ça aurait du _sens_. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça fait d'entendre ça ?

Elle ne crie plus à présent. Elle n'en a même plus la force. Sa voix n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure, faible et brisé et un torrent de larmes s'abat sur son visage. La bataille qu'elle menait pour garder la tête droite face à lui semble bel et bien perdue, alors elle n'essaye même plus de les contenir. Ça fait trop mal de repenser à tout ça.

Kakashi ne peut pas en supporter davantage et il se précipite sur elle pour l'envelopper de ses bras musclés. L'effet de surprise est total pour la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Tout son corps tremble tellement qu'elle se demande si elle ne va pas finir par faire un malaise. Sentir le torse de Kakashi contre elle l'emplit de sentiments contradictoires. Une partie d'elle ne veut que lui retourner cette étreinte mais l'autre veut le frapper, le gifler, lui faire le plus mal possible.

C'est cette partie qui s'exprime finalement et Sakura se débat autant que possible. Néanmoins, Kakashi refuse de la lâcher. Il s'accroche à elle comme un acharné, l'écrasant contre lui presque violemment.

_ Lâche-moi ! crie-t-elle.

_ Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là. C'était même l'exact opposé de ce que je ressentais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait.

_ Je te hais ! répète-t-elle en écho. Je te déteste ! Tu es la pire ordure que j'ai connue !

Elle veut lui faire mal et elle y arrive. Ses paroles transpercent son cœur de part en part, mais il sait qu'il les mérite toutes. Il mérite sa haine et sa colère. Il mérite son dégoût et son mépris. Lui-même n'éprouve que de la répugnance à son égard, même s'il a fait ça pour la libérer de lui.

Mais à présent, il doit tout faire pour réparer la merde qu'il a laissée.

_ Tu représentais tout pour moi, Sakura. TOUT ! déclare-t-il, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et que je ne pensais jamais trouver. Tu es celle qui a donné un sens à ma misérable existence.

Ses tremblements redoublent d'intensité et son cœur cogne si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Ces mots qu'il vient de prononcer, elle n'ose y croire. Tout ce qu'il lui a dit ce soir ne peut être que le fruit de son imagination, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est ça… Son cœur malade lui joue des tours ou bien Kakashi la mène en bateau pour une obscure raison. C'est forcément ça.

_ Tu mens ! répond-elle en frappant son torse de ses poings. Tu mens… J'peux pas te croire.

Elle refuse de regarder cette lueur d'espoir qui s'ouvre en elle. Elle a trop souffert. Et tous ces mensonges… elle ne sait plus quoi croire. Où se trouve la vérité ? Sakura se sent totalement perdue.

_ C'est la vérité ! Je voulais être avec toi plus que tout au monde.

Elle sent ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de son crâne pour l'embrasser et ses mains caressent doucement son dos comme pour la calmer. Elle aime ça, même si elle ne devrait pas. Il lui est impossible de réfléchir normalement.

_ C'est faux ! Sasuke t'a juste donné l'excuse que tu cherchais pour te débarrasser de moi.

Pire encore que ses mains sur elle, l'odeur enivrante de Kakashi l'enveloppe et elle adore ça. C'est comme une dose de sa drogue favorite injectée directement dans son cerveau. Chaque jour passé loin de ce parfum a été un supplice, elle s'en rend compte à présent. Quand bien même elle se déteste pour ressentir ça, il lui est impossible de se détacher de lui pour autant.

_ Non, j'étais effondré en réalisant que je devais te perdre pour ton propre bien. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais forcer à partir la seule chose qui ne m'ait jamais rendu heureux.

_ Alors pourquoi t'as été aussi loin ? demande-t-elle la douleur palpable dans sa voix. Quel besoin avais-tu de me faire aussi mal ?

_ Sakura… commence-t-il après un long soupir. J'étais pris au piège. Je ne pouvais pas te répéter ce que Sasuke m'avait dit et je ne pouvais pas juste te repousser. S'il y avait eu la moindre discussion entre-nous, je savais que je n'aurais pas tenu. J'aurais craqué. J'aurais été égoïste et je t'aurais gardée pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu rester ferme dans mes résolutions parce que… parce que je voulais être avec toi.

Son cœur manque un nouveau battement. Ses larmes continuent de couler et d'inonder ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de Kakashi.

_ Je devais être brutal pour faire en sorte que tu me fuis, irrémédiablement. Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir sinon. J'aurais pas pu…

C'est alors qu'elle entend le sanglot qui étrangle sa voix et c'est comme un électrochoc pour elle. Elle s'écarte précautionneusement de lui et pose ses yeux de jade sur son visage. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux plein de larmes. Il semble tellement fragile qu'elle en est émue au plus haut point.

D'une main, Sakura abaisse son masque noir. Elle doit voir son visage en entier. Elle a besoin de le voir pour lire dans son cœur. Et à cette même seconde, son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge. Ses yeux et ses expressions irradient la désolation et la souffrance. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble à peine mais le regard aiguisé de Sakura ne peut pas le manquer. En plus de ses émotions, elle trouve une touche d'espoir qui brille dans ses pupilles noires.

D'une main, elle ne peut s'empêcher de caresser sa joue. Il la recouvre de la sienne et la presse fort sur son visage, cherchant à s'imprégner de sa chaleur réconfortante. Sakura le sait, elle meurt d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle crève d'envie de replonger pour lui et de croire tout ce qu'il lui a dit.

Mais elle ne peut pas...

_ Je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai, mais… je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu m'as fait. Des mois ont passé mais la douleur est toujours là, fait-elle en posant son autre main sur sa poitrine. Oui, tu as vraiment trouvé le moyen pour que je te fuis… irrémédiablement. Peu importe tes raisons Kakashi… tu m'as trahie !

C'est comme si un gouffre de désespoir s'ouvrait sous les pieds du ninja qui la supplie du regard de revenir sur ses mots. Ça la torture de continuer à lui faire du mal. Elle n'en retire aucune satisfaction, pas la moindre envie de vengeance ne la motive là-dedans.

_ Sakura, j't'en prie… chuchote-t-il en posant une main fébrile sur sa joue.

_ Non Kakashi. Je ne peux pas oublier que tu m'as trompée. J'en suis incapable, répond-elle implacablement.

Elle retire sa main toujours plaquée sur sa joue et s'écarte vivement de lui. Elle détourne même les yeux, fuyant son beau visage. Mais la seconde suivante, Kakashi l'attrape par les épaules et plante à nouveau ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

_ Je n'ai pas couché avec Anko. Ni ce soir-là, ni aucun autre après.

Sakura le regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis. Il ment. Forcément… puisqu'elle les a vu.

_ Elle sortait de chez toi pour aller prendre des affaires, commence la kunoichi. Elle allait revenir _dormir_ chez toi !

_ J'ai organisé tout ça pour que tu le penses. Je me doutais que tu allais venir chez moi et je voulais te faire croire que… tu sais. J'ai posé des sceaux sur le chemin entre ton appartement et le mien qui devaient m'alerter de ton arrivée. Puis, j'ai appelé Anko pour qu'elle vienne et lui ai fait croire que je voulais qu'on recommence à se voir. Au moment où le premier sceau s'est déclenché, j'ai dit à Anko qu'elle devrait aller chercher quelques affaires chez elle pour dormir chez moi. Le temps de la convaincre, j'ai dû la presser de partir car le dernier sceau venait de se rompre. J'ai fait en sorte que tu la vois sortir de chez moi, Sakura.

La jeune femme est comme pétrifiée. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Il aurait juste manigancé une mise en scène ? Il ne l'avait pas trompée…

_ Mais… bégaye-t-elle. Mais elle est revenue après...

_ Oui et je lui ai dit que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire cette proposition, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle a insisté en disant que ça pouvait n'être que sexuel et… je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas en étant peu élogieux quant à son physique actuel. Bref, j'ai été un parfait connard pour qu'elle parte. Elle s'est fâchée, m'a copieusement insulté avant de me gifler.

Sakura n'ose y croire. C'est impossible...

_ Tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

_ Bien sûr que non, répond-il avec une moue de dégoût. J'étais ravagé… anéanti en sachant que je te perdais ! Le sexe était bien la dernière chose que j'aurais pu faire. Je ne voulais que toi.

Il caresse doucement son visage avec le dos de ses doigts, mais Sakura ne bouge toujours pas. Trop de choses se sont passées. Trop d'informations lui sont parvenues. C'est beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle a besoin de digérer tout ça.

_ Je dois prendre l'air, déclare-t-elle brièvement.

Elle attrape son manteau et sort laissant Kakashi seul. Le froid mordant du début de l'hiver est comme un choc sur sa peau brûlante, mais ça lui fait du bien. Sakura court jusque sur la falaise où elle aime se balader pendant son temps libre. Le bruit familier des vagues qui s'écrasent sur la roche abrupte est tellement réconfortant. Sakura fait le vide dans sa tête et se force à ne plus penser à rien sauf le bruit régulier de la mer en contrebas. Elle chasse sans pitié l'image du visage plein de souffrance de Kakashi et de la chaleur de sa paume sur sa joue.

Elle respire profondément prenant de grandes inspirations et expirant jusqu'à faire sortir le moindre soupçon d'air de ses poumons. Une fois son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, elle peut analyser, un élément à la fois, tout ce que Kakashi lui a appris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Combien de temps est-elle restée sur la falaise ? Impossible à savoir, mais la nuit est maintenant bien installée. Elle a tout ressassé et tout analysé des dizaines de fois. Ses souvenirs ont été remodelés à la lueur de ces nouveaux éléments et elle sait une chose avec certitude : Kakashi lui a terriblement manqué. Elle n'est pas sûre d'être prête à lui pardonner, mais elle sait qu'elle a besoin de lui.

En ouvrant la porte de sa petite maison, elle savait que Kakashi était toujours là, ayant reconnu la signature de son chakra, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à le trouver aux fourneaux !

_ Bon retour, Sakura-chan ! fait-il, un grand sourire se lisant dans ses yeux. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas, mais il se faisait vraiment tard et je me suis dit qu'un repas chaud serait le bienvenu.

La jeune femme reste sur le pas de la porte, scotchée par cette vision surréaliste. Kakashi est en train de cuisiner chez elle… comme si de rien n'était de surcroît ! Elle le regarde remuer le contenu brunâtre d'une casserole, un torchon nonchalamment posé sur son épaule. Son masque est revenu couvrir sa bouche et son nez, mais il a retiré sa veste de jounin. Il est effroyablement sexy comme ça. Sakura avait entendu dire qu'un homme qui cuisinait était très sexy, mais là c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. C'était Kakashi dont il s'agissait, la quintessence même du fantasme masculin.

Elle prend le temps de fermer les yeux jusqu'à chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Il faut garder la tête froide.

_ Je prépare du riz avec un curry de légumes mais sans viande, ne sachant pas à quoi tu destinais ce que tu avais au frigo. Je veux bien que tu mettes la table, ça m'évitera de chercher les assiettes dans tous les placards.

Sakura s'exécute sans prononcer un mot. Que dire de toute façon ? Et puis, c'est agréable de réaliser des tâches insignifiantes avec calme. Pas de drame, pas de larmes, on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Peu de temps après, Kakashi apporte les deux plats sur la table du salon et les sert tous les deux avant de s'asseoir. Il abaisse son masque et sourit à sa compagne qui le regarde comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

_ Bon appétit, Sakura-chan. J'espère que ça te plaira.

La jeune femme daigne détacher ses yeux de son visage et reporte son attention sur son assiette. Le curry bien épais fume en transmettant à ses narines un doux parfum épicé qui lui met l'eau à la bouche. Elle plonge sa cuillère pour récupérer à la fois du riz et du curry et s'empresse de manger.

_ Hummm c'est très bon, dit-elle enfin.

_ Content que ça te plaise, répond-il en souriant. Je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier, mais j'ai tout de même appris à maîtriser certains plats au fil du temps.

_ Que sais-tu préparer d'autre ?

_ Tu voudrais que je dévoile tous mes talents d'un coup ? répond-il l'air faussement hautain.

Sakura ne peut retenir un sourire. Il est tellement… charmant. Elle retrouve presque le Kakashi qu'elle a connu à Kumasaki, après le succès de leur mission. Le repas se poursuit en silence. Une fois les assiettes vides et les estomacs remplis, Sakura pose ses coudes sur la table, entrelace ses doigts et regarde Kakashi attentivement.

_ Et maintenant ? demande-t-elle.

_ Eh bien… je ne sais pas Sakura. Le choix t'appartient. Tu peux rester ici, tu peux partir encore ailleurs, mais… tu peux aussi revenir à Konoha, avec moi.

_ Avec toi, tu veux dire… ensemble ? Genre, comme un couple ?

Elle n'est pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'il veut d'elle, mais maintenant c'est l'heure de jouer carte sur table. Kakashi la couve d'un regard profondément doux déclenchant cette douce chaleur caractéristique dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme.

_ Oui Sakura. Comme un couple.

Immédiatement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et elle resserre ses doigts pour arrêter le tremblement incontrôlable qui s'est installé.

_ Tu n'as plus peur de ce que les gens diront en nous voyant ensemble ?

_ Oh, c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! commence-t-il en se grattant la nuque d'une main. Tout le monde est au courant pour nous à Konoha.

Sakura tombe des nues et le regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, la mâchoire pendante.

_ Quoi ?! Mais comment ça tout le monde est au courant ?

_ Oui, c'est arrivé au moment de ton départ. Ino a trouvé la lettre que tu as laissée chez toi et a fait appeler Tsunade en urgence, disant que c'était grave. Avec un tel message, c'est toute une troupe de personnes qui a débarquée chez toi dont Naruto, Sasuke et moi, en plus de Tsunade.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_ Tsunade-sama, appelle Ino. Regardez, elle a laissé cette lettre pour vous. Elle… elle est partie.

_ Comment ça partie ? beugle Tsunade en arrachant la lettre des mains d'Ino.

Elle se met à lire la lettre en silence, un froncement de sourcils barrant son front.

_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lequel d'entre vous a merdé au point de la pousser à partir ?! accuse-t-elle en regardant ses anciens équipiers.

Tous les shinobis présents restent néanmoins muet, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke prenne la parole.

_ C'est sûrement parce qu'on a rompu hier.

L'annonce de Sasuke choque toutes les personnes présentes qui le regardent avec incrédulité.

_ Mais… pourquoi ? Tout semblait parfait entre vous pourtant, s'étonne Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Explique-nous !

_ Ça ne concerne que nous, Naruto.

_ Non, Sasuke ! intervient Tsunade. Mon apprentie est partie sans prévenir qui que ce soit et en laissant juste une fichue lettre derrière elle, alors ne vient pas nous dire que ça ne nous concerne pas !

_ Tsunade-sama, l'interpelle un jounin présent. Je viens de trouver ça dans la poubelle.

Il lui tend une feuille de papier toute chiffonnée qu'elle lit d'une traite.

_ C'est ça que tu appelles une rupture ? gronde Tsunade d'une colère sourde.

Naruto s'empare alors du morceau de papier et le lit brièvement avant de fusiller du regard son ami.

_ Espèce de connard ! crie-t-il. Vous n'avez pas rompu, tu l'as jetée comme une merde !

Et il s'élance pour lui balancer un coup de poing magistral, envoyant le brun valdinguer par terre. De son côté, Kakashi serre les dents sentant la rage monter en lui. Il lui avait promis d'être celui qu'il lui fallait. Il lui avait promis…

Naruto relève Sasuke en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

_ T'as pas eu les couilles de lui dire en face que tu ne l'aimais pas, c'est ça ?

Le brun essuie une trace de sang sur sa joue en regardant le héros de la guerre avec fureur.

_ Je l'aime, moi… C'est _elle _qui ne m'aime pas, gonde-t-il.

_ Oh arrête de dire n'importe quoi, imbécile ! Elle t'a toujours aimé !

Sasuke se dégage violemment de la poigne de Naruto, la colère rayonnant sur son visage.

_ Non ! Elle ne m'aime plus ! Et c'est à cause de _lui _! déclare-t-il en pointant Kakashi du doigt. C'est _lui _qu'elle aime !

Pendant un instant plus personne ne parle ni ne bouge, l'incompréhension évidente pour tous. Sauf pour Kakashi, qui est bouleversé par cette révélation. Se peut-il qu'il dise la vérité ? Que Sakura l'aime ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ? reprend Naruto, visiblement perturbé. Évidemment qu'elle l'aime, c'est notre ancien professeur. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous.

_ Non, Naruto, tu te trompes. Il a couché avec elle, accuse-t-il. Il l'a séduite et a profité d'elle, ce sale pervers !

Encore une fois, personne ne réagit à ses allégations, trop choqués pour savoir même quoi dire, mais c'en est trop pour Kakashi qui saisit à son tour son ancien élève par le col, le regard meurtrier.

_ Tu m'avais juré que tu la rendrais heureuse ! Tu me l'avais promis ! hurle-t-il.

_ J'ai tout essayé pour ça, tout ! s'énerve le jeune ninja. Mais y'a rien eu à faire… Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle aimait. Et ça me tuait de lire chaque jour sur son visage que son cœur appartenait à un autre.

Kakashi est figé sur place. Est-ce possible ? Après ce qu'il lui a fait ? Après tous ces mois de séparation ?

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demande Naruto à Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur ne quitte pas Sasuke des yeux, tout à ses pensées.

_ Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? insiste le blond.

Tous les regards sont posés sur le ninja aux cheveux d'argent. Tous attendent une réponse claire à ce qui est pourtant devenu évident. Il ne peut plus nier.

_ On a eu une... liaison pendant notre dernière mission ensemble, admet-il en relâchant enfin Sasuke.

Un hoquet de surprise retentit dans la pièce. Tsunade, quant à elle, soupire d'exaspération.

_ Je me doutais qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous, commence l'Hokage. Quand vous m'avez fait votre rapport, j'ai senti, plus que je n'ai vu, qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez vous deux. D'après Sasuke, Sakura t'aime. Qu'en est-il pour toi, Kakashi ?

_ Je préférerais en parler en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas, répond-il le regard fixé au sol.

_ Kakashi, toutes les personnes ici sont à présent au courant, alors je te conseille de dissiper tout malentendu de ce pas.

Kakashi serre ses poings de frustration. Tsunade a raison, il n'est plus question de jouer dans la discrétion. Néanmoins, il est inconcevable qu'il dévoile ses sentiments à la vue de tous.

_ C'était réel pour moi aussi, déclare-t-il sobrement. Ça n'a jamais été un jeu ou une passade. Je tenais vraiment à elle. Je tiens toujours à elle.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

_ Après ça, le bruit s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Konoha. Partout où j'allais les gens chuchotaient dans mon dos. Je me suis encore plus isolé pour échapper à tout ça. Je me suis enfermé chez moi en ruminant le fait de ne pas pouvoir partir à ta recherche, étant toujours en convalescence.

Sakura se souvient de ce jour où Kakashi était arrivé dans un état critique à l'hôpital. Elle avait fini son service, mais s'était précipitée pour le sauver jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti d'affaire, et même bien plus longtemps encore. Elle se souvient également qu'après cet événement, l'image de Kakashi ne quittait plus ses pensées, mais ignorait que Sasuke le voyait également.

_ Ça a dû être terrible pour toi. Je suis désolée.

_ Pas tant que ça, en fait. Ce qui me tuait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir où tu étais et si tu te portais bien.

Le cœur de Sakura se serre dans sa poitrine tandis que ces satanés de papillons s'envolent à nouveau de son ventre.

_ Quelques semaines plus tard Naruto est venu me débusquer chez moi. Il voulait connaître ma version de l'histoire, alors je lui ai tout raconté.

_ Tout ? s'inquiète Sakura.

_ Bon, pas vraiment tout, répond Kakashi avec un petit sourire. Mais l'essentiel pour qu'il puisse comprendre que ce qu'on a vécu était fort et vrai. Après ça, il s'est posté sur le toit du bâtiment de l'Hokage et a hurlé à toute la population qu'il n'admettrait plus aucune critique ni aucun jugement nous concernant, sinon les personnes fautives auraient affaire à lui.

_ Sérieux ? Il a fait ça ?! s'exclame la jeune femme.

_ Plus ou moins, j'te fais la version courte là. Tu connais Naruto, c'était un grand speech.

_ J'en reviens pas… Mais, ça a marché au moins ?

Kakashi lui sourit tendrement.

_ Oui, ça a marché. C'est incroyable, mais tout le monde suit Naruto dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Oh, je sais bien que notre histoire continue de faire parler, mais… je ne suis plus importuné. Alors oui Sakura, on peut être un vrai couple à Konoha. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La jeune femme sent ses joues rougir furieusement, complètement prise au dépourvu. Est-ce que c'est aussi simple que ça ? Est-ce qu'il suffit de dire oui ?

Non… Elle sait que ça ne peut pas effacer toute la douleur qu'elle a enduré ces derniers mois. Elle ne peut pas juste oublier tout ça.

_ Je ne sais pas Kakashi. J'ai besoin de temps pour vraiment digérer tout ça, pour réfléchir et savoir ce que je veux.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'efface un instant.

_ Je te donnerai tout le temps dont tu as besoin, mais sache que je serai là si jamais tu veux nous donner une chance.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se lève, débarrasse la table et commence à faire la vaisselle.

Sakura est toujours à table et écoute le bruit de l'eau qui coule et de la vaisselle qui tinte dans l'évier. Les paroles de Kakashi tournent dans sa tête et cet espoir fou qui s'ouvre à elle… Mais elle a trop peur de lui faire à nouveau confiance.

En attendant, elle se lève, va chercher le torchon à vaisselle et commence à essuyer ce que Kakashi a nettoyé, sans voir le sourire qui apparaît derrière son masque.

_ Je crois que je vais pouvoir y aller, conclut Kakashi une fois tout à sa place. Est-ce que je peux revenir demain ?

_ Tu vas dormir où ce soir ?

_ Oh, j'ai vu une auberge un peu plus loin.

_ Kakashi… l'auberge la plus proche est à 30 kilomètres et il fait nuit. On n'y voit rien dehors. Tu… tu devrais rester ici.

Il prend quelques secondes pour l'observer attentivement, faisant ainsi monter le rouge sur ses joues de porcelaine.

_ Merci, Sakura. Je vais installer mon sac de couchage dans le salon alors.

_ Ok.

Mais cette nuit-là, le sommeil fuit la jolie kunoichi qui passe des heures dans son lit à ruminer et ressasser tout ce qu'elle a appris ce soir. Savoir qu'il veut être avec elle, qu'il a toujours voulu d'elle depuis cette mission, lui serre le cœur. Savoir qu'il se trouve juste de l'autre côté de la porte, lui et sa satanée odeur enivrante, la rend folle. Elle meurt d'envie de le voir et de le sentir contre elle.

Comme c'est pathétique… Elle devrait être plus forte que ça, non ? Elle n'a pas à foncer vers lui au moindre claquement de doigts. La kunoichi se retourne pour la millième fois dans son lit. Elle a chaud. Bien trop chaud malgré le froid de la pièce.

Soudain, elle entend de l'eau couler et comprend qu'il est allé se servir un verre d'eau au robinet. Il est donc réveillé…

Fébrilement, Sakura sort de ses draps et ouvre la porte, à moitié mortifiée de sa propre audace. Kakashi est dos à elle, terminant son verre d'eau. La pièce est plongée dans le noir et la seule lumière qui filtre est celle de la lune à travers les rideaux. Il repose son verre et se retourne pour faire face à Sakura. Les deux ninjas se regardent longuement sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Sakura sent sa respiration s'accélérer au même rythme des battements de son cœur.

Il est juste là. A peine séparé de quelques pas. Lui qui l'obsède depuis des mois. Lui qui ne l'a pas trompée, mais repoussée en pensant la rendre heureuse avec un autre. Lui qui l'a retrouvée et lui propose à présent de revenir avec lui.

Lui qu'elle aime comme une folle.

Sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, Sakura avance résolument vers lui et constate qu'il fait de même. Ils se rapprochent rapidement mais ces quelques secondes semblent durer une éternité. Elle a besoin de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, alors peu importe si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle le veut plus que tout.

Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, Sakura s'élance au moment où il écarte les bras, comme s'il avait deviné son intention. Kakashi l'attrape au vol et la serre immédiatement contre lui, tandis qu'elle écrase avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser est désespéré, emplit de souffrance d'avoir trop longtemps été contrarié. Kakashi la plaque contre un mur du salon pour dégager ses mains et enfin prendre son doux visage en coupe pendant que ses lèvres ravagent les siennes.

La jeune femme est complètement bouleversée, le cœur au bord de l'implosion et ses sentiments à vif. Sans pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps, de violents sanglots secouent tout son corps la forçant à s'accrocher à lui aussi fort que possible. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de sa nuque, mais il ne sent même pas la douleur. Il essuie ses larmes de ses pouces et l'embrasse plus fiévreusement encore.

_ Kakashi… bégaye-t-elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

_ Oh si, je ne le sais que trop bien, répond-il en collant son front contre le sien. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, Sakura. Plus jamais.

_ Plus jamais, répète-t-elle.

_ Rien ni personne ne se mettra plus entre nous.

C'est une explosion de joie qui la submerge à cet instant, menaçant d'anéantir jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son être. Elle y croit à présent. Il n'y a plus aucune barrière entre eux. Ils sont libres de s'aimer comme ils le veulent. Ses larmes continuent de couler mais sous l'effet de la joie de se sentir désirée par celui qui fait battre son cœur. Elle soupire encore une fois son nom avant de s'emparer de sa bouche chaude et humide. Leur baiser est puissant, passionné et plein d'espoir.

Le temps file mais ils ne se lassent pas des lèvres de l'autre, de sa peau, de sa chaleur. Néanmoins, entre la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant et la fatigue physique, Sakura guide Kakashi jusqu'à son lit. Là, bien au chaud sous la couverture épaisse, ils prennent le temps de s'imprégner de l'essence de l'autre. Tout n'est que caresses et baisers, mais pas seulement… Sakura lui raconte sa vie ici et Kakashi lui avoue avoir été jaloux de ce garçon qui l'a raccompagnée un peu plus tôt.

_ Tu as eu de la chance, j'aurais pu craquer pour lui, le titille-t-elle.

_ Arrête, j'étais malade de jalousie. J'avais tellement peur d'être arrivé trop tard, dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

_ Kakashi… promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter.

Il sait qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment confiance en lui et ses sentiments pour elle, mais il sera patient. Il fera tout ce qu'il faut.

_ Jamais je ne te quitterai Sakura, je te le promets.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspire à grand poumon le parfum si délicieusement masculin de son corps. Elle se sent si bien dans ses bras… Soudain, une certaine conversation qu'ils ont eue la première fois qu'elle a essayé de l'embrasser lui revient en mémoire.

_ Alors, est-ce que tu me tiendras la main en public ? demande-t-elle l'air suspicieuse.

Kakashi sourit en comprenant à quoi elle fait allusion.

_ Oui madame.

_ Tu m'emmèneras au restaurant ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Tu te souviendras de mon anniversaire ?

Là, il hésite un instant en plissant les yeux.

_ Je pense que je peux demander à Pakkun de m'y faire penser, répond-il en déclenchant les rires de la jeune femme.

_ Alors ça veut dire que tu m'avais menti à Kumasaki quand tu m'as dit que tu ne ferais rien de tout ça ? Que tu étais trop solitaire pour faire ce genre de choses ?

_ Oui et non… J'essayais de te dissuader de poursuivre dans cette voie car ça m'effrayait. Je savais qu'on ne pourrait pas garder ça secret comme j'ai pu le faire avec mes ex. Et je savais aussi que tout serait très compliqué quand les gens l'auraient découvert. De plus, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie. Mais au moment où on est rentré à Konoha, quand tu es partie pour parler à Sasuke et que je suis rentré chez moi… La solitude m'a immédiatement pesé. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : te revoir.

Sakura se sent fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle est tellement heureuse à cet instant précis qu'elle pourrait mourir sans regret. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant, ses yeux débordant d'amour pour lui.

_ Hummm Kakashi… susurre-t-elle amoureusement avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

_ Quand est-ce que tu veux rentrer à Konoha ? demande-t-il dès que leurs lèvres daignent se séparer.

_ Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu peur, tu sais, admet-elle.

_ Peur de quoi exactement ?

_ De tout. De retrouver Tsunade furieuse, Ino déçue, Naruto effondré… Peur de retrouver toutes les responsabilités que j'avais quittées… Tu sais, c'était vraiment agréable de vivre ici et de se laisser porter par le vent. Vivre au jour le jour, sans se prendre la tête.

_ Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si tu veux on peut se prendre quelques vacances avant de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillent d'excitation et elle embrasse une nouvelle fois Kakashi de toutes ses forces.

_ J'adorerais ça oui ! Mais, tu _peux _prendre des vacances ? le questionne-t-elle.

_ A vrai dire je suis déjà en vacances. Souviens-toi, ce n'est pas Tsunade qui m'envoie, donc… j'ai puisé dans mon stock de congés en retard et j'en ai encore plein en réserve.

_ Alors on peut vraiment faire ça ?

_ On peut faire tout ce que l'on veut maintenant.

_ Je veux voyager avec toi, Kakashi.

_ On ira au bout du monde si tu en as envie.

Un sourire éclatant illumine son visage tandis qu'elle caresse avec affection ses cheveux d'argent.

Peu de temps après, Sakura s'endort enfin paisiblement dans ses bras. Kakashi la regarde avec tendresse un long moment, puis il effleure ses lèvres chaudes du bout des doigts avant de lui murmurer langoureusement : "je t'aime Sakura. Je t'aimerai toujours."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire... pas trop triste ? Mais comme je le disais au début, je ferai un joli épilogue juste pour vous régaler ;)

Mais s'il vous plaît, dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre, les rebondissements, les explications tout ça tout ça ! Je vous aime !


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Ça y est le voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Le tout dernier des derniers. J'espère qu'il va vous régaler car j'ai vraiment essayé de vous chouchouter avec ça. Y'a des sentiments, de l'amour dans l'air et un beau petit lemon ;)

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion après la lecture ;)

* * *

Sakura s'arrête un instant en admirant au loin les montagnes caractéristiques du village caché de la feuille. Cela fait tellement de mois depuis son départ qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Comment ses amis vont réagir quant à son retour ? Et ses parents ?

Soudain, une paire de bras chauds et musclés l'enveloppe.

_ Tu angoisses ? lui demande une voix grave qui l'envoûte chaque fois.

_ Un peu… admet-elle.

_ Tout va bien se passer ma puce, répond-il en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

_ On n'est peut-être pas obligé de rentrer Kakashi. On pourrait continuer un peu notre voyage.

Un léger ricanement lui parvient.

_ Ce n'est pas la Sakura que je connais qui dit ça. Il faut bien rentrer un jour, non ?

_ Peut-être bien…

Cela fait presque quatre mois qu'il l'a retrouvée en chamboulant complètement toutes ses certitudes. Ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas rentrer immédiatement à Konoha mais d'apprendre à se connaître et à vivre ensemble auparavant. Après tout, vu toutes les embûches qu'ils avaient subies, ce n'était que justice. Tsunade leur a accordé le droit de prendre quelques semaines qui se sont transformées en mois. Ils subvenaient à leurs besoins en effectuant de petits boulots et en aidant les personnes qui en avaient besoin. Tsunade leur envoyait également des missions à effectuer quand ils étaient proches du lieu concerné.

Sakura n'en avait jamais assez de ses bras, de sa peau, de son odeur… Il était comme une drogue et elle s'y adonnait avec joie. Ces quelques mois non-stop avec lui avaient été un véritable bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait, lui.

Non, il n'était pas parfait, mais Sakura réussissait à prendre avantage même de ses défauts. Par exemple, quand il avait besoin d'espace et qu'il devenait taciturne, Sakura apprit à satisfaire son besoin de solitude tout en instaurant un petit jeu qui les émoustillait l'un comme l'autre. Elle devait tout de même admettre qu'elle n'avait rien planifié, c'était venu naturellement. Chaque fois qu'il devenait distant et particulièrement peu bavard, elle lui donnait l'un de ses livres préférés, l'embrassait sur le front avec tout son amour, puis s'en allait. Mais elle ne lui disait jamais où elle allait. S'il voulait la revoir, il devait d'abord la retrouver. C'était donnant-donnant. Elle lui fournissait tout l'espace dont il avait besoin mais il devait en retour lui prouver qu'il avait également besoin d'elle.

Au début, elle allait simplement se rendre utile auprès de la population alentour ou bien se prélassait à la bibliothèque. Mais voir la mine renfrognée et légèrement inquiète de Kakashi quand il la retrouvait était un véritable régal, alors elle cherchait à présent des endroits plus difficiles. La première fois que Kakashi passa de trente minutes de recherche à deux heures entières, il était furieux et un brin paniqué. Il lui cria dessus en la traitant d'inconsciente. Néanmoins, sentir sa détresse et sa peur dans sa voix excita la belle au plus haut point. Sans même lui répondre, elle se déshabilla en le regardant avec une envie évidente. Kakashi fut soufflé en un instant par la vision érotique de cette femme magnifique qui s'effeuillait en pleine nature là où n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Il finit par l'attraper sauvagement avant de décharger toute sa frustration sur elle en lui faisant fougueusement l'amour.

Et plus il mettait de temps à la retrouver, plus leur étreinte se faisait passionnelle, alors Sakura donnait vraiment son maximum pour le surprendre. Elle l'attendait dans une maison abandonnée, dans un vieux théâtre ou bien dans une source chaude à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Chaque fois, son corps tressaillait d'anticipation, jusqu'à entendre le bruit léger de ses pas derrière elle. Alors, elle fermait les yeux, comptant mentalement le nombre de pas qu'il lui restait à effectuer avant de l'atteindre. Puis, un frisson prenait possession de tout son corps en partant du bas de son dos quand enfin, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son oreille juste avant qu'il lui chuchote de sa voix sensuelle : "Je t'ai trouvée, Sakura-chan". Alors, il avait droit à sa récompense charnelle. Elle le laissait prendre possession d'elle aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

_ Sakura, tu es fantastique, lui dit-il une fois, juste après son orgasme.

_ Hummm alors ne t'avise pas de l'oublier un jour.

_ Jamais.

_ Car si un jour tu me délaisses vraiment, je partirai, enchaîna-t-elle implacablement. Je suis sérieuse, Kakashi. Je suis prête à tout pour toi, mais seulement si tu en fais de même pour moi. Si un jour tu arrêtes de venir me chercher, alors je disparaitrais.

Sakura avait conscience que Kakashi était un étalon sauvage et qu'il se pourrait qu'un jour il se lasse d'elle. Au lieu de se ronger les sangs à cette idée, elle avait décidé de prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait prendre et advienne que pourra. Néanmoins, elle voulait qu'il ait conscience qu'elle ne resterait pas à l'attendre bêtement le jour où ça arriverait. Elle n'était pas un objet, une poupée qu'on laisse dans le coffre à jouet une fois devenu trop grand pour jouer avec. Jamais elle ne resterait avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas profondément. C'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Il la regarda alors avec la plus grande attention, la transperçant de ses yeux sombres, avant de lui répondre.

_ Je te chercherai toujours.

Son petit cœur fondit instantanément. Il n'était pas homme à faire des promesses à la légère et bon sang ce qu'elle l'aimait à cet instant présent !

_ Je t'aime, Kakashi, susurra-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

_ Moi aussi, Sakura.

Puis, ils repartirent à l'assaut des lèvres de l'autre avec une faim dévorante toute ranimée.

Mais à présent, c'est leur avenir à Konoha qui leur fait face et Sakura sent le stress monter doucement en elle. Kakashi à ses côtés lui donne la force d'avancer et d'affronter les conséquences de ses choix. Elle peut voir les portes de Konoha grossir à vue d'œil à mesure qu'ils avancent vers le village et, quelques mètres avant de les franchir, elle aperçoit au loin un attroupement de personnes. Son cœur s'emballe alors. Serait-ce…

_ Kakashi, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais annoncé notre retour alors que je t'avais explicitement demandé de ne pas le faire ? demande-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_ Ouaip, répond-il très content de lui.

Trop tard pour faire machine arrière…

Sakura soupire en se promettant de lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir tenu compte de son avis. Néanmoins, en apercevant le visage de ses amis regroupés pour l'accueillir, Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Une bonne partie des onze de Konoha est réunie pour elle, pour son retour. De la chair de poule se propage partout sur sa peau en voyant Naruto avec son grand sourire communicatif, ainsi qu'Ino qui lui fait de grands signes.

C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se rend compte à quel point ils lui ont tous manqué. Comment a-t-elle pu vouloir les quitter ? Comment a-t-elle pu penser vivre sans eux ? Tout ça lui paraissait totalement inconcevable à présent.

Les larmes aux yeux mais un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, Sakura accélère de plus en plus jusqu'à se mettre à courir vers eux. Naruto se détache alors du groupe pour aller à sa rencontre et la prend dans ses bras en la serrant si fort que l'air dans ses poumons s'échappe d'un seul coup. Au comble de l'émotion, Sakura pleure sans pudeur en étreignant son ex-coéquipier contre elle. Cela lui faisait tellement du bien de voir ses cheveux blonds si lumineux et ce visage rayonnant !

_ Sakura-chan !

_ Naruto-kun… dit-elle en sanglotant.

Elle voudrait lui dire qu'il lui a manqué et qu'elle pensait souvent à lui, mais sa gorge reste nouée, l'empêchant d'exprimer le flot d'émotions qui la submerge. Ino n'y tenant plus devant cet étalage d'affection, se précipite sur eux et enlace également Sakura.

_ Ino…

_ Sakura ! Je t'interdis de recommencer un truc pareil !

_ Ouais t'as pas intérêt à partir à nouveau comme ça, Sakura-chan, renchérit Naruto.

_ Pardon… Je suis désolée…

Ils restent si longtemps dans les bras les uns des autres que Shikamaru, Chôji, Sai et Tenten, restés en retrait, en sont un peu gênés. Finalement, ils se séparent en essuyant leurs yeux encore mouillés de larmes et Sakura reporte enfin son attention sur ses autres camarades.

_ Merci les amis. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de tous vous revoir.

_ Nous aussi, Sakura, on est très heureux de te retrouver, répond Tenten avec un grand sourire. Lee voulait t'accueillir également mais il est parti en mission, ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal pour toi en fait…

Sakura rattrape un peu le temps perdu en leur demandant les dernières nouvelles de Konoha. Pendant ce temps, Naruto rejoint Kakashi qui est resté derrière, ne voulant pas interférer dans ces retrouvailles.

_ Merci, Kakashi-sensei. Ça fait du bien de la savoir à la maison, commence Naruto qui s'est approché de son ancien professeur.

_ Ça nous fait du bien à tous.

_ Alors… est-ce que vous… tente-t-il de demander maladroitement.

Kakashi regarde son ancien élève un instant avant de répondre.

_ Oui, Naruto. On est ensemble.

_ Bien, répond-il sobrement.

_ Est-ce que ça te gêne ?

_ Non. Sauf si vous vous mettez à vous bécoter en public, fait-il en grimaçant ostensiblement.

Un rire léger s'échappe du ninja copieur.

_ Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire de ce côté-là, Naruto.

Au bout de presque trente minutes, Kakashi décide d'intervenir pour rappeler à sa bien-aimée qu'ils étaient fortement attendus par Tsunade et qu'il valait mieux ne pas la faire plus attendre. De mauvaise grâce, Sakura laisse ses amis en les remerciant une dernière fois pour leur accueil et en promettant de tout leur raconter sur son périple plus tard.

Sakura n'avait pas envie de les quitter si vite, mais c'était également la perspective de subir le courroux de son mentor qui l'effrayait. Tsunade était connue pour ses accès de colère et il ne faisait pas bon vivre d'être l'objet de sa fureur.

_ Enfin de retour, les accueille-t-elle froidement.

_ Oui, Hokage-sama, répond Kakashi.

Son regard est tout aussi glacial que son ton et Sakura déglutit en s'attendant au pire. Le silence qui règne dans le grand bureau se fait de plus en plus pesant.

_ Kakashi, tu peux nous laisser.

Avec appréhension, Sakura le regarde partir, se demandant à quelle sauce elle va être mangée. Une fois la porte refermée, la jeune kunoichi prend son mal en patience en attendant que son mentor prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarde pas…

_ Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ? demande-t-elle en contenant visiblement sa frustration.

La cadette baisse les yeux pour fixer le sol. Elle a pensé un millier de fois à cette conversation, mais ne sait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Un soupir lui échappe et elle se dit qu'il vaut mieux rester simple et directe.

_ Tout à coup, la perspective de rester ici m'était devenue insupportable.

_ Parce que ce crétin de Sasuke t'avait plaquée ?

_ Non, c'était juste le déclencheur.

_ Alors c'était à cause de Kakashi ?

La jeune femme se mordille l'intérieur de la joue en choisissant ses mots avec attention.

_ Oui et non… C'était un sentiment général vous savez. J'étais vraiment mal et…

_ Tu ne pouvais donc pas venir me voir pour me parler de tout ça ? s'énerve la blonde en frappant ses mains sur le lourd bureau en bois. Je ne suis donc personne pour toi ? J'ai juste droit à une lettre minable qui n'explique absolument pas ton geste au passage !

_ Je ne savais pas quoi dire… Tout m'oppressait. J'avais l'impression de couler, de m'embourber plutôt, et… je devais partir immédiatement, le plus vite possible. Vous m'auriez empêchée de partir.

_ Évidemment que je t'en aurais empêchée ! Tu es une kunoichi, Sakura et mon élève de surcroît ! Les problèmes s'affrontent et se résolvent ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant comme une gamine que tu vas résoudre quoi que ce soit !

Sakura sait qu'elle a raison. Elle a été faible et égoïste et son comportement n'était pas digne de l'enseignement que la légendaire sannin lui avait accordé. Souvent, la honte d'être partie comme une sauvage l'avait tourmentée, mais à ce moment-là… elle ne voyait aucune autre solution.

_ Je suis désolée, shishou. Je sais que je vous ai déçue.

Que peut-elle dire de plus ?

_ Ça tu peux le dire, jeune fille ! En partant, je perdais mon apprentie, une kunoichi de talent et… ce qui se rapproche le plus de la fille que je n'ai jamais eue.

Sakura plonge à nouveau ses yeux dans les prunelles noisette de son ancien maître et y lit toute la peine que celle-ci avait éprouvée au fil des mois. L'instant d'après, elle se lève, renversant presque sa chaise et se précipite sur Sakura pour la serrer contre elle. La jeune femme sent ses larmes lui piquer à nouveau les yeux et répète inlassablement à quel point elle est désolée.

Une fois leurs émotions revenues à la normale, Tsunade regagne son siège avec tout le sérieux qui la caractérise.

_ Bon, tout va bien à présent ? Je peux considérer cette histoire comme étant close ?

_ Oui shishou.

_ Parfait. Sache tout de même que si tu recommences un truc pareil à l'avenir, je te considérerais quand même comme une renégate et te pourchasserais sans relâche, menace-t-elle en la fusillant du regard.

_ Hum… c'est bien noté, répond Sakura en avalant sa salive.

_ Bien. Alors… commence-t-elle en faisant une petite pause suggestive. Toi et Kakashi ?

En une fraction de seconde, les expressions du visage de Tsunade changent de la colère à la complicité sous le regard désabusé de la jeune kunoichi. Elle rougit tout de même, bien qu'elle s'attendait à être interrogée sur sa relation avec son ancien professeur.

_ Euh… Oui, répond-elle avec un demi-sourire.

_ Déjà, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il se caserait un jour, alors l'imaginer avec toi… c'est assez énorme !

_ Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais…

Impossible de trouver les mots qu'il faut, alors elle finit en haussant les épaules, comme pour dire qu'elle n'y peut rien et que ça lui est tombé dessus sans prévenir.

_ Il te rend heureuse ?

_ Oh oui, répond-elle sans hésitation, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. On est vraiment bien ensemble. Ces quelques mois ont été fantastiques, vraiment formidables.

_ Ça se voit. Tu rayonnes en en parlant. Je suis contente pour toi. Pour vous deux d'ailleurs.

_ Merci shishou.

_ Très bien, je te libère Sakura. Tu dois te reposer pour affronter ta journée de demain.

_ Demain ? s'étonne la jeune femme.

Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur le visage de l'Hokage avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_ Demain tu reprends ton poste à l'hôpital à 8h précise. Ne sois pas en retard.

Que croyait-elle franchement ? Il fallait bien que le travail reprenne. Néanmoins, cette nouvelle lui fait l'effet d'un coup de massue en pleine tête.

En sortant du bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi est là à l'attendre, adossé au mur d'en face, les mains dans les poches. Cette même position qu'elle ne lui connaît que trop bien depuis ses douze ans. Mais pourtant, son regard sur lui n'est plus du tout le même et elle sait qu'il en est de même pour lui. Il la regarde à présent avec douceur, laissant transparaître toute l'affection qu'il lui témoigne et elle adore ça.

Sans même songer à se contenir, elle lui saute dessus et l'embrasse furieusement à travers son masque.

_ Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? demande-t-il avec un léger rire.

_ Tu n'as pas idée… Je t'aime Kakashi, ajoute-t-elle langoureusement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Moi aussi, Sakura, répond-il, une caresse sur sa joue.

_ Viens, rentrons vite. J'ai vraiment très envie de toi.

_ A vos ordres, madame, conclut-il avec un large sourire étirant son masque.

Alors ils courent sans se retourner jusqu'à l'appartement de Kakashi et jettent négligemment leurs affaires dans l'entrée. Sakura baisse d'un coup son masque de tissu et s'empare de ses lèvres avec avidité. Leurs langues se délectent l'une de l'autre en un baiser sulfureux qui lui fait rapidement perdre la tête. Son ventre brûle de l'intérieur tellement elle a envie de lui, de ses mains sur elle, de _lui _en elle. Elle mordille furieusement sa lèvre inférieure prête à le dévorer, puis s'attaque à son lobe d'oreille et à son cou, ses narines envahies par son odeur envoûtante.

_ Fais-moi l'amour Kakashi, j't'en prie ! susurre-t-elle. J'ai tellement besoin de te sentir en moi.

_ Oh, putain ! grogne-t-il en réponse.

Chaque fois, les supplications de la belle ont le don de rendre Kakashi fou de désir. Telle une bête sauvage aveuglée par la luxure, il la soulève comme une plume et la transporte jusque dans la chambre pour la jeter sur son lit, qui devient à présent le leur. Elle adore quand il est dans cet état-là. Il lui appartient entièrement et inexorablement et elle se sent plus vivante que jamais dans ses bras.

Kakashi se jette sur elle comme un loup affamé de sa peau, ses lèvres s'attaquant à ce cou si délicat et délicieusement parfumé. Il déguste ce met divin sans jamais s'en lasser, le suçotant et le léchant avec délectation sous les gémissements appuyés de son amante.

_ Kakashi… hum…

De ses mains habiles, il lui retire sa large ceinture avant de l'effeuiller délicatement de sa robe rouge, appréciant les courbures de son corps magnifique. La jolie kunoichi fond sous les caresses sensuelles de l'homme qu'elle aime. Le désir y est évident, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'il lui porte et Sakura se sent soudain la femme la plus chanceuse du monde. Elle prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse avec encore plus d'ardeur qu'avant, cherchant à lui montrer toute l'étendue de ses sentiments pour lui rien qu'avec ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle est perdue en pleine contemplation de son visage, elle sent ses doigts qui effleurent son intimité à travers sa culotte. Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappe de sa gorge et un petit sourire satisfait étire les lèvres de Kakashi. Il met plus de pression à ses caresses charnelles et Sakura se laisse perdre dans le plaisir qu'il lui fait ressentir. Ses doigts contournent le tissu déjà détrempé et glissent le long de sa fente, appréciant l'expression de son désir pour lui. Rapidement, il enfonce un doigt, puis deux en elle intensifiant au passage les petits cris de sa belle. Il connaissait si bien son corps qu'il réussissait parfois à la faire jouir uniquement avec ses doigts en elle. Elle adorait être une marionnette pour lui, tant qu'il jouait avec elle pour toujours.

Il accélère le rythme de ses va et vient en s'attaquant à sa poitrine de son autre main avec l'assistance de sa bouche. Il pouvait passer des heures à caresser ses seins parfaits à la peau divinement douce, mais là, il préférait agacer les pointes dressées de la jeune femme pour la faire chavirer, les pinçant, les tirant et les mordillant en alternance. La jolie kunoichi se sent déjà défaillir, mais elle ne désire vraiment qu'une seule chose...

_ Oh, Kakashi… Je te veux tellement !

_ Si impatiente, chuchote-t-il en souriant.

_ J't'en prie, ne me fais pas languir.

_ Où est le plaisir sinon ? la taquine-t-il.

Mais lui aussi meurt d'envie de s'enfoncer en elle et la faire crier encore et encore. Alors il se déshabille, aidé par son amante qui manque presque de déchirer son t-shirt noir dans sa hâte. Quand enfin, son boxer libère son pénis dressé de désir, Sakura salive. Elle le renverse sur le dos et s'empare immédiatement de son sexe pour le lécher. Pris par surprise, Kakashi ne peut que gémir à son tour en caressant la tête aux cheveux roses qui s'active à le dévorer avec délice. Sakura récupère sur sa langue les gouttes de précum qui perlent au bout du gland avant de l'engloutir avec avidité dans sa bouche. Le sexe bien dur glisse aisément dans cette cavité chaude et accueillante arrachant toujours de nouveaux gémissements de la part de son propriétaire.

Sakura a vraiment envie de continuer à le sucer jusqu'à sentir son sperme jaillir dans sa bouche, mais elle a encore plus envie de le sentir tout au fond de son intimité. Alors, à contre-cœur, elle relâche sa gourmandise, retire sa petite culotte et chevauche l'homme qui la rend complètement folle. Il est magnifique comme ça, étendu sur le dos et la kunoichi admire le torse finement musclé de cet apollon. Elle le fixe intensément de son regard émeraude flamboyant et lascif en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son sexe en main, elle s'amuse à le faire glisser le long de son entrée humide, le recouvrant ainsi de son propre jus. Kakashi lâche un long soupir d'envie en attendant avec impatience le moment fatidique.

N'y tenant plus, Sakura descend lentement sur cette colonne de chair chaude en gémissant bruyamment. Immédiatement le plaisir la submerge. Rien que de le sentir en elle la fait défaillir. Elle remonte légèrement avant de descendre à nouveau, cette fois s'arrêtant quand il est enfoncé le plus loin possible. Ses yeux se révulsent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'elle renverse sa tête en arrière. Encore une fois, elle se relève doucement jusqu'à ne laisser que le gland en elle et s'assoit sur lui, savourant le plaisir d'être remplie par lui. Elle recommence, encore et encore, essayant de le faire entrer toujours plus loin.

_ Putain Sakura...Ah c'est trop bon ! Grogne-t-il d'extase.

L'entendre exprimer ainsi son plaisir est si doux à son oreille… Sakura sourit victorieusement et accélère impitoyablement la cadence. Pour elle aussi le plaisir est si intense qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir été faite uniquement pour lui. Son bassin ondule sensuellement pour maximiser les sensations de ce membre palpitant en elle.

_ Sakura… Arrête, je vais… Bon sang ! grogne-t-il en serrant les dents.

Mais elle ne s'arrête pas au contraire. Elle cherche à lui faire perdre la tête, à le rendre complètement fou. Néanmoins, Kakashi ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et, sans crier gare, il la renverse sur le dos d'un seul mouvement. La jeune femme pousse un petit cri désespéré en sentant son sexe se retirer d'elle. Ses mains puissantes maintiennent ses cuisses bien écartées tandis qu'il plonge son visage vers le sexe trempé de sa compagne pour le savourer goulument. Complètement prise au dépourvu, Sakura laisse Kakashi prendre le contrôle de son corps. Immédiatement, sa langue s'attaque avec hâte à son petit bout de nerfs lui arrachant des cris incontrôlables de plaisir. La jeune femme est au supplice sous cette langue experte qui plonge tous ses sens en émoi.

Reconnaissant les signes de l'approche inexorable de sa jouissance, Kakashi délaisse un instant son intimité pour l'investir à nouveau en une poussée de son membre bandé au maximum. Sakura crie ouvertement son plaisir. Il la pénètre sans relâche à grand coup de boutoir, sous les encouragements de sa belle qui sent sa libération toute proche.

_ Jouis avec moi, Sakura. Jouis pour moi !

_ Ahhhhh ! gémit-elle en succombant enfin au plaisir.

Des violents spasmes la secouent et ont raison de la résistance de son amant qui crie également en se répandant longuement en elle.

Ils halètent, tous deux épuisés mais heureux. Sakura passe nonchalamment ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés de son homme, massant délicatement son crâne comme il aime tant qu'elle le fasse. Ils restent de longues minutes silencieuses dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par la cavalcade de leurs cœurs qui peinent à se remettre de leurs émotions.

Puis Sakura soupire en annonçant :

_ Il faut que je me prépare.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ? demande Kakashi intrigué.

_ Je dois aller voir mes parents. Ça fait des mois que je ne les ai pas vu et je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure… Néanmoins, il faut bien y aller et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

En partant de Konoha elle ne leur a laissé qu'une lettre expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de partir sans donner aucune raison sur son geste. Depuis, elle ne leur avait donné aucune nouvelle et sentait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Il était temps de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller les affronter.

Sur le chemin, Sakura tente de trouver de bonnes phrases pour s'excuser, mais le stress la gagne. C'est alors qu'elle sent un chakra familier à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle relève la tête et tombe sur le regard noir de nul autre que Sasuke. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise et se retrouve un instant pétrifiée. Comme à son habitude, son regard à lui ne laisse rien transparaître. Que faire ? Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle envisage de fuir, de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais… elle a passé l'âge d'agir de manière aussi futile. Alors elle se dirige vers son ex petit-ami, un peu plus anxieuse encore.

_ Sasuke.

_ Sakura, répond-il stoïquement.

_ J'avoue être surprise de te voir. Je pensais que tu serais en mission.

_ Il se trouve que Konoha manque de mission de mon rang pour le moment, d'où la raison de ma présence. Est-ce que… tu es de retour ?

_ Oui, en effet. Je suis rentrée tout à l'heure.

Puis, de longues secondes gênantes s'installent entre eux et Sakura se demande si elle doit juste partir quand il reprend :

_ Je suis désolé. Je comprendrais si tu voulais me frapper.

Sakura est sous le choc. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'excuser et encore moins à encourager quelqu'un à le frapper.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de te frapper, réplique-t-elle après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

_ Pourtant… Kakashi t'a raconté, non ?

_ Oui, il m'a raconté, mais je sais que tu as fait ça pour moi.

_ Détrompe toi Sakura, je l'ai fait pour moi, intervient-il sur le même ton neutre. Je voulais te récupérer et quand j'ai compris que c'était Kakashi avec qui tu étais… Je ne l'ai pas accepté. Il ne te méritait pas.

_ Tu vois, tu l'as aussi fait pour moi, parce que tu croyais que c'était le mieux pour moi.

Il ne répond rien, alors Sakura poursuit.

_ Écoute, je comprends tes raisons et je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais préféré que tu ne te mêles pas de mes affaires, mais ce qui est fait, est fait. A présent, peut-on rester ami ?

Il la regarde un long moment avant d'hocher la tête. Sakura lui sourit affectueusement en retour.

_ Super, alors on se programme vite un déjeuner avec Naruto, ok ?

_ Hum.

Sakura lui fait un signe de la main avant de reprendre son chemin, mais à peine a-t-elle effectué deux pas qu'elle s'immobilise et se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

_ Oh, Sasuke ? Bien entendu, si tu essayes à nouveau de t'immiscer entre nous, je te pulvériserais rien qu'avec mes poings, conclut-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle n'attend pas de réponse de sa part et se retourne à nouveau.

Arrivée chez ses parents, Sakura tremble légèrement en appuyant sur la sonnette. Des pas résonnent à l'intérieur. C'est l'heure de vérité. La porte s'ouvre sur sa mère qui la regarde avec stupéfaction.

_ Coucou, maman, c'est moi ! tente-t-elle maladroitement avec un sourire qui tient plus de la grimace.

Sa mère écarquille de grands yeux stupéfaits et bredouille le nom de sa fille.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Je suis revenue tout à l'heure.

Incapable de prononcer une phrase intelligible, Mebuki ne s'y essaye même pas et s'écarte pour laisser entrer sa petite fille.

Sakura pénètre dans cette maison si familière et aperçoit son père assit sur le canapé, le journal à la main.

_ Sakura ! s'exclame-t-il.

_ Coucou papa.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour. Mebuki, tu le savais, toi ?

Sa femme lui répond en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Puis, le silence s'installe, chacun se demandant par quoi commencer. La jeune kunoichi se décide à prendre la parole en première.

_ Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, sans rien expliquer.

_ C'est du passé ma chérie, n'en parlons plus, répond son père. Tu vas rester maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, je reste, dit-elle en souriant.

Là-dessus, sa mère l'enlace fort dans ses bras, retenant difficilement quelques larmes que Sakura devine tout de même à la façon dont brillent ses yeux verts.

_ Pardon maman. Pardon papa. Je sais que je vous ai fait de la peine. J'ai été égoïste et je m'en excuse.

Sa voix se brise dans sa gorge sous le coup de l'émotion. Sakura s'était bien gardé de trop penser au mal que son acte avait causé sur les gens qu'elle aimait, mais aujourd'hui… elle a bien dû y faire face. Néanmoins, ses parents sont vraiment le coup de grâce pour elle.

_ Allons ma chérie… C'est fini. Tu es à la maison maintenant. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour installer des draps propres sur ton lit et tu pourras t'y installer. Nous avons récupéré les affaires que tu as laissé dans ton appartement. Ton père et moi on va aller remonter les cartons de la cave.

Sakura se fige soudainement mal à l'aise.

_ Euh… Je ne reviens pas vivre ici, maman.

_ Ah ? Mais où iras-tu ? Tu sais bien qu'on a dû vider ton appartement, non ?

_ Oui, je sais mais… Je vais rester chez Kakashi.

Ça y est, son nom est sorti. Ses parents échangent un regard tendu ce qui la crispe un peu plus. Jusque-là tout se passait bien, mais elle avait l'intuition que ça n'allait plus durer.

_ Sakura, tu n'es pas sérieuse, voyons, commence doucement son père.

_ Si, papa. On est rentré ensemble et on va vivre ensemble.

Sa mère se prend la tête dans les mains, son mari la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. C'est peu de dire que sa relation avec son ancien professeur ne leur plaît pas du tout et la kunoichi se demande à quel point ils vont s'opposer à eux.

_ Mais enfin Sakura, c'est du n'importe quoi ! s'énerve sa mère. A peine es-tu rentrée que les galères commencent déjà…

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils. Hors de question de se laisser faire comme ça.

_ Les galères ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ Sakura, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, soupire sa mère en contenant visiblement son énervement.

_ Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, mais je t'écoute.

_ Déjà, tu ne nous en avais même pas parlé de votre… euh truc. De toute façon, on ne te voyait quasiment plus depuis que tu étais retournée à l'hôpital. Tu ne passais plus nous voir et quand j'appelais chez toi, personne ne répondait. Mais on a entendu à plusieurs reprises que tu n'allais pas bien, que tu n'étais plus toi-même. Et ensuite t'as fini par t'en aller, sans même un semblant d'explication, sans même venir nous voir ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant ? Une tentative de suicide ?

_ Chérie ! s'interpose faiblement son mari.

La blessure dans la poitrine de Mebuki semble être encore poignante et Sakura reconnaît qu'ils ont dû en baver à cause d'elle. Elle prend sur elle et décide de faire face calmement à la tempête.

_ J'ai vécu des moments difficiles c'est vrai et je n'ai pas été correcte avec vous. Néanmoins, vous ne pouvez pas mettre mon comportement sur le dos de Kakashi. Comment pouvez-vous le juger si négativement ?

D'accord, Kakashi avait été l'élément déclencheur de tous ses malheurs, mais il ne l'avait pas fait souffrir par plaisir malsain ou par désintérêt. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et c'était le principal. Et puis de toute façon, ils ne connaissaient rien du tout à leur histoire.

_ Comment ? Eh bien, parce que c'était ton professeur, jeune fille ! On ne l'a pas oublié figure-toi !

_ Chérie… tente de la calmer son mari.

_ Ah non ! Ce n'est pas parce que Naruto s'est interposé devant tous que je vais me taire. Je suis sa mère, bon sang ! C'est mon devoir de réagir quand c'est nécessaire et voir ma fille gâcher sa vie avec un homme qui a presque notre âge est une raison suffisante !

_ Qui te dit que je vais gâcher ma vie, maman ?

_ Oh je t'en prie… C'est un pervers qui lit du porno en public et qui lorgne sur les petites filles.

Là, c'est la goutte de trop et Sakura voit rouge. Elle est prête à entendre des critiques sur elle et sur son couple, mais pas à laisser qui que ce soit cracher impunément sur l'homme qu'elle aime, d'autant plus quand les propos sont totalement injustifiés.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de colporter ce genre de monstruosité ! C'est totalement faux !

_ C'est vrai qu'il a apparemment attendu un peu avant de te sauter dessus, s'il n'a vraiment rien fait avant… insinue-t-elle.

_ Évidemment qu'il n'a rien fait avant ! On parle d'un des ninjas les plus respectés de ce village, maman. Il a failli devenir Hokage pendant la guerre, tout de même !

_ C'était avant qu'on connaisse ses penchants pour les enfants…

_ Mais il ne m'a jamais même regardée de travers lorsque j'étais enfant. C'est si difficile à croire ? Maintenant je suis adulte et il me voit différemment. Jamais de la vie il ne m'aurait… ni moi ni aucun autre enfant voyons !

Un silence de glace s'installe devant la fureur de la jeune femme. Ses poings sont serrés si forts que ses articulations en sont blanches.

_ C'est lui que j'ai choisi. Il me rend heureuse et je l'aime sincèrement. Je suis désolée si ça ne vous convient pas, mais il est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

_ Avant, tu disais ce genre de choses à propos de Sasuke, réplique sa mère avec dédain.

_ Avant je n'étais qu'une gamine imbécile qui ne connaissait rien à rien. Kakashi est le seul qui me rende vraiment heureuse. Il est le seul à m'avoir vraiment rendue heureuse, d'ailleurs ! N'est-ce pas ça qui compte ?

A nouveau, le silence s'installe entre les trois personnes.

_ Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous réjouir de mon bonheur ? Pourquoi faut-il que vous gâchiez tout ça ?

Des larmes de rage coulent sur ses joues blanches. Elle dévisage ses parents mais sa mère a les traits fermés et semble se retenir d'aggraver la situation, tandis que son père regarde fixement le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Vous verrez quel homme extraordinaire il est et ce jour-là maman, tu viendras me demander pardon pour les horreurs que tu as dites.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sakura se lève et quitte la maison de ses parents malgré les suppliques de son père, laissant sa mère dévastée dans le salon.

Ses pas résonnent avec fureur dans les rues de Konoha. Sakura est envahie par la rage. Ils ont toujours fait l'éloge de Kakashi du moment où il est devenu son professeur. Et là, tout à coup, c'est le pire homme que la terre n'ait jamais porté ? Parfaitement ridicule !

Elle ouvre la porte de l'appartement de Kakashi d'un coup et la referme brutalement derrière elle. Le ninja copieur lève la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire et arque ses sourcils en une question muette.

_ Je suis furieuse !

_ C'est plutôt évident. J'imagine que ça s'est mal passé.

_ C'est peu de le dire ! Au début, j'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant que je n'allais pas me faire passer un savon à propos de mon départ précipité de Konoha. Mais…

Elle s'arrête net. Une partie d'elle n'a pas envie de lui répéter les atrocités de sa mère. Elle ne veut pas le blesser et regrette même d'avoir montré si ouvertement son énervement.

_ Mais ils n'acceptent pas notre relation je suppose ? demande-t-il.

Sakura hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_ Je ne suis pas étonné. Quel genre de parents seraient-ils s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour toi ?

_ Non mais prends leur défense aussi ?! Ça, c'est le comble !

Kakashi pose son livre sur la petite table puis s'approche d'elle et caresse doucement sa joue, la couvant d'un regard plein d'affection. Immédiatement, la jeune femme fond devant lui. Pour la millième fois, elle se dit que ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi séduisant. Et puis, il n'a rien à voir avec eux, il n'est pas du tout aussi âgé qu'eux. Sa mère dit vraiment n'importe quoi !

_ Mon cœur, ils s'inquiètent pour leur petite fille. Ça leur passera.

_ Je ne suis largement plus une petite fille, répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'embrasse avec douceur.

_ Tu sais bien que tu le seras toujours pour eux, ajoute-t-il.

Sakura passe ses bras autour de son cou et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour retrouver encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Ils verront à quel point tu es génial. Je te jure qu'ils vont le voir, mon amour.

_ Qu'ils me trouvent génial ou non m'importe peu. Je veux juste qu'ils sachent que je te rendrai heureuse, Sakura. Et je le ferai toujours, tu le sais ?

_ Hummmm Kakashi, j'adore quand tu me dis des choses pareilles, dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ Je suis sérieux Sakura. Je veux que tes parents et tout le monde sache que tu es la femme de ma vie.

Le cœur de Sakura menace de lâcher à tout instant tellement il s'emballe.

_ Oh, Kakashi… chuchote-t-elle.

_ Sakura, est-ce que tu veux partager ma vie maintenant et à jamais ?

_ Bien sûr, mon amour ! s'empresse-t-elle de répondre et l'embrassant amoureusement. Attends ! Est-ce que tu serais en train de… de me demander… Non ? Oui ? C'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

D'un coup, le doute s'installe. Est-ce qu'elle a bien interprété les paroles de Kakashi ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est fait un film ? Mais va-t-il répondre, bon sang, au lieu de la regarder avec ce petit sourire narquois ?!

_ Sakura Haruno, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Le choc est total. Il vient de la demander en mariage. Elle ! Il vient de la demander _elle _en mariage, bon dieu ! Ses yeux sont grands ouverts entre la stupéfaction et l'euphorie.

_ Est-ce que tu acceptes de devenir Madame Sakura Hatake ? susurre-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

Elle est prise de vertiges, ses jambes sur le point de lâcher. C'est trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va se réveiller et la déception sera totale, pas vrai ? Non ? Oui ? Est-ce que c'est en train d'arriver pour de vrai ?

_ Veux-tu partager ma vie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

Le coup de grâce… Elle va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Son cœur ne peut pas résister à un assaut pareil, c'est impossible.

_ Hum… Sakura ? Tu es censée dire oui… ou non, là.

La jeune femme cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais Kakashi est toujours devant elle à attendre une réponse.

_ Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! C'est évident, voyons ! Pourquoi demander ?

_ Ben, habituellement c'est comme ça que ça se passe il me semble. L'homme demande à celle qu'il aime de l'épouser et elle doit donner son consentement avant de préparer quoi que ce soit, répond-il en se moquant légèrement.

_ Oui ! Évidemment que je veux être ta femme ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! clame-t-elle en l'embrassant furieusement.

Il l'embrasse passionnément, ses mains caressant doucement son cou et son visage en même temps.

_ Je t'aime tellement, Sakura.

A nouveau, elle écarquille les yeux de surprise.

_ Oh ! C'est la première fois que tu me le dis !

_ C'est faux, je te le dis tout le temps.

_ Non, _je _te le dis tout le temps et tu me réponds que toi aussi, mais tu n'avais encore jamais prononcé ces mots jusqu'alors.

_ Bien sûr que si. Je te l'ai même dit avant toi… pendant que tu dormais.

_ Quoi ?! Tu profites de mon sommeil pour me dire que tu m'aimes ? C'est du n'importe quoi ça ! Finalement, je ne veux plus t'épouser, tu es impossible, dit-elle en faisant mine de lui en vouloir. Du moins… Pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu de bague de fiançailles.

Elle jubile intérieurement d'avoir suffisamment repris le contrôle de ses émotions pour le faire languir et le taquiner comme il le mérite. Soudain, Kakashi s'éloigne d'elle et elle regrette les mots stupides qui sont sortis de sa bouche. Est-il fâché ? Non, il a compris qu'elle plaisantait quand même ! Il se dirige vers le bureau placé dans un coin du salon et ouvre un tiroir. Il récupère une petite boîte et retourne faire face à une Sakura complètement abasourdie.

_ Ne me dis pas que…

Il ouvre la petite boîte et Sakura découvre une bague magnifique en or blanc finement dessinée avec une aigue-marine ovale en son centre.

_ Putain de merde ! souffle-t-elle, sous le rire de son compagnon.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu l'aimes ?

_ Évidemment que je l'aime ! Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas l'adorer ! Mais… quand as-tu acheté ça ? Tu prévoyais vraiment de… de me demander… ma main ? demande-t-elle incrédule.

_ Je ne l'ai pas achetée. Elle appartenait à ma mère. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle. Et non, je n'avais rien préparé mais je savais qu'elle finirait à ton doigt, si toutefois tu voulais bien.

_ Oh… lâche-t-elle, à bout de mots.

Il lui offrait la bague de sa mère… Il voulait l'épouser… Il était sérieux, bon sang ! Sakura tremble de tous ses membres. Tout ça dépasse largement sa capacité émotionnelle pour la journée. Elle déborde de bonheur et d'amour pour cet homme qui ne cesse de la surprendre jour après jour. Tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en eux pouvaient aller au diable, car il était bien le meilleur de tous les hommes.

_ Sakura, veux-tu m'épouser ? redemande-t-il en tendant le coffret contenant la bague devant elle.

_ Oui, Kakashi. Je veux être ta femme, plus que tout au monde !

Des larmes de joie s'échappent de ses paupières mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle ne voit que lui de toute façon.

Un grand sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, Kakashi sort la bague du coffret et la glisse à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Sakura admire un instant ce bijou à la fois simple et somptueux sachant qu'il avait appartenu à la femme qui lui avait offert cet homme fantastique. Puis, elle l'embrasse plus passionnément encore qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

_ Oh Kakashi je t'aime tellement ! susurre-t-elle au comble de la joie.

_ Moi aussi, Sakura.

Elle lève un sourcil.

_ Dis-le…

_ Ce soir, quand tu dormiras, répond-il en souriant.

_ Grrr tu es impossible ! Mais je t'aime plus que tout.

* * *

_Épilogue_

Quelques mois plus tard, ils se firent la promesse solennelle de s'aimer pour toujours entourés de leurs amis et même de la famille de Sakura. Il leur fut facile de changer d'avis concernant la relation de leur fille avec son ancien professeur en la voyant comblée de bonheur jour après jour. Mebuki s'excusa donc auprès de sa fille et leur souhaita à tous deux un bonheur immaculé pour le restant de leurs jours.

Plus personne ne critiquait leur relation que ce soit devant eux ou dans leur dos. Tout ça appartenait au passé.

Kakashi repartit en mission avec les anbus, mais demanda à Tsunade à ne plus aller sur des missions longues, ce qu'elle consentit bien volontiers.

Sakura quant à elle, ne se plaisait plus du tout à l'hôpital et décida finalement d'intégrer l'unité de recherche médicale dont le but était de développer de nouveaux jutsus qui serviraient aux médic-nin, ainsi que la composition d'antidotes et autres médicaments.

Un an plus tard, Sakura put surprendre son mari avec une heureuse nouvelle pour tous les deux : l'arrivée prochaine de leur premier enfant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Après un peu plus d'un an, c'est non sans une pointe d'émotions que je regarde cette fic s'achever. J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi dans celle-ci et elle m'a beaucoup tenu éveillée en imaginant les rebondissements qui vous ont tant fait rager :p

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement mes chers reviewers qui avez été une véritable ancre pour moi. Je vous adore et j'espère vous lire encore sur une autre de mes fics ^^


End file.
